Office Romances
by queenb81385
Summary: Basically I'm taking the day Cameron quits and tweaking everything after it... HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

House had no problem letting her waltz right out his door. She took the problem from him. The one he alone had created and made it her own. She knew that someone would have to go. She knew that the second after he walked on the stage, and so did he. House wanted desperately to believe that he could find another way to get them all out of danger, to make sure that they all kept their jobs. But even as he was telling himself he could and would find a way, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't.

He had told her before that he wouldn't crush her. House had meant that. He never had any intention of letting her go. He wanted Chase gone, not Cameron. Chase had betrayed him; and at the same time, House still couldn't help but respect the younger doctor at least a small bit. Chase knew his job was in danger. He knew that when it was time to choose who left; he would be leaving without hesitation. Chase knew that House would never let a brilliant doctor like Foreman go. And even more, he knew that his boss would never entertain the idea of letting Cameron go. So, he did what he had to do to keep his job. And House could respect that, but he certainly didn't condone it.

When House opened his door and saw Cameron there, he knew she was leaving. He didn't even need her to tell him. He knew it. He could see it in her eyes. And he knew what she was asking. She wanted him to ask her to stay, to tell her that he would find another way, to tell her that he would have never gotten rid of her. And House wanted to tell her all of that. He wanted to remind her that he said he wouldn't crush her, but in the moment she was standing in front of him, he knew he had. He knew telling her those things would more than likely make it all worse.

Cameron stood there with her arm stretched out, wanting House to shake her hand. He could see tears rolling down her face and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her hand firmly in his own, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely there. Unable to meet her eye, he watched with his peripheral vision as she slowly pulled her arm back and whispered goodbye.

The second he heard the door shut, House whispered his own goodbye and sunk back down onto his piano bench. His fingers grazed the keys and nothing came to mind to play except for some random bars from a few requiems. All of which seemed appropriate for the moment, the mourning he was sure he would start experiencing as soon as the shock wore off.

A large sigh left House's mouth and before he knew it, a bone chilling feeling rushed through his body. He knew that he wanted to go after her, say everything that she had both wanted and needed him to say, but he didn't. Instead, he got up from his piano and limped into his kitchen.

Not bothering with a glass, House reached out and opened a large bottle of scotch, taking a large gulp before walking back into his living room, bottle still in hand. His hand shook slightly as he turned his TV on. He scanned through his Tivo.

Although his favorite shows were all on there, House found himself oddly uninterested in the comings and goings of The OC, bored by the thoughts of Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Stars' latest plan, and unexcited about the idea of whatever was going to happen on The L Word this week. He groaned and took another long swallow of his scotch before flipping his TV off and reaching over for the telephone.

House's fingers dialed Cameron's number, but hesitated before hitting the _call_ button then almost instantly hit the _end _button. He sighed before dialing Wilson's number and waited patiently as it rang. His friend answered on the third ring sounding exasperated.

"Hello?" Wilson said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"My staff of three is now a staff of two." House told him. His voice steady and in complete contradiction to the rest of him.

"House?" Wilson said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you hear what I said?"

"Who'd you fire?" Wilson asked curiously. He knew that House had been agonizing over the decision for weeks and was pissed when he finally made a decision and was told no.

House took a deep breath. "I..." he said stressing the _I_, "didn't fire anybody."

Wilson shook his head confused. "Then..."

"Cameron quit."

"She did what!" Wilson yelled.

"Easy on the ears Jimmy. She quit. She came over here and gave me her resignation. Said something about protecting herself."

"From what? You weren't going to fire her."

House shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe I was. I'm not sure. I may not like Foreman half the time, but he was probably one of the best applicants I saw and he's a great doctor. I couldn't have gotten rid of him. And I can't get rid of Chase no matter how badly I want to. And I had to fire someone. Cameron was the obvious..."

"No she wasn't. You weren't going to fire her. You practically told her that."

"What?" House asked confused.

"You told her you weren't going to crush her. If you were going to fire her, you would have never said that to her." Wilson snapped.

"I wouldn't have wanted to that's for sure. I still don't want to." House said before taking a deep breath, his fingers pressing against the bridge of his nose, "I should have just given the damn speech Vogler wanted me to give. Then there wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah. You should have." Wilson readily agreed.

"Do you know she came to me twice and thanked me for doing this for them? She wanted me to know that she appreciated me doing something I so clearly didn't want to and would never have done before, just so that they all could keep their jobs."

"House..."

"And then she walks in here and she tells me that she understands why I did what I did. That I did what I thought was best and that she's taking herself out of the equation." House said, anger starting to become evident in his voice.

"Why are you so upset?" Wilson asked curiously.

House opened his mouth to say something but his brain couldn't comprehend what he wanted to say. "I... I... I don't like being told what to do. You know that."

"She didn't tell you what to do. She took care of it for you. Which is something you always like for people to do, handle your problems so you don't have to." Wilson reminded his friend.

House wanted to scream--_She wasn't a problem I wanted handled!--_but he stopped himself. "Still." He said lamely, "Why were you so angry when you answered the phone?" He added remembering that Wilson had sounded annoyed when he answered.

Wilson sighed. "I'm not going to ignore the fact that you're changing the subject; but if you must know, Julie and I got into another fight."

"Well, most wives don't enjoy it when their husbands are having an affair." House said obviously.

"For the last time I'm not having an affair House!" Wilson yelled.

House nodded. "You say that, but I have to wonder... how's Debbie from accounting?" He asked cheekily.

"You know you called me because you're obviously upset about Dr. Cameron leaving and you want to inadvertently talk about it; and now all you're doing is being an ass. So I'm just going to hang up now and we'll talk tomorrow." Wilson snapped.

"Don't..." House said but was already met with a dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

House never considered what would happen when he walked through the hospital doors that morning. Nothing had really changed. The hospital was staffing one less doctor, but still running as efficiently as before and yet--- everything seemed different.

He took a deep breath and pushed his way past the clinic and towards Cuddy's office. She looked up at him as he opened the door and he could see disappointment written on her face.

"One speech House. Just one ten minute speech, so that you got to keep your staff at their present salary, and you couldn't muster up enough decency to do it." She yelled outraged.

"Dr. Cameron is no longer my employee. Inform Vogler that she's gone." House said softly not trusting his voice to remain steady should he try to sound confident.

Cuddy somehow noting that House was upset took a deep breath before looking at him closely. "You fired Dr. Cameron. That must have been difficult." She said somewhat soothingly.

He shook his head. "Nope. Piece of cake." He told her truthfully. _'__I hadn__'__t had to fire her, how much easier could it have been__'_ he thought to himself.

Cuddy shook her head. "I'll make sure she has a decent severance package." She said before walking back towards her desk and pulling several forms out of a file cabinet.

"The hospital is swimming in money now thanks to you and Vogler. I expect it to be better than decent. It had better be nothing short of remarkable. I mean, it's your fault she's gone so you should at least have the decency to make sure she is well taken care off." House told her angrily before walking out of the office.

Cuddy fast on his heels caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "This is not my fault House. I liked Dr. Cameron. I would have protected her but I was too busy protecting you!"

"Yeah, you're a hero." House snapped.

Cuddy looked around and noticed that they were drawing attention to themselves. "Would you have rather I protected her and let him get rid of you?" she yelled loudly.

"YES!" House yelled back louder.

"What?!" she replied shocked.

"I have tenure! She didn't. She needed the protection, not me!" He snarled.

"What about Foreman? You could have protected her by canceling his fellowship!" She countered.  
"You should have protected them all! They are excellent doctors. I hired three for a reason you know!"

"And Chase? What about Chase?"

"The hell with Chase. I could care less what happened to the backstabbing traitorous duckling! The wombat didn't need your protection! He went straight to Vogler for that! You should have protected my team. We save people's lives. What about when my mortality rate starts increasing?"

"House..." she yelled.

"And I say…" he added, "If only we had an immunologist on our team the patient might have survived."

"This is not my fault House!"

"Tell someone who gives a damn how you feel Cuddy! I going to my office." he snapped before walking off again.

"You have clinic duty." Cuddy reminded him.

He shook his head. "Not today I don't." he told her, "I have to go give my remaining ducklings the news."

"House!" Cuddy yelled to him.

"WHAT!" He snarled back at her.

"Vogler isn't going to care that she's gone. You humiliated him. He wants you gone!"

"He's an ass. He should be used to being humiliated by now," he snapped before walking into an elevator. He smirked as it shut---just before Cuddy could get to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron never considered what she would do now that she wasn't working for House. She had sent her resume out the second she found out that House had to fire someone. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Chase had been the one who went to Vogler; and, she knew that Chase would have never sold House out unless Vogler has promised him his job was secure.

She also knew that House would have to be an idiot to even consider letting Foreman go. Eric was an amazingly talented neurologist and House had been subtly training him to be a replica of himself. Allison knew she didn't stand a chance. She acknowledged that House wouldn't want to fire her, otherwise he never would have told her he wouldn't crush her.

She wasn't naive. She knew someone had to go. She had known the second he walked onto the stage that he was going to do something stupid and she hadn't been disappointed. The second he opened his mouth---she knew she was leaving Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

When he opened his door and let her in that night, she could tell that he was sorry, but it was irrelevant. She had already made up her mind.

Allison was standing in front of him pleading with herself, willing herself to wait until she left to start crying but she knew it was futile. Tears were welling in her eyes and she sighed heavily when one finally dropped down her cheek. It took all of her willpower to not reach up and brush it away. When she walked out of the apartment and got into her car, she broke down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson looked up as his door opened to see a frazzled Cuddy. He looked at his patient who had just been delivered extremely bad news about the condition of her husband's cancer. "Will you excuse me for just a minute Mrs. Carne?"

When the woman nodded, he got up and walked out to the hallway. "Everything ok?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No. Two things. One Vogler has called an emergency board meeting for right after lunch..."

"One guess what that's about." Wilson muttered barely audible.

"Yeah. And two House."

"What about House?"

"He attacked me today!"

"Physically? Cause seriously Cuddy, I think you could have outrun him."

"Verbally. He screamed at me in my office and then screamed at me in the hallway."

"Oh."

"He let Dr. Cameron go." Cuddy said.

"For starters---Allison quit. He didn't have a choice one way or another. Why is it a problem though? He had to end one of their fellowships." Wilson said knowingly.

"She quit?"  
"According to House."

"Well he's angry about it. He's storming through this hospital "

"Wouldn't you be? He was forced to let one of his ducklings go. You know how he feels about them and he couldn't protect them."

"I know."

"He was relying on you to do that Cuddy."

"I was protecting him." she said irately.

"He had tenure. He didn't need protection. All he needed was one member of the board to disagree with Vogler when the vote to remove his tenure came up. He had that. He should have had two. You hired him for a reason. And he's a fantastic doctor. He saves more lives than he loses." Wilson said somewhat angrily.

"He could have just given the speech." Cuddy said condescendingly.

"He could have; but come on Lisa, you know better than that. He was not going to endorse a single thing Vogler created." Wilson snapped.

Cuddy leaned up against the wall behind her. "I didn't want to see Dr. Cameron leave anymore than you did James." She said exasperated.

Wilson shook his head angrily. "The guy donates money and he takes complete control over YOUR hospital and you sit there and let him. He knows nothing of medicine. He knows nothing about saving lives and treating patients and you let him continue to control the entire hospital because of the hundred million he waved around in your face."

"It was a hundred million dollars James what was I supposed to do? Refuse it? He generously donated..." She yelled.

"He didn't donate a damn thing! He bought the hospital. He bought everyone, you, me, House he bought us all! And you let him."

"James..."

"That money didn't come with strings it came with damn ropes; and if you let this continue, he might as well use the damn ropes as nooses because he's going to hang us all! Patients are going to die left and right as long as he's in control." Wilson yelled before storming off back towards his office.  
Cuddy took a deep frustrated breath. "The meetings at one. You have to be there. Don't be late." She said before storming off in the opposite direction.

"I won't be. Someone has to protect what's left of this hospital before it turns into business offices!" He yelled at her retreating back. He plastered a professional look on his face and walked back into his office. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Carne. Now as I was saying, your husband's cancer is inoperable..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House walked into his office and noted that both Foreman and Chase were sitting in the conference room obviously waiting on Cameron to get there. The coffee hadn't been made since Cameron always made the coffee and since Cameron hadn't gone through his mail they were unaware of any new cases House may have had on his desk. He groaned and walked into the conference room slamming his office door behind him startling the remaining ducklings.

"Particular reason why there isn't any coffee made?" he snarled at them.

"Cameron's late. She normally makes the coffee." Chase replied.

House nodded. "And if Dr. Cameron had the day off who would make the coffee?"

"I usually would." Foreman replied.

"Then I suggest you make the coffee, unless you plan on not consuming any today." House barked.

"Then Cameron has the day off?" Chase asked.

House shook his head. "No. Dr. Cameron's not coming back. She's no longer a member of this diagnostic team," he said reluctantly.

Foreman immediately stopped making the coffee. "You fired her! Why would you do that?!" he yelled protectively.

"I didn't fire her. She quit." House said before storming back into his office. He pulled the blinds down and turned off the lights clearly not wanting to be bothered.

Foreman and Chase not caring what House wanted stormed into his office. Foreman flipped the lights back on.  
"I thought that me shutting the blinds would give you the idea. I don't want to be bothered."

"She wouldn't have quit." Foreman argued with determination.

"She would and she did." House tossed back.

"Why would she do that? Why would you let her quit?" Chase reinforced angrily.

House's glare at the intensivist was dangerously icy when his voice growled. "I suggest you shut the hell up! **She quit because **_**I **_**couldn****'****t get rid of **_**you**_"Both were stunned by House's words as he vehemently continued, " God knows I tried, or did your new best friend Vogler forget to tell you that. I want you gone, but I can't fire you. Foreman wouldn't roll over on me like he wanted and Cameron wouldn't have gone behind my back like you did and he knew it. You're lucky your colleagues are so tight-lipped or you'd be out of a job!"

Foreman stood silently fixed while House ranted. Oddly, he found himself surprised to witness that much anger pour out of his mentor. The neurologist wasn't blind to the truth of his mentor's words towards Chase; but, it almost seemed as if House was angry at himself as well. Before Foreman could delve deeper, his thoughts were shattered by House's final blasting salvo to Chase.

Get the hell out of my office!!" House directed at Chase furiously, his cane punching the air in two swift strikes, then stilled, pointing straight to the doorway.

Chase sputtered a few syllables but was unable to come up with any full words. He finally turned around despondently and walked out of House's office.

Foreman looked back at House. "So she's really gone."

"Yeah….she's really gone." House's head dipped downward, while his cane now tapped a few beats on the carpet, then stopped. A deep sigh went through him as he felt his agitation dissipate. Getting up, he hobbled out of his office taking an opposite direction as Chase.

Foreman watched House limp down the hallway before he turned and headed in the direction Chase went in.

xxxx

The boardroom had a stifling feel, wrought with tension as its principals were engaged in hostile debate. Wilson brushed his hand across his face in aggravation while Cuddy and Vogler went at it head to head. For the last twenty minutes, Vogler had simply repeated himself over and over again and the oncologist was beginning to grow weary of listening to his words.

"I want Gregory House gone!" Vogler demanded while pounding his fist on the table.

Cuddy sighed tiredly. She shoulders were beginning to slump from trying to sit still and not walk out in anger. She looked over at Wilson who looked just as annoyed and sighed again before turning back to Vogler.

Gathering what was left of her professionalism, the Dean of Medicine straightened, and reminded strongly "With all due respect, Dr. House is a brilliant diagnostician…" she paused to take another breath. "We can't just revoke his tenure just because you don't like him. That's not the way hospitals are run," she added patronizingly.

Pulling himself up to full height, Vogler stood and splayed his fingers on the table. Wilson had the fleeting vision of a huge bear on two legs and braced himself for the expected retort. It came almost immediately.

"I thought I had made it clear that I believed that medicine was a business and I intend to run it as one." Vogler snapped, leaning forward and looming over them like a cataclysmic cloud.

"And people are going to **die**!" Wilson interjected forcefully, hoping that the Board could see the wisdom of his words.

Vogler shook his head. "How many people has House almost killed this year?"

"The question is how many has he saved," another doctor refuted insightfully.

"He costs the hospital a fortune every year in legal fees." Vogler stated then added, "I didn't give you a hundred million dollars to pull his ass out of the fire. I gave it to you to cure diseases."

"Which he does everyday!" demanded Wilson.

"Forgive me if I think you're biased Dr. Wilson. You're his best, well probably his only friend, now that Dr. Cameron is gone. You'd stick up for him no matter what."

"That's not true. I don't always agree with his choices. In fact, I rarely agree with his choices. And sometimes, he makes mistakes and patients die, which is true of any doctor who deals with people who are knocking on death's door. He's not a podiatrist; he's a world renowned diagnostician who can solve any case put in from of him! He's a large asset to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital!"

"He's also a large liability to this hospital." Vogler said maliciously, "I will not have him sinking my hospital."

"You don't own the place. You just bought your way into power. Power you are in no way qualified to possess..."

"James..." Cuddy said trying to stop Wilson from making it any worse.

Vogler didn't even bat an eyelash. "I move to vote on removing the tenure of Doctor Gregory House." When no one moved or acknowledged him he added, "either he goes or I go. And I can guarantee that if I go, not one dime of my money is staying here."

"You gave us the money to save lives, to help people..." Dr. Cuddy started only to be interrupted.

"I move to vote of the removal of tenure for Doctor Gregory House." he repeated.  
Slowly but surely, hands started raising around the boardroom in favor of removing House's tenure. Wilson watched in disgust as Cuddy's hand rose into the air as well. "What in the hell are you doing Lisa?"

"It's a hundred million dollars James," she stated obviously mentally exhausted. Her eyes quickly left his, as discomfort settled deep in her stomach . She wanted to avoid the look of betrayal she would see in Wilson's eyes.

Vogler smiled smugly and then turned in Wilson's direction. "Dr. Wilson? Your vote?"

"Against. Opposed and any other word you can think of that means no. I'm not going to let you vote him out of this hospital. What in the hell is wrong with you people?"

"It's a hundred million dollars James! Think of that you can do with that. Think of the cancer research that could be funded," a female doctor urged. Silently, her eyes appealed to him to agree as well.

"And at the same time, think of the people who are going to die because House isn't here to diagnose a child with anthrax, or save a teacher's life so that she can continue to teach and mold students lives. Think of the people who are going to die because he's **not **here." Wilson implored passionately.

"Anthrax is rare..." Vogler began seemingly to brush off Wilson's plea.

"But it happened. It happened here. And House was the one who saved him. Weird cases walk in here every day that other doctors can't solve. People get better because of him. How many people can say that their lives are better because of you? Not your money, but because of you? Because of something you did?" Wilson keenly eyed Vogler, whose face was becoming increasingly agitated with each jab.

"I move to have Dr. James Wilson removed from the board!" Vogler lashed back angrily.

xxx  
House looked up from his desk when he heard the conference room doors open. His curiosity peaked when he saw that it was not one of his ducklings, but someone in a full suit and tie. He stood up, grabbed his cane, and walked out of his office. 

"Can I help you?" he asked impolitely.

The man held out his hand for House to shake temporarily making his mind flash back to Cameron. When it was obvious he wasn't going to shake the man's hand the man rescinded. "My name is Alan Branson. I'm a lawyer from Mason Griffin and Pierson."

House nodded. "Not interested." he said before heading back towards his office.

"I'm actually looking for Dr. Allison Cameron," he said watching House stop dead in his tracks.  
"Why?" House asked without turning around.

"It's actually confidential but it is extremely important that I get in touch with her immediately."

House nodded. "She doesn't work here anymore. Do you have her home address in that file?"

Alan nodded. "Yes."

"Then you should try there." House said before walking back into his office and locking the door behind him.

xxx

A loud knock at her door woke Cameron from her nap. She looked over at the clock that said it was three thirty in the afternoon. When the knocking persisted she groaned and pulled herself off of the couch. "I'm coming." she called out and the knocking stopped. She opened the door slowly, since she was not expecting anyone; and then, opened the door all the way the second she realized that she recognized the man standing on the other side of the door. She looked down at the floor where a infant car seat was placed beside his feet. Gesturing for him to enter he reached down and picked up the seat and walked through the door.

"Hello Allison."

"Alan." Cameron said "What are you doing here? And why do you have Madelyn?"

Alan looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Cameron looked up at him confusion written on her face. "For what?"

"Right before Madelyn was born, Rachel came in and requested that I adjust her will. She wanted to be sure than in the event that anything happened to her Madelyn would go straight to you."

"I know. We talked about it before she did it."

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and tell you..." Alan started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed impossible; but to the participants seated at the long wood grained table, the boardroom of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital became even more tense and volatile upon hearing Vogler's vengeful motion for Wilson's dismissal. His stunning pronouncement caused an incredulous silence to permeate the room.

"**No**!" Recovering first, Cuddy's loud exclamation punctured the silence. At the same time, she had pushed back her chair and stood ramrod straight facing Volger. This situation had spiraled perilously out of control and she needed to reclaim her authority fast.

"Excuse me?" Vogler said slightly shocked and lengthened his body to his full height. Widened eyes took in the determined look of the smaller administrator as she stood her ground.

"Dr. Wilson has been a member of this board since he came to Princeton-Plainsboro. He's not going anywhere." Cuddy said, her voice sounding strong and unwavering.

"Then I suggest he realize that I'm going to get rid of Greg House one way or another." Vogler growled.

"He did what you asked him to do. He cut one of his fellowships." Cuddy argued.

Her tone was level and professional, confronting him without hesitation. The gnawing feeling of uneasiness in her stomach earlier now was replaced by a stalwart resolve.

Vogler's eyes narrowed in a steely rebuttal, "Dr. Cameron's unemployment has nothing to do with this."

Wilson watched the two face off and still felt anger boiling within him from Vogler's wrath. Unlikely adversaries, he recalled Vogler's bear-like posture earlier, but Cuddy was holding her own. She wasn't backing down this time. Still, he figured with hostility, a little tactical support from his end…

After hearing that last boorish statement, Wilson found himself interjecting with indignation, "It should. And this whole hospital should be concerned with Dr. Cameron's unemployment. Especially if she decides to sue for a wrongful discharge. Something tells me the law doesn't think it's legal to fire her just because you want to screw with House."

"She won't sue. Her severance package is nothing short of miraculous." Cuddy' muttered. Her red lips pressed together in a thin line as she slowly sat down, regretting her new, stylish four-inch Jimmy Choo pumps with tightly fitting toe boxes.

"Why?" Vogler questioned, looking down at her.  
"Why what?" Cuddy asked, feeling relief that the pressure was off the balls of her feet and her Achilles tendon.

"Why is her severance package anything different from anyone else's?" He persisted.

"Because she can sue us for wrongful discharge. Because she's an amazing doctor who didn't deserve to be railroaded into leaving."

"I want her to receive the same thing any other employee whom we let go receives." Vogler demanded.

"You have no control over her severance package." Cuddy said forcefully, "The motion to revoke Dr. House's tenure is defeated."

"We will reconvene tomorrow." Vogler ordered before storming out of the room.

Cuddy watched as the last of the board members left and slipped off her high heels. She wondered if Vogler and all his mega money was worth it. Then she thought about her $700 Jimmy Choos lying footless on the floor and smiled. _Now where did I put my Adidas? She wondered.  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fresh white halls leading to the Diagnostic wing were quiet for this time of day. The cleaning lady quickly glanced up from her mop, nodded, and went on about her business. The usually agreeable, smiling doctor looked furious today and she wasn't about to tempt fate.

House was napping at his desk when he heard the outside door to his office slam shut. He opened his eyes and was met with a very irate Wilson. "What?"

"That bastard tried to remove me from the board!!" James groused with fury.

House instantly sat up straighter in his chair. "He what?"

"He also demanded Cuddy adjust Cameron's severance package." Wilson grumbled hotly.

**"What?!" **House said again, this time obviously angry and stood up. "Is she going to?"

"I don't think so. She told him he had no control over severance pay. She said Cameron's is nothing short of miraculous." Speaking of Allison, Wilson began to calm down, feeling some of his fuming lessen.

"Good."

"I think she's scared Cameron was gonna sue for a wrongful discharge."  
"She should." House snapped.

Wilson nodded before sitting down in the seat that House had vacated. "You'd be proud of her in there. She really stood up for me."

"What about me? Did she stand up for me?"

"House..."

"That's what I thought."

"It's a hundred million dollars Greg."

"Yeah yeah I know." House snarled before walking out his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy had just finished tying her shoe lace, when she heard her office door open. She looked up with a start.

House didn't even knock before entering the office. "You're not getting rid of me. I'm not leaving."

"No one said you were House."

"And you're not altering Cameron's severance."

"I hadn't planned on it."

"I can't practice medicine with Vogler breathing down my throat."

"I know."

"My methods work. I save lives."

"You cost the hospital money, House."

"Cuddy it's a damn hospital not a fortune five hundred business. We aren't in this business to make money we're here to save lives."

"Now all of a sudden you care about saving lives? Since when?"

"Since always. If I didn't care about whether or not my patients lived or died I wouldn't do half the things I do."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase took a deep breath before walking into House's office. Noting that House was just sitting at his desk listening to his Ipod he cleared his throat loudly. When that had no effect he said loudly, "House."

"I'm ignoring you." House said emotionlessly.

"You can't just ignore me. You have to work with me." Chase responded irritated.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can I work with you? I can't trust you, and I lost my immunologist because of you."

Chase nodded. "You don't have a choice. You have to work with me. You can't get rid of me."

House's eyes darkened. "Yet. I can't get rid of you yet."

"As long as Vogler's here I have a job." Chase responded confidently.

House nodded. "You're right. You do. As long as Vogler's here. But what happens when he's not here anymore?" House snarked.

Chase visibly paled. "Vogler's not going anywhere either."

"Ok." House said nodding. "Now get out of my office. If I need you I'll let Vogler know."

Chase walked to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. He turned and opened the door before looking back at House. "It's not my fault that she's gone. You cost us her, not me. You should have just endorsed the ACE inhibitor."

"Out." House yelled loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron picked the crying infant up out of her car seat. "Well Maddy, looks like it's just you and me now kiddo." she said softly as she snuggled closer to her, "I swear I'm going to take good care of you darling."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He spent the night deep in thought while playing his piano. His mind was all over the place. He hadn't mentioned the lawyer that showed up looking for Cameron to anyone. He smiled as the thought of her actually suing the hospital for wrongful termination entered his mind, and then stopped when he remembered she had in fact resigned and wasn't coming back.

He sighed as he thought of Vogler. He made a deal with himself earlier that tomorrow if Wilson lost his job because he stuck up for him that he would go to Vogler and offer his resignation in exchange for Wilson and Cameron. He knew that was what Vogler wanted and he refused to watch Wilson lose everything. He only hoped that Cuddy would do a better job of protecting Wilson than she did Cameron.

Finally, when the only emotion he could make sense of was anger, he popped a vicodin and decided to go to bed. The last logical thought that entered his mind before slumber took over was concern for Cameron and curiosity about what the lawyer had wanted.

xxxxxx

Wilson entered the board room with hesitation. He knew that no matter what happened in there by the time everyone left the room, not a single thing would be the same. Either House was leaving or Vogler was leaving, and either way nothing was a simple as it sounded.

If Vogler left the hospital was screwed out of a hundred million dollars. But, he knew that if House left the hospital was screwed out a fantastic world renowned diagnostician. He knew that House himself wasn't worth a hundred million; and House knew that as well, but they both knew and understood that without him patients were going to die. It wasn't a vain thought, it was a fact. And they had both agreed that patient's lives were worth more than a hundred million.

He looked up as the door opened not noticing he was holding his breath until he had released it when Dr. Harvey came into vision. He smiled at the doctor. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"I'm ok."

"That's good. I'm glad I'm not the only one here. I would hate to be alone when Vogler came in. Especially if I was you."

Wilson only nodded and looked down at his watch.

xxxxxxThe clinic examining room held a sniffing little girl with big brown eyes, who sat perched upon the padded table. Alongside, her worried mother curled an arm around her. In the mother's other hand was a wadded up tissue. She was about to wipe her child's nose when the unshaven doctor who leaning on his cane finally spoke  
after a quick assessment.

"Your daughter has a cold. That's it. Take her home and feed her some chicken noodle soup." House snapped bored.

"Are you sure because I really think that it's more..."

"I'm sorry you're right doctor. She's probably dying. Well there's nothing left to do but pay for the funeral," he sarcastically mocked in horror.

Then tired of the mundane, House stated plainly…"She has a cold. Now leave," before opening the door and heading out first. The clinic nurses' station was busy with the usual subdued medical jargon and ringing phones when he limped over to it.

Dr. House checking out," he declared briskly.

"Dr. House, you only saw one patient." The nurse eyed him wearily.

"Dr. House is bored silly and doesn't care how many patients he's seen. He's ready to go. And he's tired of talking about himself in third person."

"But Dr. Cuddy said..."

"Dr. Cuddy said what?" House asked curiously.

"That you should be in the clinic all morning." the nurse said emphatically.

"Let me ask you a question. When you were still in high school did you ever skip a day just for the hell of it even when you should be in class taking that all important exam?" he said emphasizing the word _should._

"Of course." the nurse said.

"Well it's kinda like that. I should be in the clinic, but since I don't wanna I'm not gonna. Bye now." he said and then hobbled off.

xxxxxx

Vogler walked into the board room confidently. However, his smile faltered when he saw Wilson sitting there. "Dr. Wilson…I'd rather hoped you wouldn't be here."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Wilson said determined, looking the other man straight in the eye.  
"No problem. I'm still getting rid of Dr. House whether you're here or not," was the arrogant reply.

Wilson simply nodded and watched as the other doctors make their way into the board room as well.

xxxxxx

Allison looked at the little girl bundled up in a blanket in her arms and sighed heavily. She didn't know how she made it through the night with the infant. After Alan had left, she spent a solid hour weeping uncontrollably on the floor while her niece silently slumbered in her car seat.

Rachel's death had been so sudden, and Allison had no prep time whatsoever. She allowed herself to grieve, trying to absorb the heart shattering shock and knowing just how much she was going to miss her sister. She felt the heavy loss not only for herself, but for Madelyn as well.

In her sorrow, she realized her promise to Madelyn to care for her. She knew what Rachel would say, _"__Allie__…__**stop it**__…__you__'__ve got things to do__…__get going!__" _Forcing herself, Allison summoned up all her strength and stopped her crying. Brushing the wetness from her face, she softly murmured, "Oh Rachel…you always were the practical one."

Exhaling deeply, she knew there would be time to indulge her feelings of loss later. Right now, she had to think of Madelyn. She lifted herself off the carpeted floor, washed her face, secured Madelyn's carrier in her car, and drove to Babies R Us.

While Allison drove, her niece babbled softly and contently from her car seat in the back. When the car came to a red light, she turned around and smiled at the baby. The cherubic child looked at her aunt with a sweet smile and a gleeful kick of her legs.

Turning around just as the light turned green, Allison was fortified by the child's delightful nature. She could do this. Her mind worked and planned that they would go tomorrow to get Madelyn's things from Rachel's apartment; but for tonight, she needed a portable crib and some basics.

After they came home, she gave her little niece a bath, fed her a bottle, kissed her, then put her to bed. She was relieved that the set up for the portable crib was simple and the disposable diapers she bought were easy to put on the infant. Looking at the tiny sleeping form, she was thankful for Madelyn's even-temperament. It made caring for her so much easier, especially during this stressful period.

At that moment in her thoughts, House's scruffy, handsome face came from nowhere. This was the first time she had a chance to think about anything else except Rachel's death and being her young niece's caregiver. _"What would he say if he knew about this?_ she pondered..._something sarcastic and unsympathetic more likely."_ Still, she found herself missing him more than she dared to admit. She couldn't allow herself to think anymore about the last time they saw each other. Anyway, she'd resigned, She needed to move on for Madelyn's sake.

Allison then tried to go to bed, but she soon found that sleep wasn't going to happen. She tossed and turned for over an hour before finally giving up and just getting out of bed. She literally spent the rest of the night wiping sporadic tears away, but spotlessly cleaning the apartment and feeding Madelyn whenever she woke up.

When morning came, an exhausted Allison was grateful that Alan had taken care of the funeral preparations before he had come. He had left smaller details to her and they had discussed all the major things before he left the night before. All she had to do now was decide on the flowers.

After dressing Madelyn, they left to go get the baby things from Rachel's apartment. She drove silently for the forty five minutes it took to get there. She only stopped once for gas and checked on the sleeping baby.  
When she got to her sister's place, she effortlessly pushed the button on her sun visor to open Rachel's garage.

Parking the car and getting the now awake and smiling Madelyn out, she put her key in the door and unlocked it. An unexpected foreboding feeling and nausea overwhelmed her but she pushed it down and walked into the house. Making her way into the nursery, Allison placed the cooing infant on the changing table, diapered her, and laid her in her crib. She then walked down the hall and entered Rachel's room. An inescapable oppressiveness hit her. This time the nauseousness couldn't be pushed down and she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

xxxxxx

Princeton Plainsboro's boardroom once again held all the members it had since the previous, explosive afternoon. All eyes looked towards the man dressed in an expensive, designer-made, double breasted, black pinstriped suit. A large well-manicured hand smoothed down the fabric of the Italian imported black silk tie that had an elegant understated design. He spoke.

"The same motion is on the table today that was there when we left off yesterday afternoon..." Vogler declared with self assurance.

"I don't know why you think today is any different. I'm still going to vote no." Wilson interrupted.

"Remember as chairman of the board of this hospital I can make your professional life extremely unhappy." Vogler threatened.

Wilson nodded. "Try me." he scoffed.  
"All in favor of revoking Dr. House's tenure." Vogler said watching hands immediately shoot up. He looked over at Wilson who was clearly not going to raise his hand. Then he looked over at Dr. Cuddy and saw that she wasn't raising her either. "Dr. Cuddy you realize that you must vote right? You can't abstain." he said confused.

Cuddy nodded. "I know, I'm just waiting for you to ask for those opposed." she said somewhat cheekily.

Vogler looked shocked. "Dr. Cuddy are you really voting against me? Voting against one hundred million dollars? Is one doctor really worth a hundred million to you?"

Cuddy nodded. "You're right. He's not worth it, but the bastard is the best doctor that we've ever had here. We may not make money off of him but we save more lives because of him."

Vogler took a deep breath. "You do realize that I won't stay as long as he's employed here don't you?" he huffed.

Cuddy nodded again. "Yes. Yes I do. And as sad as I am to see a hundred million dollars fly out the window, I can't say I'm sad to see you go. You're overbearing and you think you can control everyone in this hospital. Since you got here this hospital's mortality rate has increased exponentially, in fact it's almost doubled. If you want to run a money profiting business buy your way into a different one. Buy a pharmaceutical company if all you're interested in is money. This is a hospital and here we save lives not cash checks."

There was a gasp, a silent pause, then followed by the sound of a chair being jerked backwards. Within seconds, they saw Vogler's back briskly walking out the door, the material of his dark pinstriped pants unnaturally slapping against his legs. 

xxxxxx

House watched Wilson walk into the conference room with a large smile on his face. "Meeting went well?"

"You would have been so proud of her!" Wilson said happily.

"That's what you said yesterday." House said bored.

Wilson shook his head. "She talked the entire board into giving up a hundred million dollars to keep your ass. To keep your team. If you're not proud of her you should at least be thankful." he bristled indignantly.

"I would have been proud of her if she'd made this self-sacrificing declaration two months ago when Vogler told me to terminate a fellowship, before I lost Dr. Cameron." House bit back just as bitterly.  
Wilson sat down. "I know you're angry at her for not protecting Cameron..."

"You're damned right I'm angry. I wanted three doctors not two," he yelled.

Wilson sighed. "Maybe you can rehire her."

"I'm sure she's already accepted a position somewhere else."

"She only resigned two days ago." Wilson said disbelievingly.

"She sent out her resume the second I told them I had to end one of their fellowships. I got a phone call last week from Yule at Jefferson wanting to know what kind of employee she is."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth. That she's a fantastic immunologist with a stunning ass." House shared calmly.

"House! What does her stunning ass have to do with anything?" Wilson replied appalled at House's answer.

"Now now Jimmy, you're married. Stop thinking about Dr. Cameron's stunning ass. What would Julie say?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Cuddy looked up as her door flew open. She went back to her paper work the second she realized that it was House that had flung her door nearly off the hinges. "You look excited." she said calmly.

"Vogler's really gone?" House asked hesitantly.

Cuddy sighed. "Yes House. He and his hundred million dollars," she tiredly answered..

House nodded and walked back to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob briefly before turning back around to face Cuddy again. "I want to rehire Cameron." he said softly.

Cuddy looked up surprised to hear his voice so softly and took in the pleading look in his eyes. "I have no objections. But have you considered that she already accepted a position elsewhere? She may not want to come back. She chose to leave."

House looked upward, squinted his eyes, and blew a short burst of air from his lips. Then, looking at Cuddy, he gave his intentions. "I know that she already accepted a position with Yule at Jefferson. Which is why you should know that I'm prepared to offer her more money and anything else she wants."

Cuddy stood up quickly. Her voice started to raise in dismay. "You just cost this place a hundred million dollars House! You can't just walk in here and tell me you're increasing someone's salary!"

House nodded slowly. "You're right." he said then pretended to think. "Maybe I'll dock Chase's pay to cover the difference." he said smiling widely at the thought of torturing Chase.

Cuddy shook her head fiercely. "You can't do that..." she said then added, "and you can't fire him either," when she saw House's face light up again. "You'll just have to find a way to work with him." She had begun to move away from her desk and stopped.

House shook his head just as fiercely. "What! Why can't I fire him? The wombat betrayed me!" he said angrily.

Cuddy pursed her lips and raised her hands to her hips. "I don't care. Deal with it."

"Cuddy..."

She sighed. "If you can get Cameron back that's fine. If not, I'll expect a new immunologist hired before the end of next week." As she spoke, she had been walking forward to stand in front of him. Face-to-face, she wanted the close proximity to make her point.   
House seemed satisfied with her decision. _I__'__ll find a way to get Cameron back before that happens. _Cocking his head, he noticed Cuddy seemed shorter. Looking downward, he chimed, "Whoa…what happened to the smokn', killer shoes? Too much competition for the _fun bags?_"

She humphed looking down at her Adidas…"They were killing me…" but not to be distracted she continued, "Remember…next week!"

By the time she looked up, all she saw was House's retreating back as he left her office, waving his cane in the air at her words. Then, looking down…first at her chest…then at her feet again…she rolled her eyes.

xxxxxx

"So Cuddy won't let you fire Chase?"

House threw his ball against the wall in Wilson's office. "I think she's reassured by the fact that there is actually someone on my team that will roll on me." he said bitterly.

Wilson nodded. "Probably." The two sat in silence for a good ten minutes, Wilson looking through charts and House bouncing his ball against the wall. "But she said you could rehire Cameron?" Wilson said when the bouncing became to much for him to handle any longer.

House nodded. "Of course. She wouldn't have the nerve to refuse me that. Especially since she won't let me fire Chase."

Wilson scoffed. "Yeah House that's the one thing Cuddy lacks; nerve." he said sarcastically.

xxxxxx

House watched Chase and Foreman walk into the conference room and as soon as they sat he hobbled out of his office and into the conference room as well. He watched the two look up at him with confusion. "Why are you so damned happy?" Foreman asked trying to figure out if he had ever seen House smile like that before.

House was practically whistling and it was really freaking the ducklings out. He smiled even brighter before he said, "Vogler's gone." He took immense pleasure in the fact that with two little words all the color drained from Chase's face.

"Really?" Foreman asked also taking a little joy in Chase's pallor.

House nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, get all the munchkins together. I'm hearing rounds and rounds of 'ding dong the witch is dead' playing in my head!" then he looked over at Chase. "Scared yet?" he added menacingly.  
"Cuddy let go of a hundred millions dollars just to save you?" Foreman asked still trying to rap his head around the fact that Vogler was history.

House nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way. I like to think that she let go of a hundred million to save the hospital."

"So what happens now?" Foreman asked curiously.

House shook his head "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing's going to change Foreman."

"Wh... what about me?" Chase stammered out nervously.

"What about you?" House snapped.

"You said that when Vogler was gone so was I. Does that mean that I'm fired now?"

"I'm not that lucky. Calm down, don't get your British knickers in a bunch. You're safe. I'm not gonna fire you." he said rolling his eyes.

"You do know that I'm Australian right?" Chase asked annoyed.

"I don't care what you are kangaroo boy. Anyway, why are you arguing with me over trivialities? You're lucky I'm letting you stay." House snapped back and bit back a smile when Chase finally left the room; but then groaned, because he knew that Foreman was about to question his decision on Chase.

"Why aren't you firing Chase?" Foreman asked not disappointing House.

House sighed. "Because then I'd have to interview for two fellowships instead of just one. I'm lazy and the interview process would take place after lunch and I worry that one of them will leak over into my General Hospital. And we can't have that now can we. I'm dying to see what Sonny and Carly are gonna do next."

Foreman laughed. "We're going to start interviewing for Cameron's fellowship?"

"Next week and no. I'm going to start interviewing. Chase is going to be extremely busy down in the clinic doing his, mine and maybe even your clinic hours. And you're going to be doing whatever it is you do when we don't have a case and you don't have clinic hours."

"You're making Chase do all three of our clinic hours?"

"And maybe even the new fellow's I haven't decided yet. I said I wouldn't fire him, never said I wouldn't torture him." House said smiling wickedly before going into his office.

xxxxxx

"You're making Chase do clinic hours for all three of you?!" Cuddy screeched.

"You said I couldn't fire him. You never said I couldn't torture him." House said pouting, "Please mommy let me have my fun. As long as the clinic hours get done who cares who really does them?"

"I care!" Cuddy yelled then softened. "The second he complains..."

"He's not going to complain. He knows he's being punished. And he knew he was going to be. He knows what he did and he knew I'd retaliate!" House said angrily.

"If he complains..." Cuddy started again holding up her hand to silence House, "it will have to stop. And it can't last long do you understand. This is not a permanent arrangement. A week tops House do you hear me?"

House smiled slightly. "Yes mistress."

Cuddy sighed and began rubbing her temples trying to alleviate the pain in her head. "When are you going to talk to Dr. Cameron?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to let me leave now or later."

Cuddy glanced up at the clock. "House its barely past one."

House looked at the clock and sighed. "Huh. You're right.. I don't think I took my lunch break yet... maybe I'll do that now." he said limping away.

"You just came back from lunch!" Cuddy yelled but she went unnoticed by House.

xxxxxx

Cameron sat at the table her hand cradling her head in exasperation. "No. No. No lilies... I told you no lilies... I understand that lilies are the traditional funeral flower... I don't want any lilies... she was allergic to lilies..." her eyes widened in shock and disgust as the florist had the nerve to say _isn__'__t it completely irrelevant now she__'__s not gonna be sneezing anytime soon_.

"Did **you** seriously just say that to **me**?" I'm burying my sister and you…you…It was rude and inappropriate..." she said sadly trying to choke back sobs.

She looked up startled when she heard banging on her front door. "You know what? There's someone at my door I'll call back later and hopefully you won't be such an insensitive jerk." Cameron said slamming the phone back into it's cradle.

"I'm coming!" she called out when the knocking continued. She furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her face and strived to make herself presentable. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before answering it.

He knew the second she opened the door that something was wrong. It was obvious she had been crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. The shock from seeing him was evident in her face but the sorrow that he read in her eyes overpowered everything else.

"What are you doing here House?" Cameron asked softly not trusting her voice not to crack and holding onto the door for dear life not trusting her self to not throw herself into his arms and sob uncontrollably.

"What's happened?" House asked concern evident in his voice "What's wrong?"

Cameron sniffled and then laughed slightly. "Since when do you care about my well being?"

House shook his head slightly. "I always have when you're crying. Remember the time I caught you crying at the centrifuges."

"You didn't care you were taunting me." Cameron said somewhat bitterly.

"I did care. The taunting was just an added bonus. Like a gift with purchase. Ask Wilson, me caring usually is followed by some kind of snide remark." he said. When she smiled slightly he took this as a good sign. "Now can I please come in? I didn't walk up two flights of stairs with a bum leg just to stand in the hallway. Although the wallpaper out here is really lovely." Cameron looked apologetic and quickly moved to let him inside. Closing the door behind him he looked at her and said, "Thank you."

Cameron nodded and the two stood in silence for a long minute. Finally Cameron couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing here House?" she asked again.

House nodded. "It's a good question, I'll give you that. But I have a better one. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cameron said looking at the floor

House sighed. "A lawyer came by the office yesterday looking for you. Said it was extremely important, so don't you tell me it's nothing. What's wrong? What happened?"

"And you were what? Concerned? Curious?" Cameron spoke sharply.  
"Yes. I was concerned. I thought for a moment that you were actually going to do what Wilson keeps saying you should have done and decided to sue the hospital for wrongful termination, but then I thought about it and I knew that you wouldn't do that. So then I was just concerned about you." House said softly slightly embarrassed that he had been worried.

Cameron rubbed her eyes willing herself not to cry. "It has nothing to do with you House."

"Ok, so what does it have to with?" House asked.

Cameron was about to say something but was cut off by a loud cry from the back of the apartment. "That. It has to do with that. Excuse me." she said as she hurried off to get Madelyn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House looked in the direction of the crying in shock. Cameron didn't have a child. That much he knew. Or at least he thought. When Cameron came back out no more than two minutes with a screaming infant he thought that maybe he could have been wrong. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him that she had a child. He dry swallowed a vicodin partly because his leg was still bothering him from walking up her stairs and partly because he was angry at her for keeping such a big secret from him and him not being able to figure it out until now. If he hadn't been holding onto his cane so tightly, she could have knocked him over with a feather. Watching her try to soothe the screaming baby, he finally decided to say something. "I'm sorry. When did you have a baby, because that one doesn't look like she could be bigger than five months and in the last year you've worked for me I don't remember you being pregnant once." he said loudly over the crying.

Cameron shot him a look. "She's my niece." she said over the crying.

"Oh so you're just babysitting?" he asked.

"No she's mine now." Cameron said.

House watched a sad look wash over her face. "And how does that work?"

Cameron sighed and bounced Madelyn carefully trying to make her crying softer. Miraculously it worked, she was still crying but not nearly as loud. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell House everything. "My sister died two days ago. Rachel's husband was an abusive jerk who signed his parental rights away before Rachel even gave birth. Rachel went to Alan, that's the lawyer you met, and had all the paperwork filled out so that if anything happened to her I would get the child."

House watched her talk sadly and saw a single tear run down her face. His thumb itched to wipe it away but listened to his brain telling him not to touch her. "What about your parents?"

Cameron shook her head ferociously. "Not an option." Cameron looked at the clock and suddenly realized why Madelyn was still crying. It was past time for her bottle. She knew there was no way she could make the bottle while holding her so she walked into the kitchen where Madelyn carrier seat was and tried to place her in the seat. Madelyn protested and clung onto Cameron. Cameron looked at House and sighed. "I'm sorry, I hate to ask this, mainly because I can tell you aren't really a baby person, but can you hold her for a few seconds?"

"Why?" House asked not hiding the apprehension in his voice.

Cameron sighed. "I have to make her a bottle. I would have already had it done but I was fighting with the florist who's doing the floral arrangements for the funeral. I can't do it and hold her at the same time and she won't let me put her down."

"Um..."

"It'll only be a second, I promise."

House relented looking at the baby who looked so much like Cameron it was crazy. "Ok, but if she spits up on me, I'm going to hit you with my cane."

She smiled for the first time all day and handed the baby to House. He bypassed any awkward holding arrangements and simply just held her. He looked down at her and smiled as she almost instantly stopped screaming. "Death threat noted." he heard Cameron say and he grunted in acknowledgment. He was mesmerized by the tiny person in his arms. "Why does she look like you?" he asked suddenly, his brain finally catching up with his eyes as he noticed the baby did in fact look like a carbon copy of Allison Cameron.

Cameron laughed slightly. "Me and Rachel were twins. She looks like Rachel. Therefore, she looks like me."

House nodded. "Good reason. So you said you were fighting with the florist? Why?" he said trying to make small talk.

"Oh um... I specifically said that I wanted no lilies in any of the arrangements because my sister is... was... allergic to them. He said something along the lines of why does it matter now she's not going to be sneezing anytime soon."

"He said that to you." House asked surprise leaking from his voice.

"I don't know why you sound so surprised. It's something you would say."

"Not to you." House said softly unsure if she had even heard him. "So... um... when's the funeral?"

Cameron dropped the bottle of formula on the floor. Leaning down to get it she missed the apologetic look House shot her. "Oh... it's um... tomorrow afternoon."

House watched her clean up the mess from the bottle she dropped and begin making a new one. "I'm sorry about your sister. Was she sick or something?"

Cameron shook her head and House could hear her breath hitch. "No.. She wasn't sick or..." she said trying desperately not to cry and trying even harder than that to not turn around. "You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Why are you really here?" she asked wiping tears away from her eyes still refusing to turn around and look at him.  
House shifted the baby in his arms. "Vogler's gone."

Cameron turned around the bottle instantly forgotten. "What happened?"

"After you left Vogler decided that it wasn't enough. He tried to get rid of me. Then when it didn't work, he went after Wilson. Cuddy just finally had enough. She decided that a hundred million dollars wasn't worth it anymore."

Cameron took a deep breath. "And Chase? I know that you wanted to fire him." She had heard that tid-bit from Foreman, or atleast her answering machine had.

"Chase is safe... for now." House said bitterly.

"What do you mean for now?"

"He's doing my clinic hours for the next week, plus his own, plus Foreman's." he said smirking happily.

"House." Cameron said shaking her head "You shouldn't..."

"Don't feel sorry for him." House interrupted, "He knew what he was doing. He should have kept his mouth shut. I don't care how worried he was about me firing him he should have kept his mouth shut. Going to Vogler was out of line."

Cameron sighed as House's voice became more spiteful. "And you just came here to tell me that Vogler left?"

"I couldn't fire Chase. He and Vogler made sure of it. I never wanted to fire you..."

"I know I..." she interrupted only to have him interrupt her.

"No, you don't. I never even entertained the idea of firing you" he said angrily before starting again, "I want you to come back." he said a hint of pleading in his voice.

Cameron dropped her head down towards the ground. "I can't." she said softly.

House took a step towards her and watched her take a step back away from him.

"Yes. You can. You can come back. I'm prepared to offer you more money, if that's what you want."

Cameron shook her head morosely "I already accepted a position with..."

"Yule at Jefferson. I know. Unaccept it."

"I can't just unaccept it and how do you know where I accepted a position?"  
"Yes you can. And I know where you were going, because I gave you a glowing recommendation. Come on Cameron…Yule is boring. Come back to Princeton-Plainsboro."

"I already told him I'd start in two weeks." Cameron told him sadly.

"Plenty of time to unaccept his fellowship... come on mine's better," he said, whining like a petulant child.

"House I can't." she said through gritted teeth.

"You won't." House said just as forcefully.

"I have to think of Madelyn now."

"Who?" House asked confused.

"Madelyn. The four-month old that's sleeping peacefully in your arms despite the fact that she hasn't had the bottle she woke up for and the fact that you don't like babies." she snipped.

House looked down at the sleeping child he had forgotten he was holding. How he had managed to forget he was holding her he didn't know, but he had. He had also failed to notice that her bottle had been ready since he had told her Vogler was gone. Obviously he was off his gamenow that she was gone. He held her out to Cameron. "Take her." before he started to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Don't be angry with me here. I didn't want to leave. I had to leave. I didn't have a choice!" she snapped.

"You did!" House screamed. Madelyn started fussing when House handed her off to Cameron but she started all out screaming when House opened his mouth.

Hearing the infant scream House looked at Cameron somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to leave."

"Bye." Cameron said trying to calm Madelyn down trying to rack her brain with how House had managed to quiet her down and trying not to watch him leave.

House stopped with his hand on the door. "I have to start interviewing people on Monday. Please don't make me." he said before walking out the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first thing House did when he got home was pull out his phone book and order a bouquet of flowers for Cameron. "I want a nice bouquet, something unromantic though... no lilies..." he said. 

"What kind, sir?" the young man on the other end of the line asked.

House sighed trying to recall what flowers he saw on her table. He remembered trying to commit her entire apartment to memory the first time he was there, although unsure why. He remembered seeing flowers on the table. He smiled as the memory came back to him. "Tulips... she likes tulips..."

"What color?"

House pondered over the color for a brief moment when he finally said, "champagne and pale pink."

"How many?"

"Two dozen. Do you sell the little teddy bears as well?" he asked unsure what possessed him to buy something for Madelyn as well.

"Yes sir we have a variety of teddy bears."

"Can I also get one of those as well?"

"Of course sir..."

"It's for a four month old girl and I don't know exactly what to get."

"We have some really cute fluffy white ones. My sister just had a baby a few months ago and she seems to really enjoy that one."

"Great. I'll take that one then."

"OK sir, what would you like the card to say?"

House sighed. "Um... how about just saying '_For you and Madelyn__'_ and then '_GH_.' And then at the bottom of the card writing, '_No lilies.__''_"

"OK sir. How do you spell Madelyn?"

"I actually have no idea. How would you spell it?" House asked unsure.  
"I would spell it M..A..D..E..L..Y..N.. but that's just me." the young man said.

"That sounds fine." House said agreeably.

"OK. With the flowers and the bear…your total comes to one hundred and twenty three dollars and seventeen cents."

Greg quickly gave the man his credit card number and Cameron's address. He hung up after the young man assured him that they would be delivered sometime tomorrow evening. He hoped that after the funeral, they would cheer Cameron up somewhat.

He wouldn't admit to himself that the whole "Cameron-Madelyn hookup" had him a bit rattled; and, that he was reacting a bit unHouse-like by buying someone… much less…**two **someones…a gift, and spending **his** money. No. The only thought that entered his head was Cameron was sad and maybe if she was a little less sad, he wouldn't have to work as hard to get her to come back to work. Which meant he wouldn't have to work so hard while at work, too. Yes. The only thing that he was aware of after that thought was a familiar sense of manipulative satisfaction and _"__Damn, I hope this works!__" _He completely ignored the feeling of pleasure it brought him to do something nice for Cameron and Madelyn, mistaking it instead, for his smug approval of his cleverly, devious mind.

xxxxxx

The night flew by and before he knew it, it was time to go to work. He thanked God that it was Friday and that tomorrow he would simply be on call and didn't have to go in. He shuffled through the hospital entrance and was immediately met by Wilson. "What did she say? Is she coming back?"

"No." House said simply before hobbling away.

Wilson groaned. "I'll never understand why you do that."

"Do what?"

"Limp away when you don't want to talk to me. You act like I can't just follow you." Wilson said slightly annoyed.

"Maybe I'm hoping you won't follow me." House said.

Wilson shook his head and followed House into the elevator. "I tried calling you last night. All night to be more specific."

House nodded before hitting the button on the elevator "I know. I heard the phone ringing but it was simply just to far away for me to answer it."  
"I'm willing to bet that the phone was sitting on your piano and that's where you were most of the night."

"No true. At some point in time I got up from the piano and walked to the couch. The OC was on." House said sarcastically before limping out of the elevator and in direction of his office.

"You went to see her didn't you?" Wilson asked suddenly unsure if House had spoke to Cameron at all.

"No. I talked to her telepathically. She yelled at me for that of course said something about violating her mind."

"Greg."

"Yes I talked to her. No, she's not coming back." he snapped, irritated at his friend's persistence.

Wilson nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of House right now. "O-o-okay….s-o-o-o…"he raised his eyebrows and drew out the words then paused, "I have several interviews lined up for us. The first one starts in twenty minutes. Don't be late," he said, then gave a quick nod before walking out of the office, and back into his own.

House groaned. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell Wilson everything about the night before. He didn't want him to know anything about what was going on in Cameron's life right now. And he certainly didn't want to tell him about Madelyn, or the flowers, and the teddy bear. _Nawww__…__don__'__t want him thinking I__'__m turning all mushy or something. That__'__s lame. _  
_  
_Then looking at his watch, his eyes thinned while thinking fiendishly, _Twenty minutes__…__more than enough time to grab my Gameboy while I think of some cool zingers to send them flying__…__betcha I can get rid them all in less time than I had to wait__…  
_  
xxxxxx

The Dean of Medicine's office was momentarily silent after Wilson shared his news.

"He rejected all four applicants? I thought you said they were all highly qualified."

"Well, he didn't have to reject them exactly…they just kind of left…abruptly, " Wilson continued, "Actually, it was really sort of impressive…two of them were women and they didn't get past the remark about our position interfering with their other **night job **and how would they feel if they ran into their **dates** down in the clinic, and not to worry, cause we had meds for the **icky stuff**."

"Oh brother…" she sighed in disbelief, "It's a good thing I have that money allotted in case we're sued."  
"Yeah…well, he got even more creative with the men. He asked if they had any fascination with their mothers'….

"**No**!…I'd rather not know.." she put her hand up and stopped him.

"Four perfectly good applicants…gone…in less than fifteen minutes! You'd think he had a freakin' time sch….oh, damn!" Wilson caught on.

"Yeah," Cuddy said resigned. "He did. So what about Cameron? I'm assuming that you interviewed these four doctors because she turned him down."

"Yeah." Wilson said nodding, "I thought for sure if he asked her she would. I know she likes him."

"How mad is he that she won't come back?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't talk about it. He just said that she said no."

"So basically he's pissed and he's going to be juvenile and do something stupid like hold his breath?"

"I have no idea." Wilson said softly before walking out of her office.

xxxxxx

A week later, Wilson and House were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, House simply hoping that Cuddy would leave him alone about hiring a new immunologist. She had been following him around all week asking about his interviews. She had also firmly threatened him with more clinic hours for every inappropriate question he asked interviewees. He knew that he still wanted Cameron to come back; and, that he was delaying hiring a new doctor in case she changed her mind. But now a week later, he was beginning to think she might not have.

It was well past one and for reasons unknown to him, the thought that Cameron had buried her sister a week ago popped into his head. The thought that she was miserable made it impossible for him to eat his lunch. He groaned knowing that Wilson noticed he wasn't eating, but was thankful that Wilson hadn't said anything because he wasn't sure he could have explained his lack of appetite. "Several of them were extremely promising." he heard Wilson say.

House shook his head. "So now it's ok to hire them because they're promising? What happened to hiring them because they're good?"

Wilson sighed. "They are all good doctors Greg."  
"Nope. I'm sure that at least one or two, if not all of them, are crappy doctors."

"Amanda Raynes had better credentials than Foreman." Wilson pointed out.

"Ah, but did she steal a car?"

"No." Wilson said unsure why that mattered.

"Then don't compare her to Foreman." House snapped "Besides I hate redheads."

Wilson shook his head "No you don't. You love redheads."

House shook his head sadly. "I seem to recall loving brunettes. My three favorite hookers, my last girlfriend, plus Cuddy; all brunettes."

"Plus Cameron." Wilson said before his brain told him not to do it.

House became very interested in his Ruben that he wasn't even eating. He was silent for a long minute before looking back up in Wilson's direction. "I wonder if I can get away with making Chase do my clinic hours next week, too."

Wilson smiled, then his face grew serious again. He had been waiting all week for House to come to him on his own and tell him what happened, but it was beginning to seem like he wasn't going to do it. He decided it was time to take the initiative. "You never told me what happened when you went to Cameron's, just that she turned your job offer down."

House inwardly groaned. "That's because nothing happened. She'll be starting at Jefferson in a week, she refused to come back. She said she wouldn't break her commitment to Yule." Wilson had an astonished face on, "I don't know why you're so surprised by that. Cameron hates disappointing people and she doesn't want to disappoint Yule."

Wilson shook his head. "Maybe not, but she likes you more."

House was about to negate that when Cuddy suddenly appeared at their table. "My god, woman you're like a pop-up book from hell," he quick-wittingly barked. 

Ignoring the gibe and already knowing, Cuddy inquired anyway, "Have you chosen a new immunologist yet, Dr. House?"

"Wilson keeps setting up interviews with morons." he said simply.

Cuddy shook her head, feeling irritated. "What about Layla Roberts? She had very nice credentials."

"She had very ugly shoes." House said childishly with a pout.  
"So." Cuddy curtly replied, fast losing her patience.

House looked down at Cuddy's sensible, three-inch black, patent-leather Pradas and smiled. "They were **really **ugly, lime green ugly. Not at all like your hot Killer ones from last week." He scrunched up his face like he was considering something then added, "Now, if she were wearing those on her piggies, I…" 

"So don't look at her feet!" Cuddy interrupted, getting clearly annoyed with his antics.

"Hey…you took all the fun out of asking questions and I think she'd be offended if I just stared at her breasts instead. Plus you'd be jealous. Don't worry…I only have eyes for your fun bags, Dr. Cuddy." House said wiggling his eyebrows and watching her abruptly storm off.

"**That** …was unnecessary." Wilson scolded, pointing an admonishing finger.

"What?? I really **did** hate the Roberts girls shoes," Came the feigned, innocently obtuse reply.

Wilson knew that Cuddy would get over her disgust as soon as she put some distance between her and the juvenile delinquent diagnostician. He dropped his finger and leaned his head against his hand on the table. Turning back to their previous topic, the oncologist logically surmised, "If she's as committed to Jefferson as you say she is, it's time to move on and hire a new immunologist."

"This isn't about Cameron." House said unconvincingly.

"What about Aaron Brennan?"

House smiled slyly. "Now I know he's definitely not pretty enough. Plus I like my immunologists sans penis thank you. And Chase would never be able to handle not being the only pretty boy doctor in our department."

Wilson's eyes widened at House's reasoning involving Chase. "And that would bother you? Something bothering Chase?"

House glared at Wilson angrily before reaching for his vicodin. If he was going to admit to caring about Chase's feelings he was going to do with some vicodin in his system. "Yes." House said before getting up and leaving his food untouched.

xxxxxx

A few hours and four more interviews later, Wilson found himself sitting in Cuddy's office. "He's not going to hire someone who's not Dr. Cameron. He's going to find fault with anyone I bring him. He wants her back."  
"Maybe I should just hire someone." Cuddy deduced.

"He wouldn't like that at all. And it's not fair to send some newbie into the lion's den without a chair and a whip," Wilson reasoned, "Maybe I could talk to her."

Cuddy shook her head with conviction. "He'd hate that."

"He wouldn't have to know." Wilson leaned forward, lifting his brows in conspiracy.

"There's no way she wouldn't tell him you talked to her." Cuddy said, not noticing House standing in her doorway.

"She...who... wouldn't tell...he...who...what?" House asked with fake curiosity since he already knew who and what they were discussing.

"**Nothing**." Both Wilson and Cuddy said at the same time.

House nodded. "Oh...I'm completely stumped now. Do me a favor Jimmy?"

Wilson nodded. "What?"

"Stay out of Cameron's life!" he snapped.

"You have to hire someone Greg. You can't just keep parading doctors around until eventually, you've interviewed every immunologist in the country."

Greg groaned. "I'll hire someone by Monday as long as the two of you leave Cameron alone."

"**Done!**." Both Wilson and Cuddy said at the same time.

Once House was gone, Cuddy looked at Wilson intensely. "What in the hell was that about?"

"Hell if I know." Wilson said pensively.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that evening, a loud knocking awoke Cameron from her sleep. She sat straight up and realized that she must have fallen asleep watching TV after she finally got Madelyn to sleep. She got up and headed towards the door. Opening it and seeing House there caused her to gasp. "House what are you doing here?"

"I don't want to interview anyone anymore." he said. _'I never wanted to start',_he added to himself.

Exhausted Cameron simply moved from the door so he could enter. She hadn't realized just how much it had taken out of her this last week with Madelyn. He walked over and sat down on the couch and watched as she flopped down on the other end laying her head down on the back of the couch. She rubbed her eyes and let out a large yawn. "Then hire someone." she said softly.

House, feeling slightly bad for waking her even though it was still far to early to be asleep, thought about just letting it go for the night and letting her go back to sleep. But the part of him that really didn't want to hire anyone he'd already interviewed and knowing that he'd still have to interview people Monday morning wouldn't let him. "I did. I hired you." he said acrimoniously.

Cameron sighed. "House."

"I hired you..."

"I left."

"Really I thought you went missing. Let me finish my sentence. I hired you because you are a great doctor."

"You hired me because you liked the way I looked, what's wrong is there no one pretty enough for you to offer them a fellowship?" she responded sharply.

"You're right. I hired you because I like looking at you. But I also hired you because..." he said trying to find the words he wanted to use. Then as if realizing it for the first time he realized her apartment was abnormally quiet. "Where's Mads?"

She looked up at him puzzled. "Sleeping why?" She also caught the shortened version of the child's name he used and had a momentary warming. A thought flashed through her mind, _He liked the baby._

House shrugged. "It's insanely quiet in your apartment." House said unsure why he was stalling for time.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. She's been having an off couple of days. I'm scared to wake her. She definitely has a healthy set of lungs. But all of that has nothing to do with what you were going to say about hiring me."

House took a deep breath. "You're a great doctor. You can handle me and my snark, you balance me out. The patients trust you and that's important. And... I trust you, which is nothing short of miraculous because I trust no one except Wilson. I need you to come back to work Allison." he begged earnestly.

Cameron was taken aback. She didn't think she had ever heard House call her by her first name. She took a deep breath trying to push down the rapid fluttering in her stomach that popped up when he said he trusted her. She knew how big of a deal that was and how difficult it must have been for him to admit. "I can't I'm sorry." she said barely audible but loud enough for him to hear her.

House groaned and stood up walking towards the door. "I promised that I'd hire someone by Monday."

Cameron nodded. "Then I suggest you hire someone you've already interviewed or start interviewing over the weekend because it's already Friday."

"I don't want to hire anyone else. I want to hire you! I want you to come back!" he snapped loudly.

"Why!? Why do you want me to come back House? What do you want from me?!" she yelled and was rewarded with a screaming infant.

House looked down at the floor feeling bad for waking Mads and also trying to avoid answering Cameron's question since he was unaware of the answer himself. "I should go." he said opening her door.

"House." She called out before he was outside the door.

"Yeah?" he said popping his head back in the door.

"Thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful. And the bear. Madelyn loves it." she said softly.

"Did I spell it right?" he asked unsure why he cared if he had spelt the child's name correctly.

Confusion spread across her face for a moment before recollection did and then she smiled softly. "Yes." She watched him smile slightly before shutting the door.

She had been surprised when the flowers and the bear had arrived a few hours after the funeral had concluded. Her parents hadn't shown up, and she was seeing red by the time she got home. The flowers had been a pleasant surprise; and when she read the card, she couldn't stop the grin from washing over her face.  
All week she had been dodging calls from Foreman and Chase, not wanting to talk to either one of them. She hoped House hadn't told anyone about anything that was going on. She figured he'd probably told Wilson, because he told Wilson everything. It wasn't that she didn't want any of them to know about Madelyn; it was just that she didn't want them involved in her business. She wasn't even sure she wanted House involved in her business but he hadn't given her much of a choice. Groaning as Madelyn's crying got louder, she finally gave in, and walked in the new nursery. She reached over and handed the bear from House to Madelyn who cooed at it for a few minutes and then much to Cameron's surprise slipped back into slumber.

xxxxxx

The next morning, the flaps of Chase's white lab coat tapped insistently against his legs as he quickly made his way down the halls to the Diagnostics Department. His brows furrowed, face grim, he appeared uncomfortable, contrasting his usual laid back, more cheerier disposition. He slowed when he reached the glass walls of the department and thought to himself, _Well, mate, the bloke__'__s already cheesed off at ya, but here ya go__…_

Chase walked into House's office cautiously. Cuddy already knew he was on thin ice with House as it was, and he couldn't believe that he had let her force him into this. "Dr. House?" he said quietly.

House looked up at Chase's voice and grimaced with a growl. "What?"

The rough response wasn't very encouraging; but after all, he got nicked in all the Vogler barney and this was House. Chase took a deep breath and let it out. "Um…I was wondering if you had hired a new immunologist yet?"

"Are you already planning on usurping their job too, because I can guarantee you that you don't have immunity anymore. Vogler isn't coming back." House snapped rudely.

"It's just... that... well um...Cuddy sent me." Chase stammered out nervously and fast loosing his confidence. Hearing himself, his shoulders sagged. _I__'__m acting like a bloomn__' __galoot! _He thought and feeling the anger seeping into him at himself.

House sensed a weakened prey, he snorted, and shot back, "No. I haven't. Now report back to your friend and get the hell out of my office. You have plenty of clinic hours to do." House smirked evilly. "Oh yeah…and there's a schedule for all the old guy proctological procedures I've arranged **just for you**. Do be careful…those crotchety gents are full of **potent** lower-intestinal fumes!" 

Chase left, his shoes hitting the smooth surface of the tiled floor with fast distinct clicks that attested to his ire. _Damn Cuddy for making me do this! Damn the clinic hours . Damn House__…_ _What a pig__'__s arse!_  
Looking downward in his fury, he didn't notice the janitor's cart left unattended in the hallway and directly in his path. Onlookers later recounted the very loud crash followed by the normally affable Dr. Chase bouncing up and down on one leg and yelling, **"****Damn!****…****Damn!****…****Damn!****"**

  
xxxxxx

It was barely noon when Wilson led the female into House's office and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat in a chair directly in front of House's desk and he stared at her for a good two minutes, not saying a word before Wilson decided to break the ice. "Dr. Hall is a very promising applicant."

Amy Hall smiled politely at Dr. Wilson before holding her hand out and turning her attention to House. "It's very nice to meet you Dr. House."

House nodded simply not really paying attention to what was going on. He already knew he wasn't hiring her. "Yeah." he replied simply.

After sitting in complete silence for a long minute Amy decided to talk. "I graduated top in my class..." she started only to be interrupted.

"No."

"Yes I did." Amy said defensively.

House groaned. "No I'm sure you did. I was turning down your job application not doubting your ability to recollect where you graduated from med school last year." House said rudely.

Amy stood up furiously. "You haven't even interviewed me properly!" she demanded.

"Don't care." House said standing up.

"You're supposed to be interviewing House not saying hello and kicking them out of the office." Wilson said groaning.

House shook his head. "Why? It's what I had planned to begin with." He said before walking out.

"House where are you going?!" Wilson yelled stopping House in his tracks.

House whipped around as fast as his leg would let him. "I don't want an immunologist unless it's Dr. Cameron." he snapped and then pointed at Amy, "And **she** is not Dr. Cameron."

xxxxxx  
Cuddy paced back and forth in her office. She was so angry that she was surprised she hadn't gone down to the diagnostic department and murdered House the second she found out the way he had treated Dr. Hall. It had taken Wilson twenty minutes to convince her that killing House wouldn't be beneficial to the hospital or her mental sanity. She knew that she had to calm down before House got there which is why she was currently burning a track in her carpet pacing. She looked up when the door opened and saw House walk through it. She noticed for the first time just how upset he really looked. "You need an immunologist." she said passively losing all interest in being angry with him and at the same time obviously tired of having this conversation.

"Why? Don't you have an immunology department in this hospital somewhere?" he asked saucily.

"House you have to hire someone." she said resolutely and then sat down behind her desk.

House flopped down into a chair trying to stop the pain in his leg from becoming worse. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. I'll hire someone. I'm going to need paperwork for nursery enrollment in the hospital daycare." he said shocking Cuddy.

"Why?" Cuddy asked deeply confused.

"My new immunologist has a four month old girl." he said as if it were obvious.

Cuddy shook her head trying to clear it. "Wilson didn't say anything about any of the applicants having children."

House groaned. "You want me to hire someone; just give me the damned paper work." he demanded.

Cuddy reached into a file cabinet and pulled out the appropriate papers before handing them to Hose. "Fine." she replied watching him walk out of the office. She slumped down into her chair and laid her head down on the desk. "Dealing with him is exhausting." she said to no one but herself.

xxxxxx

The afternoon air had an icy bite to it when House's Corvette pulled into the parking space in front of Cameron's apartment building. Rubbing his right thigh, it was already starting to ache. After unclasping his seat belt, he pulled the Vicodin container out of his jacket pocket and tapped out two pills in his palm. Then popping both into his mouth, he bit down, grimacing at their familiar, bitter taste. He leaned over, grabbed his cane, and opened the car door, dreading the lumbering climb up to Cameron's door.

When he got there, House didn't wait for her to say a word. The second the door opened and he saw her face, he took action. "I know…I know…What am I doing here? I made up my mind about something." he said pushing his way past her. The baby was sitting in the middle of the living room playing with the bear he had gotten her. "Hey Mads." 

Madelyn's attention shifted from the bear. Her delicately fringed blue-green eyes locked onto House's surprisingly warm blueness. Her tiny pink rosebud lips curled upwards into a crescent shape. She recognized him.

This exchange happened quickly. Allison caught it, felt a tightening around her heart, and kept it to herself.

"Like I was saying..." he said turning back to Cameron and away from Madelyn, "I made up my mind and you're coming back to work for me Monday morning."

"House you know that I can't do..." Cameron started only to be cut off

"I know I know you can't do that. You've already accept a position. You have to think of Mads and what's best for her...which is why I already filled out all of the paperwork." he said handing her the daycare application, "I left out most of the key elements; considering all I know is that her name is Madelyn and that she is four months old. I didn't even know her last name which is why I left it blank." he said shoving the papers into her hands.

Cameron looked over the paperwork he had thrust into her hands. "House this is a nursery application for the hospital."

"I know what it is. I filled it out remember." House said sarcastically.

"You put yourself down as her second emergency contact." she said confused.

"They had to have two. I didn't think I could trick them into believing that you were two people." House said slightly embarrassed that he hadn't even batted an eye when filling his own name into the emergency contact list.

"House."

"Why is it better for her if you relocate? You obviously don't even want to go. You start in a week and you haven't even started packing!" he observantly noted.

Cameron blushed slightly. He was right about one thing she had been putting packing off. "What if you're right? What if I don't really want to go and that's why I haven't started packing? Or what if for some insane reason I claim that I've been a little busy and that I hate packing so I keep putting it off. Not everything is about you House." she rebuked.

"Cameron..."

"You can't just barge in here and throw paperwork at me and expect me to say ok House, I'll come back since you've so graciously filled out a few pieces of paper for me," she threw at him in agitated annoyance.

House sat down on her couch and flipped her TV on to a football game. "I'm not leaving this room until you agree to come back to work with me. I'll sit here all weekend if I have to." He said cheekily and smirking widely when he saw Cameron groan and sit down on the other couch. His smile faded when she changed the TV from the football game that House had put it on to Winnie the Pooh for Madelyn.


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron watched House sit on her couch for over an hour before she realized forcing him to watch Winnie the Pooh even when Madelyn wasn't paying attention to it was not going to coerce him into leaving. House was simply just sitting on the couch and watching Winnie the Pooh with rapt attention. She even could swear she heard a chuckle slip through his mouth when Tigger bounced and knocked Rabbit over.

"Seriously, how long are you going to sit there?" Cameron snapped when ten more minutes passed by

House's eyes never left the TV. "I told you until you agree to come back to work with me Monday morning."

Cameron sighed. "It's getting late. Don't you have Friday night plans with Wilson or a hooker or something..."

House nodded. "You're right, she'll be upset when I stand her up. You should agree to my terms and then I'll get right out of here and back to her loving arms."

"House..."

"Then I guess she'll have to get over it and deal with the fact that she's been stood up." House said plainly before turning his attention back to the TV

Another twenty minutes passed by silently with Cameron growing more and more uneasy. She had passed the time by changing Madelyn and giving her a bottle before giving her a bath and putting her back in the playpen while she cleaned the living room up some. She smiled as she saw Madelyn throw the bear House had got her over in House's direction capturing his attention.

He looked over at the infant with an unclear look on his face before reaching down and picking up the bear that had fallen a few inches from his foot. He looked critically at the bear for a few moments before standing up and walking over to the play pen and handing the stuffed toy back to Madelyn who cooed and smiled at him. A constricting feeling passed over him briefly before he gently smiled back at the baby before walking back to the couch and plopping back down.

Cameron groaned as she watched House interact with Madelyn. She could see Madelyn smiling at him and a piece of her worried that maybe Madelyn had grown somewhat attached to House. Unsure if babies that young could be attached to anyone other than their mothers Cameron quickly pushed the thought from her mind. But then was forced to think that maybe Madelyn missed Rachel. Thinking of Rachel made tears well in her eyes. She walked forcefully over to House and looked him straight in his eyes. "Please just go." she said forcefully and pleadingly at the same time

House looked up at Cameron when she stood in front of him but quickly hung his head down when he heard the sadness in her voice and saw the tears in her eyes. Resisting the urge, and desperately trying to figure out where it came from to begin with, to reach out and embrace her, he calmly said "No."

Cameron simply reached out handing him the remote so that he could change the channel and then stormed out of the room into the kitchen. House briefly wondered if maybe he had crossed a line but then decided that him refusing to leave had probably crossed the line to begin with and that there was no go back now.

After another hour Cameron started to realize that she was hungry. Looking at the clock she realized why. It was nearly seven thirty. House had been sitting in her living room watching TV for the last two and a half hours. Groaning in frustration she walked out of her bedroom and back towards the kitchen. She quickly assessed that she had enough food to feed her and House and then walked back into the living room. Taking a deep breath in preparation she said, "Do you want something to eat?"

House looked up slightly startled at her voice. Obviously he wasn't the only one who was startled by Cameron because at the same time Madelyn started crying. Cameron swooped over into the room and picked her up. "What!" House said loudly over the screaming infant

"Do you want something to eat?" she repeated

"Why?"

"Because you've been sitting there for two and half hours. Because it's seven thirty and I'm hungry. And because I'm going to make something to eat and think it would be rude to eat in front of you and not at least offer you something." Cameron said loudly since Madelyn hadn't stopped crying

House nodded. "I could eat."

Cameron smiled slightly. "You like spaghetti?"

"Yeah." House said nodding

Cameron nodded and headed into the kitchen with Madelyn still in her arms. She tried to squat to get a pot out of the cabinet but Madelyn was making it impossible. She walked over to the bouncer seat that was placed at the other end of the kitchen and tried to place her in it but the baby clung to her tightly. Sighing she looked back over in House's direction. Groaning in frustration she walked over to him. "If you insist on sitting there could you at least take Madelyn so I can cook?" she asked although she knew that he could hear the snap in her voice.

House looked up in surprise. "Let's get one thing straight here. I'm not the resident baby holder. You don't want to hold her put in the play pen thing over there." he snapped back. He watched her walk over to the play pen and try to put Madelyn down. He heard her whisper things like _look Maddie there's your bear why don't you play with that_ and _come on sweetie let Aunt Allison make dinner_ before he finally couldn't take listening to the baby scream any longer. He looked at Cameron closely and could tell she was exhausted. He wasn't sure where the desire to help her had come from but before he knew it he was standing up and the words, "Oh for God's sake give her here." flew out of his mouth.

Cameron gave him the most grateful look he had ever seen before handing Madelyn over and then reached down and picked up the bear and handing that to him as well. Madelyn immediately clung to House and stopped screaming the second he handed her the small bear. House looked at Madelyn in awe before looking up and seeing Cameron giving him the same look.

"How do you do that!" she demanded

"Do what?" House asked with false naivete

Cameron shook her head. "Make her stop crying. She was screaming her lungs out until I handed her over to you."

"I know I was there." House said bitingly

"How do you do it?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. I don't do anything." he said honestly, "Maybe she just doesn't like you." he added jokingly

Cameron's face fell and she knew that House had seen it too. "Wouldn't be the first person to not like me, why not my own niece." she said sadly before storming into the kitchen.

House looked down at the infant and sighed when he started hearing the banging of pots coming from the kitchen. "You've got to give your Aunt Allison a break kiddo. She doesn't know what to do with you." he said softly to the cooing girl, "Then again neither do I so why do you like me?" he added. _Must be a Cameron women family trait_ he thought to himself. Madelyn looked up at him and smiled sweetly before cuddling into his embrace and slowly drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxx

House looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms fifteen minutes later knowing that he'd have to put her down so that he could get off his leg. The smell of spaghetti wafted in from the kitchen putting a pleasant smile on his face, that he quickly wiped off before Cameron had a chance to come out of the kitchen and see it. He stuck his head into the kitchen and saw that Cameron still had her hands full cooking. Deciding that Madelyn would probably sleep better in her crib than her play pen he began walking through Cameron's apartment in search of the nursery.

He opened door after door and finally after opening two closets, Cameron's bedroom; he had to force himself not to snoop through that one; and the bathroom he finally stumbled across the nursery. He silently walked towards the crib and gently placed Madelyn down. A hint of a smile danced across his face as she curled up next to the stuffed bear and continued to sleep peacefully. He whispered good night and reached over to the table turning on the baby monitor. Grabbing the hand held one and walking back towards the living room he couldn't stop the thought that he was getting in way to deep here from passing through his head. Sighing he placed the monitor on the table next to him and flipped through the channels until he found a ball game.

Cameron knew he had left the living room the second he did. She recognized the tell tale footsteps she had learned to memorize when she began her fellowship. She quickly wiped her hands off and silently followed after him stopping only when she saw him enter the nursery. She smiled at him as she watched him lay Madelyn down and then ducked out when she heard him say goodnight. She quickly made it back to the kitchen and before he had a chance to notice she had even moved she was back to cooking.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later she carried the food from the kitchen to the dining room table. She saw House look up when she walked into the living room. She handed him a glass of scotch. "Dinner's ready." she said softly before walking back towards the dining room.

House was nervous as he sat down. He hadn't had a meal like this in a long time. There were the occasional dinners with the whole team after solving an extremely difficult case, and numerous dinners with Wilson and Cuddy or Wilson and wife number one, who was the only one of Wilson's wives House had ever liked and the only one who had liked House, and regularly with Wilson but never alone with Cameron. He wasn't sure what to do or say but he saw Cameron's eyebrow arch when he swiftly placed the baby monitor onto the table between the two of them. It was then than he noticed that she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

She was confused by him. He had flat out told her several weeks ago that he didn't even like her and now here he was begging her to come back. He was sitting in her home refusing to leave, playing the male lead in Madelyn's life even if unintentionally. He was embedding himself into their lives. She sat in silence as they both ate and so did he. She tried to remain calm and collected and no show she was bubbling over in confusion. She spilled her wine when a loud ring emanated from House's pocket.

House had been staring into his spaghetti trying to figure out what in the hell he was doing when his phone rang jostling him out of his thoughts. He didn't dare look up at Cameron but knew that she had knocked over her wine glass so she obviously had been jostled from her thoughts as well. He pulled out his phone and looked at it as if contemplating whether or not he really wanted to answer it. Giving in he answered. "Hello." already knowing it was Wilson

"Where are you?" came the expected voice

"Around." House said cryptically, "Where are you?"

"At your apartment." Wilson said shocking House

"Why are you at my apartment Jimmy?" House said looking at Cameron for some reason

Wilson sighed. "Julie's mad at me. I thought I could stay with you tonight but you're not here so I guess I'll just..."

"No." House said loudly "You can stay there. I don't mind. Stay as long as you need. Make yourself at home."

Wilson's mouth dropped in shock. "Was that hospitality?"

"No." House said then looked up at Cameron pointedly, "I don't know when I'll get home tonight. I'm trying to take care of something and it's proving to be more difficult and time consuming then I had originally planned." he said snidely

Wilson decided to try again. "Where are you?"

House and Cameron had been locked in a staring match and House waited until she looked away before he quickly responded. "I told you I'm around."

Wilson groaned. "You know you won't be able to not tell me right?" he said tiredly. He was waiting on House's response when he heard a loud shrill cry. "What was that!" he asked concerned

House looked at Cameron for a brief second before she left the table to get Madelyn. As soon as she was out of earshot he replied. "Hooker. I touched her in her no-no space."

Wilson's eyes squinted together. "Funny it sounded like a baby."

House half laughed as he looked up and saw Cameron enter with Madelyn still wailing. "Now why would I be anywhere near a baby Jimmy?" he asked watching Cameron's eyes widen slightly

"I don't know why won't you tell me where you are?"

"Hooker likes her confidentiality." He says watching Cameron look at him disapprovingly. She's having trouble keeping Madelyn calm and under control and he can tell. She shoots him a look full of pleading and suddenly it's as if he can't deny her anything. He sighs. "Gotta go Jimbo... hooker needs consoling." he says and quickly hangs up the phone not waiting for Wilson's reply.

Cameron shot him a look. "I'd really appreciate it if you stopped referring to my niece as a hooker."

House rolled his eyes. "It was either that or tell him where I was and since no one has talked to you in weeks I figure you don't want the entire hospital to know what's going on here with your sister and the baby which means telling Wilson anything is out of the question. That man's the biggest gossiper I know. Now give me."

"Give you what?"

"The baby. Hand me the baby and clean up the wine you dumped before it stains the pretty white tablecloth you have there." he said while accepting Madelyn into his arms.

Cameron watched him soothe Madelyn with nothing more than a simple look and threw her hands up in frustration. "Why are you doing this!" she demanded

AN: Sucky place to end it I know but still that's where this chapters gonna end... read and review people...


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

The couple in the living room stood facing each other. The tall, lean man cradled an infant in his arms, while the slim, delicately-formed woman watched him intently. They looked like any other parents trying to cope with a fretful baby. Only this was no ordinary couple. No. this was Gregory House, doing something that usually was quite alien to him, but oddly finding that with each close encounter, becoming more familiar. Not only that, this was Allison Cameron, the normally calm, collected nurturer-type, but, who at the moment, seemed quite agitated and put out. No. At near inspection, these two were not even a couple at all. Not even close.

House looked at Cameron with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Cameron looked at him shocked. "This. All of this. Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to accomplish here House?"

House shook his head trying to settle this thoughts. "I told you what I wanted. I want you to come back to work for me."

Cameron shook her head. "No. That's not what you want..."

"Yes it is." he demanded interrupting, but trying not to talk too sharply to upset Madelyn.

"OK, so it might be part of what you want but it isn't the only thing. You're embedding yourself into her life House." she snapped violently.

House looked down at the infant in his arms. "No. You're embedding me in her life Cameron. Every time I turn around you're sticking her in my arms, asking me to hold her! I never asked to be in her life." House said shoving Madelyn back in her arms.

"Then what the hell was the bear?!" she beseeched.

House took a deep breath and rubbed a hand through his hair frustrated. "I don't know. You lost your sister and she lost her mother. I was trying to make you feel better and it didn't seem fair to send you something and not her. Plus it was a spur of the moment purchase..." She was venturing into territory he didn't quite understand himself. Uneasy, he reached into his pocket, popped open his Vicodin bottle, and then dry swallowed two.

Cameron looked crestfallen. And after a long pregnant pause that seemed to last for hours she nodded. "If I agree to come back to work things are going to have to be different." she said defeated.

House suppressed a smirk and nodded. "Like what?"

"I want respect. I never felt like I had that from you..."  
"I respected you.." he said with indignation.

Cameron shook her head. "Not like you respect Foreman."

"Cameron..." House said but trailed off unsure what to say.

"You'll also have to realize that I now have parenting responsibilities. I can't come in at two in the morning just because you know I'm the only one on your team who won't mind a two am wake up call."

"I can do that. Plus it'll be more fun to torture Chase with that." he said smiling on the inside at the idea of waking Chase up every morning at two am just for the hell of it.

"You have to stop torturing Chase." she said ripping him out of his happy place.

"Excuse me?" he drawled out, surprised by her order. His eyes crinkling up, mouth off center, in his rubbery features.

"You heard me." Was the curt comeback.

"He betrayed me. He went behind my back...He cost me your job." House snapped although the last part was said barely audibly.

Cameron shook her head. "I know why you blame him for me leaving. I do. I get it. But it's stupid."

"I hate repeating myself, but excuse me?" he said this with his jaw dropping and widened eyes.

"As long as you blame him, you don't have to blame yourself. You could have just given the speech." She reproached.

"You said you understood why I didn't. Was that a lie to make me feel better about not curbing my mouth to save your job?" House's tone was indignantly hard.

Cameron sighed. "I do understand why you didn't endorse the inhibitor. And I have never lied to you!" she hackled back defensively. "All I'm saying is that as long as you blame Chase, you don't have to accept the fact that you are just as responsible, if not _more_ responsible for me leaving. And that's stupid. I left for all the reasons I told you I was leaving."

"Right sorry you left because you couldn't deal with how you felt about me, and how I didn't feel about you, anymore." he said harshly.

Cameron groaned. "You know…you really _should_ shut up. You're the one who wants something from me!"  
"All I want is my damned team back! I want things to go back to the way they were before Vogler, before Chase turned on me, before you decided to be noble and walk out of our lives!"

Cameron sat silently for a long moment. House knew he had won when he saw her sit down and begin filling out the paperwork for the nursery. He was shocked when he heard her soft voice speak again. "I want _you_ to stay in the paperwork as Madelyn's emergency contact."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one I trust with her." she said softly handing him the paper.

House simply nodded and took the paper back from her. "No one has to know about that though right. I don't want anyone thinking I've gone soft."

Cameron shook her head. "Whatever…I don't care as long as you're there if she needs you."

House nodded and stood up walking towards the door. He opens it and sighs looking back at her. He can see the beginning of tears in her eyes and although he's not sure why there would be he knows there will be crying after he leaves. "I will be." he said gently unsure if she could even hear him and then walked out shutting the door behind him. 

xxxxxx

House walked into his apartment and groaned as he saw Wilson sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home. "Gee, Dad…if I knew you were gonna be waiting up for me, I would have climbed in through my window."

"No you wouldn't." Wilson scoffed knowing that House couldn't climb with only one leg.

"Nice." House said nodding before walking straight into his room. He heard Wilson's steps fast approaching and shut and locked the door.

Wilson groaned as he turned the knob and it didn't turn. "House open the door."

"Sorry Jimmy, I need my beauty sleep."

Wilson looked down at his watch. "It's barely past nine."

House opened the door a crack so that Wilson could see part of his face. "Hooker wore me out." he explained before shutting and relocking the door.

Wilson sighed and decided that if he couldn't talk to House face to face he'd talk to House face to door. "Cuddy said you decided on someone to hire." he yelled extremely loudly.

House covered his ears. "You don't have to yell so loud the doors not that damn thick." he snapped aggravated.

"Did you hire them already?" Wilson demanded.

"Yep. I hired her tonight; she starts Monday." House said.

Wilson looked surprised. "Did we interview her?"

"No we didn't interview her. I met her while I was with the hooker." he said pausing slightly hearing Cameron's voice asking him to stop referring to Madelyn as a hooker. He laughed slightly. "Although I get the impression she's not very grateful for the job." House added truthfully. 

"Please tell me you didn't just pick someone off the side of road to be your immunologist." Wilson said watching the door open again and then added, "I mean you _do_ realize they have to actually have a medical degree."

House gasped in mock horror. "You mean a teaching certificate in strip aerobics isn't good enough?!" he said sounding upset then added, "Damn…I guess I'll have to fire her." House walked into the kitchen to get a beer since Wilson obviously wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon. He noticed the dishwasher was running and pointed to it silently asking Wilson why it was running.

"I got hungry and I made me some dinner. I left you some. It's in the fridge." Wilson said watching House move to the fridge. When House pulled out only a beer he gave him a questioning look. "Not hungry?"

House shook his head. "Hooker fed me well." Then he announced seriously, "Now I'm going to bed. Good night," while limping into his bedroom.

Wilson muttered a quiet and confused good night; but he knew it was drowned out by the sound of House's door slamming and locking.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

The weekend passed quickly for both House and Cameron. Both were anxious about what would happen Monday when she returned. House still hadn't informed Wilson or Cuddy that it was Cameron he had hired. And he had no intention of it. He knew that everyone would find out what Cameron was hiding when she came back to work but was determined not to spill the beans any sooner than she wanted them spilt. He had sat up at his piano half the night Sunday, after Wilson finally decided that Julie had been given plenty of time to cool down and get over whatever it was that had sent Wilson to House's door Friday evening and left, trying to decide how Monday morning would work and how he'd answer the questions about why she had agreed to come back. Truthfully he didn't know how he'd answer that one because he didn't even know what it was he had said that changed her mind. They had been fighting one minute; and the next, she was sitting down filling out the paperwork he had given her and agreeing to come back to work. Sighing, he got out of his bed and immediately popped two Vicodin in his mouth and hobbled towards his shower to begin his morning ritual and make an attempt to get work earlier than usual.

xxxxxx

Yule had been less than thrilled when she called to inform him that she had changed her mind and wouldn't be accepting his fellowship offer; and instead, she would be returning to work with Dr. House. Yule had tried everything he could think of to keep her. He had offered her many of the same things House had; and, she had refused them. Instead, she simply told him that she felt staying at Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was the best thing for her at the moment. Yule had grudgingly accepted it as she declined his job offer; but was sure to tell her that should she change her mind, to let him know, because any doctor that Dr. House recommended the way he had recommended her was someone he wanted to always feel welcome to join his team. Cameron had thanked him and smiled slightly at the knowledge that, despite the fact that he had wanted to keep her on his team, House had still given her a glowing recommendation if she decided that she wanted to leave.

Cameron's head was spinning the whole morning. She rushed to get herself ready even though she didn't need to because she had plenty of time to get there. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then decided to leave for the hospital. After making sure that Madelyn was buckled into the car seat safely, she drove her cobalt-blue Jetta to the hospital; the whole time replaying the conversation she had the night before. She had called House and was immediately hushed the second he answered the phone.  
_  
"What is it?" House spoke softly, obviously trying to be discreet in Wilson__'__s presence._

"Why are you whispering?" Cameron whispered back.

"Why are you?" House bounced back still whispering.  
"Because you are." Cameron whispered laughing slightly.

House smiled a small unnoticeable smile and whispered. " What is it that you need?"

Cameron nodded as if he could see her. "I was just wondering if you_'__ve told anyone I__'__m coming back?" she asked diligently. House was about to answer when she heard __'__House are you on the phone?__' __yelled loudly. Recognizing Wilson__'__s voice she dropped her voice back down to a whisper. "Is he why we__'__re whispering?"_

House laughed loudly this time knowing he had drawn attention to himself and that the whispering was pointless now. "Well_…__it was why I was whispering, but like I said, I don__'__t know why you were." he said at a normal volume._

Cameron smiled. "So... have you..."

"No. I haven_'__t. And I don__'__t intend to." he said shoving a nosy Wilson away from him._

"OK. Good. I think." Cameron said slightly confused, "Why not?"

"It_'__s not like they won__'__t find out anyway. Why should I open my mouth about it." House said pointedly. "Besides, then they__'__d want to know why and I can__'__t answer that question." House added._

Cameron shook her head. "I_'__m not even sure I can." she said softly._

"I heard that." House said knowingly.

Cameron sighed. "I know." There was a long pause in which she head House telling Wilson to take a hike, go bug his wife or sit down and shut up because he was on the phone and it was none of his business who he was talking to. She was slightly shocked when he turned the conversation back to her.

"Was there anything else you needed?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"You sound annoyed."

"Wilson_'__s annoying." he said bluntly and that added more quietly so that Wilson couldn__'__t hear him. "I__'__m not annoyed with you."_

Cameron nodded. "I didn_'__t think you were."_

House_'__s voice went back up in volume. "Yes__…__you did, but it__'__s irrelevant. Did you need anything else?"_

"Have you told anyone about Maddie?"  
"No."

"Really not even Wilson?"

"No. Not even him. And I_'__m not going to. That__'__s your bomb to drop not mine." House said being uncharacteristically nice._

"Oh. Ok." Cameron said slightly surprised. She had at least thought he_'__d tell Wilson. "So how does tomorrow work?"_

House looked up at Wilson who was watching him like a hawk trying to desperately figure out who he was talking to. "Hold on a second." he said before limping out of the living room and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and the shower creating noise so that Wilson couldn_'__t hear him. "I__'__ll be in early. I__'__ll meet you in Cuddy__'__s office after you drop Mads off at the nursery. We__'__ll get the rest of the paper work you need to fill out filled out and filed and then you can carry on your day as you normally would. Things aren__'__t going to be any different Cameron."_

Cameron sighed. "I know I just.. I don_'__t know."_

Deciding to switch the topic, he decided to broach the subject of Yule. "Was Yule mad?"

Cameron scoffed. "As if you care."

"Humor me."

"He wasn_'__t angry. I think he was disappointed that I had declined his offer the day before I was set to start working for him..."_

"You waited until today to call him. You agreed to come back on Friday..."

"I know but I really wanted to think about it." Cameron said making it obvious that up until she had made her phone call to Yule, that she had been reconsidering House_'__s offer as well._

Choosing to ignore that fact he sighed. "Did he beg you to reconsider as well?"

"He did. Then he told me that he wanted me to know that for whatever reason should I decide to rethink my fellowship with you that I had a job with him no questions asked."

"Why would he do that?" House snapped.

"I_'__m not sure. I think it has something to do with my recommendation from my last employer. Apparently getting a glowing recommendation from him is really worth something." she said cattily.  
"I__'__m sure it wasn__'__t all glowing. He probably said something about you being too emotional and it probably talked about your inability to handle death and dying." House volleyed back._

Cameron smiled. They were back on even ground. "So what time should I meet you in Cuddy_'__s office?"  
_  
xxxxxx

Cuddy was surprised to say the least when she walked into her office at eight a.m. and saw House sitting there. He looked like he was deep in thought so she stood there and watched him for a brief minute before clearing her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" House said as Cuddy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, "In my office, in the hospital before nine thirty?"

House looked up at the clock and that back at Cuddy. "I've been here before nine thirty before." he said defensively.

Cuddy nodded slowly. "Yes…you're right you have been but you've been in your office. Not mine. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" House snapped.

Cuddy groaned at sat down. "House... it's too early for this..."

"I'm meeting my new immunologist here at eight. And it appears she's late." House said deciding that it really was too early to play games.

"Why are you meeting her in my office?"

"I assume she has some paper work to fill out right?" House asked stating the obvious.

Cuddy sighed and nodded. "Yes of course."

House was about to say something when his pager went off. He looked down at it and sighed. _Need help in the nursery. Won__'__t let me leave Maddie _it said. Groaning he got up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Cuddy stood up as she watched him walk out of her office. "What about your immunologist?"

"I'll be back before she gets here," he reassured loudly before slipping into an elevator.

xxxxxx  
PPTH's daycare alcove had a cheerful hue painted in soft lemon soufflé. The mural on the wall behind the reception desk was a visual re-creation of A.A. Milne's _Winnie the Pooh_. Some wonderfully talented artist had captured the Hundred Acre Wood and each of its memorable characters in every brush stroke. Looped music played quietly in the background in an instrumental rendition of Kenny Loggins', "Return to Pooh Corner." It was a perfect setting to welcome all visitors to the facility. However, despite these impeccable efforts, the disruptive scene currently taking place at the desk quite shattered the inviting intent.

"I am telling you I am a hospital employee!" Cameron insisted, fast losing her patience at the woman behind the nursery desk.

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Dr... not miss.. Dr... Dr. Allison Cameron. I work in the Diagnostics Department..."

"There is no Dr. Cameron working in the diagnostics department."

"Yes there is! It's me." Cameron snapped angrily.

"My God woman, can't I leave you alone for two seconds." House's voice loudly erupted from behind. He had to speak up or they wouldn't have heard him.

Cameron looked up at House gratefully. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you." she said softening her tone and then looked over at the nursery woman who looked pale.

"Dr. House." she stammered out.

"Hi. Who are you?" House said to the woman he had never laid eyes on but clearly knew him by reputation.

"Nurse Lang." she said apprehensively.

"Well then Nurse Lang, what seems to be the problem here?" House asked; his voice taking on a sharp authorative air. "Dr. Cameron was supposed to be in Dr. Cuddy's office ten minutes ago."

"She won't let me leave Maddie here. She says I'm not employed by this hospital." Cameron explained with irritation.

"Well now that's ridiculous. How would she have the nursery paper work if she wasn't an employee." House clipped at the woman.

"She's not in the system Dr.."  
"I hired her two days ago. Of course she's not in the system yet. Did you even read the paper work? It clearly states that today is her _first _day here," he chafed. When he saw her blank expression he rolled his eyes. "Take the baby before you make Dr. Cameron any more late than she already is." House said forcefully. He watched the nursery worker take Madelyn's car seat and diaper bag and place Madelyn in one of the vacant cribs. "When does your shift end?" he glowered.

The nursery worker fidgeted. "Nine a.m."

"Spectacular. Who's working in here today?"

"Nurse Graham and Nurse Scott," she said nervously.

"Good. Unless she wakes up before they get here stay away from her. You aren't intelligent enough to read paper work; you aren't intelligent enough to touch her niece!" He barked out. He then looked at Cameron. "Scott's a good nurse..." he said when he noticed her apprehensive face as he led her away from the nursery.

"How do you know?" she asked nervously.

"Wilson seemed to like her." he smirked.

"House..." she said exasperation evident.

"My Lord…only quarter after eight and I've already annoyed you. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"She doesn't like strangers." Cameron reasoned while entering the elevator.

House sighed and hit the ground floor button and watched as the doors closed. "She'll be fine. She liked me and I was a stranger." he argued.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah…but that was a fluke."

"She'll be fine." he repeated again as the doors opened. He then led her straight into Cuddy's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Cuddy looked up as her door opened and was surprised to see Cameron and House. She looked at House quizzically for a moment before flashing a wide smile. Motioning her hand for the visitors to sit in chairs in front of her desk, she greeted, "Dr. Cameron." 

"Dr. Cuddy." Cameron politely replied sitting down.

"I see introductions are not necessary here. Dr. Cameron needs to fill out her paper work." House had a look on his face which indicated that he was rather pleased with himself. As if to confirm this, he lifted his brows and eyed her in a way that said, "_I__'__m good!__"_

"How did he do it? Last week he said you refused to come back here." Cuddy asked astonished. While she waited for a response, she reached into her desk for papers she had for the supposedly new immunologist they'd be hiring.

Cameron sighed and smiled gently. "I honestly have no idea how he did it. He begged. A lot. One minute I'm yelling no and the next I'm calling Yule and turning down his fellowship offer." Cameron confessed somewhat bewildered.

Cuddy gestured for the two of them to sit down. She smiled as they did and handed the papers to Cameron. "There are a few you need to sign, too, Greg." She said reminding House.

"I know. Believe it or not I did actually hire her the first time around." He chided lightly.

Cuddy nodded. "I'm so happy you're back Allison. House has been somewhat uncontrollable. Now maybe I'll have someone in the Diagnostics Department who can calm him down a notch."

Cameron laughed and House scoffed. "I'm not sure why you think I have any control over House but I'll try my best." Cameron said not looking up from the paper she was filling out.

Suddenly, Cuddy remembered what House had said to her Friday. "If you were just hiring Cameron, why did you need a nursery application?" she asked House confused.

House looked at Cameron silently reminding her that he wasn't going to say anything and that if people found out it was because she told them. "Oh um... it was for me." Cameron said softly.

Cuddy's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware that you had a child."

Cameron hastily shook her head and looked up at House and then Cuddy. "I don't. She's my niece. My sister...she um..." She started to explain but found she couldn't find the words.

She looked helpless, and House didn't like seeing her that way. Why, he wasn't sure, but he felt the insane urge to protect her. "It doesn't matter why you have your niece. All that matters is that it's a permanent arrangement and that she has a place in the nursery. Right Cuddy?" he asked pointedly.

Cuddy looked at Cameron closely and could see tears forming behind her eyes and then looked over at House. She couldn't place the emotion that was on House's face but she could tell that it wouldn't bode well if she didn't agree to whatever House said. "He's right. It doesn't matter."

Cameron smiled at House thankfully and he looked at her as sympathetically as he could without showing that he might actually care. "Speaking of the nursery..." House said to Cuddy almost gleefully.  
"What about the nursery?" Cuddy asked annoyed.

"There's this one nurse down there, who I think might need a vacation."

"And why is that?" Cuddy asked with fake curiosity.

"She seems a bit high strung. Actually screamed at Dr. Cameron here."

"She did what?" Cuddy asked instantly interested in Cameron's take on this.

"She wouldn't let me leave Maddie. It was an honest mistake. I'm not in the system." She directed this at Cuddy, but was facing House.

"She could have read the paper work Cameron. Don't defend her. She's an idiot. You didn't even want to leave Mads there. Hell, I didn't even want to leave Mads there with her." He said harshly, ignoring the protective words that came out of his mouth in regards to Madelyn.

Cuddy however didn't miss the protective words or the nickname that fell from his lips and looked at House curiously. She noticed that although they had started the conversation talking to her, neither one was even acknowledging her now.

"You said she'd be fine. If you didn't think I should have left her, why didn't you say something to me? Why did you let me leave her if you really don't trust the nurse!" Cameron protested hotly; her voice rising in apprehension.

"She's not my niece. It wasn't my decision." he snapped back. Then when he noticed she really was nervous about leaving her he softened. "I'm sorry."

Cuddy's head snapped towards House. She hadn't heard those words come out of his mouth and actually suspected that he meant them. And the second she heard him say them she knew that they had to have forgotten she was in the room.

"I wouldn't have actually let you leave her up there if I thought she was really too incompetent to take proper care of Mads. You're right I would have said something; and, she'd be sitting in her carrier in here with us this very second. And you know that." House heatedly defended.

At the truth of his words, Cameron immediately shut her mouth and intensely locked eyes with him as seconds passed.

Cuddy loudly cleared her throat and gained both of their attention. Cameron, as Cuddy had expected, reddened significantly. However, surprising to Cuddy, even House looked embarrassed. "Which nurse is it?"

"Nurse Lang." Cameron said recovering from her embarrassment first.

"House... Nurse Lang is new. She was hired sometime last week. She wouldn't have recognized the name 'Dr. Cameron' like most of the nurses would have. I can't fire a nurse just because she's pissed you off. And if I'm correct, her shift ends in roughly half an hour and Nurses Scott and Graham take over for her. Both are excellent with the children, Dr. Cameron, so you needn't worry about…Maddie is it?" she said remembering Cameron's earlier reference to the baby.  
"Well…actually, it's Madelyn, but I like to call her Maddie." Cameron smiled warmly. "She's very sweet." Glancing sideways, she saw House watching her with a shuttered expression from his chair.

"Yes. I'm sure she is…" Cuddy remarked kindly, noting how Cameron's face softened with tenderness, then faded after looking at Gregg. "So, are you going to be OK with Nurses Scott and Graham?"

"Yes, and you're right. I'm sure she'll be fine. This is just my first day away from her in two weeks. It's a little weird." Cameron explained wistfully.

Cuddy could tell she was uncomfortable. And House hadn't said a word since he let his protective side out. "You know what you two. You can finish these down in the Diagnostics Department. I have a meeting I need to be getting to anyway." Cuddy said softly.

Cameron scooped up the paperwork and headed towards the door. She looked back at House who was still sitting in his chair. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute. Go make some coffee, " he said before looking up at her. The word '_please_' slipped out of his mouth before he even knew it. He watched Cameron nod silently and walk out. He looked back up at Cuddy, who was looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing. I just don't think I've ever seen you be polite to anyone."

"It's in her new contract. Right next to make sure I look at her chest as often as I do yours. It's right next to the clause that states I also have to make leering comments and stare at her ass when she walks off. She was feeling left out, said something about it not being fair that you get sexually harassed and not her." House said sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Is she ok?"

"What makes you think I know."

Cuddy smiled slightly. "It's a little obvious you care what happens to her."

"She's my employee of course I care what happens to her."

"It's more than that. You apologized to her. You apparently begged her to come back..."

"I needed an immunologist. She was the only one I wanted. I did what I had to do to get her to agree to come back."

"You've bonded with the child." Cuddy said knowingly.

"I spent five minutes with Mads."

"House why can't you admit that you might actually care about what's going on in her life."

House groaned. "Don't you have a meeting to get to?"  
Cuddy smiled gently. "You're right I do." she said before walking out of the office.

xxxxxx

House walked into the Diagnostics Department about fifteen minutes after Cameron did. He was immediately hit with the pleasing aroma of coffee. He nodded in Cameron's direction when she handed him a cup. "It's a good thing you're back. Foreman and Chase can't make a decent cup of coffee to save their lives. And I couldn't find the sugar." he said before walking into his office.

Cameron followed him into the office and proceeded to sort through his mail as usual. She smiled inwardly when she saw a brief but definitely there smile on House's face out the corner of her eye. She knew that he was glad to have her back. A loud commotion in the conference room drew both of their attention. Looking up Cameron saw Foreman and Chase enter and loudly place their things down on the table.

Foreman and Chase both looked curiously at the coffee pot "Who made coffee?" Foreman asked hesitantly.

Chase shrugged and walked over to the pot. "It's still hot. Maybe Wilson or House made it."

Foreman joined Chase at the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and warily tasted it. "It tastes good," he said before taking another swallow this one much larger than the first. "Actually it tastes like Cameron's coffee."

Chase eagerly sipped at the coffee. "You're right it does."

Both men looked up as they heard a throat being cleared and were immediately hit with the image of House and Cameron now standing in the conference room. Neither Foreman or Chase said a word as they stared at Cameron. "Geez boys, put your tongues back in your mouth before the pretty immunologist thinks you guys have never seen a woman before." House quipped sarcastically.

Foreman was the first to recover. "What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

"I work here." Cameron easily replied.

"Since when?" Chase said recovering his voice.

"Since today."

Foreman quickly walked over and enveloped her in a hug while House tried to not look uncomfortable with Foreman's hands on Cameron. "Don't you people have anything to do?" he barked ending the sentimental moment.

"We don't have any cases. I'm supposed to go up to neurology and help out unless we get something." Foreman answered.

"Well get up there then." House snarked before looking at Chase sinisterly. "I know you have plenty of clinic hours to get to. Hop to it kangaroo boy." he said grinning widely at him.

Cameron watched as Foreman left happily and Chase sulked out the room. "I'm just going to go back to your mail."

House nodded. "It really piled up while you were gone. I imagine my email inbox is overflowing."

"Probably." Cameron nodded.

"Have fun." House said before walking out the conference room in search of Wilson. Cameron simply smiled and went back into House's office.

xxxxxx

As soon as the meeting ended Cuddy walked over to Wilson. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wilson looked at her confused. "Tell you what?"

Cuddy shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with House. You know what."

Wilson shook his head. "No. I really don't. What are we talking about here Cuddy?"

"House. Why didn't you tell me that he had rehired Cameron." Cuddy asked with dismay.

Wilson's eyes widened. "I didn't know." He couldn't believe that House hadn't told him that Cameron had finally agreed to come back.

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. "What? Of course you knew. House wouldn't accomplish a goal like that and then not tell you."

Wilson grabbed his paper work and him and Cuddy began walking back towards his office. "I honestly had no idea that Cameron agreed to come back, Lisa. If I had known I would have told you, if for no other reason than to prepare you for the shock." Wilson said honestly.

Cuddy stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. "He seriously didn't tell you? Why wouldn't he tell you?"

Wilson shrugged as they both entered the elevator that was now opening in front of them. "I don't know. He's been really secretive lately. I stayed at his apartment this weekend after a minor fight with Julie, and he was sneaking phone calls and avoiding talking to me the whole time." Wilson revealed.

Cuddy sighed pensively. "I wonder what he's up to?" she said more to herself that Wilson.

xxxxxx

Wilson opened his office door and was met by House sitting on his desk. "I hired Cameron." he heard House say.  
"So I heard." Wilson said calmly, "Why are you just now telling me?"

House shrugged. He honestly had no idea why he hadn't told anyone, especially Wilson, that he had rehired her. "Her sister died." he said, feeling as if he had to divulge something and part of him was desperate to tell Wilson about Madelyn.

Wilson's face fell. "When?"

"A few days after she quit. A lawyer came by the hospital looking for her. I told him that she didn't work here anymore and sent him to her home. He tracked her down and let her know."

Wilson nodded. "A lawyer came by looking for Cameron and you didn't tell me?"

"Is that really the part that you're interested in? Because personally I think a dead twin sister trumps me not telling you that I met the Cameron family lawyer." House spat.

Wilson sighed. "Is she ok?

House let out a breath. "I guess so. She seems better than she did two weeks ago."

"You've known for two weeks that her sister died?"

"I found out two days after she did."

"What did you do, brow beat the attorney?"

"No." House snapped, "I checked in on Cameron. She told me."

Wilson looked at House carefully trying to read his facial expressions. "You were worried about her."

House looked up locking eyes with Wilson. He knew if he lied Wilson would know. "The lawyer said it was an emergency."

"And you were worried."

"Fine. I was worried. Are you happy?"

"Were you with Cameron the other night?" Wilson asked knowingly.

"What?" House sniped.

"Friday, I called and you were out. Is that where you were?"

"I was convincing her to come back." House said agitated.

Wilson smiled. "How did you convince her to come back?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

House, of course told Wilson nothing. He simply snickered and walked out of the office heading back towards his own. He unconsciously turned in the other direction when he remembered that Cameron was in his office. He didn't even realize he had done it until he was standing in front of the elevator. He hit the button for no real reason and was startled when the door instantly opened. Looking into the elevator he was met eye to eye by Cameron. Inwardly groaning he entered standing beside her. He waited for her to exit; but when she didn't, he sighed and hit the button for the first floor.

"I just went to check on Maddie." she said softly.

House nodded. "That's fine. I don't care where you go."

Cameron tilted her head to the side. "I didn't think that you did." she said watching him carefully.

"Stop staring at me." House practically barked.

Cameron shook her head slightly. "Sorry."

House said nothing but flinched when the elevator suddenly stopped. "Of course." he said under his breath not loud enough for Cameron to hear.

Cameron looked up at the display and noticed they were between the first and second floors. "Not good."

"Understatement." House snapped.

"I'm sure they'll have us out in no time." Cameron opened the emergency panel to call for help. She picked up the phone but quickly noted that it wasn't working. "Phone's broken."

"Goodie." House tossed sarcastically while sitting on the floor and stretching his leg out in front of him.

The two of the sat in complete silence for fifteen minutes before Cameron couldn't take it any longer. "House..." she started but was interrupted.

"Cameron…seriously, this will be a lot less painful if we don't talk." House said groaning.

"Right." Cameron said sadly before leaning her head against the elevator door.

House sighed. "Don't lean there. If the door opens you'll hurt yourself." he said softly while shifting so that there was room on the other end of the elevator for her to sit.

Cameron smiled gratefully and moved. Silence once again engulfed the pair. House looked over at Cameron who had a sad smile on her face. Later he knew he would regret breaking his own rules about talking to her; but, he couldn't stop the words from falling from his mouth. "Are you ok?"

Cameron looked at him surprised then smiled. She laughed inwardly when her smile made him squirm. "I got stuck in an elevator once when I was ten with Rachel." she said with a sad expression on her face.

House nodded. "I imagine you were scared or something equally girly right?"

Cameron smiled again. "Actually we painted each others nails and talked about boys so yeah I guess we were pretty girly. But we weren't scared."

"Oh."

xxxxxx

"Why do you think she came back?" Foreman heard Chase say as the two of them walked back up towards the Diagnostic Department.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to come back." Foreman said bored.

Chase shook his head. "No I don't think so. I think something is going on. Wilson said Friday that Cameron had been very adamant about not coming back."

"Since when do you talk to Wilson?" Foreman asked curiously.

"I overheard him telling Cuddy that." Chase said sheepishly.

Foreman sighed opening the door. "Well she probably was just bored at home and didn't want to look for another job. She must of just decided that since House offered her the job back she might as well take it. She knows this is the most prestigious fellowship any of us could have landed, she'd be an idiot not to take it back." Foreman noted.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, unless something is going on between her and House."

Foreman whipped around. "Why would you think that?"

Before Chase had a chance to answer they both heard Wilson's voice. "There's nothing going on between House and Cameron."

"How do you know?" Chase asked inquisitively.

Wilson shook his head slightly. "He would have told me that."

"Really?"  
"Yes really." Wilson said defensively.

"Did he tell you she was coming back?" Chase asked.

"No." Wilson answered after hesitating.

"Well then I guess there's a chance he wouldn't have told you. Besides you weren't in here earlier. You didn't see the way he looked at Foreman when he hugged Cameron." Chase said.

"What are you talking about?" Foreman asked suddenly interested.

"He looked like he wanted to rip your head off." Chase said pointedly.

"He was probably just uncomfortable with the obvious affection." Wilson said "I doubt he cared one way or another who Cameron was hugging. You'd do good to stay out of House's business, Chase. He's still on the ropes when it comes to you." Wilson snapped, "Now I actually came to see if Cameron would join me for lunch."

"So did we. But she doesn't appear to be here." Foreman said ignoring the scared look on Chase's face.

"Her purse is here." Chase said pointing to it on her desk.

"I guess we could page her." Foreman said picking up the phone and dialing her pager.

Wilson's ears perked as he heard a pager going off in House's office. He walked in and snatched up Cameron's pager. "No good. Her pager was on House's desk. She probably left it there and took a break from House's mail." he said holding up the pager to show them.

Foreman shrugged. "Oh well. We tried. I'm hungry and I'm going to lunch. Come on Chase before House gets here and notices that you're not in the clinic.." Foreman said walking out.

Wilson watched Chase follow out after Foreman and then walked back into House's office. Beside where he found her pager he also noticed a note.   
_  
House: Went to check on Maddie. Be right back._– _Cameron  
_  
"Interesting." Wilson muttered and walked out of the office after placing Cameron's pager back on the desk while racking his brain trying to figure out who Maddie was.

xxxxxx

House looked over in Cameron's direction. She had been oddly quiet for the last twenty minutes. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. He would never admit it to her but she had scared him Friday when she demanded to know what was going on. For the first time he didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure why he was so adamant about her coming back to work. He didn't know what possessed him to refuse to leave until she agreed and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he had been so quick to unintentionally attach himself to the two Cameron's. The flowers he could reason away with the fact that her sister had died but he knew that was only part of the reason. He could even reason that the reason he felt so fidgety when she had called him the night before was because he didn't want his surprise to be ruined. He didn't want anyone to know that Cameron was actually coming back until she got there that morning. He wanted to see the look on their faces when they saw her and she could have easily ruined it with that phone call. He however had no excuse for the feelings that gushed through him the second he saw her hug Foreman. He had wanted to yank her away from him the instant his hands touched her. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Cameron's voice.

"How much longer is it going to be before they get us out of here?" she asked tensely.

House shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"It's been half an hour." she pointed out.

"Wow I didn't know you could tell time." House said disparagingly.

"Funny." Cameron said her voice wavering.

"It's not like you've never been stuck in an elevator before and you said it yourself you weren't scared." House said trying to calm the nervousness out of her voice.

Cameron shook her head. "Yeah, but then I had Rachel and we talked the whole time. I didn't have a chance to be scared."

"I'm not going to paint your nails and talk about boys with you Allison." House said casually. Cameron laughed and House had to remind himself not to smile. The sound of her laugh was having a weird effect on him and he knew it.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you want from me here?" House asked softening.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know."

House sighed. "How's Mads?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You said you went up to check on her. How was she?"  
"She's fine. She seems to like Nurse Scott."

House smirked. "I'll have to let Wilson know."

"Have you told Wilson about Maddie?" she asked nervously.

House's smirk faded instantly. "No. But I told him about Rachel." he said softly unsure how she was going to react.

"Oh." She said nodding. Then she leaned her head back against the wall and the oddly silent Cameron was back.

House however decided he didn't want the oddly quiet Cameron back. "They're going to find out eventually don't you think."

Cameron nodded and this encouraged House. "You were probably going to tell Wilson anyway."

Cameron nodded again and for some reason it angered him. "Are you going to say anything?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "Say something damn it! Yell at me for violating your trust and opening my mouth! Thank me for having a painful conversation for you! Just say something!" he demanded.

Cameron started to say something but was halted by the doors opening. Neither one of them had noticed that the elevator had started moving again. "I'll see you later." she said instead and walked out brushing past Cuddy.

House rolled his eyes and slowly got up avoiding Cuddy's eyes and walked as briskly as he could into the clinic.

xxxxxx

Cameron groaned looking up from House's e-mail. Her eyes were burning from looking at the computer screen far too long. She jumped slightly when she noticed that Wilson was standing in front of her. "God, wear a bell or something." she snapped.

"Sorry." Wilson said apologetically.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I was stuck in an elevator with House for forty five minutes and I'm still a bit on edge."

Wilson looked at her surprised. "The two of you were stuck in an elevator?"

"Yeah." Cameron said before lapsing into silence.  
Wilson looked at her sadly. "House told me about your sister." he said delicately unsure if the statement would send her into a crying fit.

"I know." she said feigning strength.

"How are you doing with that?"

"The last time I checked you were a oncologist not a therapist." House's voice roared from the door.

Wilson looked up somewhat scandalized and Cameron looked up in shock. "I was just asking her how she was doing? It's not a crime. It's something that friends do."

House walked over to his desk and instead of gesturing for Cameron to move out of his chair he pulled up one of the spares in the room and sat down in that one instead. "Well then by all means carry on," he said sarcastically.

Cameron cut her eyes in House's direction. "I'm fine Wilson. Really," she said before looking back at the computer screen.

"Oh ok. Well let me know if you need anything." he said slowly walking towards the door. He stopped just in front of it with his hand on the knob before turning back around to face the two of them "By the way, who's Maddie?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

_"__By the way, who__'__s __Maddie__" __Wilson__'__s words repeated in House__'__s mind. Damn! Walk into my office---hear Jimmy consoling Cameron---he__'__s caring---she__'__s responding. Everything__'__s good. Then __Jimbo messes things up with that question ._

Cameron whipped around angrily at House who was staring at Wilson in shock. "You said you didn't..."

"I didn't."

"Then how did he know about her?" Cameron snarled.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Greg didn't tell me anything. I came in here earlier looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with me. Must have been when the two of you were locked in an elevator. Anyway there was a note from you to him telling him that you would be right back, you had just left to go check on Maddie." Wilson said although he wasn't sure if either of them noticed he had spoken.

"I can't trust you with anything…Can I? My God, House…you can't keep your mouth shut! Did you put it in the hospital bulletin or something?"

"Cameron I didn't..."

"Who else did you tell? I mean I know Cuddy knows but did you tell Foreman and Chase too..."

"I didn't..."  
**  
"HEY!" **Wilson shouted at the two of them.

"What?" they both snapped back.

"Jeez.. He didn't tell me anything. If he had told me, don't you think I'd know and wouldn't have asked about it."

Cameron turned to look slowly at House who looked more than angry at her. "Sorry."

House looked at her and the sad look on her face melted most of the anger. "Whatever…I told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"House..."  
"It doesn't matter Cameron. I'm not angry," he said standing up and walking out of the room.

Cameron stood up following after him. "Then why are you walking away?" she asked not noticing that Foreman and Chase had walked into the conference room as well.

House looked at her locking eyes before looking around the room and seeing three sets of male eyes on them both. He stepped closer and spoke softly so that only she could hear him. "It hurts you to talk about the two of them. And believe it or not, I'm not that much of a son of a bitch that I actually want to see you hurt. I don't like seeing the hurt in your eyes when you talk about Rachel and Mads. "

Cameron looked at him stunned; and before she could get a word out, he had exited the room. She turned back around to face Wilson, Foreman, and Chase; and with tears in her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Listen now because I won't repeat it. Two days after I quit my sister's lawyer showed up at my door to tell me that my sister was dead and that I had inherited her daughter. I gladly took her in." she said then turned to Wilson, "Her name is Madelyn and she's upstairs in the hospital nursery."

"Does House know about her?" Chase asked.

"Of course." Cameron said looking at him stupidly before walking out of the room in search of House.

Wilson watched her flee with tears in her eyes and knew she was going after House. He had seen the look on House's face when he walked out of the room. He sighed. Something was going on and he couldn't believe that House wasn't telling him.

xxxxxx

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office glad to see her sitting behind her desk looking relatively not busy. "You got a minute?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "Of course I do. What do you need?"

Wilson took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what in the hell is going on with Greg and Allison."

xxxxxx

James Wilson couldn't shake the look he had seen in House's eyes when he had leaned down to talk to Cameron privately. He didn't know what was going on and Cuddy could only tell him that she had picked up on some strange protective vibes directed towards Madelyn. He knew he couldn't go to House with it and Cameron didn't seem like she was in any shape to be approached. Out the corner of his eye he saw House standing in front of the clinic and did a double take when he saw the brunette dressed in a chic dark blue suit walking towards Greg purposefully. James could tell that he hadn't seen her yet and began to quicken his own pace in hopes to get there before she did. His hope was crushed as he heard Greg's voice. "Stacy."

Wilson stopped walking and immediately ducked behind a pillar to listen in. He knew he was being nosy but it would be a lot easier to help later on when House came to him if he knew what happened and didn't have to rely on House to fill him in.

"Hello Greg." Stacy said bitter sweetly.

The bitter sweetness was lacking from House's voice. His was full of anger. "What are you doing here?"

Wilson looked up to see Cameron walking towards House. He reached out to grab her but was too late and she was already too close to House.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Cameron asked House, her eyes hopeful.

House's gaze left Stacy and turned to Cameron. "Now's not a good time." he said softly.

"I just... I need to apologize..." Cameron said soft enough that only he could hear her.

House sighed and looked between Cameron and Stacy. Cameron's face was full of pleading and the look on Stacy's clearly showed she wanted something. His gaze stopped on Stacy. "Excuse me a moment." he muttered to the older woman before looking at Cameron. "Exam room One."

Cameron smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I'll be there in a second." House called out to Cameron who only nodded. He turned back to Stacy. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Who's she?" Stacy said gesturing at Cameron's retreating back and ignoring his rude attitude. She expected this. Things had not ended well between her and Greg---so much anger, resentment, and guilt. Watching that brief exchange between the two, she was more than curious about the younger woman.

"She's none of your business." he responded bitterly.

"She's cute." Stacy said icily.

"Yeah. She's got a great ass. Now what do you want?" he asked insolently.

"I need your help."

House nodded. "Funny. I don't care." he snapped before heading off to exam room one leaving Stacy standing there watching him walk away.  
xxxxxx

Wilson walked out from behind the pillar and over to Stacy who was still rooted to the spot. "Hey." He'd tried to make it sound as cheerful as possible given the present look of disappointment on her face.

Stacy turned. "Hey James. How are you and Julie?" she said smiling slightly.

"Fine. How's Mark?" he asked referring to the husband he had conveniently forgotten to tell House about. James had not wanted to upset his buddy. I'm not so sure I made the right decision now.

Stacy's face fell. "He's sick. I want Greg to take a look at him."

Wilson looked at her for a long moment. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't have a choice. There's something wrong and I've been to three different doctors. No one can figure out what's wrong with him."

"I'm sorry." Wilson said honestly, "I'll talk to Greg about it if you want me to."

"I might need you to." Stacy said then gestured towards the closed door of exam room one. "Who's the girl?"

Wilson looked at her surprised. "What girl?" he asked feigning innocence.

"The cute brunette who batted her eyes at Greg and had him willingly walk away for what looked like a meaningful conversation. Greg doesn't do meaningful conversations." she sniped.

Wilson sighed. "Dr. Cameron. She's a member of his team. She's an immunologist."

"Are they dating?"

"You're married." Wilson reminded her.

"I know that. I'm just curious. We had dinner a few months ago and you never mentioned he was dating someone."

"They aren't dating. And even if they had been then I probably wouldn't have told you. Greg and Allison have nothing to do with you Stacy. And, by the way, I never told Greg that you got married. I'm thinking now, that it was a mistake."

xxxxxx

House walked into exam room one and looked at Cameron for a moment before alerting her to his presence. She looked sad and despondent. Knowing she had probably told the whole team about Rachel and Mads, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He knew she was hurting. He cleared his throat and she immediately looked up. He was taken aback by the tears he saw. "Allison..."

Cameron looked up at him and immediately started brushing the tears off her face. "I'm sorry I interrupted whatever it was I interrupted."

House shook his head. He didn't even want to think about Stacy. "Not important." he snapped. He was about to add a joke but then noticed the tears were back. "Are you ok?" he asked for the second time that day. She barely shook her head before she started sobbing. Feeling the need to comfort her was not something he had expected to feel. Regardless of that need he was still uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. "I'm not really good with the crying Allison." he said softly.

Cameron looked up at him. "Sorry." she said trying to stop crying but failing. House groaned and before he could stop himself he was motioning her towards him. She willingly walked into his embrace and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her slowly but returned the embrace. Her sobs got louder as she clung to him so he wrapped his arms around her tightly and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. Neither one of them noticed Wilson stick his head in the door and sigh before gently and silently closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wilson quickly headed straight for Cuddy's office. He hadn't expected to see House comforting Cameron. Not like that. He didn't think he had ever seen House act that compassionate towards another human being since Stacy left. Stacy. Wilson let out a large sigh. He was still friends with Stacy. He had always been friends with her since Greg and Stacy got together. And he had planned to remain friends with her. He had found out about her husband when they had dinner a few months ago and made the conscious decision not to tell House. He wasn't sure how he would have taken it and the likelihood that House would ever have to meet Mark was slim to none. He never intended for the slim part of that to come back and bite him in the ass. He had even just admitted to Stacy he'd mistakenly kept her marriage a secret to Greg. His ass was in BIG trouble. _I should have told him. _  
_  
_Right now, he needed to go tell Cuddy what he had seen. He needed Cuddy to know that House would be busy for a while. He needed to tell Cuddy that Stacy was here. He hadn't expected to see Cuddy and Stacy chatting away like school girls when he got to Cuddy's office.  
"James come in." Cuddy said smiling as he stood in her doorway.

Wilson nodded. "So I guess you already know Stacy's here." he said lacking for a better thing to say.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah I was about to page House so we could discuss treating her husband."

Wilson looked over at Stacy and felt a rush of coldness. "She did tell you that Greg knows nothing about the husband right?" He asked Cuddy, "That all he knows is that she wants his help with something."

Cuddy looked over at Stacy. "She left that part out," she directed at Wilson.

Stacy sighed. "Stop looking at me like I'm on trial. I would have told him everything if he hadn't rushed off after that doctor," she said forgetting her name.

"What doctor?"

"Dr. Cameron." Stacy said remembering it, "She came up and begged him to talk to her about something."

"And he just walked away from you?" Cuddy asked shocked and then looked at Wilson.

"Cameron needed to talk to him. He knew it. He didn't want to talk to Stacy. I don't know why you're so surprised."  
Stacy sighed. "The girl looked like she was going to bust into tears any second now."

Wilson shot Stacy a look. "That's none of your business." he chided then turned to Cuddy. "You aren't going to get anything out of House today. Bring it up tomorrow and I'll help you talk him into it. But not today."

Cuddy noticing something in Wilson's eyes nodded. "OK." Then she looked up at the clock and sighed. "Sorry to cut this short, but it would had to have waited anyway. Dr. Wilson and I have a meeting to attend with the rest of the board in about ten minutes." Cuddy lied swiftly

Stacy nodded. She wasn't stupid. She knew they were trying to get rid of her. There was no meeting, otherwise Lisa would have never agreed to page Greg in the first place. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Lisa?"

"We can meet in here around ten. House won't be in until at least nine thirty anyway." Cuddy said diplomatically.

Stacy nodded and then walked out. Wilson looked at Cuddy curiously. "We don't have a board meeting." he scoffed.

"I know that. But you came here to tell me something. What is it?"

Wilson sighed. "Cameron's crying in the clinic."

"I know the pressure of caring for an infant and returning to work must be bothering her but is it that hard?"

"What are you talking about? She's upset because her sister's dead." Wilson said confused.

Cuddy stopped moving. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew that."

"No." Cuddy said sitting down, "All I knew was what I told you this afternoon. That Cameron was back, that she had custody of her four-month old niece and that House was oddly protective of her. I didn't know anything about her sister. Is Cameron ok?"

"She'll be ok I think. She's with House."  
"I'm sorry…she's with House…and you think she'll be ok?" Cuddy said incredulously.

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. He was comforting her--with holding and soothing. It was weirdly intense. The vibes from that room were confusing. I don't have the faintest idea what's going on between the two of them. And honestly, I don't think they do either." Wilson said sitting down, "And Stacy being here..."

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Cuddy stated the obvious.

"Hell hath no fury like a Greg House scorned." Wilson said sighing. _I should have told him.  
_xxxxxx

Cameron pulled away from House after what felt like an eternity but in actuality had only been ten minutes. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." she said softly.

House nodded. "Yeah." was the only word he trusted to fall from his lips. He hadn't intended to let her cry in his embrace and certainly not for ten minutes. But he definitely had not intended to feel the loss of contact the way he did when she pulled away. Taking a deep breath and finding his voice again he added, "Do you feel better now?"

Cameron nodded slowly. "Yeah I do."

"Good." House said turning towards the door he didn't remember shutting. He was turning the doorknob when he heard her voice again

"I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier in your office."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you. I do."

"I know you do." he said still not facing her.

"House could you please turn around and at least look at me." she said. Smiling slightly when he did she added, "About what you said upstairs..."

"Cameron."

"I just wanted to say thank you. I know it takes a lot for you to say things like that to people but it means a lot knowing that you care." She walked over and lightly kissed him on the cheek before turning the doorknob and walking out.  
House stood perfectly still unable to move. The only thought that ran through his head was _she just kissed me._ He reached up and delicately touched his cheek before sitting down on the exam table. He then attempted to remove the thought with a few rounds of Donky Kong.

xxxxxx

The rest of the day passed by as she had expected it to. Allison hadn't seen House since her meltdown in the clinic, more specifically since she kissed him. She knew it wasn't a big deal. That it was just a kiss on the cheek but she knew he would avoid her like the plague. She didn't even know what had possessed her to kiss him but she did.

When it was time to leave the hospital, Allison went to pick up Madelyn at the daycare facility. As soft music softly lilted around her, she reached down and eagerly lifted her niece from the colorful padded matting. Madelyn had been laying underneath a brightly decorated playtime arc which boasted an array of stimulating baby toys that dangled from it. Blue-green eyes met smaller identical ones as the cherubic face smiled up at her aunt and revealed two tiny teeth on her lower gums. Wiggling with delight, she cooed a greeting.

"Hello back, my darling Maddie. Did you have a good day today? Auntie's first day back was a bit rocky, but you make it better. I missed you so much." Allison murmured softly, kissing the baby on her cheek and nuzzling her. The child's light pink two-piece outfit, sporting a whimsical white bunny appliquéd on the front panel, had short white puffed sleeves. When two small arms came up and gently touched Allison's cheeks, she whispered, "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Nurse Graham watched the beautiful doctor and child interact and smiled warmly. "Dr. Cameron…Madelyn did very well with us today. We look forward to seeing her tomorrow. Oh…and don't forget her Bugaboo diaper bag." She nodded efficiently, then added with a wave, "Bye, bye Madelyn." 

"Thank you." Allison politely smiled and gently picked up Madelyn's little hand adding, "Say, goodbye, Maddie."

xxxxxx

Minutes later, Cameron, Madelyn, and diaper bag were only their way to Cuddy's office. She knocked and then entered smiling politely at Cuddy and then noticed that Wilson was there as well. "Dr. Wilson. I wasn't expecting you."

Wilson stood up and smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

Cameron looked at him cautiously for a moment. "I'm ok," she said placing the baby in her carrier down next to the empty chair.

"Is this the Madelyn I heard you and House fight about this morning?" Cuddy asked slowly and carefully. At the same time, she admired how natural the child and Cameron looked together as Cameron unbuckled the child, lifted her, and cradled her in her arms.

Dropping her purse and diaper bag in the carrier, a smiling Cameron nodded and answered, "Yes. This is Madelyn."

Cuddy smiled and held up her arms, "Can I hold her? And please sit down." She graciously indicated one raised hand to the same chair Cameron sat in that morning.

Cameron nodded again. "Of course," she said before going forward and handing the baby to Cuddy. She then turned and seated herself next to Wilson saying, "Thank you." 

While Cameron was moving and almost as soon as she gave Madelyn to Cuddy, she could hear the other woman gushing with delight. "My…you're such a delightful little munchkin…so cute and cuddly…and she smells so great! James, isn't she adorable?"

"Yes…she is," Wilson replied, seeing a side of Cuddy he'd need never seen before now. "You're certainly enjoying her."

"I love babies! And Madelyn's so sweet! What a cute little outfit. Look at the darling bunny." Her sing song "mothereese" voice trailing off at the end.

Wilson tactfully cleared his throat as a signal to Cuddy that Cameron was waiting. Cuddy's smiling eyes flew from him to the patiently sitting, smiling woman next to him. Almost immediately, her demeanor shifted from effusive baby lover back to one of professional decorum; well, as much as she could muster while holding a babe in her arms. "Oh, excuse me…I sorry, Dr. Cameron…you were here for…"

Cameron's face turned serious. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me come back. I meant to do that this morning but things got out of hand and..."

"Allison it's fine. I'm glad you're back. I was sad to see you go." Cuddy said honestly, trying very hard to ignore Madelyn's fingers quietly playing with her long dark hair.

Then Cameron turned towards Wilson. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved today. I shouldn't have yelled at House in front of you. He didn't deserve it. I'm getting better I promise. Rachel's death... it really threw me..."

Cameron started but was interrupted by the sound of Cuddy's door opening.

"I'm leaving..." House announced.

_Two words _was apparently all Madelyn needed to hear to know that he was in the room and immediately began crying. "House have you already traumatized that child. All she needs to hear is your voice and she starts screaming." Cuddy chastised while handing her back to Cameron.  
"Ever consider you holding her is what's traumatized her. She probably just realized she could see down your shirt. Even she doesn't want to look at your funbags." House scathed.

Cameron looked at him apologetically knowing that Madelyn wasn't going to stop crying until House held her.

House looked at Cameron. "I knew I should have just left. Instead I felt the need to come in here and tell Cuddy I was leaving." he said uncomfortably.

Cameron smiled slightly at how awkward and uncomfortable he sounded. "Yeah."

Wilson looked back and forth between the two of them. His eyes widened when he saw House step towards Cameron and Madelyn, who was still crying, and took the child. "I don't think I've ever seen you hold a baby unless it was a patient." he said unsure if any of them were listening to him.

House took Madelyn in his arms willingly for the first time surprising Cameron and himself. Madelyn, who was crying with her eyes tightly shut, opened them when she took a breath. Instantly, she became silent when she saw that House was holding her.

"Ok. How did he do that?" Wilson asked curiously. His brain already wondering just how much time House had spent with the infant.

"It's a gift." House snapped at Wilson before giving Cameron her purse and baby tote out of the carrier before placing Madelyn in it. The infant wiggled as he tried to buckle her in. "You're gonna ruin my rep kid," he said smiling slightly at her. He then turned towards Cameron.  
"It's good to have you back."

Cameron nodded. "It's good to be back."

"Come on I'll walk down with you and Mads." House volunteered.

Cameron nodded. "OK." she said then turned towards Cuddy and Wilson, "I'll see you two tomorrow," then she turned around, picked up the carrier, and followed House out of the office.

Cuddy couldn't resist a cordial, "Bye, Madelyn," before the three left. However, the second the door closed, she looked at Wilson. "What the hell was that?"

xxxxxx

Cameron followed House to the elevator. She looked at him curiously. "I thought you were going home?" she asked as he got in the elevator.

"I forgot my I-Pod. You coming?" With a slight movement of his head, he indicated for her to enter, giving a wink to Madelyn as she passed. Her small legs kicked with joy.  
Cameron smiled and got in behind him. She carefully tried not to bump his right leg with Madelyn's carrier.. "If it gets stuck..."

He used the tip of his cane to punch in the floor level and teased. "I doubt that will happen again; but if it does, I promise not to piss you off again." As the elevator moved, his cane thumped lightly on the floor.

When the doors opened, the trio got out and Cameron said, "We'll wait here. She's getting too heavy to carry." House nodded. She put the carrier down and noticed that Madelyn's eyes were starting to close in slumber. She looked up and watched House as he thump, stepped his way down the deserted hallway and disappeared into his office to grab his I-Pod. On his return trip, his eyes casually glanced at the tiled surface with each step, then suddenly looked up to meet Cameron's. His brilliant blue, the color of the Mediterranean, fixed on the stormy sea blue-green hue of hers. Neither spoke. She was used to this between them, so was he. This back and forth that lead them nowhere.

"So..." Cameron started the second the elevator doors shut again.

"Don't." House groaned.

"Don't what?" Cameron asked confused.

"Don't bring it up."

"Bring what up?" Cameron asked.

"You know what. It was only a moment. A nice one but still only a moment. And I don't see it happening again. You'll refrain from having breakdowns in my arms, and I'll refrain from whatever it was that I did that made you think you had to apologize to begin with and we'll just forget that it happened." House logically proposed as the doors opened.

Cameron stood still for a moment, and the doors almost shut before she got out. House's cane stopped the doors. "Get out of the elevator."

Cameron complied and moved out of the elevator. "I'm sorry about the crying."

"You already said that. I wasn't referring to the crying anyway and you know that." House said mentally hitting himself with the cane for bringing up the kiss.

"Yeah." Cameron said for lack of a better word and glanced downward at Madelyn who was still soundly asleep.

"It was nothing. It was just a kiss. Not even a kiss," House reassured not able to look her in the eyes.

"Exactly. We should forget that I did it." She agreed, her lips still burning from the contact with his cheek and her eyes avoiding his.

"Right." House said while holding the door open for her to exit and ignoring the way his cheek had tingled when she had placed her lips on it.

She looked up at him slowly. "My car is this way," she pointed in the opposite end of the parking lot as his own. "Good night, Dr. House."

"Good night Dr. Cameron." he called out to her as she walked away. The only thought in his head was _Oh hell what have I gotten myself into._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Yeah…what the hell was that?" Wilson repeated Cuddy's last words after House, Cameron, and the baby left.  
_  
_"Did I seriously just see House pick up that little girl?" Cuddy asked her mouth still hanging open in shock.

Wilson nodded slowly still trying to wrap his mind around the concept as well. "Yeah." he replied his eyes fastened on the door that Cameron and House exited together only minutes ago. He knew now without a doubt that House was spending more time with the two Camerons than he admitted.

"And she stopped crying?" Cuddy said curiously.

"Yeah."

"Because she wanted House to pick her up?"

"That's what it looked like to me." Wilson stated.

Cuddy walked over to her chair and sat down. "Does it feel like the earth is rotating backwards to you?"

Wilson sat down as well. "It feels like I'm being lied to." he said bitterly.

"James..."

"If she recognized his voice with two simple words enough to know without a doubt he was in the room, then he is spending a lot of time with her. Which means that he's spending a lot of time with Cameron."

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure they aren't..."

"I'm not sure they aren't anything." Wilson interrupted, "Up until now I was just assuming they had a professional relationship at that was it. But now..."

"And now you think they're seeing each other." Cuddy finished for him.

Wilson shook his head. "I don't know. " he said standing up "I'll see you tomorrow at ten." he said before walking out of the office.

xxxxxx

Allison's night was full of nothing. Madelyn had been surprisingly compliant for the whole night. She went to sleep without any problem and Allison was pleasantly happy to get a moment of pure calmness. She had just sat down to read a book when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi."

Allison's brow furrowed in anger and confusion. "Why are you calling me?"

"I was wondering how my daughter was."

"You don't have a daughter Jake," Allison said icily.

Jake sighed. "Yes I do. And I want to see her."

"No." Allison said forcibly.

"You can't stop me from seeing Madelyn, Allison. You aren't her mother."

"And you aren't her father. You signed away your rights to her remember."

"That's irrelevant. I want to see her." His voice raising threateningly, "You won't stop me from getting my daughter."

"You can't see her Jake. I won't let you near her."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the woman who's going to stop you before you get your hands on this little girl. You beat the hell out of my sister, you aren't touching her daughter."

"I want to see her. I'm going to see her. You can't stop me. I'll go through you if I have to. She's my daughter too Allison".

"I don't care. It's not going to happen." Allison hissed before hanging up the phone ignoring the fact that she had just made a very violent and dangerous man, who knew exactly where she lived, very angry.

She walked straight into the nursery to check on Madelyn. When she was sure that she was fine, she quickly walked throughout the apartment making sure all the doors and windows were locked. When she was satisfied that her and Madelyn were both completely safe she decided to go to bed. She didn't care how early it was.

xxxxxx

House was simply sitting on his couch when he heard his door open. Instantly regretting ever giving Wilson a key, he gulped the last of the scotch remaining in his glass and mentally prepared himself for the Spanish Inquisition based on Cameron. He looked up to meet Wilson's eyes and felt like he had been punched in the gut when he heard, "Stacy's going to ask you to treat her husband."

There was no way he could have been mentally prepared for that. "What?"

James wearily sat down in a chair across from the couch. It was truth time. The fact that he hadn't told Greg as soon as he knew about Stacy's new marital status had bothered him, especially after she showed up today. He hoped that Greg would understand his motives. With a heavy sigh, he began.

"She got married about a year ago. His name is Mark. He's a high school guidance counselor over in Short Hills. And he's sick. He's seen three different doctors and no one can find anything wrong with him, but he's sick." Wilson said slowly.

House nodded. "And."

"And what Greg? She wants you to treat him."

"Maybe he's not really sick. Maybe that's why three different doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him. Maybe Stacy's wrong." House said before getting up to get more scotch.

Wilson stood up to follow him. "House you have to at least examine him."

"Why? Why do I have to at least examine him? Can't we just put him a chemically induced coma and let Stacy decide what's wrong and how to fix it. She's good at that." he snapped bitterly.

"Greg." Wilson said sadly.

House turned around and looked at him closely. The as if he had just heard half of what Wilson had said before he smirked. Wilson immediately looked scared. "You said she got married about a year ago?"

"Yeah." Wilson said slowly.

"Which means you knew about him. You had dinner with her what…three months ago. You knew she was married and you didn't tell me!!??" he yelled loudly.

Wilson winced. "I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think that you'd ever see Stacy again and it certainly never occurred to me that she would bring him here to you for you treat him."

"Not the point! You never told me!"

"I was trying to protect you!" Wilson yelled back.  
xxxxxx  
Cameron laid perfectly still in bed for over an hour before she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. Jake calling had her completely thrown off balance and she didn't feel safe.

She quickly got up and checked on Madelyn again, even though she had the baby monitor sitting right next to her and both bedroom doors open. The wind blew a tree branch into the window making a thumping noise that startled Cameron. She let out a loud scream before realizing that it was just a branch on the window. Looking at the clock and realizing it was only nine thirty, she groaned.

There was no way she could do this all night. She quickly threw on some clothing and began gathering things for Madelyn and herself knowing she couldn't spend the night in her apartment. Especially since he knew where she lived.

As soon as she was ready she grabbed up Madelyn and placed her in her carrier seat. She folded up the portable crib and carried it down to her Jetta locking the door behind her. After the crib was placed in the car, she made her way back up to the apartment to grab Madelyn. She quickly picked the carrier seat up and re-locked her apartment and headed down to the car. After placing Madelyn in the car seat, she left.

xxxxxx

House looked at him almost comically. "You were trying to protect me?! From what big bad Stacy's husband?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know about it!" Wilson yelled.

"You didn't think I'd want to know that Stacy had gotten married.?"

"No. I didn't."

"Such a shame I didn't get to send a gift." House said sarcastically "What's wrong with the guy?" he asked giving up.

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"What are his symptoms?" he said slowly and stupidly.

Wilson looked at him shocked. "You're going to treat him?"

House groaned. "I'm guessing Stacy's already gone to her bestest friend Cuddy which would explain why you were in her office when I left, so I'm assuming I don't have a choice anyway."

"Speaking of when you left..." Wilson said thankful that House had given him an opening.  
"What are his symptoms?" House snapped again.  
Wilson sighed "I don't know."

"You don't know?" House said annoyed.

"No. I only talked to her for a brief moment. I was busy today."

"Lots of bald dying kids today huh?" House said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Wilson lied. House didn't know he had spent most of the day trying to figure out what was going on between him and Cameron,

"We're all supposed to be in Cuddy's office at ten to discuss his case."

"Move it to the conference room. If I have to be involved so does my team." House said aggravated.

Wilson nodded. "So..."

"So what?"

Wilson took a deep breath. "Cameron has a niece."  
ne "You don't know how to **not **cheat on your wives."

"What?" Wilson asked offensively.

"Sorry I thought we were just stating random facts," House snarled.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What I meant was Cameron has a niece who seems to know you."

House swallowed a large gulp of scotch. "We've met once or twice."

"She's cute." Wilson said smiling.

House shrugged his shoulders "She's a baby." he dismissed.

"She likes you."

"Babies are weird."

"House." Wilson said agitated.

"What?"  
Wilson thought he detected a hint of defeat in his voice. "What's going on with you two?"

House laughed. "Cameron's age difference was minor but Madelyn and me, well that's just criminal." House said cheekily.  
Wilson rolled his eyes. "I meant you and Cameron."

"Oh me and Cameron. It's so hard to keep the inappropriately aged women straight these days."

"Obviously."

"There's nothing going on between me and Cameron. Absolutely nothing."

"I saw you and her today."

"So did the whole hospital considering we were both there." House admonished.

Wilson sat silently until House looked up and met his eyes. When he had full eye contact he softly said, "I saw you two in the clinic."

House flinched and he knew Wilson saw it. "She was upset."

"You were holding her."

"She was sobbing."

"You don't hold people."

"She started it.," he lied knowingly. He distinctly remembered holding his arms out for her to walk into.

"Greg."

House shook his head. "No. No. No. There is nothing going on between me and Cameron. She was upset. Her sister died and she was crying. What was I supposed to do? Throw her off of me and tell her to suck it up and get over it.?" he asked harshly.

"You walked away from Stacy to go after Cameron."

"Cameron didn't cripple me. Stacy did." House said angrily.

Wilson sighed. "Chase said that you looked like you wanted to rip Foreman in half when he hugged her this morning."  
"Chase is a moron. He's seeing things."

"I saw the way you looked at her." At House's confused look, he added. "In the conference room before you stormed out. You got close to her so you could talk only to her and I saw the look you gave her."  
House looked away from Wilson and began finding the floor very interesting. "We were fighting."

"You weren't angry. You were disappointed that she didn't believe you." Wilson said patronizingly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, why do I feel like I'm about to be prosecuted?" House wondered aloud.

Wilson opened his mouth but was cut off by a knock at the door. He looked at House questioningly but could tell House wasn't expecting anyone.

House walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. He sighed when he saw Cameron and then turned to look back at Wilson. He looked through the peep hole again debating whether or not he wanted to open the door when he saw something unfamiliar in her eyes. Fear. He flung the door open quickly almost forgetting that Wilson was there.

"Come in." he said quickly taking the carrier out of her hands and placing Madelyn on the floor. He leaned down to make sure she was still sleeping before looking back up at Cameron. "What's wrong?" he asked concern evident on his face.

Cameron looked at him unevenly for a moment and then sighed as he reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. "I don't have anywhere else to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wilson looked at the two who had pulled themselves as far away from him as possible and found his confusion growing. Concern was etched into House's face, and Cameron looked scared. He didn't know what was going on; but, he watched House reach up and brush a strand of hair out of Cameron's eyes. He would have smiled at the obvious show of affection if he hadn't been worried about Cameron.

xxxxxx

House looked at her slowly. "What do you mean you have no where else to go?"

Cameron's body was shaking, and she smiled gratefully when House pulled her over to the couch and pushed her onto it. "I just... I need somewhere to stay tonight, and I didn't know where else to go," she stammered out.

Wilson looked at her curiously "What's wrong with your apartment."

Cameron looked across the room to Wilson uncomfortably. "I've interrupted something. I'm sorry. I should go," Cameron rushed her words and stood up to leave.

"No." House snapped pulling her back on to the couch. He shot Wilson a look that clearly said stay out of this. "Stop. Stay. Ignore him. Tell me what's going on. Now what's wrong with your apartment?"

Cameron looked over at Wilson again. "I... um... nothing I guess. I really should go," she repeated and looked over to the baby carrier. "How's Maddie?"

"She's fine, she's asleep. Now, tell me," House urged gently. He looked at her and could tell that despite her embarrassment and nervousness she was scared. He looked over at Wilson who was trying to look like he wasn't listening. "Ignore him. Talk to me."

"I.. I couldn't go to Foreman's because his new girlfriend... she um... she doesn't like me and Foreman spending any extra time together..."

"She's jealous..."

"Yeah I guess so. And I couldn't go to Chase's because I know I said that I didn't blame him for me quitting and I don't but I still don't like the way he treated me when Vogler was here so... and I don't want to go to a hotel..."

"Allison stop telling me where you couldn't go and tell me what's brought you here." House said desperately. He watched as she glanced over at Wilson again. "Ignore him." he stressed again.

"Can I just, can I please stay here tonight. I can sleep on the floor if I have to."  
House looked at her. He knew he should say no, but she looked terrified and he couldn't bring himself to cast her outside. "Did you bring something for Mads to sleep in?"

"I have her portable crib in my car. No matter where I went tonight I knew I was going to need it." Cameron said softly.

House nodded. "Great. Where are your keys?" Cameron held her keys out and he took them. "Fantastic." then he threw them at Wilson. "Make yourself useful and go get the rest of the things out of the car."

Wilson simply nodded. "Sure." he said not trusting himself to say anything else.

House watched as Wilson walked out the door and then looked back at Cameron. "Ok, now tell me what's wrong."

Cameron looked at him cautiously. "I just... I got a phone call tonight and it really scared me."

"From who?"

"Ok..." she said before taking a deep breath, "Remember when I told you that my sister's husband signed away all of his paternal rights?"

House nodded. "That's why you have Mads."

"I told you he was an abusive asshole didn't I?" House nodded again. "He wants Maddie."

House looked at her closely. She looked far to shaken for just that to be bothering her.

"Did he threaten you?" he asked anger boiling inside of him at the thought of her being threatened.

"I.. I don't know. He might have. I was so angry and surprised to hear from him that I just turned off my common sense, and I made him really angry. God, I made the most violent man I have ever met furious at me," she said as if she had just realized it for the first time. "He knows where I live. He knows where I work." she said her eyes widening. "I have to find a new apartment."

House watched Cameron closely, his eyes flickering between her and his front door. He then looked over at Madelyn who was still sleeping peacefully despite being in a completely new area and her aunt who was currently freaking out on his couch. "What exactly did you say to him Allison?"

She looked up at him. "I um.. I told him that he wasn't getting near Maddie. And that I knew he beat the hell out of my sister and that he was never getting his hands on that little girl... and.." she said struggling to find air, "and he said that I couldn't stop him and that he'd go through me if he had to."  
House nodded and moved closer to her on the couch. "That sounds like a threat to me." he said gently.

"I just.. I'm scared and I didn't feel safe... I'm sorry about this. I just didn't know where else to go. I don't know Cuddy well enough to ask her to take me in for a night and Wilson's married..."  
"Allison stop. It's fine. You can stay here." he said soothingly although inside he was a ball of emotion. He couldn't stand the idea of her being in that apartment tonight. "You are safe here. And you're safe at the hospital." he said pulling her towards him for the second time that day. "And so is Mads," he added when she started crying.

House simply held her while she cried and before long her cries had dissipated and her breathing evened out. He sighed as he knew she had fallen asleep, probably out of sheer exhaustion. He shifted so that he was still sitting on the couch but so that she was lying there with her head on a pillow in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair comfortingly until he heard the doorknob turn. He looked up at the door as it opened and Wilson walked in.

"I got everything that looked like something she needed..." he started but was silenced by House.

"Just set it over there." House said softly.

Wilson looked at House and saw Cameron lying in his lap. "She ok?"

"She's fine." House said knowing that Wilson didn't believe him anymore than he believed himself. "Can you help me move her?"

Wilson nodded. "Where you moving her to?"

"My bed. She shouldn't sleep on the couch. I'd do it myself but I can't carry her." House said looking angrily at his leg.

Wilson chose not to comment on the fact that she was sleeping in his lap and eagerly stepped forward to scoop her up. After he did so, House went ahead of him to get the bed ready for her. Wilson laid her gently on the bed. "Go watch Mads." he heard House say so he walked out of the room leaving House alone with Cameron.

House pulled the covers up over her and brushed a strand of hair off her face. She stirred slightly. "Sshh." House said softly, "Go to sleep." she nodded and closed her eyes. He sat with her waiting for her breaths to even back out and sighed. "You're safe here. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." he added softly unsure if she had heard him or not. He got up and limped out of the room and back into the living room where Wilson was already setting up the portable crib. "How do you know how to do that?"

Wilson shrugged. "I have nephews."  
House nodded. "This is bad." he said softly while looking at Madelyn.

Wilson looked at him curiously, unsure if he was supposed to have heard that or not.

Deciding that on the off chance House was actually going to open up he said, "What is?"  
House looked at him. "She's sleeping in my bed. That little girl is sleeping peacefully in my living room."

"Yeah but this isn't a permanent arrangement. It's just for tonight right?" Wilson asked while putting a sheet on the crib mattress.

House nodded. "Yeah this is just temporary." he said walking over to Madelyn. He reached down and picked her up. The baby stirred and opened up her eyes. She smiled slightly at House and then snuggled into him going back to sleep. House groaned. "I'm getting way too attached to you," he whispered to the child before placing her in the crib.

Wilson had just finished setting up. He looked up at Wilson knowing that he had heard his whispered confession. "What?"

"You're getting attached to both of them aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." House snapped softly.

Wilson sighed. "I don't know when it's going to happen but eventually you're going to need to tell me what's going on. You're going to have to tell me why she's here and why she's so spooked and when you're ready, I'm here. You know that right?"

House nodded. "Would you just leave it alone if I told you I had no clue what's going on here?"

"Would you be lying?"

House shook his head. "No."

"Then yeah, I guess I would." Wilson said "Do you need me to stay for a little while? In case she wakes up." he said gesturing to the baby.

"No. But you can stay if you want. Cameron's out like a light and the only thing that wakes Mads up is me screaming at Cameron." House said while walking into the kitchen.

Wilson cut his eyes slightly. "I'm not going to ask how you know that."

"Good." House said coming back out of the kitchen with two beers. Handing one to Wilson they both sat down on the couch and turned the TV on with the volume down low despite his knowledge on what would wake Madelyn up.  
Wilson finally left around twelve thirty, and for reasons unknown to him House walked all over his apartment making sure all the windows and doors were locked. He popped back into the living room quickly to check on Madelyn before he moved back into his room.

He watched Cameron lay in his bed cuddled underneath his blankets for a long minute before moving over to her side and leaning down to kiss her softly on her cheek as she had done him earlier. "Goodnight Allison." he whispered softly before grabbing an extra pillow and blanket out of his closet and moving back into the living room. 

He moved the crib over closer to the couch so that he could see and hear her better and then he laid down on the couch. He shifted until he was comfortable and sighed, knowing that sleep would not come for him as long as the picture of Cameron sleeping soundly in his bed was still fresh in his memory.

xxxxxx

Cameron rolled over in and looked at the alarm clock that was blaring beside her head. Her first cognitive thought was that she was not sleeping in her bed. Sitting up she remembered where she was. She was in House's bed. She had came here the night before terrified, and he had more than willingly taken her in. She stood up and smoothed out her clothes and hair before walking into the living room to check on Madelyn.

She walked over to the crib and got nervous when she didn't see the infant lying in there but a slight snore turned her in the direction of the couch and she smiled as she found Madelyn. She was lying peacefully on House's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She reached down and gently picked Madelyn up trying desperately not to wake her and placed her back in her crib. She smiled as House's eyes popped open the second she had removed Madelyn. "I always envisioned you as a hard sleeper." she said softly.

House nodded. "I normally am, but when I have an infant sleeping on my chest it's kind of hard to sleep deeply." he said his voice horse from sleep.

Cameron blushed slightly. "I really am sorry about this. I just didn't know where else to go. And I needed to feel safe..."

"You feel safe here?" House asked curiously.

Cameron looked at him shyly. "Promise not to hold it against me?"

"Never."

"I feel safe with you," she said before she started looking around the room for her things.

House shifted nervously. "Your bag is in my room, by the bed."  
Cameron nodded. "Thanks. Is it ok if I take a shower?"

House nodded. "Yeah, just save me some hot water."

"OK." she said before exiting the room.

xxxxxx  
House was still sitting in the same place he was before she got in the shower when she got out. She had quickly dressed and fixed her hair so that she could start getting Madelyn ready for the day. She walked into his living room and look at him curiously. "You ok?" she asked cautiously.

House snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her. "Yeah I'm fine."

Cameron nodded and looked down at her watch. They were still swimming in time before they had to be at work. "You want some breakfast?" she asked before walking into his kitchen.

"What?" House asked startled by her voice since he had slipped back into his thoughts.

"Breakfast. Do you want some breakfast?" Cameron called from his kitchen.

House grunted and got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Do you do this often? Raid men's refrigerator when you get hungry?"

Cameron nodded. "Of course."

House smiled since she couldn't see it. "Do I even have anything even remotely close to edible in there?" he asked honestly unsure if he did.

Cameron pulled her head out of the fridge. "You have the stuff to make omelets. Do you know if the ham is fresh?"

House thought for a moment. Then he remembered that Wilson had brought it over Saturday. "Wilson brought it here this weekend, so I'm assuming it's still fine."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine. You like omelets right?" she asked as an afterthought.

House nodded. "Yeah. I like omelets."

"Good cause that's what I'm making." she said cheekily.

House nodded and left the room. Five minutes later she heard the shower turn on.

xxxxxx  
When House got out of the shower he could hear Cameron talking to Madelyn. He smiled briefly before realizing that this whole situation felt far to domesticated and normal for him. Shaking his head to quiet his brain he then walked out of his room and into the living room. "She looks happy." he said softly.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah she does. Did she wake you up a lot last night?" Cameron asked walking into the kitchen.

House shook his head. "Only the once, and she went right back to sleep after I picked her up." he said before following her into the kitchen. He uttered a quiet "thank you" as she handed him a plate with an omelet, and then placed a cup of coffee in front of him. House ate silently as he watched Cameron coo and play with Madelyn in the living room. After he was finished eating he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Have you eaten?"

"No. Maddie woke up and I was playing with her."

House sighed and reached out for Madelyn. The infant immediately clawed her way over to him. "Go eat." he said while standing up with Madelyn.

"Thank you." Cameron said smiling.

House nodded and then walked over to his piano. There were many songs he could play one handed but it was far to early for the concentration that took. He was content to simply sit there and let her beat the keys with her little fingers, which she was extremely content to do as well. He looked over at Cameron who was eating her breakfast and had a flash of the terror in her eyes from the night before. Before his brain could tell him not to move he was already up and walking into the kitchen to sit with her. "What are you going to do about this guy?"

"Jake." Cameron said unevenly. "I'm gonna move. I just have to find a new apartment." she said slowly.

"And where are you going to stay until you find one?" he asked worried about her.

"I'll just stay in a hotel."

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to a hotel?" House asked confused.

"I feel better today. I was just really spooked last night. Every noise made me jump. I couldn't have been alone." she added softly, "Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

House shifted uncomfortably. "Your welcome."

Cameron nodded and finished her omelet. After washing her plate and putting it up, she looked back at him. "I should probably gather up her things. So I can get out of your hair." she said before walking into the living room.  
House took a deep breath. "Are you going to be ok in a hotel?"

"Sure." Cameron said trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Are you going to feel safe in a hotel Allison?" he asked once again looking closely at her face.

Cameron flinched under his watchful eye. "I'll be fine Greg." she said using his name for the first time in a really long time.

House's breath caught in his throat and before he could control it his mouth opened and the words, "You could stay here." tumbled out of his mouth.  
Cameron looked up suddenly. "What?"

"I told you yesterday, I don't like seeing you hurt. I don't want to worry about you in some hotel. Just stay here until you find a place. You said it yourself you feel safe here."

Cameron shook her head emphatically. "I don't want to be a burden to you House. That wasn't why I came here last night. I was just scared and..."

"And you wanted to feel safe. I know. Which is why you should stay here. I'll even let you have the couch if it will make you feel better."

Cameron sighed. "It won't be for long. I promise. I'll be out of your hair by the end of the week."

House shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, stop cleaning up. You need to get to work. We're having a conference in the conference room at ten, new patient."

Cameron nodded. "Right. I'll see you later," she said reaching for her purse and then grabbing up the carrier that House had just finished placing Madelyn in. She smiled at him slightly before opening the door and leaving.

House looked around his living room carefully. Sighing, he began to do what he had just berated Cameron for doing and started cleaning up. The whole time thinking, _this isn't going to end well._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

House walked into the conference room an hour earlier than normal. He walked in to see the place completely empty. Deciding that Cameron must still be up at the daycare center and the other two ducklings weren't here yet, and he really didn't want to be here alone when Stacy got here he decided to pay Wilson a visit. He walked into Wilson's office and was surprised to see that he wasn't there either. So House turned in the direction of the elevators and decided to go see what was holding Cameron up in the nursery.

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her to stay. He had already decided that it was all way too domesticated for his liking. But the memory of her sleeping in his bed was stuck in his mind, and every time he closed his eyes and saw it, coupled with the fear in her eyes, his throat constricted and his pulse climbed. There was no way he could sleep if he didn't know that both she and Madelyn were safe. He sighed as the elevator doors opened up on the daycare floor and limped out of the elevator. The couch had been a bad idea last night, but he knew she had needed the sleep much more than he did. He groaned as he got close enough to see the actual nursery, and his ears were met with the annoying voice of Nurse Lang. Cameron looked up obviously hearing him walk up and smiled slightly.

"What are you still doing up here?" House asked while entering the daycare alcove.

Cameron looked back over in Madelyn's direction. She was lying in her carrier smiling and cooing at the stuffed bear she had grown so attached to. "I wasn't ready to let her out of my sight."

House snorted. "You weren't ready to leave her alone with Elvira over there."

"That too," she whispered. "The other two will be in in about five minutes. I wanted to talk to them anyway."

"About..."

"About not releasing Maddie to anyone other than myself."

"What about me?" House asked in mock insult.

Cameron sighed. "I didn't think you wanted them to think you'd gone soft or something."

"I'm already in the paperwork as her emergency contact. Might as well let her be released to me." House said knowingly.

Cameron nodded. "OK. I'll let them know she can only be released to me or you."

House nodded. He was about to say something when his pager when off. _Looking for you– Wilson_. "Gotta go. I'll see you upstairs in about fifteen minutes." When she nodded, he added, "Great, because I could really use some coffee." He walked out the sound of her laugh following him to the elevator.

xxxxxx

Wilson entered the Diagnostic Department conference room expecting to find Cameron. He was surprised, however, to not see her belongings but to see House's. He wanted to know what happened after he left last night, but really didn't want to push House either. He could tell that House was finally starting to open up to the idea that maybe, just maybe, there could be something between him and Cameron, and he didn't want to push House in fear that he'd close back up. Reaching over for the phone, he paged House. Within five minutes, House was walking back into the Diagnostics Department.

"You paged?" House said evenly.

Wilson studied him. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

House rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to segue way into a conversation about last night, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Wilson laughed. "You are in a good mood. What did she do?"

"Made me breakfast. You know me, food's always the way into my heart." He said snidely then for a giggle he added, "Then we had sex for hours. There was lots of screaming."

"Embellishing our time together already Dr. House?" Cameron said saucily.

House laughed. "My little minx doesn't want you to know about our torrid sex affair."

Cameron shot him a look. "Shut up before he actually starts thinking we're having sex."

"But Dr. Cameron, are we not going to have sex? How am I going to get through the rest of the week if there's no sex involved." House sniped with mock horror.

Wilson sat back at watched the two of them volley back and forth quietly until he heard the last thing House said. "Wait what do you mean the rest of the week?"

Cameron blushed and merely muttered "Excuse me." Before she walked out of the room.

House watched her go and laughed slightly. "You ran her off."

"One more thinly veiled sex comment and she was leaving anyway." Wilson noted. "What did you mean by the rest of the week?"

"She's staying with me until she finds an apartment, which I'm told will be by the end of the week. But keep your mouth closed about it. Ok? I had planned to tell you only because you knew she was there last night, but no one else needs to know," House stated and looked out the window into the conference room. He saw Cameron making coffee and his eyes locked on hers when she looked up.

Wilson nodded. "So what happened last night? Why was she there?"

House shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen. None of your business."

Wilson's mouth opened in shock. "Ninety eight percent of everything you know is none of your business, and you aren't going to tell me what it was that brought Cameron to your apartment last night?"

"Nope." he said looking down at his watch that now read nine twenty, "See you in forty minutes," he said before walking into the conference room to get a cup of coffee he had just watched Cameron make.

xxxxxx

Wilson popped into Cuddy's office at nine forty. She welcomed him in quickly, and he smiled at her and Stacy before sitting down. "House agreed to the meeting, but he wants it moved upstairs to the Diagnostics Department conference room. He said that if he has to be involved against his will, so does his team," he said drinking from the coffee cup Cuddy's new secretary had just handed him. He winced and spat it back into his cup. "Not nearly as good as what's upstairs in House's department." he muttered under his breath.

Cuddy sighed. "I don't see that as a problem. Did he move the time as well?" 

"No, it's still at ten. In fact, I think we should head up that way." Wilson said standing up grateful to be getting a cup of Cameron's coffee.

Stacy stood up. "You filled him in on everything?"

"Everything I knew." Wilson said passively no longer thinking that Stacy being here would be as big of an issue as before. He didn't know what was going on, but he thanked Cameron for having a crisis.

The three of them got into an elevator and started their ascent. "So Dr. Wilson. How's Dr. Cameron this morning?" Cuddy asked curiously.

Wilson nodded. "She seems better. Less likely to break down into tears any moment now."

Cuddy nodded. "That's great. And the baby, Madelyn?"

"I actually haven't seen her. I'm assuming she's in the nursery already." Wilson said as the doors opened.  
"What was wrong with Dr. Cameron?" Stacy asked nosily.  
"Now that's absolutely none of your business." House said from behind them snickering when he saw Stacy jump.

"Greg, you scared me." Stacy snapped.

House laughed and followed them into the conference room. "It was fun too." House watched Wilson roll his eyes and walk over to the coffee pot and pour himself a cup. "Sure help yourself, my coffee is your coffee." he said sarcastically.

Foreman and Chase chose that moment to walk in. They looked at the full conference room and noticed Cameron was missing. "Where's Cameron?" Foreman asked.

Wilson looked over at House who rolled his eyes, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Don't you know where she is?" Wilson asked.

"Well yeah, she'll be right back. Does it matter where she is?" House asked cheekily.

"What are we waiting on?" Stacy asked icily.

"We're waiting on Dr. Cameron, don't want to do intros twice. Speaking of people who are missing, where's the husband?" House said sitting down in a chair and turning on his Game Boy.

"Mark is working." Stacy sniped.

"Must not be too sick if he's working." House said annoyed.

"He doesn't think there's anything wrong with him." Stacy said looking at the ground.

House placed his Game Boy down on the table. "Splendid, my favorite kind of patient to treat. One's who aren't sick. Makes the diagnostic part boring, but the treatment part easy as pie." he said sarcastically. He smiled briefly as Cameron walked back in.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

"No problem. Here have a seat." House said pulling out a chair next to him, ignoring the looks being sent in their direction. "You're just in time for introductions." he pointed over at Chase, "Dr. Robert Chase." then he pointed at Foreman, "Dr. Eric Foreman." the he pointed at Cameron. "This pretty little thing here is Dr. Allison Cameron. Everybody I'd like you meet Stacy, the bitch who crippled me."

Wilson immediately groaned and placed his head in his hands. Cuddy looked like she was going to pummel him right there. Foreman nodded and uttered a hello. Chase replied with a polite 'it's nice to meet you'.  
Cameron, however, stepped up to the plate leaving House smirking when she turned to him and said, "What she couldn't put him a chemically-induced coma and self-diagnosis him herself?"

House flat out laughed. He was about to say something when Cameron's pager went off. He looked over at her for a moment and watched her read the page. She looked up at him for a brief moment and was about to open her mouth when House's pager went off as well. He simply stood up and ushered her out the door. He turned back to the room full of people who were looking at him nosily. "Tell you what Stace. Tell Foreman all of Mark's issues and call me when Mark actually sets foot in the damn hospital. Chase stay away from my markers," he tossed at them before following Cameron over to the elevator.

Everyone looked over in Wilson's direction. "Don't look at me. I didn't get a mysterious page and dart out the room."

Stacy filled Foreman in on what was going on with Mark and both him and Chase agreed that nothing could really be done until he came in to be examined. Stacy thanked them and walked out with Wilson and Cuddy behind her.

"Well, she's certainly a rude little thing, isn't she?" Stacy angrily flung once in the elevator.

"She's been through a lot lately." Cuddy said defending Cameron.

"That doesn't give her the right to talk to me that way." Stacy countered.

"You have to understand something. House is important to her..." Cuddy started.

"Cuddy, you don't have to defend Cameron. She's entitled to her opinion of Stacy. And how Cameron feels about House is really none of her business," Wilson bridled. "Which is something I've been telling her since yesterday," he added when the doors opened. Wilson walked out and went straight into the clinic.

xxxxxx

"I'm sorry, what part of the words "emergency contact" do you not comprehend? Because the last time I checked, a screaming child that you can't calm down is bad and everything, but it's far from an emergency. I can understand paging her but not me!" House hurled at the nurse in the daycare. He looked over at Cameron, who wasn't having much luck calming Madelyn down, but he was irritated, and he wouldn't go over there until he was done bitching at the nurse.

"I'm sorry Dr. House. I just assumed that since you were involved with the child even the slightest bit you would want to be kept informed."

As Madelyn's cries became louder he simply brushed the nurse off with a 'Whatever' and went to take her from Cameron. Within minutes of him taking her she was completely calm. He handed her back to the nurse. "I have the magic touch," he whispers so that Madelyn won't hear him.  
At the nurse's confused look, Cameron sighed. "It took me a couple times to realize that when she hears his voice she wants him to hold her."

"The next time you page me when she can just as easy handle it, that girl better be bleeding." House snapped before walking out of the room.

Cameron smiled politely before taking off after House. They entered the elevator in complete silence. As soon as the elevator started moving Cameron spoke. "So... I'm sorry about earlier."

House looked at her confused. "What about earlier?"

"That crack I made about Stacy. It was highly unprofessional."

"So was the one I made. Which is why it was fun. Don't apologize. Although Wilson is going to think I coached you, because I said the exact same thing before you showed up last night." House said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The day was passing by rather quickly for House. He had really done nothing for the biggest part of the day. He had spent the morning after the meeting hiding from Cuddy and Stacy. He had paged Chase around lunch time and told him should he value his job he should bring him something to eat, and the eager little wombat complied. He had plans to spend the rest of the afternoon watching soaps but was thwarted by Wilson.

"So, it's an awfully big coincidence that Cameron said the same thing about Stacy that you did." he said smiling widely.

"What are you implying?" House asked not looking up from the TV.

"Nothing. It just seems like some coaching on how to deal with Stacy was given."

House shook his head. "Nope. She didn't even know Stacy was coming until she walked in and saw Stacy." House said truthfully.

Wilson's eyes widened. "You didn't tell her Stacy was coming in?"

"We were a little busy will all the wild sex last night."

Wilson shook his head. "I can't believe you let her be blind sided like that."

"She handled herself well." 

Wilson sat down. "Handled herself well? She made a comment that proves she's been spending way to much time with you."

"Obviously not, she didn't call Stacy a bitch. I did." House said innocently.

Wilson sighed. "What was with the page earlier?"

"What page?" House asked confused and then nodded in recollection, "Oh yeah. The page Cameron got. Nothing just a moron in the daycare who couldn't get Mads to stop crying."

"No, not Cameron's page. The one you got within seconds of Cameron's mystery page."

"Oh that. New Playboy in stock. I gave the convenience store attendant around the block my pager number so he could page me when it came in," he replied obviously lying.

Wilson sighed. "Why would the daycare page you?"

House shook his head. "I already told you they didn't. The daycare paged Cameron. Keep up Jimmy." House said standing up.  
"Where are you going!" Wilson yelled as he watched House walk towards the door.

House turned around and looked at him closely. "Is Stacy still in the hospital?"

"Yeah. She was with Cuddy the last time I checked. Why?" Wilson asked confused.

"What about Cameron? Have you seen her recently?" House inquired.

"She was in the clinic last time I saw her. Why?" Wilson said while following House out into the hallway.

"And the rest of the ducklings?"

"Chase is in the lab doing something I don't know what. And Foreman's up in Neurology. Why?"

House snickered. "Do you have G.P.S. locators on everyone in the hospital or something?"

"Funny." Wilson said sarcastically.

House sighed. "You said Cameron was in the clinic?" he asked again before walking towards the elevator.

Wilson reached out and grabbed House's arm effectively stopping him in his tracks. "House stop." he said forcefully. House looked at Wilson tightly. He didn't say a word but his expression conveyed a lot. He just wasn't sure what. He could see confusion and concern and he knew it was for Cameron. "Whatever it is that's going on here with you and her, it's going to get complicated."

"It is not." House said childishly.

"Yes it is. Things are going to get weird."

"Things aren't going to get weird between us." House said tiredly.

Wilson sighed and led them both into the elevator. Once the doors shut he spoke again. "House this is Cameron we're talking about. Things have always been weird between you two."

"You're insane." House snapped hitting the ground floor button.

Wilson shook his head. "You're in denial..."

"I am not..."

"And you know it. From day one, there has always been sexual tension between the two of you." Wilson declared.  
"And how would you know that?" House snarked.  
"I was there when you interviewed her. You didn't take your eyes off of her the entire time."

"So she's pretty... you caught me.. I think my immunologist is pretty. Doesn't mean I want to jump her." House spat out as the doors opened. He was about to exit when Wilson reached over and hit the door close button trapping House. "Ok Jimmy you have my attention. Say whatever it is you want to say, and let me out of the damn elevator." House demanded angrily.

"There's something there, House."

House sighed. "You're wrong."

"She asked you if you liked her."

"Five months ago. She asked me if I liked her five months ago. And I told her no."

"She told you that she liked you." Wilson said ignoring him.

"I know I was there." House said sarcastically.

"Cuddy said she saw you smile at her earlier."

"I smile every now and again." he said defensively.

"No you don't." Wilson dead panned.

House slapped Wilson's hand away from the buttons and hit the door open button. As soon as the doors opened he began walking out. He turned back around to face Wilson who was still standing in the elevator. "Drop this James. There's nothing there." he said icily.

Wilson smiled as watched as the doors in front of him started to close. He knew House wouldn't go anywhere until Wilson was completely out of his sight. Just before the doors closed completely he yelled out. "Everybody lies."

House groaned and brushed his hand over his face in exasperation. "Damn it." he said under his breath.

xxxxxx

Cameron had been hiding out in the clinic since she left the daycare center. She wasn't actually working since there was barely anyone in the clinic and was just sitting in the room reading. They didn't have a patient until Stacy's husband actually showed up so she wasn't needed upstairs. She knew she could have gone upstairs and sat in the Diagnostics Department like Chase was probably doing, but she didn't want to smother House. She was already concerned that staying with him was going to have repercussions that neither her nor House were going to see coming. She knew that staying with him was a stupid decision she had made, but it was out of sheer desperation and severe terror cause by Jake. She could see Madelyn getting more and more attached to House and she was terrified that once she moved out House would be out of their lives. She was so engrossed in her book and her thoughts she didn't notice the door had opened until someone spoke. "I'm not sure we were properly introduced."

Cameron looked up and saw Stacy. She withheld a wince and smiled. "Sure we were. You're Stacy..."

"Warner. Stacy Warner." She said reaching her hand out for Cameron to shake.

Cameron looked at it unevenly for a moment before relenting and shaking her hand. "Allison Cameron."

Stacy smiled warmly. "I don't know what Greg's told you..."

"He hasn't told me anything about you." Cameron interrupted icily then added, "Except that the two of you used to live together and it didn't work out."

"Well then..." Stacy started looking at her confused.

"Everything else I know about you came from Wilson, Cuddy..."

Stacy held up her hand motioning for her to stop. "What is it exactly that you think you know?" she said, her tone as cold as Cameron's had been.

Cameron sighed and placed her bookmark back in her book and stood up. "I know that you waited until he was in a chemically-induced coma and then went behind his back and had a massive part of his thigh removed. I know that you stayed until you couldn't handle House hating himself and hating you anymore and then took off."

"He was being unreasonable..."

"He was being unreasonable? About what exactly? Wanting to maintain as much leg function as possible? Blaming you for waiting until he couldn't say a thing and then doing what you wanted?"

"I saved his life... if I hadn't done what I did he would have died!" Stacy yelled.

"I'm sorry…I forgot you were a doctor. Stupid me, I thought you had to go to med school and not law school to be one of those." Cameron snipped.

Stacy sighed. "Look I don't know what you and Greg are doing but..."

"Me and House aren't doing anything. And if we were it wouldn't be your business." Cameron snapped back fiercely. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, just barging back into his life and demanding he treat your husband, but he agreed to do so. So do us all a favor and stay away from him before you make everything worse." she yelled before walking out of the room leaving Stacy standing alone in the room.  
xxxxxx

Cameron walked back into the conference room quietly. She quickly looked to see if House was in his office. Sighing, when she saw he wasn't she walked over to her desk and pulled out her laptop where she spent the next hour and half researching as much things as she could on raising children.

xxxxxx

Wilson looked up when he heard his office door slam shut. He was expecting House for no reason other than who else would be slamming his door, so he was surprised to see Stacy standing there in front of him obviously furious. He groaned. "What did he do?" he asked already tired.

Stacy look at him confused for a second. "She's a bit of a bitch."

"She... who are we talking about Stacy?"

"Dr. Cameron."

Wilson laughed loudly, but when Stacy's expression grew grim he stopped. "Sorry, it's just I don't think I have ever heard anyone refer to Allison Cameron as a bitch."

"Well she is." Stacy huffed and sat down, "You know she actually told me to stay away from Greg. She's what twelve years old..."

"Stacy, please tell me you didn't approach her..."

"Did you hear the way she spoke to me in the conference room James? I had to say something!" she retorted angrily.

Wilson emitted a loud groan. "Stop approaching Cameron."

"You heard her..."

"Yes I heard her. I also know that she's probably the only reason Greg even agreed to take Mark's case..."

"What?"

"Her niceness is rubbing off on him." Wilson said softly, "What did she say this time?"

Stacy sighed. "It wasn't so much what she said it was the way she said it." then she added softly, "Does he really hate me?"

Wilson looked up at Stacy slowly. He wasn't ready for what he saw in her eyes. They were filled with pain and regret. "You are _married_." he said softly accentuating the words.

"I know that." Stacy acknowledged with a bite to her tone and stood up ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered her question. "Sorry to bother you," she said turning around and walking out of the office before he could get another word in.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

House hadn't thought about the fact that she might not be ready to go when he was, or that he wouldn't be ready to go when she was. She needed a key to his apartment. That was the thought that occurred to him when he saw her storm out of the clinic earlier. He didn't know what had happened, but she looked angry.

He watched Stacy come out of the same exam room Cameron had just stormed out of. He was torn between wanting to know what happened in that room and wanting to be as far away from Stacy as possible.

He was doing a damn good job of pretending that Stacy being here wasn't driving him insane, but it was. He didn't like that any minute he could turn a corner and she could be standing there. And he certainly didn't like that she was obviously seeking Cameron out, not to mention pissing Cameron off. He quickly made his way into Cuddy's office as soon as he saw the elevator Stacy had gotten in start moving.

xxxxxx

Cuddy wished that House hadn't managed to get to his staff before they met Stacy on their own accord. He had obviously done something to make Cameron react the way she had to Stacy. She had never heard Cameron speak to anyone the way she had to Stacy. She, of course, defended Cameron to her because she knew that Cameron had been going through a lot, although Cameron's attitude had seemed unprovoked.

It was obvious that Cameron and House had become involved in something, but with Wilson continuously insisting that the two of them were not dating, she was unsure what they had became involved in. But whatever it is, it involved Cameron being strongly protective of House and House strongly protective of Cameron and her niece. She was startled out of her thoughts when House popped his head in the door.

"You got a sec?" he asked curiously.

Cuddy sighed. "Depends."

"On what?" he asked already entering her office and sitting down in a chair.

"On whether or not you've done something that the hospital is going to be sued for later..."

"Do you mean today, or in the past? Because if you mean the past then I'm in trouble. Can I at least have my supper before you send me to bed Mommy?" he derided.

Cuddy slumped in her chair. "What is it House?" she asked already tired of playing whatever game they were about to start playing.  
House smirked. "If you insist on letting her roam free around the hospital, tell her to quit harassing my immunologist."

Cuddy looked at him closely. "You look like Greg House... your voice sounds like his... but the words that sound like concern for Dr. Cameron are probably what's throwing me off."

"I'm not concerned for Dr. Cameron, I just don't feel like listening to Stacy cry when Cameron gets going. I have no doubt that Cameron can take care of herself when it comes to Stacy," he said evenly.

Cuddy groaned. "What happened?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just saw Cameron storm out of the clinic and Stacy storm out of the same room five minutes later." He said flatly, "Neither looked happy, although Cameron looked like she might hit someone."

Cuddy shook her head. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make Cameron hate her. What did you say to her about Stacy?"

"I think the exact words I used the one and only time I ever spoke of Stacy with Cameron were, I used to live with someone once but it didn't work out. I don't know though. Maybe I looked sad when I said it and Cameron didn't like that. I didn't turn her against Stacy." he flung meanly, "Now are you going to talk to Stacy or are you going to make me do it. Because you're already making me treat the hubby, I might as well make the little missus cry while I'm at it."

Cuddy nodded. "Fine. I'll talk to Stacy."

House nodded and stood up. "Try not to be too nice. I actually want her to leave Cameron alone." he snapped before walking out of the office.

Cuddy sighed and dropped her head onto her desk for a brief moment before standing up and following House out. "House!" she yelled out to him.

House sighed since he was already in the elevator. He held his cane out to stop the doors from shutting and waited on her to enter the elevator. After she did he looked down at her.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

Cuddy looked up at him closely. "What exactly is going on between you and Dr. Cameron?"

House groaned and then thanked God when the elevator opened immediately following Cuddy's question to let people off of the second floor into the elevator. He quickly made his way off the elevator and onto the second floor. Not chancing to look behind him to see if Cuddy had followed, he stopped walking when he heard the elevator begin to ascend again.

Cuddy stands perfectly still so she doesn't make a noise and when House turns around to go back to the elevator she laughs loudly as he jumps slightly. "You didn't seriously think you outrun me did you?" she asked saucily,

"Nice." House said noticing the silent jab she threw while punching the call button on the elevator dejectedly.

"I asked you a question." Cuddy reminded as she stepped into the elevator after him again.

"No, I don't think you can out run me." he said in mock sadness.

"Not that one. The one about Dr. Cameron." she snapped.

House shrugged. "Why does it matter?" he asked quizzically.

Cuddy sighed. "It doesn't I guess. I mean it just seems like she's the only woman who can stand you. I assume something must be going on."

"You really shouldn't assume things like that Cuddy." House said knowingly.

"House."

"There's nothing going on." House said evenly.

"I see the way you look at her."

"That's nice." House said impatiently waiting for the doors to open.

"And the thing with the baby." Cuddy said ignoring him.

"Look at that... the door's open... time to go." House said limping briskly out the elevator the second the doors opened.

Cuddy shook her head. "Liar." she said to herself before getting out her phone to find Stacy.

xxxxxx

House walked into Wilson's office and shut the door behind him. Wilson looked up again and sighed. "I really got to learn how to lock that." he said sadly.

"Oh you... you know you want to talk to me." House said smiling.  
"Well... yeah I do actually..."

House was quick to jump in and interrupt his train of thought. "I need your copy of my apartment key." he said swiftly.

Wilson pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Why? Are you scared I'm going to walk in on you and Cameron in some compromising position?" he asked cheekily.

House rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly it. Now can I have my key back?"

"Look if you're that mad about me just storming in last night, I won't do it again." Wilson said apologetically.

House groaned. "Oh would you shut up! I'm just going to let Cameron use it. You'll get it back you big baby." House snapped aggravated.

Wilson's eyes went big. "You're giving her your apartment key?"

"She needs a way to get into the apartment when I'm not there." he said logically.

Wilson handed him the key. "That's true." he said ignoring every instinct he had to say something about how big of a deal this was.

House took his and then turned around to leave missing the smile on Wilson's face.

xxxxxx

House walked into the conference room and smiled as he saw Cameron was alone in the room. He walked straight over to her and sat the key down in front of her. "Apartment key." he simply said before walking into his office.

Cameron looked down at the key for a moment before slipping it into her pocket and following after him. She watched him as he methodically stuck his ear buds in his ears and turned on his iPod and then flipped his Game Boy open to play. She walked into the office when he didn't acknowledge her and stood directly in front of him. When he still didn't acknowledge her she reached up and pulled the buds out of his ears.

"Barely moved in with me and she's already controlling as hell." House said smirking.

She smiled and pulled the key out of her pocket. When he saw it he sighed. "I thought you might need a way to get into the apartment when I'm not there."

A nervous look passed across her face. "What do you mean when you're not there?"

House saw the look on her face and stood up next to her. "You are safe at my place, even when I'm not there." he said trying to ease the nervous expression off her face.  
Cameron shook her head trying to clear it. "No. I know... it just... it never occurred to me that you wouldn't be there when I was. Are you sure you don't mind me being in your apartment when you're not there?"

House looked at her closely. "Do you plan on snooping through my things?"

"No."

"Then no…I don't mind," he said smiling. He then reached out towards her so that she would look at him. "You are safe there Allison." he said gently.

"I know." she said looking back down at the floor.

He reached out and lifted her chin making her look at him eye to eye. "Do you?"

She shivered slightly at the contact and looked at him closely. She wasn't sure if he was experiencing the same thing she was when they touched, but she knew he was experiencing something. The look in his eyes gave it away. "I know." she said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"He doesn't know where you are. He's not going to get to you. And he's not going to get to Mads." House said softly, "In fact I think you should go to the police."

She shook her head. "No. Rachel never reported him and I have no proof that he ever hit her. I have no proof that he's a violent jerk." she said angrily.

House nodded. "OK. So we can't go to the police unless he tries something now. You have enough clothes for tonight right?"

"Yeah." Cameron said nodding.

"Good. I don't want you going back to your apartment without back up." House said protectively.

Cameron nodded. "That's probably a good idea." she said before sighing, "Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of this."

House shook his head. "You're not. If he hit your sister, he wouldn't hesitate to hit you." he said forcefully then immediately said, "Sorry." when he saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry did I just hear him genuinely apologize about something?" came a voice from the door.

Cameron hurriedly brushed the tears off her face. _There is no way I'm going to let myself appear weak in front of her_ she thought to herself. "We were talking if you don't mind." she snapped out.

"I don't think in the entire five years we dated I ever heard you apologize and actually sound like you meant it." Stacy said ignoring Cameron.

"And I'm sure there were so many moments when you truly deserved an apology," Cameron scoffed.

"Look little girl I've had enough of you..."

"Hey!" House snapped, "You barged into my office, interrupted a private discussion between me and her and now you want to speak to her as if she's beneath you. Not going to happen. What do you want Stacy?" he yelled.

"I needed to speak with you about Mark." she said her tone glacial, "Alone." she added when Cameron showed no signs of leaving.

"Nuh uh. You want to talk... talk. She's not going anywhere." he grumbled.

Stacy sighed. "Fine. Mark thinks that you should meet Mark and I for dinner tonight."

Cameron tensed beside him and he could practically feel it. "Does he now? And if I had plans for tonight?"

"Greg..."

Cameron cleared her throat gaining House's attention. "I think I'm going to just go home. If that's ok?" she said softly.

He looked at her carefully before looking back up at Stacy. "Excuse us for a minute." he said before pulling Cameron out into the conference room. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day, and I'm tired. I just want to take Maddie back to the apartment and lie down."

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" House asked knowing that just a few minutes ago she was scared to be alone.

She shook her head. "No. It's fine... like you said he doesn't know where I am, and I'm safe there. Right?" she said her voice still a little shaky.

"Right." he said strongly.

"You should go to dinner with Mark and Stacy. The sooner you get him diagnosed the quicker you get her out of your life." she said then thought about what she had said and how it sounded, "I mean if that's what you want."

House looked back between Stacy and Cameron. His eyes finally resting on Cameron. "It is."  
Cameron nodded and felt in her pocket for her key. Realizing it wasn't there she sighed. "I left my key on your desk." she said leading them both back into the office. She reached onto the desk and pocketed the key knowing that Stacy had seen her do it. "Goodnight Mrs. Warner." she said icily before turning to House. "Night." she said gently.

"Good night." he replied back just as gently. She was almost at the door when House called out to her. "Allison."

"Yeah."

"Lock the deadbolt. Just in case." he said with caution in his voice. Cameron nodded and walked out of the office leaving House and Stacy alone together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stacy Warner keenly observed the subtle tête-à-tête between the man with whom she once shared five years and the young woman doctor through the sliding glass door of his office. Like viewing a live performance on mute, the hero had a protective concern on his scruffy face, while the doleful heroine responded to his comfort. The situation was intriguing and had definitely garnered her interest. James and Lisa were of no help in learning more. All she knew was Greg House was different with this one. It was this last thought which concerned her the most. She knew she had to broach the subject as soon as she saw him turn away from Dr. Cameron and limp towards her. Watching Allison Cameron leave, she rebuked, "You wouldn't normally get involved with your subordinates."

House shook his head tiredly. "I'm not involved with her, Stacy."

"I don't believe you. When I asked you if you wanted to go to dinner tonight you looked at her like you needed permission. If you weren't involved why would you need permission to go to dinner with me?" she questioned.

"You are far too nosy for your own good." House snapped, "There is nothing going on there. Allison and I are not involved."

Stacy sighed and sat down.

"Don't sit. Why are you sitting?" House asked quickly.

"Because I want to talk to you and I don't feel like standing up anymore," Stacy said flippantly.

"I don't want to talk to you." House said sitting down and flipping the Game Boy open that he had deserted when Cameron came in and began to play.

"Greg, put the damn game down and talk to me." Stacy said annoyed.

"I... Don't... Want... To." he said slowly making sure to accentuate every word separately.

Stacy reached up and grabbed his Game Boy out of his hands and walked out the office with it, House trailing behind. "You can have the damn thing back when you talk to me." she snapped childishly. She got as far as the hallway outside the conference room. The next thing she felt was the Game Boy being taken out of her hand.

House held out his hand graciously. "Dr. Foreman. My friend." he said. When Foreman didn't hand it over he added, "owner of a paycheck in which he wants me to sign."

Stacy looked at Foreman with contempt. "You took my bargaining chip."

"He's scarier than you." Foreman said handing House his Game Boy back. "Plus, he's right. He signs my pay check. You don't." he said before walking into the conference room.

House smiled sarcastically at Stacy. "What more do you want from me? I'm going to go to the stupid dinner you want me at..." he said before being interrupted by Foreman.

"I ran into Cameron on my way down here, and she said she was leaving for the day. Should I page her and tell her she left her laptop?" Foreman asked.

House wanted to say no, that he would take it home with him and give to her but he couldn't say that without giving away that Cameron was staying with him. "Um.. yeah page her. She should still be here," he said distracted by his own thoughts.

Foreman nodded, went back in the conference room, and paged her. He then suddenly lifted his arm and snapped his fingers like he forgot something and quickly strode out the conference room.

"You're going to go to the dinner?" Stacy asked once Foreman was gone.

"I said that I was." he said annoyed.

"And you'll behave?"

"I never agreed to that." House snapped.

"He's my husband Greg. I need you to behave." Stacy pleaded.

"And I'm supposed to care about what you need?" House yelled loudly. He was about to say something else when he heard a baby cry. He looked up to see Cameron and Madelyn within five feet of him. "I guess that was my own fault huh?" he said to Cameron following her into the conference room with Stacy trailing behind. Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. It was," she said knowingly. Stacy looked at her with disdain and the look was graciously returned by Cameron. "I forgot my laptop."

"Yeah." House said nodding watching her while she packed it up.

Cameron was about to walk out of the room when Foreman popped his head in the door. "Hey Cameron can you help me do a lumbar puncture up in Neurology really quick? I just checked, and the woman is scheduled in ten minutes."

Cameron looked at Madelyn for a second. "Um.. I don't..." she started to say before she felt House take Madelyn's carrier out of her arms.

"What are you..."

"Just go. She'll be here when you get back." He said before setting the carrier on the table and taking Madelyn out. She nuzzled into his arms and cooed gently. "See we're fine. Go do the lumbar puncture, make sure Foreman doesn't screw it up."

Cameron nodded, placing the Bugaboo diaper bag in an empty chair. "I'll be right back." she said hurrying out the door.

Stacy looked at House, then at Cameron's retreating back and then back at House curiously. "You're holding babies now?"

House ignored her question. "What time is dinner?" he asked while reaching into the carrier for Madelyn's bear.

"Eight at Pablo's. You still like Pablo's right?" she said passively watching him play with a small white bear and the baby.

"Yeah..." he said distractedly "Pablo's sounds fine.. I'll meet you inside?"

"Yeah." she said walking out.

House looked up to see her leave and then back at Madelyn. "That Mads, is a vicious woman, and the sooner she's gone the better," he said softly knowing she couldn't understand him.

About fifteen minutes went by and House simply sat in the conference room playing with Madelyn. Every now and again he would say something to her. He was talking to her when Chase walked in the room.

"Chatting up babies now?" Chase asked from the door.

House nodded. "Haven't you heard. I've moved on to be the creepy old guy who literally robs the cradle now." House leered mockingly.

Chase shook his head. "Who does that baby belong to?"

House shrugged, "How the hell should I know? I told you I robbed a cradle."

"Well, because your holding it." Chase assumed.

"Her. She has feelings too." he said sarcastically.

"House..."

"It's Cameron's niece," came Wilson's voice from behind them both.

"Oh." Chase said shocked.  
"I think the words you're looking for Chase are, 'Why in the hell are you holding Cameron's niece?'" Wilson said although he was really talking to House.

"She was on her way out and Foreman asked her for help with a lumbar puncture. You know Cameron's too nice to say no," he said then moved closer to Wilson, "Plus, Stacy was here..."

"House!" Wilson snapped softly.

"And Cameron just handed the baby to you?" Chase asked disbelievingly.

House feigned indignation, happy that Chase had taken the attention off House and Stacy. "Hey! I resent that! I've had her for almost twenty minutes now and she's perfectly fine."

Wilson nodded. "I'm sure she is. Cameron would murder you if anything happened to Madelyn."

Madelyn shifted in House's arms and dropped her bear. Chase picked it up and tried to hand it back to her but she knocked it out of his hand and started screaming. House glared at Chase. "She doesn't like wombats," he said to Wilson who sighed. Then he turned back to Chase.

"Go make yourself useful and do some clinic hours," he ordered loudly over Madelyn's crying.

Chase rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Wilson shook his head. "He spends more time in the clinic than any other doctor in this hospital," he said sadly.

House nodded. "Yeah well, he's a pain in my..." House stopped and censored his words so that he said "behind." before reaching for the bear that Wilson had picked up off the floor.

"She didn't want it from Chase what makes you think she'll take it from you?" he asked, then added, "I'm sorry did you just censor your language?"

"Yeah." House said brushing it off. He held the bear out in front of Madelyn's face who immediately grappled for it and stopped crying.

Wilson looked at him impressively. "How did you.."

"It's easy. It's her favorite toy, and I'm her favorite person," he said easily.

"He sounds cocky, but he's right." Cameron said from the door. "He really is her favorite person."

"How the hell..." Wilson started but stopped the second House smacked him. "How'd that happen?" he said amending his chosen words.

Cameron laughed. "Did you just censor Wilson?"

"You missed it earlier, he said 'behind.'" Wilson said laughing.  
House groaned. "Har har, make fun of the cripple." he said sarcastically. "Take her before I start to smell too much like baby," he said holding her out to her.

Cameron smiled and took Madelyn who immediately started squirming trying to get back to House who had just walked away back into his office. Cameron sighed and put her into her carrier. She turned to Wilson. "I don't know how it happened. She's been attached to him the second she laid eyes on him," she said apprehensively.

Wilson looked at House who had just turned his I-Pod on. "You don't sound that happy about that." he said picking up on the apprehension.

Cameron shook her head, "It's not that. I'm glad that she likes him. He's a great person. I'm just worried that she's getting too attached. He's not by any means a permanent fixture in my life."

"Allison.."

She shook her head again. "No, it's ok. Really. Despite what you think, me and House aren't together. I know that's not what this arrangement we have here is. I'm just scared that she's getting too attached and the fall out will be massive when he's not involved anymore..."

"And so is he, just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean it's not true. He knows he's getting to attached to her," he said softly trying to reassure her. "I doubt he's just going to walk out on her; and if he does, you can rest assured that she's not going to remember the scruffy old guy who used to hold her when she was four-months old." Wilson said just before House came out of his office.

"I have an idea." House said brightly before noticing the somber look on both Wilson and Cameron's faces. He looked at them both closely before turning his focus solely on Cameron. It was obvious that they were having a serious conversation before he came back; and for a moment, he wondered if she had told him everything about why she was staying with House. Shrugging the thought out of his head, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "You ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. What's your idea and should I be scared?"

House sighed. "You're lying, but whatever. So my idea. I'm going to meet Stacy at Pablo's at eight but I'm going to stop by the apartment first. I want to make sure you and Mads are all ok."

Cameron nodded and Wilson looked up quickly. "You're meeting Stacy?"

"And Mark for dinner. You wanna come?" he added.

Wilson shook his head fiercely. "I don't want to be anywhere near there."

"Good, because that wasn't in my original idea anyway," House added before looking at Cameron. "What about you? We can leave her with Wilson." he asked.  
"You want me to go to dinner with you and Stacy and Mark tonight?" she asked apprehensively.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I think that would be a very bad idea. I'm not sure I could refrain from pouring my drink on her head," Cameron said bitingly.

House chuckled. "Part of the fun." he then moved closer to her and spoke so only she could hear him. "I'd feel better knowing you were both ok. We can even bring Mads if you want."

Cameron shook her head. "We'll be fine. Really go to dinner House," she said reassuringly before stepping to move away form him.

House reached out and grabbed her arm and leaned into her. "No you won't. You'll be terrified. You'll be sitting in my apartment thinking every noise you hear is him. You're a bad liar Cameron."

Wilson deciding that they were obviously having a private moment tried to leave but was stopped. "What are you doing tonight?" he heard House ask.

Wilson shrugged. "Julie's going out with her sister, so nothing."

"You want to baby sit?"

"House..." Cameron said, "I'm not going to let you throw me in Stacy's face. Go to the dinner, do what you do, cure the husband..."

House ignored Cameron. "You want to have dinner at my apartment tonight?"

Wilson and Cameron both looked at him confused. "You're having dinner with Stacy..." Wilson reminded.

House rolled his eyes. "I know. Cameron's cooking."

"What?" Cameron exclaimed caught off guard.

House looked at her. "I don't want to leave you alone. Wilson has no plans. You won't go to dinner with me, so I figure Wilson has dinner at the apartment. Then, you and Madelyn aren't alone."

Wilson looked at them confused. "What's going on? Why can't Cameron be left alone? Are you that scared she's going to discover the skeletons in your closet? Because if you are, then you should know I'd probably act as a tour guide."

"It's not important. Just say yes, Jimmy." House said dismissively still looking at Cameron.

"Yes." Wilson said somewhat reluctantly.  
"Great be there by seven thirty." House said and when Cameron nodded in verification, he looked away from her.

"Ok." Wilson said.

House looked over the door as Foreman walked in. "You paged me?" Foreman asked.

"Finally took you long enough." House snapped.

Foreman shook his head. "I was busy. You know that." he said before turning to Cameron. "I thought you were leaving?"

"She is. Which is why I paged you. She looks like she has her hands full, why don't you take some of that stuff and walk with her down to the car." House said looking at Cameron.

Foreman looked confused but took her laptop bag, the diaper bag, and the books she was taking home with her. "Oh...um...ok.." he stammered.

Cameron sighed. "Subtle," she directed at House snidely.

"You know me." House smirked.

She looked at Wilson. "Seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty." he verified as he saw her pick up Madelyn in her carrier.

"Ok, bye." she said before walking out with Foreman and the baby.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cameron and Foreman were barely out of sight when Wilson pounced. "What in the hell was that?"

House sighed. "Don't be so nosy."

"Don't you want to tell me? I mean you have me babysitting Cameron House. What's going on?"

"Even if I wanted to tell you. I can't and I'm not going to. Just be at the apartment at seven thirty and call me if anything seems off."

"Anything like what?"

"Cameron." he said before walking out the conference room.

xxxxxx

Cameron was standing in House's kitchen cooking when he walked in the door. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Are you sure you won't come with me tonight?"

Cameron shook her head. "I told you. I'm not going to let you use me to irritate Stacy. You can do that just fine on your own," she said flatly.

House nodded. "OK. What are you cooking? And where did the food come from?"

"I stopped at the grocery store on my way here since you graciously set up my dinner plans and you have no food. And I'm making lasagna."

"You could have just ordered take out."

"I like lasagna."

"Where's Mads?"

"Oh…I moved her crib into your spare room, so that she could nap while I cooked, and I wouldn't wake her up. That's ok right?"

House nodded. "No. It's fine I was just wondering where she was."

Cameron finished doing what she needed to do and then put the lasagna in the oven. She walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to House. "You know I really don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl."

House nodded. "I know that. I told you. This was for my benefit. I'd feel better if you weren't alone."  
Cameron watched him get up and walk back into the kitchen. He came back out with two beers and the baby monitor she had left in the kitchen. Cameron graciously took one and watched House sit the monitor on the coffee table. They sat and watched TV for almost an hour before either one of them spoke. "So what took you so long? The hospital was practically empty when I left and that was hours ago."

House nodded. "Yeah. I was trying to get out of this dinner tonight." he admitted.

Cameron was intrigued. "How?"

"I offered to do double my clinic hours next week if I didn't have to treat Mark."

"And.." Cameron prompted.

"Cuddy turned me down. Said something about it not being a legitimate offer, considering I was going to make Chase do them for me. Personally, I think she was being unreasonable."

Cameron laughed. "I understand it's hard for you to see her again..."

"No it's not."

"House..."

"It's not. I don't care. I just want her gone."

"Then treat her husband."

"I intend to."

"And then they can go back to where it was they came from."

"Short Hills."

"Short Hills? That's two hours away."

"I know." House said looking at the clock. "Is that clock right?"

Cameron shrugged. "It's your clock."

House sighed. "I guess I should get up and get dressed then, huh? I mean Wilson will be here any minute."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. I gotta take the lasagna out and put the bread in the oven." she said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She came back out to find House still sitting on the couch.  
"I decided I looked fine the way I was." he replied to her curious look. A knock on the door made Cameron jump slightly. "See I told you. Every little noise would make you jump." House said smiling before walking over to the door. He peered into the peep hole and then opened the door, taking longer than normal because of the dead bolt.

"What took you so long?" Wilson asked.

"Dead bolt sticks." House replied before handing the monitor to Wilson. "I'm going to go." he said to Cameron who took the monitor from Wilson.

Cameron nodded. "Have fun." she said cheekily.

"Nobody likes a smart ass, Cameron." House said sarcastically before his face took a serious expression. "Lock this behind me. And call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"No seriously anything. If you get a head ache and you need an Aspirin call me..."

"You aren't getting out of this dinner. Now go."

"Save me some lasagna," he added pouting.

"Already put a piece in the fridge for you." Cameron said smiling.

House sighed, "Ok fine. bye." he said shutting the door. He stood by the door until he heard Cameron slide the dead bolt in.

xxxxxx

Wilson looked at Cameron closely. "That was weird."

Cameron walked back into the kitchen. "What was weird?"

"You and House. You're acting weird."

Cameron shook her head no. "No we aren't."

"And what's with the dead bolt?" Wilson asked.

"Huh?"

"I didn't even know House knew he had a dead bolt."

"Of course he knew he had a dead bolt. Don't be ridiculous," Cameron said defensively.  
"I'm sorry." Wilson said unhappy with the look on her face, "Let's just have dinner before Madelyn wakes up."

Cameron nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

xxxxxx

House showed up at Pablo's at eight fifteen. He had been there since seven fifty but didn't want to be on time. He finally decided to go in and was met immediately by Stacy.

"You're late!"

"Fifteen minutes. You're lucky I'm here at all." he said gruffly, "Especially considering I didn't want to be here."

"Please behave tonight." Stacy pleaded.

"Where's the husband?"

"He's at the table." she said leading House towards their table. When they got there Mark stood up and offered his hand to House.

"Mark Warner. You must be Greg House."

House looked at him for a moment cutting his eyes. He made it clear he had no interest in shaking Mark's hand by sitting down. Stacy sighed and whispered sorry in Mark's direction and then they both sat down as well. House picked up his menu for a brief second and then put it down. "OK, here's the deal. I had plans tonight, and I'm here so there is going to be no small talk. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Mark said.

"Great! Then I'm just going to go..." House started but was interrupted by Stacy

"Don't do that. It's not nothing." Stacy argued.

"It is. I don't know why we're wasting his time Stace."

"Sudden mood swings, infantile regression, abdominal pain, you've passed out twice. That's not nothing." Stacy snapped.

House sighed. "I really hate to agree with her. Believe me you have no idea how much I don't want to agree with her," he said stressing his point, "But it sounds like something's wrong there."  
"Every doctor I've seen says it's just stress." Mark said flatly.

House nodded. "Doctors are morons. Stress is a six letter word they throw out when they don't know what's wrong with you."

xxxxxx

Wilson and Cameron ate in relative silence. Although it wasn't necessarily comfortable, it wasn't uncomfortable either. Wilson noticed that Cameron was a bit jumpy and the tension in the room was palpable. He had coughed earlier and she had nearly jumped out of her chair. House's phone rang and Cameron literally did jump out of her chair.

"What has gotten into you?" Wilson asked before answering House's phone. "Hello?... No Chase, House isn't here... I'm just waiting on him to get back... I'll tell him... Ok bye." Wilson looked up to find Cameron after he hung up the phone but she wasn't in sight. He walked towards the kitchen and she wasn't in there. She wasn't in the spare room either. 

"Cameron." he called out

Cameron walked out of the bathroom, her face pale. "Yeah."

"You don't look well come on and sit down." Wilson said leading her to the couch. When she sat down he said, "I'm going to get you a glass of water and check on Madelyn. I'll be right back."

Cameron nodded and sat calmly. Just as soon as she relaxed her cell phone rang. She looked at it ringing for a brief moment before turning it on. "Hello?"

"Hiding my daughter from me isn't smart." A deep voice rumbled with menace.

"I told you, you aren't getting your hands on her," she insisted bravely . She was scared but she wasn't going to let him know it.

"She's my daughter I would never hurt her," he replied with a dangerous edge.

Cameron stood up quickly to see if Wilson was still with Madelyn or not. "Rachel was your wife. That didn't stop you from beating the hell out of her every chance you got."

"I never touched her!" Jake's voice erupted.

"I'm glad you believe that, because I don't. I grew up with her; and never once, did she walk into a doorknob or fall down a flight of stairs. She wasn't clumsy until the bruises started showing up. So tell me again, how you didn't beat the hell out of my sister," the whole time thinking _that's right Allison antagonize the psycho wife beater_.

There was a dreadful silence on the other end when she finished. When he spoke, Cameron's heart raced, pursued by the malice of his threatening voice. "I'm going to find you, and I'm taking my daughter back. You can't stop me, and I don't recommend you try. I'll be in touch."

Cameron hung up her phone and walked into House's room. She quickly changed into pajamas and curled up in his bed. She could hear Wilson calling her name, but she couldn't seem to say a word. Jake had scared her. She had just started sobbing when Wilson found her.

"Cameron? Are you in here?" Wilson said poking his head into House's bedroom. He knew she was there when he heard the sobbing. He immediately walked over to House's bed and kneeled down in front of her. "Allison. Are you ok? What happened?"

Cameron wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to so badly, but the only sound that would come out was a strangled cry. She tried to form the words but just couldn't. Her sobs were becoming louder, and she was starting to have trouble breathing.

Wilson didn't know what was wrong. Everything had been fine before. Sure, she had been jumpy and pale; but she didn't look like she was going to cry or anything like this. "Allison, do you want me to call House?" when her sobbing slowed a bit, and it looked to him like she nodded, he said, "Okay just stay right here and I'll call Greg." Then he rushed out into the living room to call House.

xxxxxx

House sighed as he listened to Stacy and Mark argue over whatever illness he had. They had been doing this for over an hour, and House was growing bored. He had never been so thankful to hear his cell phone ring in his life. "Please tell me you're calling to save me from this dinner." he asked smiling widely at Stacy and Mark who had both stopped fighting to listen to his conversation.

"You have to come home." Wilson said softly but forcefully.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know what happened. She's been jumpy all night."

"Spit it out James. Tell me what happened to her!" he snapped loudly.

"The phone rang and she literally jumped out of the chair. Once she found out it was just Chase, she went to the bathroom I guess because that's where I found her. Anyway, she looked pale, so I set her on the couch and told her to stay there. I went to get her a glass of water and check on Madelyn really quick, and when I came back I couldn't find her. I finally found her curled up in your bed sobbing. I can't get her to stop..."

"I'm on my way." he said flipping his phone shut. He looked back at Mark and Stacy. "I have to go. Mark, be in my office at eleven and we'll run some tests." he said standing up.  
"Ok." he said noticing that arguing with House didn't seem like a good idea.

House had just started walking towards the exit when Stacy reached out and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Weren't you sitting there eavesdropping on my conversation.? I'm going home."

"You haven't said anything medical all night with the exception of agreeing with me that there might be something wrong!" she protested hotly.

House looked down at her hand on his arm calmly. "I have to go. Take your hand off of me and let me go."

"You promised me you'd treat him..."

"And I'm going to! Tomorrow at eleven! Right now all I want is to go home and check on..." he yelled stopping immediately before saying Cameron's name. "Damn it Stacy, let me go!" he said jerking his arm free of her and walking out the exit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

If there was a traffic law in Princeton, House broke it on his way home to get to Cameron. He knew he shouldn't have left her. He should have insisted that she come with him to dinner. He practically ran up to his door and almost broke a key off in the deadbolt. By the time he had gotten inside he was out of breath. He looked up as he heard footsteps in front of him.

"House." he heard Wilson say.

"Where is she?" House asked trying to catch his breath.

"She's still in your bedro..." he started only to be interrupted by House walking out of the room. He pushed past Wilson and limped into his bedroom. He stood at the door for a brief moment taking in Cameron's appearance. He thought he could literally feel his heart break. She was a mess, crumpled on his bed, her eyes bloodshot, her face tear-stained. She let out a strangled cry when she saw him and before he knew it he was crossing the room to get to the bed, to get to her. Cameron pulled herself up into a seated position and moved over across the bed so that he could sit down. House wasted no time sitting down and stretched his leg out in front of him. He held his arm out and she quickly closed the gap of space between them. Curled up against him she continued to bawl until sleep overcame her.

xxxxxx

Wilson didn't know what was going on; but it was obvious House did. And it was more than obvious that House was trying to protect her from whatever it was. Sighing, he thought maybe he should leave when Cameron's cries intensified, but Madelyn chose that moment to wake. On his way into the makeshift nursery he peeked his head into House's room, surprised to see Cameron curled into him. He made a mental note that whenever, whatever, this was blew over, to re-approach the 'There's nothing going on' proclamation. He walked in and picked Madelyn up. "Shh... it's going to be ok little one. Aunt Allison is just a little bit upset." he said softly. He cradled her the way he had seen House do it earlier that day and handed her the bear. He remembered Cameron saying something about making a bottle so he went into the kitchen to get it. He warmed the bottle; and by the time she had drank half of it, she was sound asleep again. He carried her back into the room and was about to place her in the crib when he heard House clear his throat.

"Can I take her?" House asked.

Wilson handed her over. "Yeah."

House took her. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Move that into my bedroom," he said pointing at the crib.  
Wilson nodded. "Of course."

House nodded. "Thanks, Jimmy. Try not to wake Cameron." he said before walking into the living room. He sat on the couch and saw Cameron's phone sitting on the coffee table. He reached out and flipped it open to search through the incoming calls list. He scrolled down to the most recent and wasn't surprised when he saw that Jake had called.

"All done." Wilson said once he was back in the room.

House nodded and walked towards his room with Madelyn. He leaned down and placed her in her crib. He chanced another look at Allison. He thought she looked cold, so he carefully tucked her in under his covers. When he turned around, Wilson was standing directly behind him. After his stomach returned to where it belonged and left his chest, he gestured for Wilson to move and headed back into the living room.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." Wilson said watching House check and recheck all the locks on the windows and the door.

"I know." House said.

"I've never been so... I don't even know what I was but I've never felt so helpless. I listen to people cry everyday but that... I wasn't ready for that." he said honestly.

House shook his head. "Me either." he said distractedly before turning and walking into the kitchen. He began washing dishes and cleaning up the mess from the lasagna.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Something productive." House snapped.

Wilson watched House wash dishes wordless until he scrubbed a plate so hard that it broke. "Greg. Stop. That's enough."

House stopped instantly. "I can't tell you what happened here tonight, because I don't know. She fell asleep before I could ask. I can, however, guarantee that Allison's not going to be at work tomorrow."

Wilson chose to ignore that House had called her Allison. "Ok."

"In fact I don't know when she's going to be coming back. As of this, moment she's on vacation."

"House…she just started back yesterday. Cuddy's not going to..."

"I'll handle Cuddy."  
Wilson nodded. "You can't tell me what happened tonight I get that. Tell me what's going on? Why is she here to begin with? Why does she need constant supervision?"

House sighed and reached into the fridge. He pulled out two beers, handing one to Wilson.. He took a large gulp of his own and took a deep breath before he started to speak. "Cameron's sister Rachel was married to this guy named Jake who beat the living daylights out of her every chance he got. When she found out she was pregnant she immediately filed for divorce and somehow managed to convince Jake to sign his parental rights away. Now that Rachel's dead he wants Madelyn. He called Cameron last night, scared the hell out of her. He threatened her and since his number is the most recent call to her cell phone I'm guessing he called again. Which is most likely what cause her breakdown." After House finished, he then proceeded to quickly gulp down the rest of his beer before his intensely blue eyes looked at Wilson.

Wilson was shocked into silence. He couldn't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt someone like Allison Cameron. "OK... so what do we do? How do we keep her safe?" he said once he recovered his voice.

House shook his head. "We can't do anything until tomorrow, but I don't want to give him a chance to follow her back here, so she's not leaving. I have to get more of her things; but I don't want him to see any of us, just in case he's staking out her apartment. Hospital security needs to be alerted if he comes there looking for her or Madelyn. I **don't **want Chase knowing anything. He's about as trustworthy as Stacy is likely to follow people's wishes other than her own."

Wilson's head was spinning. "Ok.. Ok.. None of this can be done or discussed until we have Cameron and Cuddy in the same room." when he noticed House's face he added. "She has to know. The hospital is her baby. Greg."

House nodded. "Yeah." he said admitting defeat.

Wilson sighed. "What about Foreman?"

"What about him?"

"Well you obviously trust him. Now I understand why you had Foreman walk her to her car earlier."

"So did Cameron." House said smirking slightly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. It's up to Cameron. I shouldn't have told you. Remember how mad she was when she thought I blabbed her secret?"

Wilson nodded. "I guess I should go. Julie should be home soon, and I'd like to at least look like I wasn't just having dinner with another female."

House snorted. "Please like she'd know the difference."

Wilson rolled his eyes and then stood up to leave. "Oh I forgot how did dinner with Stacy and Mark go?"

House sighed. "Fine, her hubby has an illness. He's supposed to be in at eleven. Don't expect to see me before then either."

Wilson smiled. "You know when this thing is over, I hope you know that there's going to be a long conversation about you and Cameron right?"

House groaned. "Yeah I know. Good night." House said opening the door for him.

Wilson laughed. "Night."

House locked the door the second Wilson was through it and then headed back to check on Cameron. She was still sleeping so he then checked on Madelyn. She was still sleeping too but he heard Allison move behind him. He looked over at her and saw her open her eyes.

"Hi." she murmured sleepily.

"Hi." he whispered back, "You ok?" he asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"No," she whispered back sucking in a breath when he reached out and brushed the hair off of her face, "But we'll talk about it tomorrow, although I don't think I should go to work."

House smiled. "Already ahead of you. As of ten minutes ago, you're on vacation."

Cameron nodded and then yawned. "Go back to sleep Allison." House said softly,

Cameron smiled. "You call me Allison a lot lately." she said pointing out the obvious.

"It's your name." he said simply before standing up and moving off the bed.

"Can you maybe... I just... I can't..."

"Spit it out," he said teasingly.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked sheepishly. "I just... I'd feel safer with you there. And I need to feel safe right now because I'm so terrified of..." she said but was silenced by House sliding back into the bed next to her. "Thank you."

House nodded. "I know I've said it before but Allison you're safe with me. I'm not going to let a single thing happen to you, or Madelyn. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you." House repeated the same action he had earlier and held out his arms to embrace her. It didn't take long for Cameron to cuddle up into his embrace. A few soothing words and promises of safety later, Cameron was sound asleep, and House was left feeling oddly ok with her lying half on top of him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The sun peaked in through House's bedroom windows, coaxing him from sleep. Reaching over onto his night stand, he grabbed at his Vicodin and quickly popped two into his mouth. His movement was partly limited, because his other arm was still pinned beneath Cameron, but also because he didn't want to wake her.

She had lain in his arms for almost an hour before he had finally been able to relax and sleep deeply. His thoughts were plagued with ways to protect her, and he was currently entertaining all of them, including the one that had him putting her on a plane and shipping her off to a different country.

When he had wrapped her in his arms the night before, he had been shocked by how natural it had felt. But now in the wake of the morning, he was shocked at how badly he didn't want to leave his bed, didn't want this feeling to end. Cameron must have sensed his awakening, because she rolled off of his arm and onto the other side of the bed, her face now facing him. 

House rolled over onto his side to look at her closely. Even in sleep, she looked troubled, and he was struck by the desire to pull her into his arms. Closing his eyes and shaking it off mentally, he reopened his eyes and glanced at her again.

She was beautiful. He had never once denied that fact. He had even told her he thought she was beautiful, so he couldn't understand why he was so caught off guard when the thought passed through his mind. She had been crying for two days and still looked beyond beautiful. A smile tugged at his lips as a small one graced hers, but quickly faded as hers did. He watched her eyes pop open and closed his before she noticed he was awake. There was no way he was going to let her catch him watching her.

Cameron knew he was awake. She could tell by the way he was breathing; but if he didn't want her to know, then she would let him continue pretending. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was only six fifteen. Thinking that sun must have just risen, she decided to lay back down until Madelyn woke.

She looked at House closely. She knew he was a good person, even if he rarely showed it, but she didn't know what she would have done without him. He had been her rock through this, and she knew he would be there to see it through the end. She just hoped that when it was over, he would still be as involved in her life as he was now. She was no idiot. She knew that if he wasn't; she would be crushed. No matter how terrified she had been in the last two days, she never forgot how she felt when he touched her.

House knew she was awake and he knew she suspected he might be awake as well. He opened his eyes slowly to see her's closed. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was trying to go back to sleep. His hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair off of her face of it's own volition, because he certainly would have never consciously done that. She shivered under his touch; and he denied that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him before closing them again and snuggling back into the warmth of his bed.  
He sighed as a faint smile graced his own lips and closed his eyes; this time truly planning to go back to sleep. He was barely still awake when he felt her finger entwine with his own . He couldn't force himself to pull away, nor did he want to, and allowed her to hold his hand for a brief minute before he pulled her back into his arms, both soon finding sleep.

xxxxxx

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office at eight a.m.. She was clearly surprised to see him and it was evident in the tone of her voice. "James. It's early for you to be in," she said smiling at him.

Wilson nodded "Yeah. House is going to start treating Mark Warner today. I thought you would want to know." he said truthfully.

Cuddy nodded. "Thank you. When's he coming in?"

"Greg said eleven. And I wouldn't expect to see House much earlier than that either."

Cuddy sighed. "Stacy being here is hard on him I'm sure."

Wilson groaned softly. "Stacy being here is the least of his problems. It has nothing to do with Stacy though, his coming in late, he just has a few things that he has to take care of that can't wait."

xxxxxx

House awoke this time alone. He sat up and looked at the clock that read eight a.m.. He looked over into the crib and found that Madelyn was gone as well. Assuming that Cameron must have awakened with her, he got out of bed and got dressed before heading into the living room. Finding his living room empty, he headed into the kitchen where he heard noises coming from. He smiled when he saw Cameron standing in the kitchen trying to cook with Madelyn in her arms. "You should put her down it would make cooking a lot easier."

Cameron shot him a glare. If she was startled by his presence she didn't show it. "I didn't bring her playpen."

House walked over and took Madelyn into his arms. "Speaking of your things. Any idea on how to get them here?"

"Huh?"

"I decided that you didn't want to run the risk of going to get them and having him follow you here."

Cameron shook her head. "No I'm sure that he's watching my apartment because he told me that hiding his daughter wasn't a good idea."

"Did he threaten you last night?"

"He said that I couldn't stop him from taking Maddie and that he doesn't recommend I try."

Anger poured through House but he covered it well. "He's not going to get to her, or you."

"I know... I know.. He told me he never touched Rachel, and I was so angry that I snapped. I was sitting there antagonizing him. I'm an idiot. I know I'm in danger, and I'm making it worse," she said sadly tears filling her eyes.

House walked over to her and turned her face towards him. Using his thumb, he gently wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek away; his hand lingering to cup her cheek. "You aren't in any danger, because I'm not going to let anything happen to one hair on your head. I'm not going to let him hurt you, or Madelyn." he said gently. When she didn't say anything he added, "You should know that I told Wilson," and then he immediately backed away from her.

"Oh." Cameron said too stunned to say anything else.

"He was terrified. He didn't know what was wrong with you." House reasoned.

"I know, it's fine that you told him. He probably should have known before you left last night. He should have had some clue as to what he was getting himself into." she said logically.

House shook his head. "Last night was my fault. I should have taken you with me."

"It's not your fault. My phone would have still rang. And I probably would have still answered it."

House nodded. "Speaking of your phone. Where is it?"

"In the living room on the coffee table."

House left the kitchen and headed into the living room. When he came back he was holding her phone. "I'm taking your phone with me today. If he calls, you're not answering." he said leaving no room for objection.

Cameron nodded. "Ok." she said before she handed him a plate of eggs.

"Thank you," he said as she took Madelyn back and placed her in her carrier so she could eat as well, both ignoring how domestic and natural the whole thing really felt. "We have to tell Cuddy." he said after she had the baby strapped in.

"Oh," Cameron said emotionless.  
"Hospital security needs to be notified, and Cuddy needs to know why before she can authorize it. She also has to authorize your vacation."

"Of course." she said agreeing with his reasoning.

House ate a fork full of eggs and then said, "But I don't want to discuss this with her at the hospital. Too many ears around there..."

"So invite her over for dinner. I can cook or something. I'm really good at ordering take out," she said and then as an afterthought added, "Unless you don't want her to know I'm here."

House smiled evilly. "Or we could make Wilson cook." he said ignoring her implied question.

She shrugged. "Whatever. We can do whatever you want."

"We'll figure something out and I'll let you know."

"Does that mean I can answer the phone if it rings?" she asked cheekily.

House rolled his eyes. "You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve burning the place down. At the end of the day, the three us still need somewhere to sleep."

Cameron smiled. "Check. No burning the apartment down. Got it." she said laughing. "Oh I almost forgot. How was dinner? Was it really bad?"

House shook his head. "I listened to them argue for an hour after I agreed with Stacy and said there was something wrong. He kept saying 'Of course your ex agrees with you, he wants me to be sick then maybe you'll go back to him' and 'I'm sure he can't wait to open me, your husband, up and poke around' and then I got the phone call from Wilson. I told Mark to be in my office at eleven and left. So no, not really bad. Just bad."

Cameron sighed. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Cameron said handing him a cup of coffee and sipping from hers.

"No clue." House said drinking his coffee.

"Well if you need an immunologist. You know where I am." Cameron said softly.

House reached out and put his hand over hers comfortingly. "It's just temporary, Allison. You'll be back in my office sorting my mail in no time."

xxxxxx

House walked into the conference room at ten thirty and was met by Wilson. "Foreman's on his way down from Neurology, and Chase should be here any minute," he said when House walked in. When House simply passed him and went into his office, Wilson stood there until he came back out. "I was half expecting you to be late on principal." he said jokingly.

"Cameron wouldn't let me hang out with her anymore," he said shrugging. "I just came up to drop my stuff off before heading back down to talk to Cuddy. You coming?" he added.

Wilson nodded and followed after him. "Why not?" The second the elevator doors closed he asked, "How's Cameron?"

A pensive look crossed his face. "She's ok I guess. Just a couple of tears so far. I took her cell phone so if he calls back he won't get to her. She's scared."

"Are you worried? I don't mean worried in the sense that you're worried she can't handle it, I mean worried in the sense that may be in real danger?"

"She's not in any danger. He doesn't know where she is."

"Greg."

"Stop it James. She's not in danger. I'm not going to let anything happen to her," he snapped before walking out of the elevator and into Cuddy's office.

"House." Cuddy said acknowledging his presence. And then added. "James."

"Tell me you're free tonight," House said.

"Me?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Yeah you, Wilson too. Both of you. Are you both free tonight?" House said exasperated.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah I'm free. Why?"

"Because I want you both to come to dinner at my place tonight."

"Yeah, right. I don't buy that. What's the real reason?" Cuddy asked questioningly.

"I'm serious. I want you both to have dinner with me at my apartment tonight."

"But what about..." Wilson asked referring to Cameron.

"Not an issue." House said quickly.

"House, how is she not an issue?" Wilson questioned with a tinge of disbelief.

"She'll be there. She knows I'm inviting you two. She knows why we're having dinner."  
"Who are you two talking about?" Cuddy asked skeptically.

"I also need you to sign this." House said ignoring her question and handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked taking it from him.

"It's a vacation request." House said flatly.

"If this is for you, you better hope you cure Mark first or I'll... this is for Dr. Cameron." she said finally looking at it.

"I know."

"She just came back Monday House."

"So."

"It's Wednesday."

"Boy, she's a hard worker."

"No."

"Just sign it Lisa." House said tiredly.

"No."

"She needs the time off." Wilson said trying to help.

Cuddy scrutinized them both closely. "I can not believe you two are ganging up on me." With her hands hiked up to her hips, she wondered, _What are they up to?  
_  
"No...we're not. I'm serious. She needs the this time off. I'll explain it all tonight." at Cuddy's skeptical look House added. "Would I really be lobbying this hard for something like this if it wasn't important?"

"House." Cuddy said evenly.

"I'll do twenty more clinic hours."

"We've already had this discussion. You can't use that as a bargaining chip as long as you have Chase doing all your clinic hours."

"I'll do them myself, ok?" House responded sharply. "Just sign the paper and come to dinner," he added with impatient tone walking out.

Cuddy looked at Wilson. "What's going on?"

Wilson sighed. "You'll find out tonight, and believe me once you know you'll wish you didn't."

"And this." Cuddy said holding up the vacation request.

"Oh. Sign that." Wilson said flatly.

Cuddy sighed and signed the paper. "Go make sure House doesn't kill Mark Warner. Dr. Cameron won't be here to act as his moral compass." she said snidely.

xxxxxx

"Just redo the tests the other doctors did. If or when they come back negative, ultrasound his stomach. If that's negative, CT his abdomen and pelvis with and without contrast." House said to Foreman and Chase. Both started to walk out when House called them back. "Oh…and Dr. Cameron won't be joining our party today, so if you were planning on slacking and pawning most of the work off on her, that's too bad. And Chase, I'm done torturing you, I'll be doing my own clinic hours from now on. That's all, go and run the tests. Try not to kill the guy, the wife's a lawyer and malpractice suits suck." he said before going into his office.

He dropped his head onto the desk and sighed heavily. Waking up with Cameron had been oddly comforting. When he pulled her into his arms that morning, he couldn't help but think that nothing had felt that right since before the infarction. He remembered watching her shiver when he touched her, and the memory made his heart constrict. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number before he could talk himself out of it.

"Hello."

"Hi." House said calmly.

"I need a play pen." she said tiredly.

He suppressed a laugh. "Well...you should have brought it with you." House teased.

Cameron scoffed. "I didn't know I was going to be staying."

House sighed. "I know."

"I was going to go get one, but then I discovered my keys were missing," she said a bit frustrated from his clever obstruction.

House stuck his hand in his pocket and touched her keys and phone. "Yeah, sorry about that I moved your car into the garage earlier and forgot to give them back."

"Liar." Cameron good-naturedly smirked and letting him know she was on to him.

House laughed. "Ok, so I'm lying. I'm worried that he's going to see you in some random place and follow you back. Thus making your safe haven, unsafe."

Cameron sighed. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Allison."

"I know that but I wanted to."

"So Cuddy's coming over for dinner. What do you think Chinese or Italian?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Does Cuddy even like Chinese?"

"Yeah, we've all had Chinese together before."

"Well then Chinese. Me and Wilson had Italian last night."

"I know. I forgot my lasagna." House grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said glancing up and seeing a familiar form approaching from the other side of his office glass door. "Hold on…," when it swung open he added, "Dr. Cuddy how nice to see you."

"Liar. Here's Dr. Cameron's vacation authorization." she said, "What time is dinner?"

"Hmmm...wait," he told Cuddy before pulling the phone back up to his ear. "What time's dinner?"

Cameron signed. "I don't know seven or eight."

"Ok." he said then to Cuddy said, "Eight."

Cuddy looked at him curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

"Wilson." House said just as Wilson walked in the door.

"Hey...what time's dinner?" Wilson asked.

"Busted." House heard Cameron say laughing.  
"Who's he talking to?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"You apparently." she said her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Oh." Wilson said looking at House knowingly.

"I gotta go. I swear Wilson just winked at me. I feel dirty." House said.

"Ok."

"Wait are you..."

"I'm fine," she said sensing that was what he wanted to know.

"And.."

"She's fine too."

"Great."

"Is the.."

"Deadbolt's locked and so are all the windows."

"Good."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye, House."

"Bye." he said before hanging up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cuddy left House's office after giving him Cameron's vacation authorization. She realized that House wasn't going to tell her anything more. Wilson, on the other hand, decided to stay and press the issue. "I'm sorry were you two just finishing each other sentences?"

House looked at Wilson snidely. "You aren't funny."

Wilson laughed. "I think I am." he said but when House glared at him he stopped laughing. "So how is she?"

"Haven't you already asked me that once today?"

"Yeah, but you just talked to her again."

"She's fine."

Wilson looked at House studiously. "Way to be descriptive."

"I figure you don't need that many details." House said.

"So what's it like having her there?" House shrugged, so Wilson added. "Is it like when Stacy was there?"

House immediately shook his head. "No. Nothing like it."

Wilson nodded. "Better or worse?"

"You can't compare the two. Me and Stacy were together. Me and Allison aren't."

Wilson nodded, noticing House's usage of Cameron's first name. "And you're leg... it's handling sleeping on the couch just fine?" he asked acting nonchalantly curious.

House flinched slightly, but it was enough to know that Wilson saw it. "My leg is fine."

Wilson looked at him closely cutting his eyes. "You are sleeping on the couch aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I have no intention of sharing a bed with her. So stop trying to trick me into telling you something is going on, because it's not." House said standing up and limping out of his office.

Wilson sighed. "I think someone is protesting a bit too much." he yelled loudly after him and thinking, _House, you're in BIG trouble!!  
_  
xxxxxx  
Hours later, House walked into Mark's room sighing as he saw Stacy. He gestured for her, and she got up and followed him out without a word. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked.

House shook his head. "No. I've scheduled an exploratory surgery, we're going to look at everything."

"Surgery?"

"Have fun talking him into signing the release. Considering he doesn't think he's sick." House grumbled.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Stacy snapped.

"I don't know. You could lie. Or you could trick him. Either way it's not like you're above doing either one and you've had experience." he said bitterly.

She rolled her eyes. "I saved your life."

"What do you expect gratitude? Because if you do you shouldn't hold your breath. You won't get it!" House yelled. "What do you want me to do? Say thank you? Ok, fine! Thank you Stacy for waiting until I was in a medically-induced coma to destroy my life. Thank you Stacy for turning me into a Vicodin-addicted cripple. Go back in there and sit with your husband. Hold his hand and tell him how much you love him. Advise him to do the surgery because if he asks for my opinion, the first thing I'm telling him is to appoint a new medial proxy!" House said before limping off as fast as he could.

xxxxxx

Cuddy searched the hospital for House. Stacy had been in her office crying for almost an hour because of the way House spoke to her. Cuddy wasn't sure what she was going to say to House when she found him.

Cuddy had always felt responsible for the damage done to his leg. She had been the one who presented the option to Stacy. House had never came out and blamed her for it, he always placed the blame solely on Stacy, but there were times when she knew he looked at her with resentment.

She thought that her guilt was probably the reason she let him get away with am much as she did, but she knew that he was usually right so when Stacy came in demanding to know if exploratory surgery was the best option the first thing Cuddy asked was 'Is that what House is recommending?'.

Cuddy finally gave up looking for House and walked into the clinic. She picked up the sign in sheet and was surprised when she saw House's name on it. "How long has Dr. House been here?"

The attending nurse looked up. "About an hour."  
"Is he with a patient?"

"I don't think so. We're pretty slow today."

"What room is he in?"

"Exam room one."

"Thank you." Cuddy said before walking towards Exam Room One. Opening the door she was surprised to see House simply lying on the bed. "House?" she whispered unsure if he was awake.

"Why are whispering?" he said loudly.

Cuddy jumped. "I didn't know if you were awake."

"And you were seriously going to let me sleep if I was. Dr. Cuddy I think you're losing your edge." he said sitting up.

Cuddy sighed. "Did you really order and exploratory surgery for Mark Warner?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because all of our tests are either negative or non conclusive." House said bored.

"Stacy was in my office crying for an hour."

"Hope you restocked your tissues." he said blandly.

"House."

"What? I don't care that Stacy was upset."

"You used to care about her. How can you talk to her the way you did?"

"Would you rather I spoke to _you_ the way I speak to her? Because I could," he said knowing she knew exactly what he meant by that.

"No. But... House... I just think that you could be a little less... crass." she said tiredly.

House nodded. "I'll think about it."

"You used to love her. Does that mean nothing to you?" she asked incredulously.  
House sighed, "I know that it should but it doesn't."

"House."

"I didn't ask her to come here. She knew what she was getting herself into when she showed up a few days ago. She knew I didn't know anything about Mark and she shoved him in my face, but not before grilling me about Cameron. Why is it that Stacy gets special rules and just because I upset her, I'm the bad guy!" House spat out angrily.

Cuddy looked at him closely when he brought up Cameron. "Speaking of Cameron. How is she?" she asked trying to change the subject.

House looked at Cuddy closely trying to judge how much she knew. If Wilson had spilled the beans in this hospital he was going to kill him. Deciding that Cuddy knew nothing he shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You two seemed kind of close."

"Just because I held Madelyn doesn't mean we're close. All it means is that I've met the kid."

"She seemed to like you."

"Who?"

"Madelyn."

"She's a baby. She's not that smart," he muttered. Then feeling like he owed her something since she had to put up with Stacy after he screamed at her he relented. "Cameron's fine. She just needed some time off."

Cuddy nodded. "That's good I'm glad she's handling her sister's death better."

House nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Cuddy sighed and looked down at her watch. "It's three o'clock. I have a meeting." she said before turning to leave the room. House followed her out of the door and signed out of the clinic.. "Where are you going? I said I had a meeting not you."

"I know. You have a meeting. I have General Hospital." he said getting into the elevator.

xxxxxx

House stopped in Wilson's office on his way back to his own and stuck his head in. Seeing Wilson without a patient, he walked in and plopped down in a chair. Wilson startled out of his thoughts looked up at House curiously. He was about to say something when House spoke. "I slept next to Allison last night." he divulged.

Wilson dropped the pen in his hand. "What?"

"After you left I went in to check on her and Mads. She woke up and we talked for a minute and when I got up to leave she asked me to stay and lay with her. I didn't even debate it. She looked scared and even I know I should have at least debated it in my head but I didn't. I just climbed in next to her."

Wilson's jaw was practically sitting on the desk. He hadn't expected House to admit to anything like this. When he recovered from his shock the only word he could manage to utter was "Wow."

"Stellar conversational piece, Jimmy."

"Well what do you want me say? You just walked in here and told me that you spent the night in bed with Allison Cameron."

"When you say it like that it sounds like I'm sleeping with her." House snapped.

Wilson scrunched his face up. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"No." House admitted

Wilson was expecting a long lecture on of course he knew what he was doing. He wasn't expecting a simple no. "No?"

"No." House verified.

"I told you this was going to get complicated."

"I know."

"Well..." Wilson said "Do you like her?"

House shot him a look. "I don't know buddy. Do you mean do I like her or do I like _like_ her? Grow up."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Well not that." House barked.

"Was she still there when you woke up?"

House figured he'd gone far enough he might as well go all the way. "The first time."  
"What?"

"She was there the first time I woke up. Not the second."

"You mean to tell me that you woke up and then consciously, without being asked to, chose to lie back down and go back to sleep next to her?"

House nodded.

"I knew you cared about her."

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't turn this into something it's not. Ok. She was scared and she didn't want to be alone. She was lying there looking at me terrified. You saw her last night. Could you have possibly denied her anything?"

"I don't know how you've ever denied her anything." Wilson said honestly.

"You're seeing something that isn't there James."

"No, I'm not. She wasn't awake to ask you to stay the second time."

"I didn't want her to wake up alone." House rationalized.

Wilson sighed. "House you need to think about this. Like seriously think about it. Are you falling for Allison?"

House stood up quickly. "Don't do this. Don't ruin this. I have it all under control and I don't need you psychoanalyzing me."

"Then why did you come in here and tell me all of that House? You want me to psychoanalyze you. You want me to tell you what to do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said anything. That's why you came in here." Wilson reasoned with irritation.

House pulled out his wallet and took his credit card out handing it to Wilson. "Actually, what I came in here for was to see if you'd take this and go buy a play pen for my apartment and take it there. I'm not leaving here until Mark's surgery is over and Cameron needs one. She's going insane."

Wilson reached out and took the card sighing. "Yeah. Anything else you want me to pick up?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you think she's going to need. We still haven't figured out a way to get all of her things from her apartment yet." House said before walking out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He had definitely left out a few things when he was discussing his sleeping arrangements from the previous night with Wilson. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to go to Wilson and open his big fat mouth about it in the first place.

He sighed and let his head fall onto his desk. He knew that Wilson was right on some level. That his masochistic brain had needed to vent and had wanted Wilson to psychoanalyze what was going on it and that was why he had gone to him. He had originally planned to just hand Wilson his credit card and send him to get Cameron a play pen and anything else she needed for his apartment, but he couldn't force his mouth to comply and he had blurted out almost everything.

He damn sure had no intention of ever telling Wilson that when he woke up this morning, the only thing he had wanted to do was pull Cameron back to him and go back to sleep. He wasn't sure which terrified him more; the desire to do so or the fact that he had done just that. But both only added to the fear her felt for her and her safety because of Jake.

Groaning, he looked up and over at his small television. He watched the comings and goings of General Hospital for a few brief minutes before realizing that he had zoned out through half of it and had no idea what was going on. He reached over and flipped it off then returned his head to his desk.

He could admit now that for the first time, in a long time, he had no idea what was going on or what he was doing. The only thing he knew for sure was that the wave of almost pure pleasure he felt when pulling her against him this morning was enough to ensure he was going to do everything he could think of to keep her safe, no matter how confused he was about why he cared so much. He looked up as the door opened and saw Foreman standing in front of his desk.

"Can I help you?" House said this in a harsh tone and knew that what he was just thinking about had a lot to do with it.

Foreman sighed. "You told me to remind you when Mark Warner's surgery was going to start."

"And." This House said in a softer timbre, letting Foreman know not to take offense.

"It starts in fifteen minutes." Foreman answered in a relaxed manner, catching House's attempt to make amends in his own way.

"Ok." House chirped offhandedly, stood up and walking out the door.

Foreman groaned and followed after him. "Where's Cameron?" he asked curiously.

If House was startled or surprised by his question he didn't show it. "Does it matter?"

"I was just wondering why she wasn't here," Foreman stated.  
"She's on vacation." House said emotionless.

Foreman nodded. "She's probably having a hard time dealing with losing her sister."

House shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Foreman nodded. "Yeah I guess not." he said rolling his eyes. Then more to himself then House he added, "Maybe I'll go over there tonight and see if she wants to hang out or something."

This time House flinched and he knew Foreman caught it. "You do that," he said before walking in the opposite direction he had been going in. "Let me know what's what on the surgery." he called out.

"I thought you were observing."

"Changed my mind." House said before entering an elevator and sighing as the doors closed.

xxxxxx

Cameron practically jumped out of her skin when the loud knock on House's front door resonated throughout the entire apartment. A slight shriek left her mouth, and she wasn't sure whoever was on the other side of the door hadn't heard it. She walked towards the door, but hesitated when it came time to look through the peep hole. She knew it was an irrational fear, and that he didn't know where she was, but she was scared that she'd look through the peep hole and see Jake.

Another loud knock came from the other side of the door causing Cameron to jump again. She was about to look through the peep hole when she heard, "Cameron it's me.". She let a breath she wasn't aware she had sucked in out and began opening the door.

Wilson took in the sight of her and saw that she was scared. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I kind of thought House would have called and told you I was coming over." he admitted while watching her lock the door once again.

Cameron shook her head and looked at him for the first time noticing all the bags. "No. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone. What's with all the bags? I thought we had decided on take out. House didn't con you into cooking tonight did he?"

Wilson laughed. "No. I'm not cooking. If you and House decided on take-out, that's fine with me." he said before setting the bags on House's dining room table. "And these are for you.".

"For me?" Cameron said before she started perusing the bags. She pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and looked at Wilson.  
"House's doesn't smell good, and I imagine you, being a girl and all, like to smell good." he said.

Cameron smiled and repressed the urge to negate Wilson's claim. He had smelled pretty good when he had pulled her close to him that morning but Wilson didn't need to know that. Then she pulled out laundry detergent and fabric softener.

"Again, House's doesn't smell good."

She then pulled out a bunch of things she would obviously need for Madelyn including diapers, formula and a couple of outfits. "You shouldn't have done this. Let me pay you back." she said before reaching for her purse.

Wilson sighed. "No. It's fine. Besides I didn't buy them."

Cameron looked at him confused and then pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Checking to see if House stole my credit card too," she said smiling internally when she saw that she did indeed have her credit card still.

"Huh?"

"He stole my car keys, so I couldn't leave today. He's worried that Jake is going to see me in some random place and follow me back here."

"He's worried about you." Wilson said stating the obvious.

Cameron nodded. "I guess so." she said apprehensively.

Wilson looked at her surprised. "You guess so?"

"I don't know what's going on." Cameron admitted.

Wilson nodded. "I forgot something in the car. I'm just going to run down and get it," he was heading towards the door before he admitted to her that neither did House, and that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Oh, ok..." Cameron said apprehensively, obviously worried to be left alone again.

Wilson sighed and looked at her sadly. His heart broke every time he looked at her face contorted in fear. "If you need to lock the door behind me that's fine. But I really will be right back."

Cameron smiled slightly. "It's fine. I'm fine." she said following Wilson to the door.  
He smiled at her. "Ok." then he opened the door and walked out into the hallway

Cameron shut the door quickly and even though she was screaming inside not to she locked the door and stood in front of it her eye glued to the peep hole ready to unlock it when he came back.

xxxxxx

Wilson pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed House's office. He was answered by a gruff "What?"

"I'm at your place."

"Do you want a medal?" House snapped angrily. He had been walking around the hospital for the last forty five minutes trying to kill time until Mark's surgery was over, and he could go home. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything to occupy himself with. Even the clinic didn't seem to need him.

"House." Wilson said annoyed.

"Everything Ok?" he asked faintly.

"She's fine. Although I think I scared the crap out of her."

"Why? What happened?" he said his voice acknowledging the worried feeling his stomach was experiencing.

Wilson reached into the car and pulled out the play pen. "Relax. She's fine. She just wasn't expecting me and she looked like I might have scared her when she opened the door. I kind of assumed you would have at least called her and told her I was coming by." he added unsure if House was even listening.

"But she's fine?"

"Yes. My God, House…why are you so worried? No one knows where she is. She's fine. Nothing is going to happen to her here. That's what you've been telling me; I think you should start believing it too." Wilson said forcefully and could almost hear and feel House's withering stare.

"Fine."

"Do you need me to stay until you get here? Because I really should put in an appearance with my wife before this twisted dinner that could be construed as a double date..."

"You said she was fine, James. She's been there all day by herself; another hour or two won't kill her. Go home and play loving husband," House reckoned before hanging up.

Wilson sighed and shut his phone quickly pocketing it and headed back towards House's apartment.  
xxxxxx

House looked up as his door opened yet again. He had thought that with the blinds shut and the lights off, he would be safe from prying eyes and ears, but he guessed he was wrong. He had thought it was Cuddy because of the clicking heels he heard, so he was surprised to see Stacy standing before him. "What do you want?" he grumbled and groaned in discomfort as he watched Stacy flip the lights on and sit down. She obviously wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

xxxxxx

Wilson turned the doorknob and was surprised when it opened right away. He found Cameron standing near the door and mentally assessed that she had simply unlocked the door before he had gotten there. He quickly pushed the big box through the door and turned and re-locked the bottom lock but not the deadbolt. "Sorry I took so long.."

"Not a problem. What is that?" she said not looking at the box directly but at the unlocked deadbolt.

Wilson followed her eyes and then locked the deadbolt. "Sorry. I'm just not used to locking it." he said apologetically before noticing she wasn't paying attention to him any longer but using House's phone.

xxxxxx

"I just wanted to talk to you." Stacy said her voice soft but forceful.

"Shouldn't you be in the waiting room or something? Or is the hubby out of surgery?" House sniped.

Stacy shook her head. "No, he's still in surgery."

"Then go away." House snapped irritated by her presence.

"I wanted to talk to you..." she said but was interrupted by his office phone ringing.

House looked at the caller id and mentally slapped himself as a smile threatened to pop out in front of Stacy. He picked up the phone and looked at Stacy annoyed. "Hello."

"You bought me a play pen," came an excited voice from the other end of the line.

House smirked. "Didn't you say you needed one?" he asked coyly.

Cameron laughed. "Yes I believe I did."

"Well then, there you go. You have one. Happy now?" he asked genuinely.  
Cameron smiled. "Yeah, I am. Thank you. But you didn't have to do that," she stated although she knew he already knew it.

House sighed. "You needed one. I knew you needed one. I took care of it. And I figure I didn't have to do it, but I did so I can slack off on my nice guy routine for a little while, and when you get mad, I can be like…'remember that time when I bought you a…'" he trailed off remembering Stacy was in the room.

"You ok?" Cameron asked picking up on his weird vibes.

House shook his head slowly. "Yeah. I'm just not alone so..."

"Are you embarrassed that you bought me something?" Cameron teased.

"I bought you a whole lot of somethings I'm guessing, since I think I pissed Wilson off before he left so no, but that doesn't mean that my patient's wife here, needs to know everything..." he said looking angrily at Stacy.

"Stacy's there?" Cameron said somewhat jealously.

House nodded. "Yeah. I seem to be having problems extracting her from my office."

"Can't you just ask her to leave if you don't want her in there?"

House snorted. "I don't know, let's try that." he said smiling and then turned to Stacy. "I'm on a personal call."

"And..." she said bored.

"Could you leave?" he asked in an obvious tone.

"I could. Doesn't mean I will." Stacy said snidely.

House groaned and turned his attention back to Cameron. "Sorry that didn't work. We can talk about it when I get home." he said ignoring how domestic it felt to say things like that.

Cameron smiled softly. "Yeah that's fine. We can talk about it when you get... home." she said slowly.

A shudder ran through House as she called his place _home_. "That was a little weird." he admitted.

"Yeah it was." she said quickly feeling the same shudder that House did.

House sighed. "I don't think I'll be here much longer. I was going to stay until my patient was out of surgery. but I don't really care what happens to him one way or the other. Especially since his wife has decided to stalk and harass me so.."  
"Hey..." Stacy yelled indignantly.

"I'll be home soon." House said quickly.

Cameron laughed. "Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cameron said hanging up the phone and finding herself momentarily staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her brightened blue-green eyes and her wide, unfettered smile seemed more joyous than she had been in a while. Before she could think any further about what it meant, she was jolted by Madelyn who let out a big wail while Wilson held her on the couch. Cameron stifled a giggle when she heard him muttering, "How come you like an grump like _him _and not me?!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

House hung up his phone suppressing a smile. He looked over at Stacy; any desire to smile quickly dissolved just by looking at her contemptuous look.. "What do you want?" he snapped angrily when he saw the look on her face. Stacy sighed, and House knew that regardless of what she had intended to say when she came in, he was about to be interrogated.

Stacy was shocked. She hadn't known that he was living with someone. "You're living with someone?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

House noted the sadness and cut his eyes at her. "You come back married and you want to give me the third degree about living with someone?" he asked incredulously.

Stacy sighed sadly. "I just didn't know that you had moved in with someone."

House groaned inwardly. "Does it matter?"

Stacy smiled a sad smile. "No. Not really."

"Then why ask?"

"Curiosity." she replied then added. "Are you living with someone?"

"Yes I am living with someone." he said savoring the jealously that was dripping from her words.

Although she knew it already, the statement still shocked her and it showed. "Wow. Wilson never mentioned anything about that?"

"He didn't know."

"What's she like?"

House shook his head fiercely. "It's not enough that you already know something that Wilson only just found out about, now you want more?" he rebuffed.

"I just...I'm just curious as to why no one has mentioned this to me." Stacy started.

"No one said anything, because no one knew. I just said that. If you insist on interrogating me, at least listen when I talk," he admonished angrily. "I wanted to keep my personal life… personal. Hence…me not telling Wilson."

"What's her name?" Stacy asked jealously.

House froze. Up until now he hadn't actually had to lie. He sighed trying to give Stacy the impression that he just didn't want to talk about this and wasn't trying to come up with a lie. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. How long have you been living with her?"

"Six months." he said immediately six being the first number that popped into his head.

"Did she move in right away like..."

"You mean like you did?" he asked. At her nod, he added, "No. It was slow and gradual. We danced around each other for almost a year." he said truthfully.

"Wilson never mentioned you were dating anyone."

"Again, Wilson didn't know." he snarled, "I met her through Julie, you know Wilson's wife. And Julie doesn't like me. Wilson has enough problems with Julie without adding my own crap to it. Plus, Wilson has the biggest mouth in this hospital, he would have told everyone he knew. Which means I would have had to listen to Cuddy talk about how insane she was, Chase would probably hit on her, forcing me to hire a new intensivist, and I'd have to watch Cameron mope around like a kicked puppy, which despite my well earned jackass persona, I wouldn't really enjoy. We've been secretly dating for almost nine months. She's blonde and she finds my abrasiveness charming and attractive, no idea why. Anything else you need to know that's absolutely none of your business in any way, shape or form?" he recounted rather snappishly, while lying through his teeth.

Stacy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a ringing from his jacket pocket. He pulled out Cameron's cell fully prepared to deal with Jake and sighed when he saw that the caller id simply read _Mom._ He looked back at Stacy and smirked. "I have to get this, and you can't eavesdrop on this one. Go away."

Stacy sighed and walked out of the office with tears in her eyes.

House smirked. "I would have told you that earlier if I knew it would make you go away." he yelled happily to her retreating form. He looked back down at the still ringing phone and hit the ignore button content to make it stop ringing.

xxxxxx

Cameron's bemused expression was caught by Wilson, who was desperately trying to quiet the crying child. His _Help me! _distress signal was clearly written all over his face. She went to his rescue and took Madelyn from him, hearing a relieved_, "_Thank God!" muttered from his lips.

"Thanks for watching Maddie while I was on the phone with House. But, I think the reason she's upset is that she's probably just wet. She likes you James." she assured.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and said, "You're welcome."  
Madelyn's crying had now switched to a complaining whimper as Cameron checked her and soothed, "Yep, you're wet Maddie. Hush now, it's your bath time anyway. Come on…let's go."

As she padded down the hallway with Madelyn and disappeared into the bathroom, Wilson busied himself with setting up the play pen. When they returned to the living room later, Madelyn, content once again, smiled and cooed at Wilson just as he was admiring his finished work.

"See, she's saying 'Thank you,' for making her playing pen so nice for her. I think she might even be saying she's sorry for making a fuss," Cameron smiled as she laid Madelyn down in her new play pen. "I want to thank you, too."

"You're _both _welcome." Wilson smiled back at her, then remembering House and Cameron's phone conversation, his face changed. "I'm sorry…did I hear you mention Stacy…with House, I mean," he said embarrassed that he had been slightly eavesdropping.

"Yeah. She was in House's office when I called." she said her tone suddenly icy.

Wilson taking in the obvious jealously in her voice sighed, "You don't have anything to be worried about when it comes to her and House." Regretting it the second it came out of his mouth, but knowing that he would follow through on it since he had already opened up the can of worms.

Cameron looked at him her expression unreadable. "What are you talking about?"

Wilson looked at her closely. "I just mean that..."

"If House wants to get back together with Stacy that's his problem. I don't care." she said unbelievably.

Wilson smiled at her slightly. "Even if she goes after him, he doesn't and won't reciprocate her feelings, not anymore."

"He was with her for five years." Cameron said tiredly.

"He wants her gone. He doesn't want her here." Wilson told her.

"Why are you telling me this? I just told you that if he wants to be with her..."

"You and House..." Wilson interrupted only to be interrupted by her.

"Me and House nothing. There is nothing going on here. You're mistaking this for something it's not..." she said exasperated.

"I'm just saying that he's just as confused about what this is as you are..." he said trying to reason with her.

"I'm not confused..." she said defensively.

"He knows there's something there, he just doesn't quite know how to handle it or deal with it..."

Cameron finally held up her hand to stop him. "Look I really don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing going on between me and House. I'm scared and he's just helping me out. We're not hiding some kind of torrid love affair. There's nothing there. Stop trying to make this into something it's not." she snapped.

The forcefulness in her voice made Wilson flinch. "Are you saying that you don't want a romantic relationship with him? What's changed? You've been telling him for months that you like him."

Cameron visibly flinched. "I never said that. What I said was that what you think is going on here isn't."

Wilson shook his head. "I see the way you look at him."

"So does everyone else. How I feel about House has never been a secret."

"I see the way he looks at you..."

"Wilson stop it," she pleaded her voice losing it's edge.

"And I see the way he looks at Madelyn."

"Stop," her voice rising slightly in urgency.

"And I watch the way he treats you. The way he treats her. The way he holds you while you cry."

"Stop," her tone became even more earnest.

"The little things stand out you know. The casual way he brushes hair off your face and out of your eyes. The way he holds Madelyn..."

"JAMES!" she yelled.

Wilson looked at her surprised that she had yelled, "I just..."

"No. Stop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have way to many other things to think about. I don't need you putting any kind of ideas in my head."

Wilson sighed and walked to the door. "You are just as stubborn as he is, maybe even more so," he rubbed his temples in the attempt to stave off the headache he could feel coming. "I should be going. Julie is probably waiting for me."

Cameron nodded, her anger forcing her to think carefully before saying softly, "Ok, I'll see you tonight."

Wilson nodded and pulled out his wallet before reaching out and handing her House's credit card. "Here," he said while unlocking the door getting ready to walk out. He stopped when he heard Cameron's voice.

"Thank you James. For everything," she said gently.

Wilson smiled. "Don't mention it. If you need anything, and I mean anything, remember that I'm just a phone call away," he said before walking out. He smiled as he heard the deadbolt snap into place behind him.

xxxxxx

Cuddy had spent most of the day in her office with paperwork when she wasn't running around and yelling at House. And since he had been avoiding her for the better part of the day since, she agreed to dinner she was shocked when her door opened and she saw House standing in her door frame. "House?" she questioned.

House sighed and walked in. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. His voice was at a low octave when he finally spoke. "Normally I strive to shock and surprise you..."

"Believe me I know." she interrupted.

"And normally I would never turn down a chance to do so..."

"Make a point," she said appearing bored but really in rapt interest.

House took a deep breath. "There's something you need to know about this dinner."

Cuddy lost all feigned disinterest. "What?"

"Cameron will be there."

"Why?"

House dropped his voice even lower. "She's staying with me temporarily."

"I knew it. I knew something was going on between you two."

House sighed. "Stop it... there is nothing going on."  
"But then why..."

"You'll find out later."

"I just..."

"Everything will be explained tonight I promise."

Cuddy sighed. "Fine. Just tell me one thing."

"What?" House asked tiredly.

"Is she really ok?" House sighed before shaking his head negatively. He never answered her, but the look in his eyes told Cuddy everything she needed to know. "She's in trouble isn't she?"

House shook his head. "We can't discuss this here."

"Why not?"

"Because this hospital has ears, and everything you find out tonight is strictly secret and that includes anything I said in here."

"Should I be worried about her?"

"I am." House said before standing up. He was about to walk out when he turned around and sighed. "Dinner is at eight." he reminded her.

Cuddy nodded. "Why did you tell me?" she asked, "Why didn't you want me blind-sided."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it would make Cameron uncomfortable." he looked down at his watch and noticed that Mark was still in surgery but then decided he didn't care and that he wanted to go home to Cameron. "I'm going home." he added before finally walking out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When House opened his door, he was surprised to see Cameron curled up on the couch sound asleep. He strained his hearing as if trying to hear Madelyn crying before she even started to. Satisfied that she wasn't crying, but still having the desire to check on her, he headed back to his room to look in the crib. He looked down at the sleeping girl, and his heart constricted. He surprised himself by realizing he was becoming used to that reaction from looking at the girl. He pulled the blanket that was covering her up further so that it was covering her chest as well; he smiled at her. She shifted slightly, and House mentally kicked himself for disturbing her; but when she quickly went back to sleep, he quickly walked out of the room and back into the living room.

He reached over to his armchair and pulled the blanket that Cameron must have left there and covered her up as well. Then he placed himself in his armchair and flipped the TV on turning the volume down so he didn't wake Cameron. Soon he found his eyes drooping as well. Apparently the last couple of days had been exhausting because before House could look at the clock to see how long before Cuddy and Wilson got there, he was asleep as well.

xxxxxx

"It is not a double date Julie."

"It sounds like one to me... You, Lisa Cuddy, House and some woman I've never met all having dinner in House's apartment. What is it then?" Julie yelled.

Wilson sighed. He couldn't come up with one simple explanation that didn't sound like a lie. "Allison's sister died a couple of weeks ago. She's been depressed. We're trying to make her feel better."

"Yeah, because I'm sure that House just wants to make her feel better. House has never wanted to make anyone feel better. He's a jerk..."

"Stop."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you don't like him but he really is trying to help her."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and they've found the cure for cancer." she said sarcastically.

"Julie..."

"I'm assuming Lisa is House's date considering you were having dinner with Allison last night."

Wilson looked at his wife curiously. "That wasn't a date," he said through clenched teeth then added, "and how did you..."  
"You talk in your sleep you asshole," Julie said angrily.

Wilson took a deep breath. "There is nothing going on between me and Allison, or me and Cuddy."

"Why would I believe that? I know you're track record James. You cheat. It's what you do." Julie spat out spitefully.

"Allison is with House," he lied, feeling slightly ok with it considering he thought it was only a matter or time before it wasn't a lie.

"Then why were you having dinner with her last night?!" she yelled not believing him.

Wilson sighed. "It's complicated."

Julie looked at Wilson closely her eyes icy and her voice even more frigid. "Just go. You're going to anyway. Just get out." she snapped before slamming her bedroom door shut in his face.

Wilson groaned. "My keys are in there." he called through the door and was rewarded when the door was opened and his keys were thrown in his face. "Thank you." he called out annoyed.

"Go to hell!" Julie yelled through the door.

xxxxxx

Cameron was awakened by a loud knocking. She quickly sat up from the couch and looked around the room. She saw House's jacket so she knew he was there, but she didn't see him. The knocking continued, and Cameron finally registered that it was coming from House's door.

She got up and almost opened it right away expecting it to be Wilson, but her fear forced her to look into the peep hole. She was surprisingly met with Cuddy' face. She quickly began unlocking the door and paused before opening it, unsure if Cuddy knew she was there. When Cuddy knocked again, she threw all pretense to the wind and opened the door. "Hi." she said uncomfortably.

Cuddy smiled at her as Cameron moved to let her in. "Hi." she said warmly.

Cameron was in the process of shutting the door when a foot stopped it. Cameron not expecting it screamed, causing House to limp/run out of his room.

"What happened?!" he asked immediately.

Cameron shook her head feeling stupid when she heard Wilson say "Nothing. I just caught her off guard."  
House looked at him quizzically then walked over to Cameron, who still looked like she was having a panic attack. "I would have been here to get the door, but then I heard her starting to fuss on the baby monitor. She's awake and fine now. Do you want to go get Mads?" he asked calmly. He purposely left out the part about him sleeping, the neighbor's dog barking loudly, and that's why Madelyn was fussy. It just didn't seem very important right now.

Cameron sighed and surprised everyone, excluding House, when she simply shut his bedroom door behind her and even more when they heard the lock click.

"Should someone..." Cuddy started.

"No." House said. "She'll be out in a minute," he added shooting her a look clearly saying sorry. Then, he turned his gaze towards Wilson. 

"What happened?"

Wilson shook his head. "It's my fault. I wasn't thinking. I had a fight with Julie before I left and..."

"What did you do?"

"I thought she saw me when she was letting Cuddy in I wasn't that far behind her. I was trying to get Julie to talk to me; otherwise, I would have just caught up with her when I saw her..."

"Make a point Jimmy..."

"Anyway, Cameron was holding the door open, so I assumed she saw me and was waiting on me to come in before she shut the door, so when she went to shut it, I kind of stuck my foot in to stop her. I guess it scared her." House shot him an angry look. "I told you I wasn't thinking..."

House sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

House nodded. "Yeah. Excuse me." he said heading towards his room. Before he got there he heard a knock on his door. "Oh Wilson... that's the Chinese. You're taking care of that right?" he said smirking.

Wilson sighed. "Why can't you?"

"How much of my money did you spend today?" he asked while knocking on his bedroom door. "Allison come on... let me in."

Wilson groaned and pulled out his wallet before opening the door. He quickly glanced back at House who had obviously gotten Cameron to let him in, because he shut the door behind him; and once again, Cuddy and Wilson heard the door lock behind him.

xxxxxx

House looked at Cameron carefully. He watched her cry for a few minutes before he decided he had to do something. He was about to say something when she opened her mouth. "I feel like an idiot."

House sighed. "You're not an idiot. You're scared. You have every right to be. You were threatened and you're hiding out in an unfamiliar place with none of your things to make you feel more comfortable," he said reassuringly.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah..."

"And I'm going to fix that. I'm going to find out how to get your stuff out of the apartment without alerting Jake. I just have to figure it out, and I will. It's a puzzle. I'll figure it out." House said more to himself to her.

Cameron reached over and pulled Madelyn out of her crib. "We should go back out there. I'm sure Cuddy's uncomfortable," she said tears still rolling down her face.

House nodded. "Come here." he said gently. Cameron walked over to him and he reached up carefully and wiped some tears from her cheeks. 

"There…that's better," he said softly ignoring the heat the moment was creating.

Cameron blushed. "Thank you," she said before walking away and opening the bedroom door and heading back into the living room House right behind her.

xxxxxx

Cuddy watched House follow into the room she assumed was his and lock the door behind them. "Am I really supposed to believe that there's nothing going on there?" she asked Wilson once the delivery people were gone.

Wilson looked at Cuddy and smiled. "Yes. You are. Because until someone tells me different, I have to believe it to."

"Do you think they are lying?" she asked softly.

Wilson shook his head. "Yeah…but not to us. I think they're lying to themselves," he answered. Wilson was about to say something else when he saw Cameron and House come out of his room, Madelyn, for once, in Cameron's arms. He immediately headed towards her.

"Cameron I'm so..."  
"Don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm too damn jumpy and I have no reason to be. I'm safe here and I know it" she said forcefully. Then looked at Cuddy. "It's time to fill you in," she said placing Madelyn in her play pen and smiled gratefully at House who had already put her favorite bear and a few other toys she liked in it.

House sighed. "Cam... don't you think we should eat first or something. I mean Wilson paid for all this food..."

"House you cannot invite people over for dinner and then make them pay for it..." she huffed reaching for her wallet.

"What are you doing?" House asked.

"I'm going to pay him pack for half the food..." she said in an obvious tone.

Wilson shook his head. "Cameron stop it's fine. I don't want your money." he said forcefully.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you give me that money, I'll put it back into your purse when you're not looking."

Cameron sighed. She put the money back into her wallet and her wallet back into her purse. "Ok."

House came back out and handed her a plate before handing one to Cuddy and Wilson as well. "Dig in."

xxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, they were all eating peacefully after Cameron took a ten minute break to feed Madelyn. She was now lying peacefully in her play pen playing with her bear again. Cameron finally decided that she had waited long enough and was ready to get it over with, so she put her chopsticks down and looked at House. As if he could read her mind, he knew what she was doing and put his down as well. He reached over and placed his hand on her and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I think my sister's ex-husband murdered her," she said bluntly, surprising even House who hadn't known that tidbit.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch30

House's head whipped towards her. "You didn't tell me that."

Tears filled Cameron's eyes. "That's the first time I've ever said that out loud," she said softly.

"We don't have to do this tonight..." House started only to be interrupted.

"She needs to know." Cameron said obviously talking about Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head. "Honestly we don't have to do this tonight. We can do this whenever. Whenever you're ready."

Cameron shrugged. "Might as well get it over with. My sister Rachel met Jake in high school. He was the perfect guy. He was sweet, loving, gentle, everything you want your first real love to be. They dated the entire four years of high school, and then they went to college together. Sometime during their sophomore year in college she met this guy Alan. They were never more than friends, but Jake never believed that. He always thought that she was seeing him behind his back. She refused to give up her friendship with Alan no matter what Jake said. She always said that he was important to her. and if Jake really loved her, he'd understand. Jake hated him but he did as she asked and he played nice, but it was obvious he was waiting for the either Rachel or Alan to step one foot over the line," she said pausing briefly to wipe tears from her face.

She turned her head to look at House, trying to gauge his reaction. He caught her gaze and reached out for her hand. He quickly intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand gently nudging her to go on. "A few months before I graduated medical school Jake asked her to marry him and she said 'yes.' Everyone was ecstatic, especially my parents. They absolutely loved Jake and after my..." she said looking only at House, since he was the only one who knew about her marriage, for acknowledgment that he understood what she meant.

When his eyes clouded over in sadness and he nodded she knew he had and started again, "They were thrilled that one of the Cameron twins was finally going to get it right. Rachel wanted Alan to be in the wedding, and she wouldn't back down so finally Jake made him one of the ushers just to shut her up. They got married and everything was perfect for a few months. Alan's mother died in a car accident, and Rachel got up in the middle of dinner with Jake to fly out to Arizona to be with him. When she got back a week later, he accused her of having an affair. She told him he was being ridiculous and he hit her," she paused to choke back a sob leaning into House's shoulder for support.

When she looked back up she could see the horrified reaction on Cuddy's face and the sympathetic reaction on Wilson's. She looked back at House who let go of her hand and wrapped one of his arms around her. "She convinced herself that it would never happen again and she stayed. She kept saying she loved him and he loved her. She distanced herself from everyone who tried to tell her otherwise. She wouldn't talk to me and she wouldn't go near Alan. I didn't hear from her for almost two years. The only reason I knew she was still alive was because she kept in contact with my parents. They never believed that Jake would hit her no matter how many times I tried to convince them. Granted it didn't help that Rachel was denying it left and right. She called me one night crying and begged me to come and get her. So naturally I did, and when I got there, she was covered in bruises and bleeding. She told me that she had just found out that she was pregnant and that she had to get away from him." Cameron was full on sobbing now and pressed her face into House's chest.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and then back at House in surprise. She had tears rolling down her face and she watched as House pulled Cameron as close to him as he could. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. "That's it. This is enough. You don't have to.."

Cameron pulled out of House's grasp. "She was an idiot! She defended him. I took her to the hospital to have the baby checked out. There were so many bruises and so much blood I was shocked when we found out the baby was perfectly fine. When the nurse asked what happened to her she looked them straight in the face and told them she was in car accident. She left Jake the next day and I still don't know how she managed to get him to sign away his parental rights. But I know that she called Alan who had become a lawyer and had him draw up the paper work. And then called him again a few weeks before Maddie was born to have her will drawn up. I'm assuming since she never told me or Alan that Jake had started coming around again," she said pausing. "Four months later, she's dead. I don't think, I know that he killed her, but I have no proof Jake ever hit her let alone killed her. According to the police report she was mugged, but Rachel lived in an extremely safe neighborhood and I don't believe it for a second," she said talking mainly to Cuddy and Wilson considering House knew this part. "The second he found out I had Maddie he started calling and harassing me. He keeps saying he wants his daughter. I was terrified to stay home alone so I left and I ended up here. I'm terrified to go to work, I'm terrified to go outside, I'm terrified to open the door and answer the phone. I'm just terrified..." she said her voice shaking, "I can barely sleep and every single noise makes me jump. I'm a sobbing mess ninety eight percent of the time. And stupid things set me off like Wilson sticking his foot in the door," she said now crying.

House sighed. He felt like he was being ripped in two. Cameron was sitting next to him shaking in her chair crying her eyes out. He pulled Cameron to him again this time pulling her into his lap, onto his good leg. He didn't know what he was doing but he somehow knew she needed the closeness. "We're going to the police. I can't stand to see you like this," he said softly.

"But..."

"You might not be able to put him away for killing Rachel but you can get him away from you."

"He won't go to jail for harassing me."

House shook his head. He knew she was right. "We're still going to the police. He threatened you." he reached over and entwined their fingers ignoring that Wilson and Cuddy could and would see them. He could tell that she had been through enough and desperately wanted to get her out of the room so that he could talk to Cuddy. "Come on. You don't have to be here for this. We're just going to talk hospital security and things like that."

Cameron allowed House to push her up off his lap and out of the chair noticing for the first time in ten minutes that they weren't alone. She immediately flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy I didn't mean to..."

Cuddy shook her head forcefully. "Don't apologize Allison. You've done nothing wrong." she said tenderly while wiping tears from her own eyes.

Cameron nodded then turned her attention back to House. "Do you want me to take Maddie? She had a few late naps today so she might be up for awhile."

House shook his head. "No. I want you to get some sleep." he said pulling her towards his room. "We can keep an eye on her. I'm sure Cuddy's biological clock is ticking." he said smirking trying to force Allison into a smile. He wasn't surprised when it didn't work. He turned back to Wilson and Cuddy. "I'll be right back." he said before disappearing into his room with Cameron.

xxxxxx

Cuddy looked at Wilson surprised. "So this is what he's been hiding? Cameron?"

Wilson nodded. "He's terrified something is going to happen. He'd scared to let her leave the house because he's worried that Jake is going to see her somewhere and follow her back here. She can't get any of her stuff out of her apartment because they know he's staking it out."

"She can have anything of mine that she needs. Clothes, toiletries, anything."

Wilson nodded. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it," he sighed and then added "He doesn't want her anywhere near the hospital because Jake knows where she works so..."

"I'll have hospital security alerted first thing in the morning. I'll need a picture..."

"Which might be difficult because I'm pretty sure she's not carrying one in her purse of the beloved brother-in-law who killed her sister. So I'm guessing if she has one it's in her apartment," Wilson reminded her.

Cuddy sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought," then as an after thought added, "How can he stand to see her like that? Watching her cry and listening to her talk about her sister broke my heart."

Wilson nodded. "Mine too."

"Is he just used to it or something because he didn't seem that affected by it. And how do you get used to it?" Cuddy asked a hint of disgust in her voice.  
Wilson shook his head. "He's affected by it. Watching her just now was tearing him in half. I don't think I've ever seen him so torn up about something that wasn't directly related to him."

xxxxxx

House led Cameron to his bed trying to ignore the fact that he was in fact leading Cameron to his bed. She sat down in the middle of it, her feet curling underneath her, as she attempted to become as small as possible. He sat down next to her and sighed as she quickly shifted, so that she was laying with her head in his lap. As if they had a mind of their own, his fingers started stroking her hair comfortingly. He could tell she was close to sleep, so he was surprised when he heard her speak. "I hate this."

House's hands stilled instantly. "You hate what?"

"This. Me. What am I doing? I'm not this weak." she said anger in her voice.

House's hands instantly went back to what they had been doing trying not to show that he was glad to hear anger. It meant she was going to start fighting back and not let Jake roll over on her. "No one thinks you're weak Allison."

"Look at me. I'm being pathetic. I'm hiding out in your apartment..."

"You're in danger. It's not pathetic to hide..." he said trying to remind her that even though she wasn't the strongest person, she was in no way pathetic.

"I'm in idiot. I antagonized him. I pissed off a psycho killer. He's going to find me and Maddie, and he's going to kill me..."

"Allison stop it. Sit up and look at me." he said pushing her up. Once he was sure she was looking at him and not through him, he started talking. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. He's never going to lay a hand on you. Do you understand me? I will never let him touch you. And he will never get his hands on Mads. I care way too much about the two of you to ever let him hurt you..."

Cameron shook her head. "I'm not strong enough for this..." she said with tears pouring down her face her sobbing becoming close to uncontrollable.

"I'll be strong enough for three of us," House said quickly, "You're going to be fine. Just get some sleep, ok? I'll be right outside. Nothing is going to happen to you. I swear."

Cameron nodded and slowly laid down. House reached underneath her and wrapped her in his blankets. He leaned down and gave her hand one more squeeze resisting the urge to kiss her senseless that had popped out of nowhere. He was almost to the door when he heard Cameron talk. "House."  
"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

House took a deep breath. "You have nothing to thank me for Allison."

"House."

"Your welcome." he said before softly shutting the door.

xxxxxx

Wilson and Cuddy looked up when they heard House in the living room rummaging through his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Wilson said as an instinctive alarm went off in his head that screamed something was up. House had his "scud missile locked on target look" when he came out of his room.

When he was so intent that he didn't answer immediately, Cuddy, thinning her eyes and scrutinizing him as well, added, "House? What's going on?"

House sighed and stopped moving. Allison's sobbing was still loud, and he could feel it vibrating through him. "I'm looking for Allison's keys."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

House held up the keys. "I'm tired of playing passive aggressive. That's not me. That's not what I do. I see a problem I attack it head on."

Wilson looked at House angrily. "What do you think your doing House?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to Allison's and I'm going to get some of her things..."

"You can't...What are you thinking House? She'll never forgive herself if something happened to you," Cuddy yelled.

"What in the hell am I supposed to do then?! Do you hear her?!" House yelled pointing to his bedroom door where they could all hear the loud sobbing coming from behind.

Cuddy and Wilson looked at him sadly. "We'll figure something out." Cuddy said.

"What happened to the 'go to the cops plan?'" Wilson asked hoping he would listen to reason.

"We still will, but she was right. He won't go to jail for harassment. They won't even hold him overnight. And I'm not giving him the chance to do anymore than harass her.."  
"Why don't the three of you go out of town for a little while." Wilson suggested.

"My department might run with Cameron missing but it won't run with me and Cameron missing. Chase is useless." House snapped. The room fell silent for a few short moments and all that could be heard was Cameron's crying. House flopped onto his couch his head in his hands. He was about to talk when his phone rang. He obviously had no intention of answering it until the answering machine picked up.

"_House... it's Foreman... remember I told you today that I was going to stop by Cameron's..."_ House heard him say before he picked up the phone. "Are you still there?" he said loudly.

"_House?"  
_  
"Yeah, who'd you think you called? I said, "Are you still at Cameron's?'"

"_Yeah. But she's not here. Why?" Foreman asked confused.  
_  
House stood up grabbing his jacket and looking for his own keys. "Look around. You used to steal cars, so I'm sure you'd recognize if there was something suspicious going on."

"_House what am I looking for?" Foreman asked annoyed.  
_  
House limped into his bedroom and over to the crying mess that was Cameron. He nudged her gently. "Allison."

"_I'm looking for Allison?" Foreman said confused.  
_  
"No. I'm talking to Allison." he snapped.

"_She's there?" Foreman asked.  
_  
"What kind of car does Jake drive?"

"What?" Cameron asked her voice horse from crying.

"Car. What kind of car does he drive?" House repeated watching her eyes flicker back in forth trying to think.

"He bought a new green mustang right before Rachel found out she was pregnant. I don't know if he still has it or not."

"Look around and see if you see a green mustang outside anywhere?" he directed at Foreman.

"_House…what am I doing?" Foreman barked irritatingly, even though he did still look around for the car.  
_  
"Just follow my directions. Do you see one?" House shot back impatiently.

"_No."  
_  
"Ok..." he said then turned back at Cameron, "What does he look like?"

"He's about 6'1". Brown hair. Brown eyes. He's really fit, he was always anal about being fat since his family had a history of obesity."

"Think hard…Foreman, on your way up…did you see anyone about 6'1" with brown hair and brown eyes and really fit lurking around?" he said getting up and walking out of the bedroom Cameron hot on his trail.

"_House what are you..."  
_  
"Shut up and think!" he yelled, "Did you see anyone?"

"_No."  
_  
"Anyone outside like that?"

"_No."  
_  
"Any suspicious cars or people..."

"_What is going on?" Foreman yelled.  
_  
"Stay there. Go back upstairs and sit in front of Cameron's door and don't move," House said before hanging up. He turned to Cameron. "I'm going to go out, but I'm leaving Wilson here."

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked scared.

House sighed. "I'm going to break into your apartment and steal some of your things," he said to Cameron before turning to Wilson and adding, "The second I walk out the door, call the police and get them over here." Wilson nodded.

"Can't you just use my key?" Cameron asked.

"No. I want it to look like a robbery. That way if he's hiding somewhere and Foreman's blind, maybe we'll get lucky and Jake will assume it's a robbery and he won't follow me back here," he said before looking back at Cameron.

"This is a bad idea. What if he hurts..." she said tears beginning to roll down her face again.  
House half smiled at her and pulled her to him. "Hey calm down... he's not going to hurt me. I told you, I'm strong enough for the three of us ok. I'll be fine." he said before dusting a kiss on the top of her head that surprised himself as well as her and everyone else in the room. "I'm going to come back here don't worry about me, Cameron."

Cameron was about to say something when Madelyn let out a wail. "Go." House then looked over at Wilson. "If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible." then he looked at Cuddy, "You're coming with me."

"I am?" she asked suddenly scared.

"I need your help. You're a girl. You'll know what to take and what to leave." House said before reaching out and pulling on her arm. "Come on before Foreman gets pissed and leaves."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Cuddy waited until the car was moving to find her voice. "I don't believe for one second that this little trip is all about picking up a few personal effects for Cameron."

House's eyes never left the road. "I didn't expect you to."

"Even before Foreman called. You were going over there. Foreman just gave you an excuse."

"Guess he really is good for something then isn't he." House snarked still watching the road.

"What do you think you're going do? Go over there and beat him to death?" she yelled sharply.

House scowled. "If it comes to that then I most certainly won't hesitate."

Cuddy looked at him shocked. "You could kill him?" she asked.

House stopped at the red light and looked at her. "This surprises you," he stated.

"Yes, it really does..." Cuddy said her eyes wide.

"Look Cameron..." he started to say.

"Regardless of what he's done to Cameron and what she means to you, how could you..."

"She deserves to feel safe Cuddy! She deserves to be able to sleep at night without crying herself there through sheer exhaustion. She should be able to sleep the whole night and not wake up every single time the floorboards in the apartment creak; and if having Jake gone is the only way, then oh well," he snapped before he began driving when the light turned green.

"And if he's not here?" Cuddy asked after a few minutes of silence.

House sighed. "Then we get a free pass and can get all the stuff she needs and I have to think of another excuse to come over here later. Either way, I get something that I came for. Now call the apartment and tell Wilson to make sure that Cameron files a harassment complaint and then call Ted."

"Ted?"

"The hospital's lawyer," House stated as if she was mentally challenged.

"Forgive me for knowing more than one Ted." she said under her breath and rolling her eyes.

House shook his head. "Tell him that Cameron needs a restraining order; and that if he can't cook one up and fast, that you need the number for someone who can."  
xxxxxx

Wilson had wasted no time in calling the police. He had simply asked for an officer to come to the apartment when Madelyn started screaming. He watched Cameron cross the room and picked the infant up. Cameron smiled at him slightly before taking Madelyn to the back of the apartment so that Wilson could finish the phone call. She had just got her to stop crying when Wilson came back up to her. "House said to make sure you file a harassment complaint and that you tell them you're getting a restraining order."

Cameron nodded. "You know what I think?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"House is going to get himself killed and it's going to be my fault." she said before handing Madelyn to Wilson and then darting into the bathroom .

Wilson stood outside the door listening to her empty her stomach. The stress of the last couple of days had definitely caught up on her.

When she finally stopped, he watched as the door unlocked and opened. He watched her brush her teeth and smiled inwardly as he watched her place her toothbrush back in the holder next to House's. "You ok?"

Cameron nodded. "I don't understand why it all has to pile up like this. Why now? I just lost Rachel and..." she started then decided that she didn't want to have this conversation with him and stopped. She moved into the living room quickly sitting on the couch with Wilson right behind her.

"And what?" Wilson asked.

Cameron shook her head forcefully and took Madelyn back . "Nothing. It's not important. I'm just tired. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since Rachel died."

A knock on the door startled them both out of the haze her comment had left them in. Wilson finally moved towards the door. "I'll get it." he said looking in the peep hole. After seeing the two cops he quickly opened the door and ushered them in.

"We're looking for Ms. Allison Cameron." one of the officers stated.

Cameron stood up from her place on the couch. "That's me."

Wilson watched as the cops went over to her and questioned her. He watched her give the police the same story she had given him and Cuddy earlier this evening. The only difference between now and then was that before, when she had been clutched to House sobbing, she was oddly calm here, as if she couldn't let it all loose unless House was sitting next to her holding her hand. He had been commenting on all the ways House's behavior had been changing due to prolonged exposure to Cameron, but never once had he commented on how Cameron's had as well. It shocked him to notice just how fast everything was changing. He could already tell that when this mess was over and done with, Cameron and House were both going to have a hard time letting go of each other. He operated on auto pilot when the cop held out his hand for him to shake and muttered a goodbye and thank you as he left, deep in thought mentally preparing himself to deal with House when Cameron packed up and left.

Cameron looked at Wilson for a long minute before reaching out and touching his arm. She laughed when he jumped slightly. "I thought I was supposed to the jumpy one." she said smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I kind of tuned out." he said slightly embarrassed that he had missed everything the police had said to her.

Cameron shook her head. "It's fine. I was just going to ask you if you would take Maddie and put her in her crib for me. She fell asleep while I was talking to Officer Jacobs."

Wilson nodded and eagerly took the infant leaving Cameron on the couch in the living room. He took Madelyn to House's room. After placing her in her crib gently, he walked back out into the living room and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was there, he called out to Cameron. "Do you want a glass of water?" When silence was the only reply he got, he walked back into the living room to find the couch he had left Cameron on unoccupied. His heart started to race, and he quickly began searching the rest of House's apartment. When he still couldn't find Cameron, he sighed and pulled out his phone. He listened to it ring twice before he got an answer. "House is going to kill me... I lost Allison." he said shakily.

xxxxxx

Foreman was sitting in front of Cameron's door when House and Cuddy arrived, obviously annoyed. The second he saw House he stood up quickly. "What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily.

House rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "Open the door." he said calmly.

Foreman shook his head. "What you don't have Cameron's key, since she was obviously with you when I called?" he snapped.

"Just open the door."

Foreman put his hand on the door knob, but didn't attempt to pick the lock. "Not until I know what's going on. Why is Cameron with you? Why is Cameron at your apartment?"

House rolled his eyes. "You aren't the only one who can pick a lock, Foreman," he said pushing Foreman out of his way.  
Foreman watched House pick the lock with skill he wasn't aware the man had possessed. "I want to know what the hell is going on! I've been sitting out here for ten minutes waiting on your ass to get here and now you aren't going to tell me what's going on?" He yelled following House into Cameron's apartment. "You had me looking for suspicious cars and suspicious people... what the hell was I looking for?" he fumed when House suddenly stopped moving in front of him.

"I'm guessing me," came a low, growling voice from the middle of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Foreman looked at the man sitting on Cameron's couch and then back to House. He noted that House was wearing the most contorted in anger face he had ever seen. He looked at House's fists one clenching painfully around his cane and the other clenching dangerously close to drawing blood from the palm of his hand. His normally blue eyes were black in anger and his entire presence was stiff. He immediately decided that he never wanted to seriously piss House off because if that look was drawn in his direction he'd more than likely curl up in the fetal position and hope for death soon.

He looked over at Cuddy who had a look of terror in her eyes. She kept looking back and forth between House and the mystery guy , her eyes the only thing moving, her head remaining perfectly still.

House looked at Jake venomously. He wanted to kill him, wanted to rip every bit of his limbs off. He wanted him to suffer the way Cameron was at home suffering. He looked over at Foreman who was for obvious reasons confused as hell and then over at Cuddy who for also obvious reasons was trembling slightly in fear. He needed to get her out of the room. "Lisa," he said gaining her attention. "Cameron's room is the last door in the right, Madelyn's is the last on the left. Go pack what they need."

Jake stood up. "Pack whatever you want for Allison. I could care less about her. Stay away from my daughter's things." he snarled at Cuddy though his eyes never left House.

Cuddy looked between the two men "Greg?"

House shook his head. "Pack for Madelyn."

She nodded before hurrying off into Cameron's room. She had no sooner got into the room when her phone vibrated against her hip. "Hello." she said softly.

"_House is going to kill me..."came a distressed Wilson's voice.  
_  
"What? Why?" Cuddy hissed.

"_I lost Allison..."_ _he said shakily.  
_  
"What do you mean you lost Allison?"

"_She was here one minute sitting on the couch holding Madelyn. She asked me to take Madelyn and put her in her crib and when I came back she was gone."  
_  
Cuddy sighed. "Did she say anything that made you think she might disappear?"

"_She's scared House is going to get himself killed and that it'll be her fault." Wilson said._  
Cuddy shook her head. "Jake's here. If she's on her way..."

"_Jake's there?!"  
_  
"Yeah."

"_I'm going to call the police. They can arrest him if for nothing else breaking and entering."  
_  
"How do you think we got in?"

"_If I know House he has Cameron's house key in his pocket. Don't worry you'll be fine."  
_  
Cuddy sighed. "I gotta go before he finds out I'm on the phone," she said before hanging up. She looked around the room she was in for the first time and saw the entire room in disarray. It occurred to her that since she knew Cameron was a tidy person that she had obviously been in some pretty intense fear when she left. She headed over to the closet to locate some luggage or something to pack in.

xxxxxx

Jake looked at House coldly. "Would I be right to assume that you're Allie's new protector?" he said snidely.

Foreman scoffed. When Jake turned to look at him, he noticed House didn't let his eyes leave Jake, he gave him a weird look but said, "House protecting anyone is insane? It's like really thinking the moon is made of cheese." Foreman looked at House as even his face clenched and he knew that the mystery guy was right. House was Cameron's protector. He just didn't know from what.

Jake laughed. "So then that makes you her protector then?" he asked advancing towards Foreman.

House's cane shot up in between Foreman and Jake. "He hasn't the slightest clue what's going on. I'm pretty sure you heard that though when we were coming in, and you were sitting in the dark, on a couch, in an apartment that doesn't belong to you Jake." he snapped his eyes dark.

Jake nodded. "I'm glad it's you. Allie always has liked screwed up people. Did she tell you about Daniel?"

House nodded. "I know what I need to know about him."

"You know he's dead." he stated.

"Yes. I also know how he died."  
Jake nodded. "I'm sure she wasted no time telling you to. Allie's big on wanting sympathy." he said smiling widely.

"I'd rather she want sympathy than to be what you are; a degenerate belly crawling, low-life abuser, who wants a baby, but doesn't have legal rights ." House jeered.

Jake stopped smiling. His face twisted in anger. "Madelyn belongs to me."

House shook his head. "Not according to the state of New Jersey."

Jake took a step towards House. "I don't care what that paper says. I have a right to raise my daughter."

House glared at him. "I think you lost that right when you murdered her mother."

Foreman whipped his head in House's direction just in time to see, the mystery man he now knew to be Madelyn's father, Jake's fist connect with House's jaw. He immediately reacted in House's defense but was stopped by the hand House held out. "Don't bother. He won't really hurt me." he said making eye contact with Jake while brushing blood off his lip. "I'm not a female."

Foreman stared at House for a long moment. "Do you really think it's best to antagonize him?"

House shrugged. "Go see what's taking Cuddy so long to get things together."

"But..."

"Just go. And make sure she packs things for Madelyn despite what scary man Jake says. And stay with her in case he decides to further his deviant tendencies and come after her. Women beaters are so predictable," House mocked with contempt.

Foreman sighed and left the room.

Jake looked back at House. "It doesn't matter what she takes, I'll just get more things for my daughter after I get her back."

"You aren't taking that little girl anywhere."

"She's my daughter."

"She belongs to Allison."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes…she does." House snapped, "Allison is her legal guardian and her aunt."  
"And what are you? Uncle Greg?"

House shook his head. "I'm the guy that's going to go home tonight and tuck your daughter into bed."

xxxxxx

Foreman walked into Cameron's room and looked at Cuddy. She had been crying. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Cuddy jumped "You scared me half to death." she bristled quietly. "What's going on out there?"

"House is antagonizing him, and he hit him."

"House hit Jake?"

"No, Jake punched House. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

Cuddy sighed. "Jake is Madelyn's father..."

"Figured that out..."

"He's been harassing Cameron for a couple of days now. Threatening her. He wants Madelyn and she won't give her to him. She said that she thinks he killed her sister and that he's an abusive jerk. She doesn't want to give him the chance to hurt Madelyn."

"Of course not! How the hell did House get involved?" Foreman asked seeing red. He viewed Cameron as a little sister and his big brother radar was going on Jake.

"She was scared and House was the first person she thought to go to I guess. I don't really know all the specifics. I just found out what was going on tonight."

"She could have come to me." he said softly almost inaudibly.

"Like I said, I don't know why she went to House, but I think she made a good choice. I've never seen someone so fiercely overprotective, of her and Madelyn. I feel bad for Wilson..." she said railing off.

"Why?" he asked worried.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Cameron's disappeared. She was there one minute and Wilson went to put Madelyn in her crib, and when he came back, Cameron had taken off. He's scared House is going to kill him. He wasn't supposed to let her out of his sight."  
xxxxxx

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Jake roared.

House shook his head. "Not a chance."

"If you honestly think that I'm going to let someone as pathetic as Allison Cameron and some crippled old man stand between me and my daughter..." he cruelly snarled only to be silenced by House's fist connecting with his mouth.

"If you honestly think that I'm going to let you hurt one hair on either Madelyn or Allison's head you'd do good to rethink it. You're not getting within ten feet of them. I may be some crippled old man, but I will not let you hurt two people I care about." he yelled.

Jake looked at House cautiously for a moment, a feral smile contorting his features. He knew that House hadn't seen who had just walked in the door behind him. "Well maybe not ten but I'd say definitely twenty." His tone was as bone chilling as a deadly man-eating lion focused on its prey.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

House turned around suddenly when he heard Cameron's breath catch loudly in her throat. "What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly "Where's Wilson?"

Allison opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a startled cry as Jake hit House from behind. Her eyes widened as she watched House fall, and she didn't have to be a doctor to know he was unconscious. She knelt down beside him checking him for injuries and was on the floor long enough to feel a pool of blood beginning to form under his head. It wasn't long before she felt herself being ripped from the floor by her hair. She looked up, wincing as Jake pulled on her hair again, angrily. "Let me go." she said calmly through gritted teeth.

Jake laughed and flung her across the room. "Ok."

Cameron slammed into the coffee table and then landed awkwardly on the floor. Hearing a snap she knew that her arm was broken. She looked up noticing that Foreman and Cuddy had walked in the room. _They must have heard me crash into the table_ she thought.

"Hey!" Foreman yelled before charging at him.

Cuddy looked over at Cameron and headed to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cameron was shaking her head no furiously. "Go help House. He's bleeding." she said adamantly.

Cuddy nodded and headed towards House while Foreman and Jake continued fighting, but years of practice beating her sister had proved to be beneficial as he got in a really good shot to Foreman's stomach, knocking his breath away.

Foreman looked over at Cameron sadly and worriedly when Jake charged towards her. Cameron felt underneath the couch ferociously looking for the knife she had always kept there as a safety precaution, but one look at Jake's smirking face told her he had already found it. She whimpered softly, and he grabbed her by her hair again. "Hiding a knife underneath the couch, that really is so predictable. Now tell me Allison, where is my daughter?" Jake said calmly pulling her up face to face with him.

Allison shook her head and then spit in his face causing him to shove her against the wall.

"You're never getting near her."

Jake laughed and backhanded her. "Bitch. She's my daughter!" he yelled.

Cameron shook her head again. "Not anymore."

Jake's eyes widened as Foreman who had finally regained his breath grabbed him from behind and punched him. Cameron quickly ran towards House who was regaining consciousness. "House..." she said softly, "I'm so sorry..."  
He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Don't be. I'm fine. Call the police. Then go into the kitchen and find a weapon. There probably aren't any knives just get something. Anything. A frying pan would work..." House trailed off as he slipped back out of consciousness.

Cameron looked at Cuddy frantically before pulling out her cell and calling the police. She looked back up at Foreman, who seemed to be holding his own against Jake for the time being. So after being assured that the police were already on their way after a call from Wilson, she went to do as House told her. She heard Foreman gagging from the kitchen and looked to see what was going on. Jake had him by the throat squeezing, choking him and Cuddy was lying in a strange position. She had obviously attempted to pry Jake off of Foreman's throat and had been thrown to the floor. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the only thing she could find, which was ironically the cast iron skillet. She didn't hesitate one second in swinging it into his head. He stumbled back letting Foreman go who collapsed in a heap onto the floor, but then came right back at her. She again swung this time missing.

He smiled. "You don't actually think that you're going to hurt me with that thing do you Ally Kat?"

Cameron swung again this time connecting with his jaw. This time he fell to the floor and Cameron's eyes widened. She obviously didn't know her own strength. While she was in her own world marveling that she had actually hit him, he was attempting to stand back up. He never made it all the way because she came out of it at just the right time and smashed the skillet back into his face. This time he landed with a thud and didn't get back up. Cameron knelt down beside him feeling for a pulse. Not finding one she stood back up abruptly. Cameron stared down at him and watched as blood pooled out of his head. She was in shock and barely felt it when Foreman pulled the skillet out of her hand. She never even noticed the police come in the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jake's death was ruled a justifiable homicide. It was obvious to the police that Cameron had been acting in self defense, even without the statements taken from Foreman, Cuddy and a groggy House. Her broken arm, the hand prints around Foreman's neck, and House bleeding on the floor pretty much made the case open and shut. The fact that Jake had broken in hadn't hurt either.

Cameron, however, hadn't cared if it was justifiable. She had taken a life. As a doctor, she had always done whatever necessary to ensure the lives of her patients, and now she had physically taken a life, intentionally. Even after the police said that she wouldn't be charged with anything and that she would have to come down to the station the next day and make a formal statement, she had stayed rooted to the spot she had been in when she killed him.

House, obviously worried about Cameron, had been beyond pissed when Cuddy forced him into the car and to the hospital. He wanted to be sure Cameron was ok and wouldn't go until Cameron told him to.

When she simply nodded and muttered, "Just go," House left.

"I'll stay with her," Foreman had assured him.

xxxxxx

House stayed at the hospital long enough for Cuddy to stitch his head up and diagnose him with a low grade concussion. Then he called Wilson to come and get him.

"I can't." Wilson said slowly.

"Why not?" House snapped.

"Madelyn's car seat..." Wilson started.

"Is in your car." House finished.

"How did it get in there?"

"I put it in there before Cuddy and I left to come over to Cameron's."

Wilson nodded, even though House couldn't see him. "Ok. I'll be there in ten minutes."

True to his word Wilson showed up ten minutes later, with Madelyn crying in the back seat. House got in and looked back at her curiously. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Wilson after telling him to take him to Cameron's.  
Wilson shrugged. "I don't know."

House nodded. "Oh," he said simply. He pivoted slightly in his seat and reached back to her. His chest constricted as her tiny fingers wrapped around his own, and she immediately stopped crying. He pulled his hand away, half expecting her to start screaming again but she didn't. "Why do you think she's ok now?"

Wilson, eyes transfixed on the road in front of him, said, "I suppose it's because she knows you're here now." He took his eyes off the road once he got to the red light and looked over at House, expecting to see a smug look but only saw a look of contemplation. He looked almost calm so he wasn't expecting the anger he saw in House's eyes when they connected with his.

"How could you let her out of your sight!" he criticized with fury.

Wilson flinched. "I'm sorry. But it really was just a second."

"If you had kept her at the apartment then..."

"Then what?" Wilson demanded. "What happened tonight House? No one has told me anything. Cuddy was almost hysterical when she called to tell me that she was taking you to the hospital, and you haven't told me a thing."

House looked down at his hands. "I promised her I would protect her. I swore to her that he wouldn't lay a hand on her and I failed. She distracted me. She showed up at the apartment and distracted me, and he hit me from behind. I don't know what happened while I was unconscious, but when I regained consciousness Foreman was fighting with Jake and Cuddy was on the floor next to me. Cameron came over to me slowly. It was obvious she was hurt. Her arm was broken, and she was bleeding. I'm guessing she hit her head or something. I told her to go to the kitchen and get some kind of weapon, anything she could use to protect herself. Then I passed out again. I guess the only thing she could find was a skillet, but the next thing I remember was waking up and seeing her swing the skillet into his face. She looked so scared. I looked down and saw Foreman grabbing at his throat gasping for air. Then I looked for Cuddy again, and she was still lying on the floor. I guess she was trying to help Foreman and Jake shoved her to the ground. Then I looked at Cameron and saw her swing the skillet at Jake again. She..."

"She what?" Wilson asked. He didn't like the look on House's face when he retold this story one bit.

"She killed him. He's dead and she killed him." House said solemnly "I should have never let her distract me. Then she wouldn't be hurt, and she wouldn't have to live with the fact that she killed him. I should have protected her better. I made her a promise, and I broke it..." House trailed off.  
Wilson wanted to say something. He really did. But he had no clue what to say as they pulled up to Cameron's building. He had barely stopped the car when House got out and made his way towards Madelyn.

House opened the back door and gently pulled Madelyn out of her car seat. "Hey Mads. What do you say we go see Cam?" he murmured. Madelyn cooed softly as House carried her into the apartment building with Wilson following behind him.

xxxxxx

Cameron was still standing in the same place she had been in before when he walked into the apartment. He looked over at Foreman questioningly.

"She hasn't moved or said a word since you left." Foreman told him sadly.

House nodded before handing Madelyn to Foreman. "Why don't you help Wilson pack Cameron and Madelyn's things into his car. Cuddy probably finished packing before... But look around and make sure she didn't forget anything important." House asked in a far more gentle voice that he had ever offered in Foreman's direction.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Foreman asked gesturing to Madelyn.

House sighed. "Put her in her crib obviously. She'll be fine there," he said waiting for Foreman to leave the room. When he had he walked over to Cameron. "Hey," he said softly trying not to startle her. "Allison…look at me." he said quietly.

When Cameron looked up, her blue-green eyes held such sorrow and guilt. "How can you look at me like that?" her raspy sounding voice asked.

House raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like I'm not a murderer," she said before looking back at her bloodstained carpet.

House's mouth fell open in shock. "You are not a murderer."

"Tell that to Jake."

House grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. "Look at me Allison. You are **not **a murderer." he said forcefully.

"I killed him! His blood is on my floor. On my hands..." she said noticing the blood on her hands for the first time.

"So is mine!" House yelled trying to convince her. "He tried to kill you. He tried to kill me. He almost killed Foreman! Allison you did what you had to do to protect yourself. He killed your sister! And someday he probably would have killed Madelyn. He's a murderer! Not you!"

Cameron bit back a sob, but let it loose when she felt House reach out for her. "I... killed... him..."

"He deserved it." House said pulling her to him careful not to jostle the broken arm and making a mental note to stop by the hospital on his way home. "I would have given anything to do that for you. If I had been conscious, I would have. I'd have killed him for touching you," he said softly burying his face into her hair, holding her while she sobbed. After simply standing there for a few minutes, his leg began to ache, and he sighed in relief when Cameron didn't protest the move to the couch. He pulled her down to him and continued holding her while she cried, surprised that he didn't feel more than just a tad bit uncomfortable. He was surprised when she pulled away. "What?" he asked.

Cameron sighed. "My arm hurts."

House nodded and pulled his Vicodin out of his pocket. He handed her one. "Take this." he offered.

"House," she said, but still took the pill.

"We'll stop by the hospital before I take you home with me."

"But Jake's gone..."

"I know. You aren't in danger anymore, but I'm not going to leave you here tonight. You haven't noticed Foreman and Wilson walking back and forth with your bags? You can stay with me a few more nights. Give your landlord time to have the carpet cleaned."

Cameron nodded. "I doubt I'll ever spend another night here. I don't think I'd ever be able to sleep here again."

House nodded. "Understandable."

"I'll just find another apartment like I had planned. I'll be out of your hair in a few days. I promise."

House shrugged standing up and pulling her with him. "Whatever. My hair and I are just fine. We don't mind. Let's get you to the hospital," he said seeing Wilson standing by the door with Madelyn.

Cameron nodded and headed towards the door. She smiled at Madelyn, not making a move to take her knowing that her arm hurt way to much to attempt it. She looked at Wilson sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ran out."  
Wilson nodded before pulling her into a hug. He gently kissed the top of her head, not noticing the glare House sent his way. "I'm just glad everyone's ok."

Cameron pulled away before following House, who had taken Madelyn from Wilson, out the door.

xxxxxx

They weren't in the hospital long. They had both known her lower left arm was broken before they'd gotten there. The elevator ride back down to the lobby had been silent. The binding material began about an inch below her elbow and trailed down past her wrist but left her fingers to manipulate freely. But the blue sling encasing both her arm and the cast stopped her arm from moving all together.

House hadn't expected to run into Stacy when he and Cameron were leaving the hospital. But when he did, he wasn't surprised when she stopped them.

"Greg!" Stacy said loudly.

House and Cameron stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yes?" House asked bored.

Stacy's eyes widened when she saw the cast on Cameron's arm. "Is everything alright? I heard a few of the nurses talking about how Lisa had to stitch up your head earlier and that you had a concussion. What happened?" She asked worriedly.

House eyed Stacy warily. He was about to open his mouth when Cameron's low voice came from next to him. "You have a concussion?"

He tightened his grip on Madelyn and turned to Cameron. "It's just a low grade concussion."

His admission struck Cameron with dismay as her tears began to slowly roll downward. "I'm sorry House," she said thickly.

House shook his head. "Hey. I'm fine. I promise. It doesn't even hurt anymore," he said wiping the moisture away from her cheeks. "See. I'm fine. Really. I'm more concerned about you."

Stacy watched the two of them interact and felt like she was intruding on something. And she didn't like it one bit. "So it's your fault he had to be stitched up?" Stacy snapped venomously.

House watched Cameron choke back another sob and he scowled at Stacy. "No… it's not her fault."

Stacy watched Cameron sit down and start sobbing again. "She seems to think it is," she said pointedly.

House sighed. "This is none of your business, Stacy."

She snorted. "If you're too busy running around with a concussion to treat my husband, it is my business. I don't know what happened to the two of you tonight but it's interfering with your job!"

"The last time I checked, they were off the clock tonight, Stacy," came Cuddy's voice from behind them.

House almost smiled but it was overshadowed by Cameron crying. "Will you take her?" he asked gesturing to Madelyn.

Cuddy nodded. "Of course."

House nodded gratefully before sitting down next to Cameron. "This is not your fault Allison." he said calmly.

"I should have never... gotten you involved..." she stuttered out.

House shook his head and reached for her hand, ignoring the look Stacy was shooting them. "If you hadn't gotten me involved, you'd be dead," he said knowingly. "Who cares if I have a bump on the head. It's not so bad. I mean it's not like you crippled me or anything," he said looking at Stacy angrily.

"Greg!" Stacy protested.

"Shut up." He barked back before turning to Cameron again. "This isn't your fault. This is my fault."

"Your fault?" Cameron asked confused.

"I should have never left you tonight. I should have stayed home with you. Instead, I got all worked up over how scared you were and went off half cocked. I was an idiot. I let you distract me. I let him get his hands on you, which is something I swore to you I wouldn't do. I failed you," he said softly.

Cuddy sensing they needed privacy pulled Stacy away knowing that House would come looking for her before they left to get Madelyn. "Lisa stop pushing me. I wanted to talk to Greg." Stacy snapped once they were out of House and Cameron's eyesight.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Cuddy snapped covering Madelyn's ears.

"What?"  
"They were almost killed tonight. She saved his life. I knew having you here was going to be a problem, but I thought the problem was going to come from Greg, not **you**!"

"Lisa..."

"You have done nothing since you got here but cause problems. You're upsetting my staff. You're picking fights with hand-picked specialists working on your husband's case. Why don't you go spend some time with Mark and leave House and Cameron alone," she criticized sharply before storming out of her office and back towards House and Cameron.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Cameron looked at House worriedly. No one had said a word since House had said he failed her. After a long silent minute, that really seemed like hours, she slipped her hand into his, entwining her fingers with his, ignoring the looks they were generating from other hospital employees. She was still crying, tears rolling down her face steadily. "You didn't fail me." she said softly her voice grainy from crying.

House looked up at her his eyes locking with hers, "I shouldn't have..."

"You shouldn't have what? You shouldn't have tried to take care of my problems for me? You shouldn't have done everything in your power to keep me and Madelyn safe and alive? _You_ didn't fail _me _House. _I_ failed _you_." she said softly.

House looked at her flabbergasted. He reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. He was about to say something to her when he heard Madelyn cry and Cuddy walked up.

xxxxxx

Cuddy looked on from the other end of the hall after leaving Stacy and watched House and Cameron. They looked close to something. She assumed that Stacy had come to the same conclusion and that's why she had reacted the way she had reacted. She understood but she in no way condoned it. Stacy was married and her husband was here in the hospital. There was no reason, whatsoever, for her to be behaving the way she was towards Cameron. It was uncalled for.

Cuddy was about to just walk away and wait for House and Cameron to come looking for her, since they really did look like they needed some privacy, but Madelyn chose that moment to wail. House looked up and Cuddy walked over to them. She smiled at them as House reached up and extracted Madelyn from her arms. 

"Everything ok?" she asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was between House and Cameron.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"House?" Cuddy asked noticing that House was looking at Cameron and Madelyn both extremely closely.

House broke out of this thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. We're just... going to go..." he said then noticed for the first time that people were watching them "now," he added.

Cuddy nodded and helped Cameron up since House was still looking around the room slightly dazed. "Call me if you need anything, Cameron."

Cameron nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming back to work tomorrow." she said surprising Cuddy and obviously House as well.

"Cam..." House started but was interrupted by Cuddy.

"Are you sure that coming back so soon is such a good idea?" Cuddy asked concerned.

Cameron nodded. "I let Jake control my life and now its time I take it back. Going back to work is the first step. Besides we have a patient. It's important that we find out what's wrong with Mr. Warner."

Cuddy nodded understandingly. "If you're sure..."

"I am." Cameron said definitively her voice stronger than it had been all night.

"OK." she said nodding, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Cameron smiled at her. "Goodnight Dr. Cuddy."

"Dr. Cameron. Dr. House." Cuddy said before walking away from the two.

xxxxxx

House and Cameron hadn't spoken a word to each other on the ride home. Nor had they spoken while Cameron awkwardly fed Madelyn. Cameron had just gotten her to sleep and was headed for the couch planning to sleep herself when House decided to break the silence. "Tell me something," he said.

"What?" Cameron asked lying down.

"Are you in a hurry to diagnose Stacy's husband so that you can get rid of her?"

Cameron sat up suddenly wincing slightly as she moved to fast. "No. I'm in a hurry to diagnose him because he's sick. And he shouldn't have to suffer just because his wife is a bitch."

House smirked. "You really don't like her. Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Most people would have one."

"I'm not most people."

"I know that."

"I have my reasons...ok?" she said sighing.  
"Do they involve me?" House asked curiously.

Cameron cut her eyes at him. "Should they?"

House shook his head. "No. No they shouldn't."

Cameron nodded. "Then they don't." she said softly before slumping onto the couch next to him.

"Then what do they include?"

Cameron sighed. "They involve her and her ego. She thinks she can do or say anything she wants..." she said looking at his leg.

House followed her eyes. "I thought those reasons didn't involve me," he said pointedly.

Cameron shook her head. "They don't. Not directly anyway. She thinks that her actions don't have consequences. That she should be able to do whatever she wants and then blame her fall out on someone else," she said pausing to look at him. "Did you hear the way she spoke to me earlier?"

House nodded. "I did."

Cameron nodded. "And she thinks she's done nothing wrong."

"That's probably true."

"And she brings her husband here... _here _of all places. Forcing you to treat him like it's nothing..."

"So it is about me?" House interrupted.

Cameron sighed in frustration. "Ok. Fine it has something to do with you. Are you happy now?! She crippled you! And she blames you for it!"

House nodded. "I know. I was there."

Cameron sighed. "And you've been here for me so much lately..."

House sighed. "It's fine." he said wanting to end the conversation. "You don't have to like her. I mean she is a bitch." he said smirking.

Cameron laughed. "She is."

House smiled and got up. "I'm going to bed," he said before heading towards his room.  
"Sleep well." he added before closing the door behind him.

Cameron smiled at him before settling herself on the couch and closing her eyes. Once she was half asleep, she finally allowed her brain to replay the evening. She could have died. House could have died. The only comforting thought was that Madelyn had never been in danger. That she had managed to save Madelyn from the vicious man that Jake was. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried desperately to ignore the memory of killing Jake that flashed in front of her eyes. She fell asleep hearing House's voice telling her _"You're not a murderer." _and _"He deserved it."_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cameron had known going back to work would be difficult. So she wasn't surprised when nothing went right that morning. House thought it was hilarious, of course, when her heel broke. He had shut his mouth the second the shoe had flown across the room in his direction, but had started laughing again when she had missed him by a mile. Madelyn had made sure to fight her tooth and nail when she tried to leave her at the daycare facility, making sure to spit up all over her shirt before she allowed her to leave. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the first person she saw after leaving the screaming infant had been Stacy.

"_That _doesn't look good," Stacy said effortlessly.

Cameron nodded. "I'm sure I have a change of clothes in my locker."

Stacy nodded. "Of course. I'm heading in to see Greg now. Should I tell him you went to change then?" she asked in feigned niceness.

Cameron shook her head. "No, that's not necessary. I just remembered I don't have a change of clothes in there anyway."

"So you're going to treat my husband and other patients all day covered in spit up?" Stacy sniped.

Cameron shook her head again. "No. I think I have a change of clothes somewhere in House's office. If not then I'll just borrow a shirt from Greg. I'm sure he won't mind," she said smiling politely at Stacy's slack jawed expression. "It was nice talking to you," she added and headed into House's office. She smiled at House who looked up at her as she entered, before she began looking around the office for a bag she knew didn't exist.

"Can I help you with something Cameron?" he asked confused as to why she was searching around his office and as to why she had left the door open.

"Did I leave a change of clothes in here last week?" Cameron asked looking halfway at House and halfway at the opened door.

"Huh?" he asked confused and looked towards the door. He could faintly make out Stacy's silhouette and smiled once he understood they were putting on a show. "Why do you need to change clothes? You know how much I love that red shirt on you."

Cameron smiled glad that he understood what she was doing. " I know. You practically begged me to wear it this morning before we left home."

House nodded. "So again I ask. Why change?"

Cameron gestured to her shirt. "Madelyn spit up all over me this morning. I told you she was full this morning, but you kept saying she'll take another ounce."  
"And she did." House said truthfully.

"And then she got rid of it on my shirt," Cameron said pointing to the stain again. "Of course, not until she screamed about me leaving for ten minutes."

House smiled. "Another reason why I won't go with you to drop her off anymore."

Cameron nodded. They had actually had that conversation as well. But most of House's reasons were things like not wanting the nursing staff to think he had gone soft, and not wanting to have to hear about it from Cuddy. She shrugged and sighed when she realized that Stacy was actually still listening at the door. "So have you seen my bag? Because I don't have any clothes in my locker anymore."

House shook his head. "Sorry. Haven't seen it anywhere."

Cameron sighed. "Do you have an extra shirt?"

House shook his head. "No."

Cameron sighed. "Ok, I guess I'll go find some scrubs," she said before smiling and walking out of the office. She brushed by Stacy carelessly and ignored her. She was almost to the elevator when she heard her name. She turned around quickly to see House following after her with a black tee shirt in his hand. She glanced at Stacy who was watching them closely while pretending to talk to Wilson who had just come up. "I thought you didn't have an extra shirt."

House smiled. "I don't."

"Then..." she started but then noticed what shirt he was holding out to her. "This is the one you were wearing." she said loudly, louder than she had meant to.

House looked at her in shock. "Little louder duckling. I don't think radiology heard you."

She pulled in closer to House. "I was just kidding House. Stacy irritated me and I thought I'd return the favor. I didn't necessarily mean for you to give me the tee shirt off your back."

House rolled his eyes. "You pouted when I said I didn't have one. It was obvious you were sad about your little piss Stacy off plan going sour. Besides, this way I get to piss her off, too."

"House..."

"Take the shirt Cameron," he said handing it to her. "I was wearing two anyway." he said gesturing to his over shirt. "All I have to do is button the buttons and it's all good. Plus, I'll look slightly more professional and Cuddy might lay off today. It's a win-win."  
Cameron smiled slightly. "Ok fine." she said taking the shirt from him.  
House smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. But have fun explaining to Wilson why you gave me your shirt instead of making me wear those pink scrubs," she said before getting into the elevator.

House looked back quickly and saw Wilson walking in his direction with Stacy not far behind. He glanced back at the elevator and saw the doors closing. He stuck his cane out stopping the doors from closing and got in quickly. He smiled as the doors closed seconds before Wilson got to it. He looked back at Cameron who was snickering. "You think that was funny?"

"You laughed for ten minutes when my shoe broke this morning."

"You tried to stick me with Jimmy and his prying questions."

"Call it even?" Cameron asked smiling.

House nodded. "Yeah." he said before hitting the emergency brakes.

"House what the hell are you doing?"

House wiggled his eyebrows at her. "So you were trying to piss Stacy off…huh?"

Cameron nodded. "I think it worked. She obviously has a problem with me being in your life."

House nodded. "Women," he said shrugging his shoulders in faux annoyance.

"Yeah…damn us all. Start the damn elevator," she said in real annoyance.

House shook his head. "You want to really piss her off?"

"Why do I feel like I should be scared?" she said smiling.

House rolled his eyes. "Shut up and change your shirt."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!" she asked in shock.

"It'll really piss her off when the elevator opens and we get out, you wearing a different shirt than you went in with," House explained.

Cameron shook her head. "What makes you think she's going to be there?"

"Because now that she's seen me and you, she'll go to see Mark. Which is where we're going. And she knows it."  
"What about Wilson?" Cameron asked. "He's going to hound you for the rest of the day."

House shook his head. "Don't worry about Wilson. I've long since mastered evasion tactics," he said smiling slightly. "Now change."

"House..."

"Don't worry I won't look." House assured boredly before turning around and facing the opposite direction.

Cameron sighed, removed the blue sling encasing her arm and pulled at her red shirt attempting to remove it. The cast on her left arm proved to be making it difficult. Groaning in frustration she halted her movements and took a deep breath before continuing her efforts to remove the shirt. She managed to get the shirt half of the way off, but her inability to raise her arms above her head caused her to get stuck.

"What is taking so long?" House asked laughing at her frustrated groans.

"Broken arm," she replied stubbornly.

"Cripple. It still doesn't take me a year to put my pants on," House quipped.

Cameron sighed again. "I'm stuck," she admitted.

House turned around and looked at her. He let his eyes trail down her body for a brief moment. "I'd say you're stuck."

Cameron blushed furiously and pushed her shirt down over her breasts. "What part of 'I'm stuck' sounded like 'please turn around and look?'" she snapped.

House shrugged. "The part that implied I might be able to sneak a peek at a scantily clad woman."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Turn around you pervert." When he turned back around she went back to removing her shirt.

House laughed and turned back around to look at her. His eyes led straight to her taut, exposed stomach. A flash of longing to kiss above the sensuous belly button that his eyes were glued to swept through him. His eyes trailed up to her firm abs, and he caught himself wondering what it would be like to feel them quivering under his touch. Journeying upwards his eyes settled on the delicate lacy red bra barely covering her enticing breasts. Arching her body trying to remove her shirt had pushed them up and out and the exertion had flushed her skin to a light pink blush tone. His fingers itched to touch her satiny radiance.

In a brief moment of clarity, he realized there was no way she was going to be able to get the shirt off on her own and had no clue how she managed to get dressed that morning. She arched again this time pushing her chest even further out and he wasn't able to stop his hand from reaching out for her. Realizing what he had been about to do, he quickly averted his hand to her good arm. "Stop moving." he demanded his voice coming out huskier than he had intended when his fingers became all too aware of her softness.

Cameron's movements halted immediately at his touch and the tone in his voice. "What..." she started, trying to regain control over her vocal cords and ignore the fact that she was standing in a stopped elevator half undressed with House touching her. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're going to hurt yourself even worse." he said still not removing his hand from her arm. "Hand me my tee shirt," he instructed.

"Why?" she choked out but still handed him the shirt.

House hung the shirt over his shoulder. He stepped closer and took a deep breath before he reached and took the end of her shirt in his fingers. Their closeness had allowed him to detect the light floral fragrance mingling with her own essence, which he had come to know as purely Cameron. That scent which he recognized from the times he had held her in comfort to the almost irresistible effect she was having on him now.

Cameron jerk back out of his reach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping." he said pulling her back towards him. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and he once again touched the tail of her shirt and smirked inwardly at her reaction. He gently pulled the red shirt over her head and slid it down her left arm, his fingers gliding over her skin. Once the shirt was off, House simply dropped it to the floor.

Cameron watched as House took in the sight of her scanty attire. She felt goose bumps prickling along her skin at the sheer force of House's eyes on her. She saw him swallow hard and knew that at that very moment her own pupils were luminous with desire. It was obvious to her that he liked what he saw very much, but she also knew that they didn't have much longer before maintenance would have the elevator restarted.

House hadn't moved an inch since he dropped her shirt on the floor. He could hear his voice screaming '_Either cover her up or kiss her you idiot! _' but he couldn't make his body react to the words. He didn't know what part of him had thought this was a good idea but that part was obviously still in control of him. He swept his eyes over her once more before locking eye contact with her. His breath caught in his throat at the intensity of her gaze. He pulled his tee shirt off his shoulder, knowing that he had to cover her or he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He reached out and slipped her broken arm into the sleeve before slipping the shirt slowly over her head his finger grazing her pulse point momentary. Smiling to himself as he felt it race, he slipped her other arm into the sleeve and pulled the shirt over the rest of her. Instead of stepping back and letting go of her arm, he stood mesmerized at the sight of her in his black tee. He was pulled out of his desire to press her against the wall of the elevator and devour her as a voice came through on the elevator loud speaker claiming to have the elevator restarted in a few minutes.

Cameron dropped her gaze from him and sighed trying to get her breathing under control as she watched him hit the button restarting the elevator himself. She had barely had time to calm down when the elevator doors opened and revealed Stacy, Wilson and Cuddy.

"Uh-oh looks like the mean girl on the playground went and got the teacher. We're in trouble now." House quipped.

Cuddy looked between House and Cameron and then down at the floor of the elevator at the discarded shirt. "Dr. Cameron, why don't you go check on Mr. Warner," she offered.

Cameron nodded and scooped up her shirt quickly heading off the elevator. She hadn't gone very far when House's voice stopped her.

"Give me your shirt. I'm heading back down to the office. I'll put it with your things. I doubt you'll need it to treat Mr. Bitch in there," he said quickly.

Cameron reached out and handed him the shirt and looked at him in confusion when he slipped his pager into her hand. "House..."

"You'll see," he said before heading off back towards Cuddy, Wilson and Stacy.

Disappearing around the corner towards the patient's room, they didn't see Cameron suddenly stopped outside the door. Looking around quickly, she couldn't resist the impulse as she dipped her head slightly and pulled a bit his black tee up to her nose. House's scent of Drakkar cologne clung to the fabric as she deeply inhaled and closed her eyes. _The elevator was bad enough. Now I've got him all over me, s_he thought, then feeling utterly silly, she rolled her eyes at herself, and walked in smiling, "Good Morning, Mr. Warner…"

When Cameron left, House looked over at Cuddy. "You know I have to say she looks hot in my clothes," he said obviously still playing the game Cameron and him had started, and obviously enjoying it. He figured if he joked about it Wilson might not comment on Cameron's flushed skin and House's anxiousness.

"House..." Cuddy started to chastise.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You stopped the elevator..."

"Well, yeah. I mean it would have been embarrassing for Cameron if the doors had opened and we were doing what we were doing. Not me though. I'm all up for exhibitionist behavior. But you know Cameron, she's shy," he said smirking at their shocked faces. He almost laughed out loud when Stacy stormed off in the direction of Mark's room. "Why don't you follow her. Make sure she doesn't kill Cameron," he said to Cuddy who quickly did just that.

"How is Cameron doing?" Wilson asked, the first to recover.

House shrugged his shoulder. "Probably sweaty. She's going to need a shower..."

"House..."

"Come to think of it. I'm sweaty now too. Maybe I'll go take a shower too," he said before limping off. He knew Wilson would follow him, so he wasn't surprised when he did.

"What was that all about?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. Stacy pissed Cameron off and Cameron started it. I was just enjoying playing along. Pissing Stacy and Cuddy off is fun."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "House..."

"What?"

Wilson started to say something about how maybe House was simply enjoying Cameron's company but changed his mind. "How is she really?"

Again, House shrugged. "She's fine, I guess."

"There's no way you believe that."

"She was near tears when one of her shoes broke this morning, but apparently they were her favorite pair..."

"Stop being vague."

House rolled his eyes. "Just drop it…ok? I don't know how she's doing. She seems fine. I know she's not fine. But she seems fine. And she wants people to think she's fine. And I'm inclined to do just that Jimmy," House snapped.

Wilson nodded. "Ok…fine. No more questions about how Cameron's doing."

"Good."

"So..."

"Oh come on..." House said annoyed.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Stacy's face was all different colors of red."  
House smiled. "She's pissed?"

Wilson nodded. "I'd say so."

"Good."

"She called Cameron a bitch though," Wilson admitted reluctantly.

House rolled his eyes. "Did you tell her it takes one to know one?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Mr. Warner, I assure you we are doing everything we can do to ensure a quick diagnosis so that you can return to your normal activities. We're just going to run a few more tests and then get back to you." Cameron said professionally ignoring the daggers Stacy was shooting in her direction. "Please let us know if anything changes or you start to feel worse."

Mark nodded. "Thank you Dr. Cameron. But honestly I'm fine." 

Cameron smiled tersely. "With all due respect Mr. Warner, the symptoms you've been experiencing prove otherwise." 

"Mark. Please let House run the tests. He'll figure out what's wrong with you." Stacy pleaded.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You sure have a lot of faith in a man you left..." 

"Mark. Don't start with that. My past relationship with Greg has nothing to do with now. I'm with you. I married you. I love you."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Dr. Foreman will be in shortly to run those tests." she said before excusing herself. She had barely gotten back to the elevators when she heard her name. Groaning inwardly she turned around to see Stacy walking toward her. "Yes?" she asked.

Stacy shot Cameron a look of pure hatred. "If you and Greg can't control yourselves long enough to care for my husband adequately you should remove yourself from the case."

Cameron's eyes shone in anger. "You have no reason whatsoever to suggest we aren't caring for the poor guy that married you adequately."

"You're running around swapping shirts and fooling around in elevators, when you should be caring for my husband." She said icily.

Cameron scoffed. "That's the actual problem isn't it? It has nothing to do with how I'm caring for your husband. It's about me and Greg. You're upset that we're fooling around in elevators. You're jealous. And that's pathetic," Cameron snapped before turning to walk away again.

"Excuse me?" Stacy yelled. 

Cameron halted and whipped around venomously. "You are married!" she screamed. "You have a husband. You moved on! Did you honestly think he wouldn't? I heard you ask him if he honestly thought you would never get married! Why is it ok for you to move on and not him? Are you really that selfish? Or are you just that much of a bitch?!"

"Little girl you don't know who you're dealing with and what I'm capable..." she started before the sound of machines going off in Mark's room interrupted her. Cameron ran back into the room and saw that he was crashing. She immediately pulled a crash cart over to him. After shocking him twice, the machines went back to normal and he was stable once again. Once she was sure he was fine, she looked back at Stacy. "He's stable."

"Thank you," Stacy said sighing.

"It's a shame his wife is such an unstable bitch," she mocked under her breath, but still loud enough for Stacy to hear her before storming out of the room again. This time Stacy stayed behind.

xxxxxx

Foreman looked up in surprise when the conference door slammed shut only to see Cameron fuming. "Everything ok?"

Cameron nodded trying to quell her anger. "I need you to run tests on Mark Warner."

"House..." Foreman started.

"I know House told you to do his clinic hours but I'll trade with you."

"Why?" Foreman asked curiously. 

Cameron opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by House's voice. "Did you really call Stacy Warner a bitch?" he asked in shock.

"Yes." Cameron said clearly. 

House nodded. "Foreman…go and run those tests. You can pretend to be me later."

Foreman started to walk out but was halted by House's voice again. "While you're at it stop up in the NICU and send Chase home."

"What makes you think he's in the NICU?" Foreman asked knowing Chase was using it as a hideout from House.

House rolled his eyes. "Because I know he's hiding from me up there."

"How do you know that?"

"I am all knowing," House replied emotionlessly.

Foreman nodded and left the room.

Cameron looked at him funny. "All knowing?"  
"The nurse in the NICU has a big mouth." 

Cameron shook her head slightly before looking back at House. "She accused me of being unprofessional and taking mediocre care of her husband, who by the way coded again."

House nodded. "You had to shock him?"

"Twice." 

"Ok," House said taking in this new bit of information. He then looked over at Cameron taking her in thoroughly. She was genuinely upset, that much he could tell. Her skin was flushed in anger. Her foot tapped anxiously on the floor and if someone looked close enough, they could see her clearly grinding her teeth.

He took a deep breath and studied her silently for a few more minutes watching her slump into a chair in front of the white board. "I don't get it," he finally said.

"I know. The symptoms are all over the place," she said studying the white board.

House nodded. "Well…yeah but that wasn't what I was talking about," he said earning her full attention. "I don't understand why you're letting her get to you like this."

Cameron looked at him in annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never even let me get to you like this," House pointed out. 

Cameron shook her head. "Sure I do. You piss me off all the time."

House laughed without hesitation. "And I enjoy doing so. It's almost as fun as a General Hospital marathon on Soap Net or staring at Cuddy's fun bags!" he said before winking.

"Pervert," Cameron said earning a waggle of House's eyebrows. She smiled at his blatant innuendo, but her smile quickly dissipated when she heard the next words out of his mouth.

"Maybe you just weren't ready to come back to work yet. Your emotions are all over the place," House said honestly while eyeing her reaction.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Cameron snapped angrily getting out of the chair and stepping closer to him.

House rolled his eyes. "It means just what I said. You're all over the place, Allison. You bawled this morning when your shoe broke," he said more gently than he thought himself capable.

"They were my favorite pair..." she reasoned.

"You broke my favorite mug because I laughed when you stubbed your toe..."   
"After you laughed when I broke my favorite shoes," she said her eyes flashing in anger.

House sighed, "You're screaming at Stacy in hallways."

"She started that," Cameron snapped angry that he was defending Stacy. 

House shook his head. "You're letting her bait you." 

"She..."

"She nothing!" House snapped grabbing her by the shoulders. "You need to realize something Cameron...she's... she's a pain in the ass but she's... she's irrelevant," he said boring his eyes into hers.

Cameron shook her head. "She's not irrelevant House," she said with conviction, never breaking eye contact with him. She could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes. Then pausing, her words softly spoke, "She's our patient's wife."

"But that's not a reason to hate her, Allison."

"I hate her because she's a bitch," Cameron said trying to shove the tears back.

House nodded. "True, but you hated her before you met her, before you knew for sure that she really was a bitch."

Cameron tired to look down but House wouldn't let her. "I knew what she did to you..."

House sighed and locked eyes with Cameron again. "You hate her because you think she broke me. Because you think it's her fault, I never let you act on those feelings of yours."

Cameron looked down instantly knowing that the tear she had been repressing was about to slide down her cheek. She hadn't expected House to pull her eyes back up to his gently brushing the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

House was standing there with Cameron's cheek cupped in his hand; his thumb brushing a tear away, all while their eyes were locked on each other. The sexual tension that was more than evident in the elevator was now back full force, and it was having a strange effect on him. He knew he could lean forward and kiss her, and he was scared because he knew that was what he wanted to do.

"House..." Cameron said breathlessly.

The hushed stillness in Cameron's voice had been enough to break what resolve he had left. He leaned in, his lips mere inches away from hers when Chase sauntered into the conference room abruptly jolting them out of their moment.

"Foreman said you said I could go home," Chase said looking between the two of them as they suddenly split apart like shrapnel. "Did I interrupt something?"

Cameron blushed deeply and snatched House's name tag off the table next to them before attempting to dart out the room towards the clinic, but was stopped by Chase's voice.

"Oh my God…Cameron what happened to your arm?" Chase asked worriedly as he did a double take, and noticed the cast on her arm.

Cameron looked back at House discretely before simply saying, "Car accident…kamikaze squirrels."

"When?" Chase asked concerned. "Was the baby hurt?"

Cameron shook her head. "No Maddie's fine…and last night. I came in and Foreman was still here. He set my cast and I went home. No biggie."

"But I was here last night, why didn't I hear anything about it?" Chase asked confused, wrinkling his brow and tilting his head to one side.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know," she said before turning to House. "Can I go now?"

House nodded. "Yeah…I'll page you when Mark Warner's test results come back."

Cameron nodded and quickly walked out.

Chase sighed and looked at Cameron closely before he lost sight of her. He shot Cameron one last lingering look before he began packing his stuff up. "So, what was going on in here before? What did I walk in on?" Chase asked nosily.

House looked at Chase annoyed at his blasé attitude, prying questions, and the way he was looking at Cameron.. "What are you doing?" House snapped as he watched Chase preparing to leave.

"Getting my stuff since you said I could go home." Chase answered obviously.

"I changed my mind."

"What?"

"I changed my mind. It's been known to happen." House snapped throwing Cameron's name tag at him. "Cameron's downstairs pretending to be me, and now you're going downstairs to pretend to be her." He sniped with an icy blue glare.  
"But..." 

"Your hair's shiny enough. You'll pass as a girl. Get out," House ordered.

Chase rolled his eyes and headed out the room. He had almost gotten out the door when he heard House snap, "Next time mind your own business!"

xxxxxx 

Cuddy watched Stacy anxiously pace in her office, then heard her spurt out, "I want her off of Mark's case."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Why Stacy?" she asked dully, hardly disguising the weariness in her tone.

Stacy noticed the boredom in Cuddy's voice and stopped pacing instantly. "She obviously has a problem working with me."

Cuddy nodded for a moment as if she were considering this true. "So does House. Should I pull him off the case as well?" she asked saucily.

Stacy rolls her eyes angrily. "Oh stop being so blasé Lisa. The woman hates me."

"Have you given her any reason not to?"

"I haven't given her any reason to hate me either!"

Cuddy laughed. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I just...how can you honestly say that?"

Stacy stood there expressionless. 

"You've cut her down in front of my staff. You refer to her as _little girl _every chance you get. You criticized her medical expertise. You scream at her in the hallways... should I really keep going?" Cuddy asked with an arched eyebrow and a pointed finger for emphasis.

"I-I-I…" Stacy sputtered.

"You've been hostile towards her since before you met her. Is it all about Greg or is it something else?" Cuddy asked exasperated.

"Like what?" Stacy snapped.  
Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know. All this ranting and raving. The constant mood swings. You're either acting like a crazy person or a pregnant one."

Stacy looked at her flabbergasted. "That's absurd!!"

"Is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course," Stacy replied her mind working overtime trying to remember the last time she had had her period. Coming up with _two months ago_, she inwardly sighed in dismay as she realized the idea wasn't as farfetched as she had implied. Gulping in a hasty breath she turned her eyes to Cuddy. "Stop trying to change the subject. I want Dr. Cameron off of my husband's case."

Cuddy sighed tiredly. "Stacy... come on... she's a great doctor." 

"She's green."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No she's not and I refuse to pull her off the case because you don't like her. Give me a legitimate reason to remove her and then I'll consider it."

"She's rude to me..."

"But she's not rude to Mark, who is her patient. Maybe she wouldn't be so rude if you'd quit calling her a bitch and ordering her out of every room that she and House are in together."

Stacy opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and simply turned on her heel and headed out of the office. She was halfway down the hall when Wilson came out of nowhere.

"Stacy," Wilson said.

"Hey Jimmy," she replied absentmindedly, being distracted and mentally exhausted from her having had "bouts" with both Cuddy and Cameron.

"You want to have lunch with me?" Wilson asked hopefully.

Stacy looked down at her watch and realized it was, in fact, lunchtime and that she was actually hungry and could use an energy lift after what she'd been through. She found herself saying an almost enthusiastic..."Sure."

Wilson smiled happily and led her to the cafeteria. After they had their food and sat down, he looked at Stacy closely. She appeared to be in a better mood then when he had eavesdropped on her conversation with Cuddy.

Wilson sighed softly earning her attention. Plus, familiar with his mannerisms, Stacy knew that Wilson's palm rubbing the back of his head meant that he was pondering something.  
"What's wrong Jimmy?" Stacy asked with caution.

He slowly dropped his arm and shook his head. "Why are you doing this Stacy?" 

"Doing what?" her eyes widening.

"Trying to destroy Cameron." Wilson said tiredly.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

"I'm not," Stacy defended quickly.

Wilson cocked his eyebrow slightly. "Are you sure about that?"

"James..." Stacy started.

"Because it certainly seems like you're trying to."

Stacy sighed. "But I'm not."

Wilson nodded slowly. "Stace, you have to understand something. You moved on. You got married. You have to let him move on as well."

Stacy looked at Wilson closely. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Jimmy, but I don't know what you're talking about," she said snippily.

Wilson sighed tiredly. "Yes you do Stacy. Greg is indifferent to you right now. You can't keep doing what you're doing..."

"What are you..."

"Greg being indifferent to you is the only thing that's going to keep him on to treat Mark. You've seen it Stacy, by attacking Allison Cameron you will only take him from indifference to blind rage-filled hatred. Do you really want to risk that?" He calmly reasoned while placing his hand gently on hers.

She looked down at Wilson's hand, lying in what she was sure was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but it only felt stifling. She yanked her hand out from under his violently. "Allison Cameron is the last thing on my mind. My husband is sick." _and I might be pregnant_ she added silently.

Wilson nodded. "And Mark needs you right now, so quit attacking his doctors."

"She was baiting me this morning," Stacy snapped.

Wilson shook his head rolling his eyes. "By doing what? Changing her shirt because her niece spit up on it? Stace that's not baiting you, that's good hygiene."

"She threw her relationship with Greg in my face," Stacy snapped.

"She doesn't have a relationship with House to throw in your face," Wilson said pointedly. "At least not a romantic relationship."

Stacy shook her head." That's not what it looks like to me."  
"And what does it look like to you?" Wilson asked.

"It looks like they're living together."

Wilson sighed. "That's just temporary."

"He's taking care of that baby..."

"That I won't try to defend. He cares about that little girl."

"House has never shown one iota of attention to babies. And don't tell me he doesn't care about Dr. Cameron."

"I never said he didn't care about Allison. I said they weren't romantically involved. He cares about her. He trusts her," Wilson sighed. "See, this is what I was talking about. You can't sit here and be possessive over Greg. You did what you did and that's all there is to it. You have a husband who is already paranoid enough about why you came to Princeton. Do you even love Mark?"

Stacy's eyes flashed angrily. "Of course I love my husband. How can you ask me that?"

"Because it seems to me and everyone else that since you've come here you've cared more about what's going on with Greg and Allison than what's going on with your husband."

Stacy glared. "That was out of line."

"Yeah well..."

"And just because I care about what happens to Greg, I'm what, evil?"

Wilson rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on. "I never said you were evil, Stacy. What I'm saying is back off of Allison Cameron. Stop demanding her removal from Mark's case. Stop screaming at her in the hallway."

"Why should I even listen..." she started.

"Because if you don't, House will stop treating Mark. And because the only thing you're doing is making yourself look like an idiot," Wilson snapped interrupting her. He then stood up and left the cafeteria leaving behind a shell-shocked Stacy.

xxxxxx

"The tests are inconclusive," Foreman informed House as he briskly entered the conference room.

"Okay," House said uninterested from where he stood, while his eyes were glued intently to Mark's symptoms on the whiteboard.

Foreman glared at him. "Okay? That's it?" he asked. "That's all you're going to say? I just spent hours running these tests and all you have to say is ok?"

House shrugged. "What do you want, a gold star?" he snarked, not taking his eyes away from his boldly written notes.

Foreman silently shook his head and smirked. He ambled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a hot, steaming cup. This case was tiring, but he wasn't going to let House get to him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice House reaching for the phone behind him.

House's lean fingers punched in Chase's page first, and then reluctantly, Cameron's to call them to the conference room. But instead of waiting for them, he slipped back into his office wanting a brief solitude to ponder Mark's increasingly complex puzzle.

Turning, Foreman was relieved by House's brooding absence and sat down to enjoy his coffee in peace. No more than ten minutes later, Chase showed up. Foreman looked at him curiously. "I thought House said you could go home."

Chase glared at House's office. "He did. And then, I had the unfortunate luck of pissing him off, so he changed his mind." Chase said leaving out how he pissed House off in the first place. Then he pointed at the name tag on his lab coat that still said _Dr. Cameron_.

"Plus, he changed my name," Chase added before plopping himself down in a chair and pulling out a crossword puzzle he'd left unfinished.

"Well, you do have great hair, " Cameron quipped, her voice coming from behind them.

Looking downward, Chase merely nodded. "Yeah," he said absentmindedly while chewing on his pencil's eraser. "Hey…What's five letters for sometimes presents with butterfly-shaped rashes on nose and cheek?"

Foreman turned around and saw Cameron leaning against the glass door frame smiling lightly. He watched her eyes flit nervously back towards House's office and then back to them. His eyes follow hers back to House's office and instantly knows something is up. The events of the night before had him worried for her; but he didn't know if Chase knew what happened so he merely said, "Hey, Cameron."

Cameron smiled politely but silently before taking House's name tag off and throwing it on the table. She started to speak but was stopped by Chase.

"Is someone going to tell me what's five letters for sometimes presents with butterfly-shaped rashes on the nose and cheek, or not?"   
Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's lupus. What did Mark's tests show?"

"That we still know nothing," House said from his office door, his eyes locked on Cameron. 

"Fantastic." Cameron said sarcastically, her mind flitting back to earlier in the day. House moved towards the white board passing Cameron on his way and she immediately moved out of his reach. Her mind was trying to rationalize his behavior towards her earlier in a way that didn't get her hopes up.

House smirked inwardly when she moved away from him. He could tell she was trying to avoid him as long as they weren't alone and he was inclined to oblige. And he would have obliged if riling her up wasn't so much fun. And her discomfort wasn't enough to make him stop following her with his eyes everywhere she moved.

"Hey, I get to do the sarcasm around here," House snapped playfully and winked at Cameron.

"Forgive me," Cameron said with a hint of chill to her tone.

Foreman looked at Cameron confused by her sarcasm and her icy words directed at House. Then he looked at House, and if the slight frown that had formed on his face was any proof, so was he. "He also coded again while I was there," Foreman said, hoping to get back on track in discussing Warner's case.

"See Cameron, you're not the only one who makes his heart stop," House snapped icily then thought…_If she was going to be cold, so be it. Two can play at this. _He rolled his eyes, his mind working on…_Sure, Mark…there's nothing wrong with you…figures…Stacy's right.  
_  
Aloud with a tinge of sharpness still left, House said, "Okay…Chase go home. I'm tired of looking at you. Same goes for you Foreman. Then he looked at Cameron who was frowning slightly and that was enough to thaw the ice from his words. "Cameron you're much too pretty to get tired of looking at but you have a baby, so go home,"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Someone should stay with Mark in case he crashes again or something changes."

House sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'll stay. Foreman and Chase rest up and be prepared to drive to Short Hills tomorrow. We're…and when I say _we're_," he says gesturing between the four of them. "I really mean…_you're_," he pointed to Chase and Foreman, "searching the patient's home."

"Short Hills is three hours away," Chase whined, feeling the fatigue he'd been under doing a double shift.

"Take a map, I'd hate for you to get lost," House said flinging the two an irritated look.

Foreman nodded and quickly grabbing his things before House could change his mind. Chase, however, looked at House strangely. "You're going to stay with a patient?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Why?" House snapped. "You want to say? I figured you'd be ready to get out of here since you've been picking up all those extra shifts in the NICU to avoid me and living in the clinic. But if you want to stay..."

"No. No, I'll go. Goodnight Allison," Chase said grabbing his things and leaving.

Cameron sighed. "Do you have to take such pleasure in making him miserable?"

House nodded. "Yes."

Cameron looked at House for a long moment waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, she sighed sadly and grabbed her things and headed to the daycare center.

House sighed. Finally, he was alone. He knew she had wanted to talk about what had almost happened but he hadn't meant for things to go down the way they had between the two of them. Their almost kiss... kisses... were hanging over him like a dark cloud. He didn't know what he had been thinking. It had just occurred to him that he had to go home with her when Foreman had come in with Mark's test results. He was glad that Foreman had given him a reason to be away from the apartment that night. He needed some time to process the day and clear his head and he suspected Cameron would as well.

xxxxxx

Cameron sighed softly as she stopped by the hospital daycare to pick up Madelyn. She knew how weird it was going to be alone in his apartment all night. She considered going to a hotel for the night but decided that she was being ridiculous. Plus, if House ever found out that she had done it, he never would have let her live it down. If House had minded her being alone there, she knew that he would have made Foreman or Chase stay with Mark instead.

She knew that House's decision to stay was based solely on their almost kisses. She could have physically killed Chase for the interruption, although she suspected it was for the best. If they had actually kissed, who knows what would have happened. How would they have handled it if Chase had walked in while they were kissing instead?

She watched Madelyn play with one of her bear's feet in the rearview mirror while she waited for the light to change colors. Madelyn was the only true bright spot in the mess that was the last month. Cameron pulled her car into a parking space in front of House's building and took Madelyn out of her car seat. Once she was in the apartment, she set her down in her play pen and started rummaging for food.

xxxxxx

Cuddy walked in from her meeting with a hospital donor to find Wilson sitting in her office. "Please tell me you're not here to tell me more bad news." she said surprised to see him.

Wilson smiled reassuringly. "I don't think so, but I could go scrounge the hospital. I'm sure I could come up with something."

Cuddy smiled. "Please don't."

Wilson nodded. "Okay I won't. But I think I might have solved your Stacy versus Allison problem."

Cuddy smiled appreciatively. "Really?"

Wilson nodded. "I think Stacy finally understands that attacking Cameron is just going to piss House off. And that if she doesn't stop pissing House off there's a very real chance that he'll refuse to continue treating Mark."

Cuddy nodded. "You really think telling her that will help?"

"Or it will make everything worse, but I really do think she'll stop now."

xxxxxx

House sat at the table in the conference room staring at the white board angrily. He still had no clue whatsoever what was wrong with Mark Warner; and, it was driving him crazy. But at the same time, he was glad to have the puzzle so that he didn't have to think about the fact that he could have lost Cameron the night before. He sighed angrily and forced himself to think about the task at hand---curing Mark Warner. He wanted Stacy gone, and she wouldn't leave until he had restored her precious husband's health. He looked over from the board and towards the door when he heard it open. He groaned loudly. "I'm really not in the mood for you."

Stacy nodded. "I figured as much."

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?" House asked. "I mean, there are so many things you should be apologizing for."

"The way I spoke to Dr. Cameron today."

"Today? What about the way you spoke to her last night? Berating her like a four-year old after she had just been assaulted and nearly killed."

"I was out of line. I know that," Stacy said shamefully.

House nodded. "Damn right you were. And it needs to stop. I don't feel like listening to the two of you snipe at each other any longer. She didn't do a thing to deserve it."

"And I did?" Stacy snapped angrily

House glared at her.

Stacy sat silently at the table across from him. She looked at the board he was staring at so that he didn't have to look at her. "She's the one you're living with?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Yes," House said still refusing to look at her.

"You lied to me earlier. You said the woman you were living with was blonde and that you were in love with her."

House finally looked at her. "Who said I didn't love Allison?" House asked pointedly.

Stacy's eyes widened. "You're in love with Dr. Cameron?"

House shook his head. "No. I was just pointing out that no one said I didn't," he said looking back at the board.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"And you're a pain in my ass," House stated. "Look Stacy, does it make a difference whether or not I'm in love with her. It doesn't change a thing. You're still married and even if you weren't…I still don't love you."

Stacy sighed softly and sadly, got up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around when she got there. "One of these days Greg, you're going to have to forgive me for saving your life and not your leg."

House turned around and looked at her and then turned back to the board. "Don't hold your breath."

xxxxxx

Cameron had just got settled on the couch and ready for bed when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up. "Hello," she said through a yawn.

"Hey." A familiar deep voice rumbled.

"Hey." Cameron replied.

"So…I wanted to make sure that you and Mads got in and she got to bed fine," House said.

"We're fine. I was just about to go to bed actually."  
House sighed. "You wimp, it's only nine thirty."

"I'm tired," Cameron defended.

House smiled. "Ok then I'll let you get to sleep."

"Thank you," Cameron said. House sighed and was silent for a long minute causing Cameron to say, "House?"

"I could have lost you last night. Your head hit that table pretty hard. You could have died."

Cameron sighed sadly. "But I didn't. I'm fine." she said reassuringly. "I could have lost you just as easily."

House nodded. He knew he had to get off the phone before one of them said something they'd regret. He had just needed to hear her voice and know she was okay before he could have even entertained the idea of sleeping that night. "I just wanted to say goodnight." he said ending their conversation.

Cameron nodded. "Goodnight Greg."

"Goodnight Allison." House said softly before hanging up.

Cameron placed the phone back on the charger and laid back down on the couch. Not even two seconds after she laid back down, she found herself getting up and crawling into House's bed. She stretched across his bed and smiled as sleep overtook her.


	39. Chapter 39

AN: So it's finally here, a new chapter of Office Romances. Thank you for being patient with me, I had made a really substantial error early on and had to go back and rewrite a large portion of this story. Not to mention the writers block I hit once I had gotten to this point... I hope you enjoy it...

Chapter 39

House was bored. It had been hours since he had sent everyone home and now he was regretting it. He tried to get some sleep but sleep had evaded him as his head was filled with too many conflicting thoughts. He supposed it also had something to do with how accustomed he'd become to having Cameron asleep beside him.

He had volunteered to stay with Mark for one reason, and one reason only. He knew he needed time alone to think; time alone to replay the day and figure out where he'd lost the ability to think rationally.

He never intended to let things with Cameron get this far out of control. At first he had strictly been trying to get his immunologist back. He hadn't liked that way he'd been forced to give her up. Then it had become about protecting her. The fact that he was trying to do so allowed him to express his need to know that she was ok and where she was at all times. Now she was back at Princeton and safe, and he was finding that she was still his first and foremost thought.

He didn't know what he was thinking in that elevator; undressing her the way he had, allowing his fingers to skim across her perfectly smooth skin. But he knew without a doubt that no matter what he had been thinking, he hadn't been thinking with his brain. The interrupted moment in his office earlier had scared him because he knew that in that moment he had wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

He shook his head quickly trying to clear thoughts of Cameron from it. He glanced back at the clock on his desk that read _one fifteen A.M._ and sighed.

He picked up his Game Boy but it was only on for a few seconds before he realized that he had long since grown bored with it. He put his ear buds in but his iPod wasn't doing much in the way of entertainment, and the battery died quickly turning it off anyway. Picking up the remote control he began flipping aimlessly through channels. He soon learned, however, that the only thing the television was accomplishing was making him seriously consider purchasing a"Magic Bullet"from an annoying infomercial that appeared to be on almost every channel.

Sighing again in boredom and having exhausted all the options he found available to him, he allowed his mind to wander again. Then sighing when it inevitably landed back on Cameron, he picked up the phone and dialed.

xxxxxx

Cameron had been sound asleep when Madelyn woke up. She made a bottle and brought it back into House's room to feed her, and then settled comfortably in House's bed once again. She had been silently staring in awe at the tiny little bundle in her arms when the phone rang. She didn't have to look at the phone to know it was him. She knew he would get bored up there all alone. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" House asked ignoring the calming feeling that washed over him the second he heard her voice. The question had been unnecessary; they both knew he knew Madelyn's sleeping and eating schedule well enough to know that they'd be awake.

Cameron shook her head as if he could see her before looking down and smiling gently at the silent baby. "No...we were awake. Somebody got hungry."

House nodded slightly. The line remained silent for a while before House spoke again. "I'm bored," he whined finally.

Cameron smiled. "You sent me away."

"I know but..."

Cameron laughed.

"I'm glad you find this so funny. Do you know what boredom does to a man like me?" House said the pout evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry," she said still laughing. "Why don't you just go to bed?"

House sighed. "I tried that. Couldn't sleep."

"Did you try counting sheep?"

House rolled his eyes. "Too fluffy."

Cameron sighed. "Well, play your video games then."

"I already beat them all." House sulked.

"What about watching TV?"

"Nothing on unless you want a 'Magic Bullet.'"

Cameron shrugged. "I wouldn't turn one down."

"Well they have a great deal on them on TV."

Cameron laughed. "What about your iPod?"

"Battery died."

Cameron chuckled. "I'm out of options then."

House groaned. "Come on, you can't think of a single thing for me to do?"

"There's always charting." Cameron suggested.

"I'm already bored."

"You asked for something to do."

"Do you even know me at all?" House asked in faux disgust.

"Nope, sorry," she said smiling. "I don't know what to tell you House."

"Damn."

"You know you could always call Chase in and just come home," she said with a slight longing in her voice.

House shook his head. "As much fun as torturing Chase sounds...no. He needs some sleep. I know he hasn't been getting much. Besides him and Foreman have a long drive tomorrow," House said in a rare moment of sympathy.

Cameron nodded and smiled. "Was that actual sincere concern for Chase I just heard? I'm shocked."

"Me too. Don't let it get around that sometimes I'm actually a caring individual," House said. "You know..."

Cameron could almost hear the sly smirk and evil grin that she was sure had just spread across his face. "Uh oh."

"You could always come up here and keep me company," he suggested not caring any longer that it was only a few hours prior that he'd desperately wanted to be alone.

Cameron smiled. She knew she didn't mind one bit. If he wanted her there, she surely wouldn't disappoint him. "What about Maddie?"

House shrugged. "I could always hobble on to pediatrics and steal her a crib."

Cameron nodded. "I guess I could be persuaded to let you do that," she said laughing slightly. Only House would suggest stealing a crib in lieu of simply borrowing one.

House smiled widely. "Great. Bring a movie."

Cameron nodded. "OK."

"Nothing too chick flicky or sappy." House demanded.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "OK."

"Oh and popcorn. Bring popcorn. Can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Cameron smiled. "Got it. Movie and popcorn."

"And drinks," House added.

"And the kitchen sink?" she added in fake annoyance.

House laughed. "Well aren't you just adorably funny?" he asked smirking.

Cameron laughed. "Yep. Sure am." she said "Give me twenty minutes?"

House nodded. "I can do that."

"Bye."

"Bye." he said before hanging up.

xxxxxx

Mark didn't know why his wife was pacing at one thirty in the morning, all that he knew was that she was. He had been watching her for the last five minutes and was reasonably certain that she had no idea he was even awake.

He saw movement from outside the glass walls and turned his focus towards them. His face scrunched in confusion at the sight of House wheeling a crib down the hall and past their door.

Stacy suddenly stopped pacing and stared off in House's direction as he turned down the corridor and out of sight. Seeing the expression of profound sadness on her face, Mark suddenly grew disgusted at the idea of feigning sleep and longer and loudly cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Stacy jumped startled by the noise. Once she regained her composure she smiled lightly at her husband. "You scared me."

Mark shrugged. "Maybe if you'd been paying attention to me and not Greg House you would have noticed that I've been awake for ten or fifteen minutes now," he sniped his tone cold with jealousy.

"I have some things on my mind," Stacy said tersely trying to ignore the mention of House.

"You mean like Greg House?"

Stacy groaned. "No. I wasn't thinking about House. I was thinking about you. You're sick incase you've forgotten Mark!" she snapped.

Mark rolled his eyes and sat up further in bed. "Give me one good reason why I should believe that."

"I'm your wife," she replied defensively.

"Maybe so, but that's not really good enough."

"Mark..."

"Why were you pacing when I woke up?" Mark asked angrily.

Stacy sighed. _You can do this_ her head screamed _Just tell him._ "I think I might be pregnant." she said hurriedly before she could lose her nerve.

Mark sat silent for a long moment. His first thought was of happiness. They were going to have a baby--a little bundle of him and her to love and cherish forever. Then it occurred to him that they hadn't had sex in a while. Finally his eyes squinted tight with anger. "Is it even my baby?" he demanded viciously.

Stacy glared at him in shock. "Excuse me?" she asked hoping she'd heard him improperly. She hadn't been sure how he'd react to the idea of a baby but she had never expected him to accuse her of having an affair.

"You heard me. Is... it... mine?" he repeated slowly.

"Of course it's yours Mark! If there's a baby at all, it is your baby!" Stacy said angrily. She hadn't expected to have to defend her statement.

Mark shook his head. "I don't believe you. See I think that's the real reason we're here. You're just waiting on me to die so that you can run off with the great and fabulous Dr. House."

Stacy's eyes, now matching his, squinted tightly in anger. "There is nothing great or fabulous about Greg House."

Mark nodded his head and bit his tongue in frustration. "That's why you went on and on about how brilliant he was and how he was the only person who could help us? So that I'd agree to come here and you could watch me die and then move on with him..."

"Mark what are you talking about?"

"You forget that I know you came out here to Princeton not that long ago. Remember. You had that "business trip" in Princeton." Mark snapped accusingly.

Stacy nodded vehemently. "I did. And then I had dinner with James, that's it. Greg didn't even know I was in town until right before James showed up. I didn't see him the entire time I was here, Mark. I swear."

Mark nodded. "I hear you saying it. But I don't believe you," he said his words cold and detached.

xxxxxx

Cameron breezed into the conference room only to find it empty. In the corner of his office sat the crib House had obviously pilfered and he had pulled the TV and DVD player parallel to the couch in there as well. Smiling as she placed her things down her vision caught a glimpse of a note for her:  
_  
"Gone to check on the patient- House"  
_  
Cameron smiled again pulling Madelyn out of her seat. Cradling the tot carefully not to wake her, she headed towards Mark Warner's room.

xxxxxx

Mark chose not to say anything to House about the fight with Stacy. He didn't want to give him anymore ammunition than he already had to use against him.

House had just started checking Mark's vitals when Cameron walked into the room.

"Hey. How are you doing Mr. Warner?" she asked softly.

"I feel fine." Mark replied mindful of his volume.

"Vitals are stable. Which is weird considering you're still sick but it's probably just a fluke."

"You sound disappointed." Mark said annoyed.

House shrugged. "No...not disappointed. Confused maybe. But oh well. You're fine for now," House said dismissive then turned to Cameron. "You know what that means?" he asked walking towards her to take the baby.

"She's asleep...don't touch her," Cameron told him instantly backing away from him.

"Does me being fine now mean I can go home?" Mark asked interrupting.

House smirked. "Nope. Not a chance. I was actually referring to the fact that I can now go back to my office with my two favorite girls and watch a movie," he said before turning his attention back towards Cameron. "That is, unless you brought a chick flick like I specifically told you not to. Because, if that's the case, I'm going to have to refuse your company," House said jokingly.

Cameron laughed. "That's fine. I can always go home and leave you up here by yourself." she threatened.

"Hey now..."

"Is _The Notebook_ considered a chick flick?" she asked teasingly.

House glared. "Yes. I'd say so."

Cameron nodded. "Guess it's a good thing I left it at home then. Although the mere fact that I found a copy of _The Notebook_ in your collection has me wondering if you secretly love chick flicks. I mean, it would make sense, you do watch all those soap operas and teen dramas."

House pushed a strand of hair behind her ear that his fingers had been itching to touch ever since she walked into the room and smiled. "Oh you," he said then turned to Mark. "She's so adorably witty isn't she?" Then he turned his attention back to Cameron. "I'm gonna have to break that wit right on out of you aren't I?"

Madelyn made a noise in response catching everyone's attention. "We better get her back to bed before she wakes up again." Cameron told House then turned back to Mark. "Good night Mr. Warner."

"Good night." Mark replied back as he watched the two of them leave the room arguing over who was going to carry the baby. He watched as House won and took the little girl from the still injured Cameron. When they were out of his sight he noticed Stacy walking back into the room. "You're back." he said plainly.

Stacy nodded. "I needed some air."

"You just missed your boyfriend and his girlfriend. Sure looks like you've been replaced." he said spitefully.

"Greg is not my boyfriend and she is not his girlfriend." Stacy snapped, "And even if she was I wouldn't care."

Mark sighed. "The why are you picking fights with her?"

"How do you know..."

"You don't think the nurses gossip?" Mark asked cheekily.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Cameron smiled warmly as she watched House lower Maddie into the pilfered crib. He was so gentle with her, more gentle than she'd ever seen him with anyone. Smiling again, she reached into her bag and extracted the popcorn bag. She cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. "I'm going to go pop the popcorn," she told him quietly.

House nodded. "Ok."

She walked into the conference room and stuck the package in the microwave. Watching him with Maddie, she realized that she wasn't sure what she had been so afraid of when Stacy showed up. House clearly had no intention of getting back together with her. It was clear Stacy was all over the place, but House continually showed her no attention. She thought back to earlier in the day when the two of them were in the elevator together. She felt her heart race in reaction to the memory of House's husky tones and the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She was pulled out of her thoughts of their elevator rendezvous by House's voice.

"How long are you going to let it beep before you take it out of the microwave?" he asked softly moving towards the microwave. He opened the door and his fingers brushed against Cameron's who had moved to do the same thing. He smiled inwardly at the sharp intake of breath coming from her direction, and didn't move his hand.

"You're supposed to leave it in there until all of the popping stops, even if the microwave says it's done." Cameron informed him, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks while she tried desperately to stop thinking about House touching her, and willing him silently to stop doing just that.

House shrugged and moved his hand, finally removing the popcorn from the microwave. "Do we have a bowl around here somewhere?" he asked now standing in front of the cabinets.

Cameron nodded and moved to get it. "Yeah, they're up here."

House watched as Cameron stretched to get the bowl he requested. He took a deep breath as her shirt rode up and exposed her taut, smooth stomach. He found himself itching to touch it again for the second time that day.  
Cameron moved to hand House the bowl and smiled lightly as she saw him biting his lip in concentration. "Here."

"Thanks," he mumbled trying desperately to think of something other than Cameron's exposed flesh.

"No problem," she said before going back to his office.

House dumped the popcorn into the bowl and followed her. He watched as she bent over and got drinks out of his mini-fridge. He briefly wondered if he'd ever let her know how glorious he found her ass before sitting on the couch to avoid staring at her any longer.

Cameron turned around to find House already sitting down and sighed. _Looks like I have to do all the work here tonight_ she thought to herself before sitting the drinks down on the table and reaching over to put the DVD in. She started it and moved to sit on the couch next to him, but not to close to him.

House rolled his eyes at her sitting all the way on the other end of the couch. It was his way of acknowledging that after the day they'd had, all the times just being in near proximity of each other had almost pushed them somewhere they weren't sure they were ready to go. Perhaps it was better she sit on the far end of the couch. "What did you bring?" he asked.

"The Ring," she told him.

"You brought a horror movie after what you've gone through?" House asked curiously.

Cameron shrugged. "I liked it. It was good."

"If your definition of good means bad."

Cameron rolled her eyes and moved to get up. "If you don't want to watch it, we can go back to the apartment."

House groaned and grabbed her hand effectively halting all movement between the two. He fixed his eyes on hers and sighed softly as her gaze bore into his own. "Sit back down. I never said I didn't want to watch it," he said gently tugging on her right hand.

Cameron sighed acquiescing and allowed him to pull her back onto the couch. She tried to ignore the fact that he had pulled her closer to him than she had been previously sitting, but it was difficult since he had yet to release her hand. "Fine," she said her gaze turning to their hands.

House followed her gaze and released her hand quickly, but not so quickly that it seemed he was unsettled by holding her hand. "Fine," he said echoing her and now staring at the TV screen.

Cameron sighed and settled into the couch and smiled as House pushed play on the remote control.

xxxxxx

It hadn't taken long for both of them to fall asleep. Cameron had fallen first, which hadn't surprised House considering she had only awakened earlier to feed Mads. She hadn't even made it through Naomi Watts' son seeing the tape. House had smiled as her head laid on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. By the time Naomi Watts had fallen into the well, he had realized just how uncomfortable Cameron would be in the morning. He reached over beside her, grabbed one of the couch pillows, placed it in his lap, and then moved her so that her head was lying on it. He swallowed hard as she stirred slightly before settling. He pushed every naughty thought out of his head and concentrated hard on the movie. It hadn't taken long once she was situated for him to he feel himself being dragged into a peaceful slumber. As his fingers ran through strands of her silky smooth hair, his eyes pulled closed and neither saw the end of the movie.

xxxxxx

Cuddy walked into the conference room significantly earlier than she normally would. She had been awaken by Stacy complaining that House was supposed to be monitoring Mark, and they hadn't seen him since around two. Glaring at her watch that said seven thirty, she groaned and prepared herself to chew House out.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the conference room was that it was empty so she headed into House's office. Immediately, she saw House and Cameron sleeping on the couch and then noticed Madelyn sitting in her playpen quietly. She carefully tip-toed over to the playpen in an attempt not to disturb the slumbering couple and smiled at the infant cheerfully. As soon as Maddie saw Cuddy, she instantly started gurgling, wanting to be picked up and lifted her tiny arms. Delighted by the gesture, Cuddy bent over the railing and picked up the happy child.

"What are you doing?" House asked quietly from the couch, laughing slightly when Cuddy jumped at his voice. He had always been a heavy sleeper but this last month with Mads had changed that. He awoke the moment he heard the tiny baby make a noise.

Cuddy cuddled the little girl and turned to face House. "You scared me," she berated.

House shrugged. "And?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Nothing." she snapped.

"So what are you doing?" House asked again.

"I came in here to chew you out about your lack of monitoring when it came to Mark, but I'm guessing you two fell asleep."

House looked down and Cameron who was still sleeping peacefully on his lap. "Yeah."

"Which is understandable. I know the two of you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. How about I take her down to the daycare and you two take another hour to yourselves?" she asked trying to give them some privacy.

House sighed. "How about you hand me my Vicodin from my desk, and then you can quit acting like me and Cameron need privacy to conduct a secret love affair. We were watching a movie, nothing else," he practically growled out.

Cuddy rolled her eyes again and reached for his pills. She'd have thrown them at him if she hadn't been worried about hitting Cameron.

"Now I know your biological clock is probably ticking louder than a thunderstorm, so I'll let you do the whole baby thing if you want. She needs to be fed, changed, and then taken down to the nursery. And you can't leave her until Elvira leaves or Cameron will have a fit."

Cuddy sighed. "Nurse Lang is not on the schedule for today, House."

"Good," he said happily. "There's a bottle in my fridge and all the rest of the stuff is in her bag over by the desk," he told her trying to ignore how domesticated this all felt.

Cuddy nodded and grabbed all the appropriate things before heading off with Madelyn. She had barely made it out of the conference room when she nearly ran into Stacy. Clutching Madelyn slightly tighter, she stopped to talk to Stacy. "Don't go in there. House is sleeping," she warned.

"Why not?" Stacy asked, "He's supposed to be treating my husband, not sleeping."

Cuddy fixed her with a glare. "I mean it, don't go in there Stacy. He's been through a lot this last month. He deserves a little sleep. Mark is stable, and I'll check on him myself when I get back from taking her to the nursery."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Isn't that something Dr. Cameron should be doing? I mean, she is her niece isn't she?"

"Dr. Cameron is sleeping as well. Now excuse me, I have to get this little one fed." she said before walking off in the direction of the nearest elevator.

Stacy watched her go and then glanced in the direction of the conference room. She fought back the urge to go in and force them both to wake up. _I have more important things to worry about right now, _she thought to herself, _like getting Mark to speak to me again._ She turned back in the direction of the elevators and went back to Mark's room.

xxxxxx

House watched Cameron sleep for a while after Cuddy left. There had been no way he was going back to bed after talking with her, but he hadn't been ready to get up just yet either. Once the Vicodin kicked in, he was content to simply flip through channels on the TV. He nearly laughed out loud as he passed yet another infomercial for the Magic Bullet before landing on cartoons. Making a mental note to remember to buy the Magic Bullet, with Wilson's credit card, later he happily watched Tom and Jerry.  
After about fifteen minutes, he realized that his fingers were casually running through Cameron's hair again. Sighing in defeat, he allowed himself to really think about everything that had been happening lately. She was spending more and more time at the forefront of his brain; and, he wasn't sure how ok he was with that. He realized he was spending ninety percent of his day thinking about her and all the things he wanted to do to her. His slip-ups in the elevator and his office yesterday only proved that to him. He couldn't count how many times yesterday he'd thought about kissing her; how many times he'd already thought about it in the last twenty minutes.

Things were quickly spiraling out of control for them and he knew it. Even worse was that he knew she knew it as well. It appeared just about everyone knew it. After all Cuddy had just implied that the two of them needed privacy; time to be alone together where they didn't have to be considerate of other people and could behave the way they wanted to behave around one another.

House felt Cameron stir beneath his hands and instantly stilled. "You awake?" he asked cautiously.

"Mm.. Slightly," she mumbled. "What time is it?" she asked trying to sit up without hurting his leg.

"Almost eight," he told her moving his hand from her hair so she could sit up.

She looked over at the empty play pen and her face took on an anxious expression. "Where's Maddie?"

"Cuddy took her down to the nursery," he told her calmly.

"Oh," she said calming down. She reached her hand up and attempted to smooth down her hair. "I bet I look horrible," she said more to herself than him.

House looked at her as if she was insane. He'd never seen anyone look more beautiful when they woke up than Cameron did at this very moment. "Nah, you look fine. I, on the other hand..."

"Look fine too..." she reassured, her fingers reaching up to rub across his stubble, "Slightly more scruffy then before; but, it's ok, you wear it well," she said smiling.

House smiled back at her and gently moved her hand from his face, but did not release his hold. "How's your arm feel? Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. "No, no pain." _Slightly tingly though_ she thought to herself with her eyes once again locked on House's hand on hers.

"Good." House said releasing her hand. "You should go back to my apartment. Take a bath and come back later. I'm going to go check on the patient. Just don't get the cast wet. Foreman will have a fit if you ruin his work."

Cameron snorted, rolled her eyes and stood up. She gathered her things and started to walk out of the office. She turned back to look at him one last time. "House."

"Hmm..."

"I'm glad you called me last night." she said truthfully.

House nodded knowing she didn't expect anything out of him. He watched as she walked away and sighed. "Me, too." he said once she was out of earshot.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It hadn't taken long for House to check on Mark. All of his vitals were slightly worse that he would have liked but he was holding steady and House was able to declare him stable once more. Speeding up the process was the fact that Stacy was curiously absent when he got there. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

He decided to swing by the nursery and make sure Mads had gotten there alright when he finally ran into Stacy. She approached him and he smiled at her.

"You're smiling." she said worriedly.

"And?" he asked while continuing to walk towards the elevators.

"It's creepy. Stop it."

House laughed slightly. "Not even you are going to ruin my good mood today. Go sit with your husband."

Stacy stopped following him and watched as the elevator doors opened and he got into it.

xxxxxx

Cuddy watched the children in the nursery run around and smiled widely. She wanted children of her own someday, that much she knew for sure, she just didn't know when. For so long, the hospital had been her baby, and she knew that given how much time that she still spent here, she didn't have the time it took to really take care of a child.

Watching House with Madelyn affected her deeply. It was obvious that in the short amount of time that he had spent being involved in her young life, the infant had already managed to wrap him around her finger. She never thought she'd see the day when Gregory House would turn soft, but was pleased that she had. From what she could see, Allison Cameron and Madelyn were more than good for House, they were easily the best thing that had ever happened to him. Not that he would ever admit it, or that she would ever tell him she thought it.

She smiled as she saw House approaching. "You can't stay away for an hour?" she asked laughing. "Did you not trust me to get her here?"

House shrugged. "Not at all. Cameron's the trusting one... me on the other hand... I completely believed you'd kidnap her, and we'd never see her again." he said smiling slightly.

Cuddy nodded. "In all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this early in the morning." she pointed out happily.

"Why can't anyone just accept that I'm in a good mood?" he snapped slightly.

"What?"

House sighed. "I ran into Stacy this morning. She told me to stop smiling because it was creepy."

Cuddy shrugged casually. "It is a little creepy, but I don't want you to stop. You're happier, and when you're happier it means you do less insane things. Which reflects significantly on my misery level and how much money I have to shell out for the attorneys."

House laughed softly before breezing past her and into the nursery. He picked up Madelyn out of a play pen and smiled warmly at her. "Hey you. How are you doing this morning? Did that mean Cuddy lady hurt you?" he asked teasingly while watching Cuddy's reaction.

Placing her hands on her hips, Cuddy rolled her eyes and issued him a mock glare. Satisfied, House turned in time to see Madelyn's brightened face, chortling with a delightful, wide, nearly toothless grin.

Leaving the two as if enjoying their own private joke, Cuddy walked off smiling. Seeing House in an unguarded moment, cuddling and dimpled-faced, was a rare occasion, indeed--even if it was at her expense.

xxxxxx

Foreman was never spending an extended amount of time in a car with Chase again. Not only did Chase mumble the wrong lyrics to every song that came on the radio, he refused to leave it on the same station for more than a few minutes. Foreman wasn't sure they ever made it through an entire song. He didn't know how he didn't realize just how annoying and aggravating he found Chase until now. The only reprieve he'd gotten was when House called informing him that the tests he'd been running all morning had come back and it wasn't encephalitis or Alzheimer's.

He had never been as happy as he was when they pulled into Mark and Stacy's driveway. "Finally." he said exasperated, cocking an eyebrow at his partner.

Chase shrugged. "It wasn't that bad, the drive. I've had worse."

Foreman sighed tiredly. "I find that hard to believe," he said under his breath while reaching into his pocket for the key he'd swiped from Mark's belongings. He quickly opened the door, eager to get away from Chase and headed briskly into the house.

xxxxxx

"We found these." Chase said proudly handing the bottle of prescription pills to House. "Amphetamines."

House rolled his eyes. "You don't say. Well if I knew you could read, you wouldn't have needed that phone call from your daddy to get this job."

"Regularly used they could lead to neurotoxicity."

"Ok." House said clearly not impressed with their find

"It would explain the axonal nerve damage the personality changes." Chase pointed out.

House nodded. "Sure, and if he'd actually taken any of these, I'd jump on the bandwagon theory but these were confiscated from a high school student. See the birth date?" he asked pointing at the date on the bottle. "A seventeen-year old to be exact. He's a high school guidance counselor, of course he's got drugs in the house. What else ya got?"

"He switched from mountain biking to yoga..."

"So he's getting older. Run a PET scan. Look for any change in metabolic activity in the cerebral cortex. And check his memory."

"You said it wasn't Alzheimer's." Foreman said quickly.

House shrugged. "Marker tests were negative. He could still have it."

Foreman nodded and left to go prep Mark while Chase lingered. "Where's Cameron?"

"Home." House answered simply.

"Is she planning on coming in today?"

"Later, why?" House asked annoyed.

Chase shrugged. "No reason. I was just curious." he said before following after Foreman.

xxxxxx

"Ok, we're going to inject a chemical marker called FDDNP. Then I'm going to ask you a series of questions." Foreman told Mark calmly through the intercom.

"And you're testing my memory?" Mark asked again.

Foreman nodded even though Mark couldn't see him. "Yeah. First we're going to map out some specific brain functions."

"OK."

"Ok, let's get started then." Foreman said. He went to ask the first question when he noticed House was standing next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Monitoring the patient. Start the test." House said bored already.

"What is your full name?" Foreman asked after pressing the intercom button.

"Mark Warner."

"Is your mother alive?"

"No."

Foreman nodded. "Limbic system's intact." he said to House before going back to the test. "You find a stamped envelope on the ground. What do you do?"

"Mail it."

"How sweet. His frontal lobe works way better than mine." he snapped before reaching over and talking into the intercom. "When did you get married?"

"Three years ago this July."

House sighed at the look of aggravation he was getting from Foreman. "What? There could be a problem with his long-term memory."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Don't antagonize him during our test."

"Was it a big church wedding?" House asked Mark.

"Why do you care so much House?" Mark snapped.

House smiled slightly. "Look Foreman, he remembers voices."

Foreman shook his head in frustration. "This serves absolutely no diagnostic purpose."

House shrugged. "Thought you were too easy on the limbic system. Now I'm testing for emotional reactions. I just want to be thorough."

"You just want to be a jerk."

House nodded. "That too." he said before turning his attention back to Mark. "Did she wear a pretty white dress?"

"Was she thinking of you? Is that what you medically need to know?"

House rolled his eyes. "It would be interesting if she was, but it would still be irrelevant. Which is why I didn't ask it. What jewelry did she wear?"

"She doesn't wear jewelry. Except for her cross. No underwear either. At least not that day. I remember because she ripped her pretty white dress off in the car..." he snarled angrily.

House let go of the intercom button and looked over at Foreman guiltily. "I think I upset him."

"Like you care. Now stop antagonizing him, House."

"I remember we honeymooned in Paris. I remember we didn't leave the room for two weeks. You want details from that?"

"Well... now that you mention it..." House started only to find himself being pushed out the door by Foreman.

"Out, House."

xxxxxx

House walked back into his office, his good mood now replaced with a sour one. He hated that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Mark. Even worse was he knew any minute now Stacy was going to come barging into his office, ready to yell. Now he was just waiting.

He leaned his cane against the white board and sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs in front of it. He leaned his head into his palm tiredly, already exhausted and it was barely after noon. He looked down at his watch and wondered what was taking Cameron so long. He entertained the idea of calling her, but realized that his phone was on his desk, and he didn't feel like getting up just yet. After ten minutes passed, he decided to just get up and call her when Stacy finally appeared. "Here we go." he mumbled under his breath.

Stacy stormed into the room and shoved him back down into the chair he'd just stood up from.

"Cripple here! You can't just shove me around." House yelled his hand flying to his mangled thigh.

"He's sick and he's paranoid. Why would you do that? Why would you hammer him about me?"

"The questions were designed to define the operational parameters of his limbic system..."

"You can keep talking your medical talk all you want, what it boils down to is that you were screwing with him." she snapped angrily.

"Medical screwing. It's what I do." he said smirking. When Stacy's anger didn't fade at the joke he stood up again. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with him. It's not Alzheimer's, it's not encephalitis, it's not environmental, it's not immunological. Every test is negative, every time. He's perfectly healthy, but his brain is dying." House admitted.

Stacy sighed. Tears were starting to run down her face. "It never occurred to me that you couldn't figure out what was wrong, that you couldn't fix him." she said sadly.

House sighed and watched her cry for a moment before walking over to her and giving her an extremely awkward hug. "I haven't given up."

"So what do we do?" she asked after burying her face into his chest.

"We wait." he said trying to find a polite way of saying 'And while we wait you can get off of me.'

"For what?"

"Something to change." House said honestly before pulling away from her. "It's one of the great tragedies of life, something always changes."

Stacy nodded. "You're not just talking about Mark are you?"  
House shook his head. "No."

Stacy sighed and pulled him back into another hug.

House sighed and returned the sentiment for a moment before he saw Cameron standing in the doorway. He pulled away from Stacy instantly. "Cameron." he said softly. He watched as she frowned and he saw one or two tears slip past her cheeks, before she turned on her heels and left.

House sighed and reached out for his discarded cane. "Cameron, wait." he called after her. When she made no attempt to stop walking away from him he yelled for her again, "Allison, stop."

Finally she stopped and turned around to face him, her brave facade already in place. "Yes, Dr. House?" she asked coldly.

"That wasn't what it looked like." House reasoned.

She shook her head tersely. "Even if it was, it's none of my business. You can hug whomever you choose."

If it had been anyone else that Cameron had caught him hugging, he might find her obvious jealousy endearing. Anyone but Stacy. They had a history that no one had been more well versed in than Cameron in the last week. "It didn't mean anything." he said honestly.

"I don't care."

House sighed. "Yes, you do." he said wanting desperately to smirk. _Alright, I do find her jealousy endearing _he admitted to himself.

Cameron shook her head, fighting back tears. "No, I really don't. You have your life, and I have my life. Just because I'm staying with you briefly doesn't mean you can't keep on living yours."

House reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving again. "Allison." he said gently. He couldn't believe how worked up she was getting. He was once again struck with the realization that she was incredibly hot when she was angry. He was overcome with the urge to kiss her. He had been for days. Still something was different this time. Sure, he wanted to kiss her for his own pleasure, but a big part of him wanted nothing more that to kiss her for her own reassurance; reassurance that Stacy meant nothing to him and that she did.

"But for the record Greg, she's married! Remember our patient, her husband. So before you go hugging and kissing on his wife at least have the decency to cure the man first because honestly he doesn't deserve..."

She was cut off by House's lips on her's.

AN: Borrowed some dialogue from 1x22 "The Honeymoon" I can't fake the doctor speak...


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

House's lips were on hers. One minute they had been talking and the next he was kissing her. She couldn't believe it. Cameron wanted nothing more than to melt into House's kiss. It was something she had longed for, and had been waiting for, for a long time. She desperately wanted to pull him closer, wrap her arms around him and never let him go. However, she knew it wasn't right. House shouldn't be kissing her. Just because she wanted it, didn't make it right. She knew he was kissing her merely as a form of distraction, a way to shut her up. She shoved him away from her angrily. "What the hell was that?" she snapped

House shrugged. "A kiss," he answered sarcastically. "I know it's been a while, Cameron; but you do remember what a kiss is don't you?"

Cameron slapped him on the shoulder, hard. "Yes smart ass, I know what a kiss is. I want to know why you kissed me!"

House sighed. He knew he could tell her the truth. That the kiss was something he'd been thinking about for a while now, something he'd been wanting to do since the moment he hired her. He could tell her the truth, but he knew he wouldn't. There was no way he was going to let her through his walls. So he told her the first stupid thing that came to his mind. "I thought it would shut you up, it's a shame it didn't work."

Cameron glared at House angrily. "Excuse me?"

House sighed. He was right, he had thought of the stupidest thing he could say. "Look, you were being irrational. So I was hugging Stacy, it didn't mean anything…"

"And I told you I could care less who you hug."

House glared at her pointedly. "Right, that's why the second you saw us you turned and took off like a high school girl."

Cameron looked down at the ground guiltily. "I was just surprised…"

"To see me hugging someone other than you." House finished "That's fine, it's even reasonable, considering how much time we've been spending together. But it's still irrational to be this upset. You know there is nothing going on between me and Stacy. She's married and I can barely tolerate her."

"Still, the two of you have a history House; it's not so farfetched that the two of you could get sucked back into…"

"Back into what, a relationship that made me bitter and sadistic?" House asked sarcastically

Cameron rolled her eyes. "The relationship with Stacy made you bitter and sadistic? From what I've heard you were that way before you met Stacy."

House nodded. "Ok so yeah, I've always been a jerk, but not lately." Then when he noticed the look on her face he added, "at least not to you."

Cameron sighed and relented. "Fine, but the next time you want to shut me up, tell me to shut up, don't kiss me." she warned and punctuated it with a hard stare into his equally concentrated blueness. She expected that he wouldn't let her advice pass without a snappy comeback.

House smirked, cocked an eyebrow, and leaned forward in mock discreteness by lowering his voice. "Please, you know good and well you want me to kiss you again."

Despite the pulse-quickening truth of it, Cameron forcing a telltale reaction down, smiled secretively and murmured a "Bye, House." before turning and striding away.

House watched her exit the hallway. He laughed a small laugh at her. "Women make no sense."

"And yet you still have to deal with us. How hard that must be for you," Stacy said from behind him.

House groaned. He'd hoped that when he stormed out after Cameron, Stacy would have left. He hated being wrong. "Why don't you go sit with your husband and leave me alone?"

"You're just upset because your girlfriend caught us hugging, and it turned her green with jealousy." Stacy said cattily

"One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, there's nothing for her to be jealous about. And three, go away."

Stacy looked at him annoyed. "You can't just order me to go away and think I'm going to just fall in line."

"Damn, I guess it really does suck to be me." House mumbled under his breath, "Look, there's nothing else I can tell you. I don't know anything else. So why don't you go back to Mark's room, and talk about happy things. Like your wedding or your honeymoon in Paris…"

"What honeymoon in Paris?" Stacy asked suddenly

House looked at her confused. "You went to Paris for your honeymoon, or at least that's what he told me."

Stacy shook her head adamantly. "No, we never went Paris."

"What do you mean 'we never went to Paris'? He specifically said you went to Paris for two weeks, never even left the room."

"No, I had to work, we stayed in New York and then went back to Short Hills." she said succinctly. Her eyes shifted from the momentary distraction to fully taking in the look of acute awareness on House's face. She was unable to hide the hopeful look on hers. "What is it? Do you know what's wrong?"

House walked back into his office Stacy hot on his heels. "When did Mark switch from mountain biking to yoga?"

Stacy shrugged. "About a month ago, why?"

"And that's when he started getting sick?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

House smiled slightly. "It means we have two more symptoms." House said happily walking out of the office.

Stacy followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Obviously, I'm going to consult with my team." House said pointedly while continuing to walk away

Stacy continued to follow him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"No."

"Then why would I tell you?" House asked smirking. "See you later." He said while getting into the elevator

xxxxxx

House waited until he knew Stacy was out of his office and back with Mark before he reentered and paged the rest of the team. Within ten minutes, all four doctors were in standing in House's office looking at scans of Mark's head. "Ok we asked the patient a series of questions to determine the functionality of his brain."

Foreman shook his head. "No _you_ grilled him about Stacy."

House didn't miss the disappointed look Cameron shot in his direction, nor did he hesitate to shoot Foreman an angry glare. "Whatever." he said trying to catch Cameron's eye. "The point is he told us everything we needed to know to diagnose him."

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked confused

"We just have to use Foreman's fancy little PET scan as a lie detector. See, it's a very creative process, lying. Now, telling the truth is a much simpler process."

"House…" Foreman started

House pointed to a specific scan. "See this one here, this is the one where Mark commented on taking Stacy to Paris."

Cameron sighed. "Ok, so?"

"What does this scan indicate?"

"Minimal involvement. Just the frontal and temporal lobes." Foreman answered

"He went to Paris, the PET confirms it." Chase agreed

House shook his head cockily. "Except for the fact that they didn't."

"What?" Cameron asked

"They didn't go. Stacy specifically told me that they stayed in New York. Yet, for some reason, Mark's brain is convinced they did." He said while erasing the white board and starting to write the symptoms on the board. "We have an intermittent syndrome that presents with abdominal pain, polyneuropathy, paranoia and delusions. Now the thing about Acute Intermittent Porphyria is that it will kick your ass, but it wears gloves, so no fingerprints. It doesn't show up on anything. You have to catch the bastard red handed in the middle of an attack."

Chase nodded. "But there are other symptoms of AIP."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Light sensitivity." Foreman answered

House nodded. "Which would make you do something like stick your cool, new mountain bike in the garage and take up yoga. Start the treatment."

Cameron shook her head. "If you give him hematin and you're wrong, he'll die today."

"There's only one way to confirm AIP. Urine sample made during the attack."

"And there's absolutely no way to predict when he'll have another attack." Chase pointed out

House shrugged. "Of course there is." He said before walking out the office leaving three confused doctors behind.

Cameron was the first to follow. "Where are you going?" she called after him

"To see the patient." he yelled

xxxxxx

By the time the rest of the team got there House had already explained the condition to Stacy and Mark.

Cameron walked in first and caught the tail end of House's explanation. "So you're going to trigger an attack." Cameron snapped her eyes darting to the syringe he was holding.

House nodded and twirled the syringe in his fingers.

Stacy released a deep breath. "So, if he has this and you trigger the attack, the attack will make him worse?"

House nodded. "But then we'll know what it is and we can treat it. And then you can leave."

"What if I don't have this thing and you give me that shot? Then what happens?" Mark asked, speaking for the first time since House had entered the room

House shrugged. "I don't know. If we don't know what's messing up your brain then we can't know how you'll react."

Stacy looked over at Mark and could see he was going to refuse the test. "If this is AIP, and he doesn't get tested and treated, than how long does he have left?"

"It could be six months from now or in the next five minutes. The next attack could be fatal and there's really no way of knowing."

Stacy sighed and looked at Mark pleadingly. "Do you hear that, the next attack could be fatal."

Mark scoffed. "You want me to let them induce an attack when the next attack could be fatal? What kind of sense does that make Stacy?"

House nodded. "You know he has a point." he agreed

Stacy glared at House. "I want you to test him."

House nodded. "Ok, the lab will get back to us in a month."

"Set off the attack." Stacy demanded

"No." Mark insisted "I won't consent to that."

House looked at Mark reassuringly. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to say yes."

"Why not?" Stacy asked through gritted teeth

House looked at Stacy like she was stupid. "Because he said no. He doesn't want me to."

"I won't report you. I won't sue you." Stacy pleaded

"You're not my patient. He is. And personally I think he would report and sue me."

Mark nodded. "I would."

"And do you honestly think my team would let me do it? I mean, sure you could take Foreman," he said looking at Foreman who looked unfazed by the implication. "and I'd willing take Cameron," he stated while sending Cameron a suggestive look and smiling when it made her blush, "and Chase would run like a scared little wombat," he snarked and ignored Chase's offended _"Hey"_ , "but he'd just go to Cuddy. Then we'd all be in trouble."

"He's paralyzed! Mark, you're paralyzed he can cure you!" Stacy pleaded with frustration

House sighed. "You know I don't have to be here for this. We'll just leave you two alone."

Stacy turned around and watched House's team exit and reached out and grabbed a hold of House's arm. "Greg..." she pleaded

House shook his head. "I can't do it Stacy. One of these days you're going to have to learn that no means no. I told him what was wrong. I told him I could test for it. I told him I can cure it. He doesn't want me to. That's the end of the conversation. I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't want. That's more your speciality."

"Is this what this is? You're paying me back for your leg? I saved your life Greg!"

"Maybe, but my life isn't on the line here. His is. I don't care what decision he makes about his life."

Stacy dropped his arm. "You want him to die?"

House shook his head. "If he dies, you never leave and make no mistake I want you to leave. You've done nothing but complicate my life since you got here. Now, I did what you asked. I diagnosed your husband. Whether or not he wants to accept the diagnosis and the treatment is up to him. But I'm not going to force him into it."

"Greg..."

"You need to learn that just because you're the medical proxy, it doesn't give you all the power. He's still conscious. He's expressed his wishes, with several witnesses in the room..."

"You're going to stand there and let my husband die so that you can teach me a lesson? That's low even for you Greg."

House shook his head. "No! I'm going to let him die because he's too stubborn to make the right choice. I'm respecting your husband's decision."

"You do whatever you have to cure your patients! You browbeat, you manipulate, you intimidate, and you never give a damn what they think!" Stacy yelled angrily

House shook his head. "It's his call. Talk about it and let me know when he's made a decision. Him, not you." House demanded before actually leaving this time.

Stacy turned to Mark and snapped. "This is what they think is wrong with you! Why won't you accept it?"

"It's not a test Stacy, it's an experiment!" Mark demanded

"Mark..."

"Stacy..."

Stacy sighed. "Look, I told you I thought I was pregnant and you went ballistic on me. I don't want you to think I'm trying to blackmail you but..."

"Are you pregnant?" Mark demanded

"I'm not sure," Stacy admitted, "But I could be. And if you don't take this test, you're going to die Mark. And if you die, I'm going to have to raise the baby alone."

"And if you're not pregnant, then I've taken the test and taken all the risks for nothing."

Stacy took a deep breath. Mark had been harping on her for the last year about children. He wanted them and so did she, she just wasn't sure she was ready. She had been surprised that the idea of having a baby hadn't terrified her this time. "If I'm not pregnant now, we get pregnant as soon as you're well. You want children, Mark and so do I. The only problem is I want them with you, and if you die then I can't have them with you."

Mark sighed. "Fine." he relented. "I take this test, and we have a baby."

Stacy nodded. "Absolutely."

"Fine, Call House."

AN: Still borrowing medical dialogue from 1x22 The Honeymoon


	43. Chapter 43

I am soo sorry for the length of time between updates. Writer's block set in and the less time Cameron spent on screen the less I felt the need to push through it...

Chapter 43

Once allowed to set off the attack, diagnosing Mark with AIP was easy, as was his treatment. House just finished administering the proper medications when Cameron walked into Mark's room.

"How's he doing?" she asked inquisitively before picking up Mark's chart and looking over it.

House half smiled. "He should make a full recovery. Six months physical rehab and he should be fine."

"Good," she said before replacing his chart.

House nodded. "You want to know what's even better?"

"What's that?" she asked intrigued.

"The physical therapy he needs can be done anywhere, which means they can finally go home."

"He's sitting right there you know," she chastised.

House shrugged. "And..."

"And, it's rude to talk so disparagingly about a patient in front of them."

House shrugged again before crossing the room to stand beside her. "Since when does my rudeness surprise you, Cameron?" he asked while smirking.

"It doesn't," she said lightly before turning her attention back to Mark. "I'm glad you're doing better, Mr. Warner."

Gazing at their patient, Cameron's face softened with sincerity and caring, a small smile caressed her lips. Mark's eyes warmed and his head gave her a slight nod in response. However, when she turned to look back at House, her kindly expression had vanished and was replaced by a frown as she rolled her eyes at him before walking out the room.

House rolled his eyes at Cameron's behavior. He'd given up on understanding Cameron's mood swings long ago.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mark rasped out, his voice weaker than he'd like.

"Women." House muttered jokingly before turning and limping off after Cameron. "Have the nurses page me if something changes," he yelled behind him as he exited the room.

xxxxxx

Stacy expected it to be positive, that much she was sure of, and yet there she stood listening to Cuddy tell her that her test was negative. "Oh." she muttered shocked by the result.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy said honestly. The Stacy she knew had never wanted children, but it was clear to her, that despite that fact, her friend was disappointed with results.

Stacy shook her head slightly. "No, it's fine."

Cuddy could tell by the look on her face and the waver in her voice that it wasn't ok. "Are you sure?"

Stacy nodded absently. "Of course. I mean I wasn't even sure I wanted kids anyway."

"Still..." Cuddy started only to be interrupted by Stacy standing up suddenly.

"I should go check on Mark," she said before turning and exiting the office without another glance back at Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed deeply before rubbing her eyes tiredly. Having Stacy and House in the same hospital was exhausting, and with Cameron thrown into the mix, it had only gotten worse. She couldn't help but think the sooner Stacy was gone the better.

xxxxxx

House soon found that following after Cameron had led him straight to the clinic and he wasn't pleased about it. He'd allowed himself to be distracted, his mind trying to work out what exactly Cameron was annoyed about this time and hadn't seen Cuddy enter the clinic as well.

Of course, had he seen her he'd have ran as fast as he could in the other direction, but not seeing Cuddy meant she had the jump on him. He hadn't had enough time by the time she got to him to make himself scarce or find a way to talk himself out of his clinic duty, so he was banished to land of overprotective parents and whiny kids.

He spent nearly three hours tending to kids with runny noses and hacking coughs before he finally escaped from the horrifically boring clinic. A quick look at the sign out sheet told him Cameron had left as well and he made his way back up to his conference room.

Once standing in front of the translucent glass walls encasing his department he was immediately met with the sight of Cameron. He watched as she diligently worked in what was most likely Mark Warner's chart and sighed.

He still wasn't sure what it was he had done to take her good mood from the morning and turn it into the snippy one he witnessed in Mark's room and he knew he wouldn't figure it out by watching her work and avoiding her. Still, that didn't mean he had to do it right that second. He continued to watch her for a brief moment and inhaled sharply as she looked up at him and scowled.

He groaned, annoyed that she'd caught him watching her, and made his way into the room. "OK," he finally snapped once he was standing next to her, "what did I do this time?" he demanded.

Cameron rolled her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that House had no clue what he had done, and she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. After working with him for as long as she had, it should have been crystal clear to her at this point that House only cared about himself. She'd been confused about that, considering the way he'd been behaving towards her and Maddie, but she wasn't confused anymore.

House groaned again. Her gesture was taken the way he knew it was supposed to be. It was meant to say _'If you don't know than why should I tell you'_. _Typical woman,_ he thought to himself. He considered taking it at that and walking away but he knew he couldn't. Going home with her at the end of the day wasn't going to be good if she wasn't speaking to him.

He knew the awkwardness alone would drive him insane, and the tension in the room would no doubt reek havoc on Mads' behavior. The last thing he wanted was to listen to the little girl scream all night long. He told himself that Mads was the only reason he was staying to question Cameron further and that Cameron being upset with him didn't bother him at all; but he knew he was lying to himself.

"Whatever it is, just tell me. Otherwise I'm probably going to do it again," he told her pointedly.

Cameron sighed. "I told you the day Stacy showed up here that I wasn't about to let you just shove me in her face so you could annoy her..."

"And..." House interrupted.

Cameron glared. "And that's exactly what you did."

House sighed before pulling out the chair next to hers and depositing himself heavily in it. He leaned tentatively against the table and looked at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're not actually surprised by that."

She looked up and her gaze locked onto the deep blue sea that was his eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't so confident and all her reasoning felt faulty. "I just... I thought..." she stammered nervously.

She saw his lips smirk slightly as a smile tempted to appear on his face. It was clear to her that he was enjoying her nervousness very much. His eyes shone brighter and dug deeper into her own. She felt her face warm considerably and looked back down at the file in an attempt to hide the blush of her cheeks.

House had to fight not to smile outright. Cameron was adorable when she was nervous and flustered and clearly all it still took to achieve those conditions was the right facial expression coming from his direction. He felt several remarks about her blushing come to mind but instead decided to simply ask her what she meant. "You thought what?" he questioned curiously.

"I don't know." she admitted. Her gaze remained glued to the chart she was working on, still not feeling brave enough to lift her eyes to meet his again. "I thought things were different since..."

"Since what?" he asked even though he knew exactly what she was referring to. He never should have kissed her, it had ruined they're entire dynamic. Still, he couldn't shake the way her lips felt pressed against his, the low, breathy sound she made as she moaned ever so slightly. _I really shouldn't have kissed her, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, it was like all her insecurity and nervous stammering disappeared. She returned her gaze to his, this time a cold glare being sent back instead of a naive one. "You know what!" she hissed angrily.

"Do I?" he asked in an annoying manner. He looked away from her not fully prepared to talk about the kiss, even though it was all his fault that there was something to talk about in the first place.

Cameron rolled her eyes, frustrated with his nonchalance. "You kissed me!" she yelled in annoyance.

House frowned at the anger in her voice. He knew they had to talk about it, even if he didn't want to. A sigh of defeat slipped past his lips as his memory returning to where it had been only seconds before, the kiss. "You know what that was..." he said defensively.

Cameron held up her hands in surrender. "I know, I know... it was a way to shut me up," she said annoyed. "Still... I told you I didn't want you using me to piss off Stacy!" she snapped, her anger pouring off of her in waves.

"Why the hell not?" he asked indignantly, "You used me to piss her off. Remember that stunt in my office and in the elevator..."

"Of course I remember the stunt in the elevator," she said pointedly, "Which is kind of my point!"

How could she possibly forget the moment in the elevator? House had undressed her; pulled her shirt off over her head allowing his fingers to dance and glide across stretches of her skin that she didn't think had ever been touched so tenderly by anyone; his own skin lingering on hers far longer than necessary sending paralyzing electricity throughout her entire body. She definitely remembered it. She wasn't sure she'd ever forget the moment in the elevator.

House saw the far away look in Cameron's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking about. It was written all over her face. "What point?!" House demanded pulling Cameron back from her thoughts.

Cameron blinked rapidly for a second and then focused back on the argument she and House were having. "That things are different!" she yelled.

House shook his head ferociously. "Nothing is different, Allison," he said softly. "Nothing has changed."

Cameron slammed the chart closed angrily and stood up suddenly. She adjusted her lab coat and glared down at him. "The patient is cured, I'm going back to your place."

House sighed. He could tell she was hurt, he'd always been able to read her like a book, and right now she was wearing the face of a Greek tragedy. "Cameron..."

"I need to start looking for a place anyway. I want to be out by the end of the week," she said before scooping up her personal belongings and leaving the room giving him no time to stop her, not that he'd tried.

House leaned into his palm feeling a strange mixture of relief and sorrow. He sat, not moving, for a few minutes before suddenly realizing that Cameron had referred to the apartment as "his place". She hadn't done that once, she'd always referred to it as "home" even though she didn't technically live there. He decided that there was no relief left in the way he was feeling, only sorrow, and for the first time in a really long time he found he wasn't ok with that at all.

xxxxxx

Stacy took a deep breath and told herself it would be ok, and that Mark would take the news well. She entered his room and looked in his direction. He noticed her and smiled at her warmly. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Mark nodded slightly. "I'm feeling ok."

"That's great," she said honestly. "I was so worried about you."

Mark sighed tiredly. "I know. I'm sorry I gave you so much grief about coming in and constantly insisting that I wasn't sick."

Stacy nodded in response and moved to sit next to him. "It's ok…so listen, I took the test and it turns out that I'm not actually pregnant," she said hurriedly.

Mark's smile faded instantly, his lips drawing thin in an emotion that felt shockingly like anger. "Oh."

"I know you were hoping that I was..."

"As far as I knew Stace, so were you." he said bitterly.

"I just think that maybe it's a blessing I'm not. I mean now isn't exactly the best time to expand our family."

"Why is that? Is it because I'm confined to a wheelchair for the next six months or is it because you still think you have a chance with House?" he snapped venomously.

Stacy looked down at the ground shamefully. She honestly didn't know the answer to that question.

Mark rolled his eyes at her downcast expression. "I have news for you Stacy. You don't have a shot in hell with him. He's in love with Dr. Cameron. You can see it in the way he looks at her, so if you've been hanging all your hope on House you're going to be sadly disappointed." he snarled.

"Mark..." Stacy started defensively.

Mark shook his head. "Don't. Just get out." he yelled.

"But..."

"Come back when you know what the hell you want."

Stacy looked at him sadly before turning and leaving the room. Mark was right. She still wanted something with House and she couldn't get it if she went back to Short Hills.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ever since Cameron had moved herself into House's apartment Wilson had noticed a change in his friend. House was rarely away from her for more than a few hours at a time, and he never hung around the hospital after hours unless he absolutely had to. So when Wilson left the hospital at six, he was surprised to find House still sitting his office. One look into the office and he could tell something bad had happened. House's head was hanging low and his posture was tense, and uneasy. Years of being friends with House told him that this behavior wasn't good for anyone, let alone House. He sighed at the despondent doctor before pulling open the door and heading in to see what was wrong.

House heard the gentle swoosh of his office door and forced himself not to look up. If he didn't look up, then he didn't have to face the intruder. Still, part of him wanted to look, hoped to see Cameron on the other side, ready to come back and talk out the disastrous argument they'd had before she left, but the other part, the more powerful part, dreaded looking up and to see Cameron, ready to talk about things House wasn't sure he was prepared for yet. That part knew that at this point in the night, this far into the aggravation fighting with Cameron always led to, the only thing talking would accomplish was probably a bigger argument.

There was also the possibility that the person intruding on his personal reflection could be Stacy or Cuddy. Neither was a welcome presence; Stacy because he'd had his fill of her over the last week and she as beginning to grate on his last nerve, and Cuddy because he didn't feel like hearing yet another inquisition on his personal relationship with Cameron, or his hateful treatment of Stacy.

He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that there were no "click-clack" noises making their way through his office door. No clicking heels meant that it wasn't any of the women he was avoiding like the plague. Relief flooded through his veins and he finally allowed himself to spare a glance upwards when the footsteps stopped coming. He was met with Wilson and his pensive expression. "What are you still doing here?" House asked nosily.

Wilson looked down at the bare desk House was sitting behind, and then back out to the table in the conference room. It was piled with charts and some paperwork. Since Wilson knew House never did paperwork it was obvious that Cameron had swooped in and taken over the clerical workload. He turned his attention back to his friend and instead of answering House's question he simply shrugged. "I could ask you the same question," he pointed out.

House carelessly shrugged back. "Cameron won't let me bring home a hooker, so I thought I'd meet up with her here," he said with a straight face.

Wilson shook his head jovially. He was torn between wanting to be annoyed that the old House was back, and instantly missing the new House, the more mature House. Exasperation won out and Wilson sighed. "House..."

"What? All the commotion has died down now and just because Cameron is still staying with me doesn't mean I can't finally have some fun," he said his voice full of false bravado.

Wilson scoffed. "Well, watching you with Cameron and Madelyn all week it sure looked like you were already having fun."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jimmy, Cameron never lets me have any fun. In fact, she yelled at me for having fun today," he admitted honestly.

"It's not like she's been in the partying mood lately, maybe you should cut her some slack," he reasoned.

"I could but where would be the fun in that?" he questioned.

Wilson laughed slightly before returning to the serious expression he so often wore. "So what happened?"

House looked at Wilson in fake confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me House, something happened. I saw Cuddy this morning with Madelyn and she said that you and Cameron were still up in your office asleep. She mentioned that the two of you actually looked quite peaceful and happy."

"Cuddy's delusional," House snapped.

"See, that's what I thought too. I mean, you, happy. It didn't seem plausible, but then I saw you and Cameron for myself and I realized she was right. You did look happy, and Cameron, she looked calmer than I've seen her since she took in Madelyn."

"Of course she's calmer, she's not being harassed by a lunatic wife beater anymore. It's got nothing to do with me."

"I never said it did." Wilson pointed out. "But then I saw Cameron storm out of here earlier, visibly upset. Now she's at the apartment and you're sitting here sulking in your office like a kicked puppy, so tell me what happened. Did you royally screw up?"

House glared bitterly. "Why do you assume I screwed up?"

Wilson laughed. "Because the alternative is that Cameron screwed up."

"And..."

"And..." Wilson said shrugging his shoulders, "the alternative doesn't seem very likely."

"Why not? Cameron screws up all the time," he snapped defensively.

Wilson nodded. "Sure, ok, but did she this time?"

House sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Wilson that it had been his own stupidity that led him to sitting in the dark wishing he hadn't pissed Cameron off to the point where he wasn't sure he wanted to go home."What do you think?" he asked instead knowing it would get the point across without forcing him to say it.

Wilson smiled delighted in the fact that he was right. "I think it finally happened..." he started.

"What finally happened?" House interrupted. This time his confusion was real.

"Either you finally admitted that you're far more gone on her than you'd like," he said and then had added, "or you've done something you shouldn't have and you're worried she won't want you anymore."

House sighed and looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say. Nothing he could think of wouldn't incriminate him in the slightest.

Wilson took in House's hopeless expression and his inability to answer him, with wide eyes. "Or both." he said with realization. "What did you do House?"

"I didn't do anything." House sniped aggravated with the assumption that whenever something went bad it was always his fault.

"House..." Wilson drawled unconvincingly.

"All I did was the exact same thing she did. I used her, like she used me, to make Stacy mad. And for some reason she, unlike me, took offense to it," he admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Um... no," he said with boredom.

"Of course she took offense with it. Stacy was your ex, not hers."

"What does that even mean?" he asked his voice full of a strange mixture of true questioning and annoyance.

"You know for someone so smart, you sure are stupid." Wilson exclaimed joyfully. "If she uses you to irritate Stacy it's fine because she's never had any obligation to Stacy; her sole reason is making Stacy angry. But if you use Cameron to get to Stacy it's very easy for anyone to assume your primary goal is to make your ex lover jealous, not angry."

"That's ridiculous," House snapped.

"No, it's really not, House. You know where Cameron's head is at. You've always known. She's had feelings for you since day one, but you, you're an enigma. No one knows where your head is at. The only person anyone has ever known you to really love and care about shows back up and it's obvious that despite the fact she's married, she's still interested in you. Cameron would have to be insane not to assume you were using her to try and win Stacy back," Wilson reasoned.

House shook his head quickly. "I haven't done anything to make Stacy think she still has a chance with me."

"True," Wilson admitted.

"Not to mention the fact that I haven't left Cameron's side in weeks. She's living with me. I let her sleep in my bed while I sleep on that pathetic couch," he argued.

"So you're saying that after all that she should know where your head is at?" Wilson asked curiously.

"No..."

"I mean as far as I'm concerned that sounded suspiciously like you just admitted you wanted to be with Cameron."

"That is not what I said," House hissed.

The distressed look on his friends face entertained him mercilessly. Wilson smiled widely and shook his head. "You really didn't have to," he said laughing heartily. "You really didn't have to," he repeated before shuffling out of the room grinning from ear to ear and leaving the misogynistic doctor once again alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxx

It didn't take long after Wilson left for House to realize that his friend was probably right. Even if it was unintentional, he was sending out mixed signals to Cameron. Holding her in his arms at night or comforting her when she cried, then shoving her in Stacy's face like some damned trophy. Cameron didn't deserve it, and he regretted letting her leave the hospital angry earlier.

He knew that he needed to say something to her when he got home, something to fix the mess he'd created with that kiss, that one brief flirtation with what it was he really wanted. However, his cowardice was working in overdrive and he couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital until he knew for sure she'd be asleep.

He limped through the door and was met with the glow of candlelight and a sleeping Cameron on the couch, a book resting lightly on her chest. The baby monitor sat silent next to a newspaper with at least six classified ads circled in red. He contemplated throwing the paper away, forcing her to start from scratch but decided against it. Instead he simply sighed sadly at the proof that she was in fact still planning on leaving and left the ads where they laid.

He wandered back into his room to check on the baby. His heart dropped down to his stomach as he realized just how much he would miss her, miss them both, when Cameron moved out. He wrapped the blanket tighter around her tiny body, making sure the blanket provided all the warmth it was supposed to. He let his hand linger on the side of the infant's face lovingly before leaving the room.

He walked slowly back out to the living room, with the intention of blowing out the candles, book marking Cameron's book and covering her up as well. He had just picked up her book when a knock on the door caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He made his way over the door confused by who it could be. He'd already had the lecture from Wilson and he couldn't imagine Cuddy having any reason to just show up. He looked through the peep hole, a habit he'd long since picked up years ago and groaned inwardly as he saw who his visitor was, Stacy.

There was no way he wanted to see her right now, especially not in his apartment with Cameron sleeping not even 30 feet away. He contemplated simply following through on his initial intentions and not answering the door, but before he could even attempt to follow through on it, the knock came again, this time louder than the first. He glared at the door as he heard a cry come over the baby monitor.

He reached out and turned the monitor off quickly, not wanting the crying to disturb Cameron. The last thing he wanted was for Cameron to wake up and find Stacy in his apartment. He moved over the door quickly and opened it. He spared a glance at Stacy, hissed, "Stay here," and headed back to his room to check on the baby.

Stacy watched from the doorway as House limped back into his room only to come back out moments later with a baby curled in him arms. She watched him closely, her head tilted to the side as he coddled and soothed the tiny bundle. She'd never seen him so gentle with anyone, so dedicated to the care and welfare of anyone other than himself. It was obvious he loved the little girl.

She couldn't help but wonder what had changed so drastically in her ex between now and when they were together. Even before the infarction, House had never seemed like he'd ever want kids. She'd never even allowed herself to think about it. Now watching House with the little girl, she felt her eyes burn with tears as she realized that maybe she'd been wrong all along; maybe he just hadn't wanted to have children with her.

House looked over at the doorway and saw Stacy watching him. A nervous feeling rushed through him and he was suddenly extremely uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him. He wrapped his arms around the delicate bundle protectively. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly before turning his attention towards Cameron to make sure she was still sleeping.

Stacy watched as his eyes flitted nervously in the direction of the couch. She followed his gaze and felt a wash of sorrow rush over her as she saw Cameron. It wasn't like she hadn't expected to see her there, she knew Cameron had to be somewhere in the apartment if the baby was there, but seeing Cameron on the couch felt like a punch in the stomach. "I need to talk to you," she said delicately, not trusting her own voice one bit.

House nodded. He knew she probably thought she did, and he wasn't looking forward to anything she had to say. Still, he needed to talk to her as well. He needed to make sure she knew there was no future for them. "Yeah, ok, fine, I want to talk to you, too," he told her begrudgingly.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled warmly. "Just give me a minute," he said before opening the door further and letting her in. Once she was through the doorway, he pointed at Cameron. "Do not wake her up," he demanded.

Stacy nodded, even though she had no intention of waking up the other female, and watched as House moved back into the room she knew was his, cradling the little girl in his arms. She saw the baby monitor sitting silent on the table and reached for it. Holding it in her hand she realized that she wasn't sure why she'd picked it up. She knew it would be wrong to pry on a private, personal moment between House and the baby girl but her interest overtook her and she turned it on.

House laid the infant down gently, readjusted the blanket once more and then looked at her. On the way back to his room she'd woken up and was now lying silent in her bed. She smiled up at him, her eyes locking directly onto his. If he didn't know it was medically impossible he'd have sworn his heart stopped when her tiny hand reached up and wrapped around his finger. "I'm not going anywhere, Mads," he told her soothingly. "Thats it..." he whispered as her eyes fluttered shut, "go back to sleep."

He knew he should walk away, go back out to Stacy and get rid of her but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from the little girl. He didn't know how he'd gotten so attached to her, but he had. He frowned slightly when she finally released his finger and decided it was time to go back out and deal with Stacy. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight," he whispered before finally leaving the room.

Upon reentering the living room he saw Stacy standing by the table, an active baby monitor in hand. "Really Stacy, you were snooping on my conversation with a baby?" he sniped. He looked over at Cameron to make sure all was well and noticed her shiver slightly. He quickly moved to cover her up with the blanket lying on the back of the couch. She sighed, contented with the warmth and a shiver ran down his spine.

He looked back over at Stacy who was still clutching the baby monitor in her hand and had tears in her eyes. He took the monitor out of her hand and placed it back on the table. He stood silent, waiting for her to speak, to give him some kind of idea as to why she was here. He was beginning to think she wasn't going to say anything and was about to chastise her for wasting his time when she finally spoke.

"I'm too late," she said solemnly.

House looked at her strangely. "What?"

Stacy brushed her hair out of her face. She let her hand linger around her eyes and quickly wipe away the tears. She'd seen it the first time she'd seem the two of them together, and she didn't understand why it had taken her so long to just accept it. She was being naïve and she realized now that it was ridiculous and had to end. "You really have moved on haven't you?"

"Stace..." he muttered unsure of what to say. It was rare to see Stacy so unguarded, so vulnerable and he wasn't sure he was any more comfortable with it than she was.

"There's no chance for us at all is there?" she asked meekly. She immediately reprimanded herself for her tone. Stacy Warner did not do meek, but standing in his apartment, watching him cradle Cameron's niece, being a bystander to a kinder and gentler Greg House than she'd ever seen and seeing it directed towards someone other than herself, all she felt was meek. She hated it, but that was the way it was.

House looked at Stacy for a brief moment and then let his eyes fall to Cameron. He smiled slightly as she shifted on the couch, her face now in plain sight, a gentle smile formed on her lips as well. He heard Mads coo in the baby monitor and he knew without a doubt that this was what he wanted. Any lingering doubts or feelings he had where Stacy was concerned, even the ones he still wasn't convinced he had, melted away like ice cream on a hot summer day.

He looked back at Stacy, the frown on her face deeper than he'd ever seen. "No, there's not," he told her confidently.

Stacy just stared back, unsure of what to say, not trusting her vocal chords to actually produce sound even if she did.

"You caused too much damage, Stacy, and I'm just now finding someone to fix it; someone capable of picking up the pieces and putting them back in the right order. I won't... I refuse to let you ruin it."

"But we..." she finally managed.

House shook his head. "There are no buts here Stacy. And there certainly isn't a 'we' that includes you and me. You left, you got married and I moved on. I'm allowed to do that."

Stacy sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't want him to be. She wanted him to tell her that he still loved her; that she was still the one person in the world he wanted to share his life with. However, judging by the look on his face she knew he would never be able to tell her things she wanted to hear. "I should go," she said finally done with embarrassing herself.

House nodded. "Yes, you should," he agreed. He moved over to the door and opened it for her.

She sucked in a deep breath and made her way to the door. She stopped midway through the exit and turned back to look at him. "Are you in love with her?" she asked, throwing out the last ditch effort.

House blushed before he could stop himself. He looked back over to Cameron for a long moment before turning his attention back to Stacy. "I'm not sure," he said honestly.

"Well then how can you..." she sputtered.

"I'm not sure I'm in love with her, but I care about her. She's important to me. She's more than a colleague and she's more than a friend."

"But if you don't love her..."

"I didn't say I didn't love her," he said forcefully. "What I said was that I wasn't sure if I was in love with her. I do love her. Next to my mother and Wilson, she's the most important person in my life."

Stacy remained silent, unsure of where to go from there.

"I don't intend to let anyone come between the two of us, least of all you."

"Do you really think you're prepared to go from eternal bachelor to family man? I mean that little girl will probably end up thinking of you as her father."

House nodded. "I know that." He'd been thinking about that a lot lately. He thought he would have been more uncomfortable with the idea, but honestly every time she smiled at him, every time she reached out for him, more and more he became comfortable with the idea. It was no secret how he felt about Madelyn.

"And you're ok with that?" Stacy questioned.

"Yes," he answered simply. "I love that little girl, and if she ends up thinking of me as her father, I'll feel nothing but honored," he said honestly.

Stacy sighed and realized that she'd been beat. House had no intention of ever giving her a second chance. He was too far gone on the concept of starting a family with Allison Cameron and no one would ever hold a candle to her. It was time for her to bow out gracefully before she lost anymore of her dignity. "Goodbye Greg," she said softly before turning and passing the rest of the way through the door. She didn't hear him respond and it didn't surprise her when she turned back to face the door it was already shut.


	45. Chapter 45

Authors Note: This is the final chapter of Office Romances. I loved every minute of writing it and hope you've loved every minute of reading it. Sorry it took so long to post... It took forever to write and even longer for me to send it to my EXTREMELY busy beta...Hope you like it.

Chapter 45

She'd been awake since the moment he'd covered her up. She hadn't intended to feign sleep but things had been tense and awkward between the two of them all day and she didn't want to risk making things worse. The idea that things could actually get worse made her nervous, and she consciously chose not to alert him of her awakened state. When she heard him speak it was clear he wasn't talking to her and she knew they weren't alone. She felt anger seethe through her system and almost blew the whole thing when she heard Stacy's voice.

They'd solved the medical mystery that was Mark's AIP and it was more than obvious to Cameron the reasons why Stacy was still here. And after a moment of listening to her talk, it was even more obvious why Stacy was specifically _h__**ere **_in **their **living room. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and chastised herself for once again referring to House's home as her own. She wasn't sure why she had to keep reminding herself that she _didn't_ in fact live here with him; that she was merely a guest in his home.

Still, she simply couldn't believe that Stacy had the nerve to beg the way she did considering her husband was still in the hospital. Cameron couldn't understand why Stacy couldn't see House wasn't hers to take back anymore; that he had moved on and that he was finally over her. Of course, that didn't mean that Cameron was naïve enough to think House was hers---he just wasn't Stacy's either.

Then, House spoke. His voice filled the apartment, his words echoed throughout the room and her breath caught in her throat. He was saying everything she wanted to hear. He was saying all the right things and suddenly there were tears. Wet, hot tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to blind her before trailing down her cheeks. No longer could she concentrate on what was being said, on what was going on around her. All she could do is replay his words in her head. All she could hear was his voice saying _I do love her._

House stared at the closed door in shock. He'd meant everything he'd said to Stacy, even though he wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell her as much as he had. The only thing he had really needed to say was "I don't want to be with you. I don't love you the way I used to," and then ask her to leave. There was no reason for him to pour his heart out to her the way he did. Still, he had admitted out loud that he loved Cameron. He couldn't ignore how good it felt to have finally done so, to finally say what he knew he'd been thinking all along.

He turned his gaze away from the door and over at Cameron. He was expecting to see her still sleeping soundlessly, curled under the blanket he'd draped over her. He was startled to find her sitting straight up on the couch, watching him.

The look on her face, the tears brimming in her eyes, the slight smile her lips were forming, all told him the same thing. She had heard his confession. There was enough shock in her eyes to tell him she hadn't been expecting it, but he knew she wasn't the least bit displeased to hear it.

He'd be pissed at her for eavesdropping if he wasn't so mind numbingly scared of what her reaction was going to be. She wasn't supposed to be awake, she wasn't supposed to be listening while he explained his reasons to Stacy. She certainly wasn't supposed to know just how deeply he felt for her and Madelyn.

The maddening silence thundered throughout his apartment. All he wanted was for her to say something, anything at all. He'd gladly do it himself if he could just find a way to push oxygen through his lungs. The realization that he was still staring at her, his eyes locked on hers, washed over him suddenly. He dropped his gaze immediately trying to re-familiarize himself with the floor, unable to look at her again, not until she said something.

Cameron, on the other hand, never allowed her eyes to leave House. She could tell he was embarrassed she'd heard him; and in hindsight, she knew she should have pretended she hadn't. Honestly, she probably would have if her mind hadn't gone so blank after hearing him say those three little words. Those three little words she'd been wanting to hear for the last year. She didn't even remember sitting up on the couch, let alone seeing him turn around to face her.

She'd known things had been changing, had already changed, between the two of them. That much was obvious to everyone who saw the two of them together. She'd been hoping from the moment she'd realized how she felt about him that he'd feel the same way. Now, it appeared she'd finally gotten what she wanted and it was clearly making him uncomfortable. "Greg..." she whispered unsure of what she had been attempting to say.

House lifted his gaze immediately and waited for her to say something else. He'd said enough for one night, and he wasn't about to say anything else, especially if it had the potential to become an emotional moment; or worse, ruin the emotional moment already taking place.

Cameron understood what his silence meant. He'd poured his heart out already and now he was leaving it all up to her. She knew if she wanted to continue discussing his admission she was going to have to choose her words very carefully. One wrong word or poorly chosen phrase would send him running for sanctuary, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Silence hung in the air, the tension so thick House was worried they'd suffocate before they found their way out of the awkwardness that had enveloped the room. He could tell she was trying to work out the right thing to say, her eyes giving her away as they darted back and forth nervously.

Finally, Cameron knew what she wanted to say. She opened her mouth but a loud wail from the other room intercepted her. House let out a loud sigh of relief. "I'll check on her." she heard him say before he darted, as fast as his leg could take him, out of the room.

xxxxxx

She'd sat there long enough, that much she knew for sure. She had allowed the silence to permeate the room, slowly soaking through everything, driving her crazy until she couldn't take it any longer. She mulled her thoughts over one more time before standing up resolutely. She strode over to House's room quickly before she could lose the small amount of nerve she'd managed to summon and opened the door. "House we really need to..." she started only to trail off at the sight on the other side of the door.

He was sprawled comfortably across his bed, Madelyn tucked safely and securely in his arms. Both appeared to be sleeping peacefully and she'd have left them both there, but Cameron knew with those two appearances often meant nothing. She knew that House would awake to leg pain, and she didn't want him to have to worry about the baby when he did.

She walked slowly and soundlessly over to the bed. Standing beside House, barely six inches away from the two people she cared about most, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like, how it would feel, to do this on a more permanent basis. She sighed softly and squashed down the fantasy. Despite House's earlier proclamation, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't think she'd survive it if she did and things didn't work out.

She reached over and gently plucked the still sleeping baby out of his arms. She froze when House shifted, his arms apparently realizing the loss. She turned swiftly and deposited Madelyn into her crib and turned back to see House's eyes pop open suddenly.

House looked over at his empty arm and then turned immediately in the direction of Madelyn's crib. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping. He closed his eyes once more, trying to settle back into the slumber he'd jilted out of. His eyes were closed for less than a minute when the realization that Cameron had to be in the room washed over him. He opened his eyes again, this time seeking the brunette he'd been dreaming about only moments before. He quickly located her standing awkwardly at his door. Her back was turned to him and it was clear she'd been planning on heading back out to the couch.

He knew they needed to talk, and that he'd been waiting on her to approach him. He was sure the much-deserved explanation and conversation had been the reason she'd been in his room. "Allison..." he said suddenly, his voice sounding far less stable and steady than he liked.

Cameron turned towards House slowly when she heard him call her name. She cursed inwardly when she realized that everything she'd decided to say in the living room earlier was gone. Her brain had been wiped cleaned and she had no clue what to say. "Yeah?" she settled for asking.

House sighed. He'd spent over a year learning, memorizing, all of Cameron's facial expressions and mannerisms. Her nervousness was clearly showing him that she had no clue what to do or say next. He'd have to make the first move. Then again, given how strongly he'd protested his feelings for her, he assumed it was logical that he'd have to do so. "You don't have to sleep on the couch," he finally said.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't mind. The couch is really bad for your leg."

House groaned slightly and shook his head. "No. I mean...You don't have to sleep on the couch... you can sleep here..."

Cameron smiled slightly. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"With me." he added nervously.

Cameron's eyes widened "Oh." she said hesitantly.

"I mean, unless you want to sleep on the couch," he added thinking that maybe he'd crossed a line.

Cameron shook her head quickly. "No.. I mean, no offense but your couch isn't really all that comfortable."

House shrugged. "Well, I didn't buy it for sleeping, I bought it for sitting. Now the bed, the bed I bought for sleeping."

Cameron smiled again and moved closer to the bed. "Are you sure?" she asked when she was standing next to it again.

"It's not like we've never shared a bed before Cameron," he said smirking.

Cameron nodded and laid down on the other side of House's bed. "True."

Once again the silence enveloped the room. House's tolerance for the silence was nowhere near as high as Cameron's, and he broke it after barely a minute. "About earlier... you know.... what I said..."

"What you said?"

"To Stacy." He clarified sheepishly.

Cameron turned over to face him. She was shocked to see he had done the same and their eyes immediately locked on one another's. She could see the uneasiness rolling off his body, and she understood his nervousness. In all the time she'd known him, House had never exposed himself so completely in front of her. "Did you mean it?"

The expression of his face clearly said _'Huh?'._

"Did you mean what you said to her?" she asked again.

House nodded slowly. "Yes." he admitted almost inaudibly.

Cameron smiled happily. "Then we can talk about it tomorrow."

House eyed her warily. This time it was he who asked, "Are you sure?"

Cameron nodded. "That was all I really need to hear. Everything else will work itself out."

House nodded. "Okay." he said. Suddenly he was far less sure where they stood with one another, or at least he was until he felt the bed shift. Cameron curled against his side and he let out a contented breath as he shifted to a more comfortable position that included holding her against him. He drifted back to sleep, this time feeling infinitely better about where they'd left things.

xxxxxx

Morning came and with the new dawn brought the realization to Cuddy that her hospital wasn't going to come out of House and Stacy's reunion unchanged; if for no other reason, her return had forced House to deal with his feelings for Cameron. Cuddy knew big and important changes were headed to her hospital; the first being Mark's transfer.

She'd immediately gone about locating Mark a suitable place to rehab once House had given him the all clear. Only, she hadn't mentioned it to Stacy yet, and she wasn't quite sure how she would even begin to broach the subject. She hoped Stacy would make the request herself and save her the trouble of having to admit she'd already done it.

Still, transferring Mark proved to be easier said then done. At first, her resourceful calls to places nearby to Short Hills seemed unproductive, as every facility appeared to be full. She began to think that maybe Mark and Stacy would have to stay here, and a small part of her hoped that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

It would be nice to have Stacy around again. They'd gotten along great and had been really close before House's infarction. Still, Cuddy knew that as long as Stacy was here, things would never go back to normal, and Cuddy drastically needed things to be normal again.

_Finally, _she thought to herself as she located an open spot at a facility that was close to the Warner home. She'd just hung up her phone graciously when she heard the door open. She looked up and winced when she saw Stacy enter. "Hey." she said hoping to sound casual. She dropped her eyes back to her desk and picked up her pen, pretending to be attending to business.

"Hey." she replied softly before crossing the office and dropping into the first chair she came across.

Cuddy looked up from her desk at Stacy's tone and frowned. House's team had cured Mark, she should at least sound a little happy. She looked closer at her friend and noticed how tired she looked. Last night should have been the most restful night for Stacy since she'd gotten here, and yet there were clearly bags under her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked her concern outweighing her guilt.

Stacy shrugged and shook her head. "I had an unpleasant conversation with Greg last night," she admitted.

Cuddy nodded. She believed that. Ninety eight percent of the conversations anyone had with House were unpleasant, why would Stacy be any different? "About what?" she pried.

"I want to be with him," she said morosely.

"But..." Cuddy started.

"I know…" Stacy interrupted, "I know, I'm married, but it doesn't matter. I can't help it; it's just how I feel. I want him back, and he doesn't want me."

Stacy's declaration didn't surprise Cuddy. It was the reason she knew she had to get Stacy and Mark out of this hospital. "I'm sorry," she admitted.

Stacy shook her head sadly. "He's made it perfectly clear there's nothing I can do to change his mind."

Cuddy sighed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she would have felt if House _had_ wanted Stacy back, but she had a feeling she'd have been angry. Things were good here with House and Cameron. She knew the boat would be rocked if they did decide to be together, but with House and Stacy, the boat would capsize and she definitely didn't want that.

"Anyway, that wasn't why I was here." Stacy said suddenly.

Cuddy's eyes widened. "Oh." she said surprised. Considering their line of conversation, she'd thought for sure that Stacy had come for advice on how to get House back. She stood up from behind her desk and moved to sit in the chair next to Stacy's. "Then what can I do for you?" she asked curiously. She hoped the next words out of Stacy's mouth were 'I'd like to have Mark transferred.', but knowing her luck she wasn't holding her breath.

Stacy sighed. "I need a job."

"Stace..." Cuddy started. This was the exact opposite of anything she'd been hoping for.

"And I know for a fact that defending House forced your legal team into early retirement..." Stacy started.

"I can't." Cuddy said cutting her off.

"What do you mean you can't?" Stacy demanded. "I know you haven't hired someone else, and I was House's lawyer for years..."

Cuddy groaned. "Exactly. You want this job to be near him. Proximity isn't going to win him back."

"How do you know?" she snapped, "If he sees that I'm not going to leave him again then maybe..."

"Then nothing, Stacy. He's moved on. He's with Cameron, or at least he wants to be. And I know this isn't what you want to hear; but she wants to be with him too, so if they aren't already together, they will be."

Stacy nodded. "That doesn't mean they'll last. Greg will inevitably tear her to shreds."

"Just like he did to you?" she asked harshly. At Stacy's hurt face she backpedaled quickly. She placed her hand on Stacy's shoulder trying to be comforting. "I'm sorry it's just...you yourself just told me that he made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to change his mind. Why would you want to put yourself through this, Stacy?" Cuddy pleaded.

Stacy frowned and shrugged Cuddy's hand off her shoulder. "I can't believe you won't give me a job. What am I supposed to do while Mark recuperates?" she asked changing the subject. She had been tossing and turning all night long over what House had said to her, she didn't need to hear it repeated back to her again.

Cuddy winced and looked at the floor. _Now's as good a time as any,_ she thought to herself. "I assume you still have a job back home?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't want to drive back and forth from Short Hills all day." she pointed out.

"Which is why I've already made arrangements to have Mark transferred to a hospital in Short Hills." She rushed out before she could lose her nerve. She'd never been the type to be scared or nervous before giving bad news. As a doctor she'd delivered tons of it, but no one had ever looked at her afterwards the way Stacy was looking at her now.

"You did what?" Stacy demanded through gritted teeth.

Stacy took a deep breath and shoved all her fear and guilt deep down. "As soon as House signs the paperwork, Mark's being transferred." she said forcefully.

"Why would you do that?" Stacy yelled.

"Mark's been diagnosed, House's expertise is no longer needed." Cuddy answered diplomatically.

"You didn't even consult me," she hissed furiously.

"I know and I'm sorry." Cuddy said honestly. "But, I can't keep you here. I can't let you destroy what small amount of control I have over this hospital, over House."

Stacy stood up and strode to the door. "This is wrong on so many levels, Lisa." She snapped lividly before slamming her way out of the office.

Cuddy sighed as she heard the door slam behind Stacy. She moved back over to her desk, already exhausted and went back to work. She'd just have to worry about Stacy later.

xxxxxx

Sun streamed in through his window, and House cursed at himself for not remembering to shut the curtains before climbing into bed the night before. He winced at the pain in his thigh for a moment before reaching for his Vicodin. He swallowed the pills and closed his eyes again, waiting for the relief he knew would come soon.

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards the crib. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he realized that not once had he and Cameron been awakened by crying. He felt Cameron shift slightly and he let out a sigh of contentment. He pulled her closer to him, reluctant to release her, reluctant to leave the comfort of his bed and her arms. He knew eventually they would have to move; eventually Madelyn would wake up, or the alarm would go off signaling the start of another day. Still, he was in no hurry.

He stared down at Cameron and, not for the first time, he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have someone like her wanting to spend their days with someone like him.

Cameron opened her eyes slowly, not quite ready to leave the dreams that had transfixed her all night. She was terrified she'd wake up and find out that either she'd imagined what House had said the night before or he'd admit he really was kidding and didn't want to be with her. She was surprised when she finally opened her eyes completely to find House staring at her.

She shivered when his hand brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes, before settling to gently caress her cheek. She felt her heart race when he locked his eyes on hers. Her hand, acting out of own volition, reached out to return the gesture. His eyes shifted to her lips and Cameron once again felt herself tremble. She wasn't sure if the spine tingling was induced by fear or anticipation, and she quickly decided that as long as he kept looking at her the way he was, she didn't care.

He'd been trying to think of what to say when she woke up. Everything in his head sounded ridiculous, sappy, or both and he certainly didn't want to sound ridiculous or sappy. Still, he knew given the way he'd treated her before, she'd need reassurance. So, when she opened her eyes and he still hadn't decided what to say, he simply went with what he'd been wanting to do all along. He kissed her.

There was no hidden plot to annoy anyone, there was just his lips on hers. Cameron let out a sharp gasp of surprise for a fraction of a second before returning the kiss whole-heartedly. She felt the fingers that had been dancing across her cheek tangle in her hair. She smiled against his lips for a moment before moving to deepen the kiss. She wasn't able to suppress her frustration and confusion when House suddenly pulled away. "What?" she asked softly.

House released her hair and brushed his hand up and down her arm lovingly. "This could be a huge mistake," he admitted.

Cameron shot him a look of incredulity. She couldn't believe he could say the things he'd said and kiss her the way he kissed her and then turn around and change his mind. "It's not," she said defensively.

He smiled a soft, reassuring smile before leaning forward and catching her lips once more in a short, chaste embrace. "But it could be." he said again, "Still, there's no going back now is there?"

She shook her head. "No." she agreed before reaching out and entwining his hand with hers. "Things have changed between us."

He nodded briefly before leaning forward and catching her lips in his once more. The fluttering feeling in his chest, the one that told him this was exactly what he wanted, was back full force. It felt good to finally stop lying to himself, and as Cameron deepened the kiss he felt a pang of an emotion he'd long since forgotten, happiness. He pulled away when the need for oxygen was too great to continue ignoring, and fixed her with what he hoped resembled a hard stare. "Nothing changes at work," he declared. "There will be no hand holding, nothing couple-y. You can't play the girlfriend card, unless of course we're locked in my office and then by all means play the girlfriend card. If you want to play the girlfriend card topless then..."

"House." she interrupted playfully. "Hold that thought, finish the first."

House smiled as Cameron's smile lit up her face. "Right, like I was saying, nothing couple-y. I don't do office romances."

Cameron laughed lightly. "Whatever you say Dr. House."


End file.
